


Nightmares {Saiouma/Oumasai}

by ShuichiOuma010



Series: Nightmares {Saiouma/Oumasai} [1]
Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Boyfriends, Couch Cuddles, Dating, Depression, Emo, Emotional, Emotional Baggage, Emotional Hurt, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Manipulation, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Emotionally Repressed, F/F, F/M, Friendship, Gay, Gay Character, Hallucinations, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Killing Game (Dangan Ronpa), Lesbian Character, M/M, Male Protagonist, Morning Cuddles, New Dangan Ronpa V3 Spoilers, Platonic Relationships, Self-Harm, Sleepy Cuddles, Suicide, Unresolved Emotional Tension, troublemaker x protagonist
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-12
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:35:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 102
Words: 146,596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25021786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShuichiOuma010/pseuds/ShuichiOuma010
Summary: Kokichi is being tormented with constant nightmares from how the killing game is affecting him. Shuichi is noticing something about Kokichi is off after a new motive...Started: November 12th, 2019Ended: October 16th, 2020
Relationships: Akamatsu Kaede & Saihara Shuichi, Amami Rantaro & Oma Kokichi, Chabashira Tenko & Yonaga Angie & Yumeno Himiko, Harukawa Maki & Saihara Shuichi & Yumeno Himiko, Harukawa Maki & Yumeno Himiko, Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito, Kaimaki - Relationship, Momota Kaito & Oma Kokichi, Momota Kaito & Saihara Shuichi, Oma Kokichi & Yumeno Himiko, Oumasai - Relationship, TenkoXHimiko, saiouma - Relationship
Series: Nightmares {Saiouma/Oumasai} [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1980812
Comments: 12
Kudos: 138





	1. -1-

TW There are intense themes of depression and self-loathing you have been warned.

Kokichi's POV

The voices are so loud. Screaming at me.

Liar

You should have been killed

What are you even here for

Useless

Untrustworthy

Lunatic

Killer

My vision starts to darken. I am useless. This mask I wear is just a lie. I really am just a liar...

I woke up at 2 am. I have gotten no sleep my eye bags are going to start being noticeable.

Scream

I walked to the bathroom where the scream originated from. I walked in slowly probably overly cautious. We are in a killing game after all. I looked in the shower then moved my eyes towards the door. I see someone in the mirror. I step towards the mirror to see myself looking back at me. He is smiling at me. I step back reflexively. My anxiety started to spike. The person in the mirror is not me.

"Hi, Kokichi~," The mirror me said with the smirk I know so well.

"Have you finally got some sense and found out that you are not wanted here!"

"NOBODY CARES ABOUT YOU!!"

"YOU ARE USELESS NE HE HE..." He faded into the darkness of the mirror only to be replaced by the faces of his classmates. First, it was Kaito and Maki. Then the rest soon followed. They said all the things I have heard before. Lastly, it showed Shuichi. His face pale and his expression bare.

"You should have trusted me..." He said before his eyes went dark. I screamed at the sight and punched the mirror causing it to shatter. The pink blood dripped off my hand. My hands pulled at my hair as I screamed as tears streamed down my cheeks. Fat tears started to flow down my cheeks. Sobs erupting from my throat. I screamed until my throat felt like blades were cutting into it. I fell to the floor of the bathroom and sobbed until the morning announcement came on indicating it was time to get up.

"Well, time to start another day..." I said my voice scarce and broken from the events of the night before. I got up off the tiled floor of the bathroom and went to change. My clothes from the day before were covered in tear stains and blood from my fist. I took off my clothes and threw some new ones on. I bandaged my hand and arms from the night before. To complete the look (and to hide the cuts) I put a glove on my cut stained hand. I sat down on my bed opening my notebook.

twelve more cuts added to my arms and twenty-five cuts on my hand from the glass of the mirror.

I sighed placing the notebook in the fake bottom of the drawer of my bedside table. Pushing myself off the bed I made my way to the cafeteria.

. . . Time Skip . . .

I walked into the cafeteria with my usual mask on.

"Ne hehe it seems I happened to be the last one to show up~" I announced to my classmates sitting around the cafeteria. 

"Maybe it's because I was up causing trouble, but who knows even I don't remember~" I grabbed a bottle of panta and turned to Shuichi.

"Ne hehe see you later Saihara-Chan~," I said before leaving the room in a flourish. When I was away from the noise of the useless chatter I pulled out a blade.

. . . Time Skip Next Day . . .

"Upupu good morning students!!" Monokuma screeched over the intercom.

"We have a new motive seeing as not that much killing has been happening." Monokuma continued.

"Since you have been so boring you get some more punishments punks!" Monokid chimed in.

"Please don't let it be violent.." Monophine whimpered.

"The new motive is..." Monokuma Paused.

"Secret revelation!" Monophine beamed.

"We have found a notebook filled with secrets and if no killing happens today by 7 pm then its contents will be revealed!" Monokuma yelled once again.

"Happy killing punks!!" Monokid added before the intercom shut off.

notebook?!

My eyes widened as I heard the announcement.

I only have until 7 till they all find out.

They are all going to know...

About everything.

The abuse I have caused myself.

The nightmares that just keep getting worse.

They will all know who I really am.

Then they will definitely kill me.

My breathing quickened as I checked the drawer. Of course, it was empty.

That was my notebook.

They took my notebook.

Everyone will know.

I fell to the floor filled with despair. Tears were already flowing out of my eyes. I decided I didn't have enough energy to put my mask on so I was going to skip breakfast today. I can't be that much of a big deal I bet no one will notice if I was missing. They all hated me anyway...

"There is no way to change anything now just have to bite the bullet and approach them." I took a deep breath and got up off the floor. I wiped my eyes trying to look presentable in some way. I took my shirt off and made some marks on my arm to be able to have some energy to maintain my mask for the day.

Seventeen cuts added to my left arm.

When I was putting the blade away there was a knock on my door.

"Kokichi?"

. . . Time Skip . . .

Shuichi's POV

It has been 7 days since I have been here and Kaede's execution was a while ago... I was still way anxious of another murder happening especially after the new motive... I walked to the cafeteria since it was already an hour into lunch I was too busy overthinking why Kokichi missed breakfast.

Is the notebook his?

Is the new motive threatening to reveal whatever he put in the notebook?

Stop overthinking this maybe he just isn't feeling well.

I looked at the clock again and noticed I was still super late to lunch and people were going to start to get suspicious. The hallways are always dark and while walking down them you always have to be careful and watch out for vines, cracks, and roots in the floor from weathering. I walked into the cafeteria and the white fluorescent lights flashed into my eyes causing me to have to blink while my eyes were adjusting to the sudden change. When my eyes adjusted I saw that Kokichi still wasn't there. My anxiety then spiked. I started to ask around the room to see if he was ok. They all said they haven't seen him and some even added why they wouldn't care where he was anyway. Lastly, I asked my colleagues Maki and Kaito and they both said they haven't seen him since yesterday at the nighty announcement. My breathing started to increase.

Kokichi could be dead for who knows how long.

Maybe he got murdered!

Maybe he has been dead since breakfast and no one went looking for him.

I left the room to go and find Kokichi. I had to calm my worries and prove that these statements were just false knowledge so I would be able to think clearly. Before I left I saw Kaito and Maki look at me with confused looks. That doesn't matter now I need to see if Kokichi is ok. I know no one has gone looking for him because they all are not very fond of him and would probably be glad if he was no longer around. It's kind of sad to think of it like that. No one even bothered to go looking for him even though he has been gone for more than 12 hours. I started walking faster as I heard a thump come from the direction of his room. My heart was going a mile a minute. He doesn't deserve to die.

. . . Time Skip . . .

I finally got to his room. I was gasping for air because of sprinting down the hallway jumping over vines and such. I hesitated but knocked on the door with a shaking hand.

"Kokichi?"

Kokichi's POV

I jumped at the sudden noise scared of who could be behind the door. Who would care enough to come knock on his door or even bother coming to look for him? I hesitantly spoke.

"Y-yeah who is knocking at the Ultimate Supreme Leaders door at this hour." I tried to cover up my stutter at the beginning.

"It's me Shuichi and I was just wondering why you haven't come out of your room at all today."

Sh-Shuichi is at the door. I hesitantly walked over to the door and opened it.

"I'm surprised my Beloved Saihara-Chan came to check in on me." After I said that his eyes went down to my wrist and I realized I wasn't wearing a shirt to cover all the wounds on my wrist and arms. My eyes widened and I slowly looked up at Shuichi.

"I-it's not what it looks like!" I said before slamming the door and running to the bathroom and locking the door shut. I could hear the door open and Saihara calling my name. It sounded like he was about to cry. Is this a prank? He started pounding on the door.

"Kokichi I know you're in there please come out *hic* let's talk about this. Please, Kokichi let me in..." I reluctantly walked out.

"Why do you care? Aren't you and scum like me enemies? I am a leader of a super evil organization and your a detective. Isn't that right mister detective~" I said hiding my arms behind my back even though that did nothing seeing as I had scars all over my torso and back. All Saihara did was stare.

"Saihara-cha-" I was cut off by Shuichi pulling me into a hug. I jumped a little from the sudden touch and eventually reluctantly hugged him back. I soon felt wet tears fall onto my shoulder. I felt guilty for the words I said before. I could hear small sobs escape his mouth. I rubbed his back to try and comfort him in some way.

"Hey, Saihara-Chan I'm ok alright. You don't have to worry about me..."

He pulled back suddenly and revealed his tear-stained cheeks from the fat tears falling down them. He looked really mad his face was all red and his nose was running from the crying.

"H-how can you say that!" He yelled at me as more tears came down his face.

"But I'm really doing fi-" He put his hand over my mouth.

"Don't even say that! You matter! Maybe not to anyone out there, but you matter to me!" He paused looking away while his face got redder.

"Don't talk about yourself like that... " He said taking his hand off my mouth.

"Sorry I lost my composure..." He said holding his hand over his mouth face still red. Baffled I took a few moments to process what just happened. I stayed silent for a moment and hesitated before speaking.

"Hey, Saihara-Chan I-" I was cut off by an announcement from none other than monokuma himself.

"Heyo ultimates pupupu now seeing how it is 7 pm and no murder has happened I will have to reveal the contents of this notebook," Monokuma yelled giggling uncontrollably after.

"It states,

So I guess this is happening. Who knew this would happen to someone like me. Anyway, like before I came here am going to keep an account of everything that happens.

Day- 1

man people already hate me I would have expected this since even before only a few people could tolerate me. I have to keep this up I will end this killing game and I don't want anyone getting attached to scum like me.

No sleep again not surprised to be honest.

Fourteen cuts on right thigh

Fifteen cuts on left thigh

Day 2-

I have to keep this up or people will suspect something. Who would want to know the real me anyway?

Everybody wants me dead. I can't say I don't want the same thing.

One long cut on my back and torso

Twenty-Three cuts on both arms

Day 3-

I can't take it anymore I wish this would just end! There is only one person here that I would miss and he doesn't even know I'm alive. Anyway, why would he care about me anyway? Who would miss this??

Flashbacks tormented me all day today could barely leave my room.

I should probably start to eat soon.

Forty-Five cuts on torso and back

Two deep cuts on left wrist

Day 4-

Someone tried to kill me today I'm not that surprised. I lost to much blood yesterday it caused me to be delusional so I'm skipping today.

The nightmares occurred again.

Day 5-

Fifteen cuts on both lower legs.

running out of wrap. I will have to go steal some more out of the infirmary soon...

Hallucinations today have made a total of eighteen.

My eye bags have gotten worse will have to apply more makeup to hide them.

Day 6-

He said I would be alone forever. He is not wrong, but it still hurts like hell!

He was in the mirror again taunting me torturing me. He must hate me.

Three cuts on the back of my neck.

The voices are so loud. Screaming at me.

Liar

You should have been killed

What are you even here for

Useless

Untrustworthy

Lunatic

Killer

The nightmares are getting worse I find it harder to sleep at night.

I can't even remember the last time I fell asleep...

twelve more cuts added to my arms

twenty-five cuts on my hand from the glass of the mirror.

Day 7-

"That's all folks some interesting stuff in here..." Monokuma stated.

"That was so gorry..." Monophiane whispered.

"Well you all are probably wondering who this belongs to... and I will let you figure that out. To make this more interesting. Happy killing!!" He said with one final screech as the monitor shut off. Tears were already pouring down my eyes. Shuichi said nothing and pulled me to the bed and held me in his arms.

"I'm sorry for not noticing..." He said muffled by my hair.

"It's alright I should have told you," I said sobs bursting out of my mouth erupting from my lungs. He started to rub circles into my back and he nuzzled his head into my hair.

"I love you Kokichi..." Confused by his words I hesitated then responded with the words I have kept to myself for a long time.

"I love you too Saihara-Chan..." He then pulled back and moved his hands to my cheeks. Confused I looked up at him, he had a small smile with tears falling out of his eyes.

"I'm so glad you're still here." He said before leaning down and putting his lips to mine. He kissed me and I soon melted into the kiss. I never thought this would happen and it's like a dream come true.

. . . Time Skip . . .

I nervously was in my empty room when the night time announcement went on. I started to shake and was feeling another hallucination about to happen. I remembered that Saihara-Chan cared about me and wanted to help. It took me an hour to work up the courage to walk over to his dorm.

. . .

The hallways are so empty at this time of night. I wonder if people figured out it was me.

sigh

I covered my mouth to muffle my screams anytime I heard a noise. I felt more afraid then I have in my entire life and I don't like it. I knocked on Shuichi's door hesitantly. It felt like I was waiting for years instead of seconds.

I was met with a tired-looking Shuichi. His eyes were droopy and he looked like he would fall asleep any second.

"Hey, Saihara-Chan I was just making sure you were ok. It's not like I was scared or anything." I rambled moving my hands as I spoke. I was only pulled into his room and felt the warmth from his embrace.

"Shu-Shuichi" I stuttered suddenly embarrassed by the sudden contact.

"Kokichi calm down, I know how your nightmares make it hard for you to sleep. I was actually up waiting for you." He said in a soothing voice. I stayed silent because I was too embarrassed to respond. He probably knew this because after a couple of seconds he pulled me over to his bed and lay down beside me. I was facing him and was grateful it was so dark so he couldn't see my blush. He put his arms around my small frame and rubbed my back causing me to shiver. I felt safe in his embrace and felt myself begin to fall asleep.

No one's POV

Shuichi was startled awake by Kokichi shaking and sobbing in his sleep. Kokichi moved while he was sleeping and was on the other side of the bed. Tears were pouring out of his eyes and his whole body was shaking violently. Shuichi was immediately concerned and pulled Kokichi into his arms. He held him close and wanted to do anything in his power to make this stop. Kokichi shook less from the embrace and the sobs soon calmed down. Shuichi combed through his hair with one hand and putting the other one around his waist. Shuichi was consumed with worry and felt on edge ever since he found out that the boy he cared deeply about tried to end his own life and was causing himself so much pain. A couple of tears fell out of his eyes onto Kokichi's hair. Kokichi started to shuffle around on the bed.

"S-Shuichi..." He said voice tired and quiet.

He paused and opened his eyes to see Shuichi's tear-stained face.

"Shuichi what's wrong!" Kokichi said moving his hands to his face and wiping away the tears off his now wet cheeks.

"I- I'm so sorry... I wasn't able to be there for you... You wer-" He was cut off by his own sobs. Kokichi stayed silent and nuzzled into his chest in an attempt to comfort him.

"I'm not going anywhere cause you're here with me." He pulled out of the embrace and pressed his lips to his.

A/N

This is the part called nightmares from my one-shots book. I will be doing this continuation over my Christmas break I still might be slow on updating so please be patient with me.

Thanks for reading!

Stay Safe


	2. -2-

T/W There are themes of depression and minor self-harm themes in upcoming chapters.

"Kokichi.," Shuichi said flustered.

"Yeah Saihara-chan?" 

"I want you..." Shuichi started but covered his mouth with his hand in an attempt to hide his blush. 

"You want what Saihara-chan?" Kokichi asked concerned.

"I want you to be able, to be honest with me..." He looked away scared of the expression he would have.

"Saihara-chan..." Kokichi wrapped his arms around him.

"I'm sorry that I made you think that I don't trust you Saihara-chan..." He said bringing his head to Shuichi's chest.

"Cause I trust you more than you can imagine, but" He paused pulling away to see Shuichi's face.

"I have been lying for a long time... And it's going to be hard to try and be completely honest with you... So you just have to trust me and be patient with me. Is that ok with you Saihara-chan?" He said looking into Shuichi's eyes. Shuichi was trying to hold back tears from the words just said. He didn't say anything he just closed his eyes and pulled Kokichi into an embrace.

"Sorry Saihara-chan you must be exhausted you should get some sleep," Kokichi said putting his arms on his upper back and started tracing circles.

"It's ok Kokichi I just want you to be safe because I was never there for you before and you could have-" He said tears brimming over his eyes.

"You don't have to worry now Saihara-chan cause I promise I will stay by your side," Kokichi said muffled by Shuichi's shirt.

"Thank you Kokichi..." He could barely finish his sentence before sleep consumed him.

. . .Time Skip the next day. . . 

Kokichi's POV

I woke up feeling refreshed for the first time in a very long time. I can't even remember the last time I slept this well. Maybe it's because I have Saihara-chan with me...

I looked over at his face he looks so cute when he sleeps. I'm really glad I'm this lucky to be with Saihara-chan like this. He deserves so much more than me. I'm a lying bastard and he is an amazing detective that can be kind to anyone and still be able to solve a case without getting too distracted by others' feelings. I admire Saihara-chan for this. He is so strong and smart. And well I'm the farthest thing from that...

"Ko-Kokichi..." Shuichi mumbled in his sleep. He is even thinking of me when he is asleep. I could feel a blush spreading on my face and I could see why. Saihara-chan always had a way of making me flustered before but I never let it show. But now he is just so adorable. 

I wiped some drool off of his mouth and snuggled into his chest. 

He is so warm. I feel so safe in Saihara-chan's arms. I wish I could stay like this and never leave...

But knowing we are in a killing game this will never be the case.

. . .

"Kokichi?" Shuichi asked as his eyes fluttered open and he looked down at me. He smiled at me and I returned it not even trying to suppress the happiness I was feeling from being by his side.

"How long have you been up?" Shuichi asked putting his hand on my face to caress my cheek. 

"Not too long Saihara-chan. Don't worry about me alright." I said trying to keep my smile even though I felt a feeling of sadness in the back of my mind.

"Kokichi I'm always going to worry about you because..." He paused kissing my forehead lingering there for a second before moving to my eyelids and the corner of my mouth.

"I love you Kokichi." He said I could feel his hot breath on my lips before he put his on mine closing the gap.

We stayed like this for a moment before he slowly pulled away to look at me.

"I will tell you as many times as I have to Kokichi. Because it's true." He said with a serious expression. I tried to find any uncertainty on his face, but he wasn't lying. Tears started to fall down my face and Shuichi's face immediately became worried.

"Kokichi I'm sorry did I say something wrong?" He said wiping the tears off my face.

"Saihara-chan you did nothing wrong I have just never felt this way before," I said before nuzzling into his hand.

"I-I love you Saihara-chan and I want you to know that I really care about you and want you to be happy and if you are happy with me then I'm happy," I said smiling before trailing kisses up his arm and ending with one on his lips. 

We sat there in silence just holding each other in an embrace. I felt so safe and comfortable with Saihara-chan.

And this is no lie.

-Chapter 2 to the one-shot nightmares in my one-shot book! I hope you enjoy! I'm kinda a sucker for writing touchy-feely stuff with Shuichi and Kokichi cause I just love this ship so much <3-

~ShuichiOuma~


	3. -3-

T/W There are themes of self-hate and depression in this chapter and upcoming chapters

Shuichi's POV

Ding Dong Bing Bong

"Good morning students it is now 8 am at the ultimate academy!" Monophiane announced.

"So get the hell up you bastards!!" Monokid then yelled before the announcement flickered off.

"Kokichi, you need some new clothes to wear right?" I said looking down at his hair before he moved out of my embrace to look at me.

"Yeah sorry Saihara-chan..." He said looking to the side.

"Why are you sorry Kokichi?" I asked immediately concerned. Why would he be sorry? Is it because he thinks that he is intruding? I need to make sure that's not the reason... Cause he is doing anything but that...

"Because... Saihara-chan... I... I don't want to make you think you have to take care of someone like me... And I put you in a tough spot because if we leave and someone sees us they are going to think the worst... So I wanted to apologize for any problems I have caused and any that will be caused sometime in the future..." He said putting his head down, but I could tell what he said caused him to cry. I lifted his head to try and see if I was right. And this revealed a teary-eyed Kokichi.

"Kokichi you are anything, but a nuisance. I don't think and I will Never think you are a nuisance. Because like I said before I love you Kokichi." I said with a small smile and blush appearing on my face.

"Saihara-chan, I'm sorry you must be irritated with how I am acting. I will try and be better for you Saihara-chan." He said with a tight smile.

"Kokichi!" I said before a slight pause while I put my hands on both sides of his face making him have to look at me.

"I would never ask you to change for me! Because I like you for you ok, you just... Have to be able to believe that this is true." I said before leaning down and kissing him on the cheeks before planting one on his lips only to be interrupted by a knock on the door.

Knock 

Knock

Knock

"Hey, Shuichi! I was wondering if you want to go to the cafeteria with me and Makiroll?" Kaito said from behind the door.

"Um Kaito, I will probably take a bit so you guys can leave without me!" I said in a yell to be able to make him hear from behind the door.

"Oh ok, I'll see you soon then," Kaito said before they could hear footsteps fading away from the door.

"Hey, do you want to go with me to your room and get you some clothes?" I said looking back over to Kokichi who was still in the oversized shirt I gave him the night before.

"Sure we might as well be quick so they don't see you with the likes of me..." He said the last part under his breath and I could barely make it out. I'm going to make sure that he knows that I would love to be around him all the time...

Kokichi's POV

"Come on Saihara-chan," I said grabbing his hand and pulling him off the bed. I pulled him over to the door before opening it. We walked to my room in silence to try and not bring any unwanted attention to us. 

I unlocked my door and pulled him in before closing the door behind us.

"Kokichi your room looks cleaner than the last time I came here," Shuichi said from behind me.

"Ah! Yeah, Saihara-chan I cleaned it while debating if I was going to go to your room." I said feeling my face get hot. I really didn't want Saihara-chan to see this side of me, but out of anyone, I'm glad it was him. Cutting off my thoughts Saihara-chan came over and pulled me into a hug nuzzling his head into my hair.

"S-saihara-chan." Shit, I didn't mean to stutter. Saihara then seemed surprised by the reaction and moved his hands to my back. They traced circles onto my back and I fell into his embrace because I'm what you would call touch starved. 

"S-s-s ai hara..." I said before I closed my eyes leaning into the touch. I have never really liked being touched by other people, but when I'm with Saihara-chan I feel so comfortable that I can't resist and I want more. He traced so more shapes onto my back while all I could do is go limp in his arms nuzzling into him to try and get more affection. I never would have thought Saihara-chan was so affectionate... But I'm not complaining. 

He slowly stopped and looked down at me.

"You really liked that didn't you Kokichi?" I didn't even bother responding cause he probably already knew the answer. All I did was cuddle closer to him and wrap my arms around him. I could feel his chest move when he laughed.

"You are so cute Kokichi. You have no idea..." He said petting my hair before he stopped abruptly and made me groan from the loss of contact. 

"Kokichi, you almost made me forget why we came here in the first place..." He said with another small laugh. 

"Sorry, Saihara-chan," I said pulling out of his arms and walking over to my dresser and pulled out some clothes. I started by putting my scarf on over all the scars on my chest and put on the rest of my clothes quickly. When I was done I turned around to see a flustered Saihara-chan.

"Like what you see." When I said this with a smirk his blush only doubled.

"I-I-I wasn't-" He started, but I quickly cut him off shoving the shirt he let me borrow from him the night before.

"It's alright Saihara-chan if you looked cause I did when you were and Saihara-chan you are absolutely beautiful!" I announced to the room after pulling him into a hug proud of the beautiful boy that I get to be around. And the boy that gave me cuddles this morning and the boy that said he loved me. This thought caused my cheeks to go red.

"What were you thinking just now Kokichi?" He said with a smile on his red face.

"Saihara-chan I was just thinking of how amazing you are and how lucky I am that you chose someone like me," I said with a smile on my face and for once I think it was actually genuine. I could see he was surprised to see me being honest for once and I can't say I'm not surprised by this. Because I am Never completely honest with anyone...

What is this boy doing to me?


	4. -4-

"Hey, Saihara-chan... I have a question," I said looking up at him serious. His eyes immediately turned concerned.

"Yeah Kokichi?" He said replacing his concerned look with a serious one.

"Well, I was wondering..." I might as well tell him what I have wanted to ask him ever since this whole thing between us started...

"Why did you start wanting me? Out of everyone here you chose me... I'm usually really good at telling if someone is lying, but I really can't tell or explain to myself why you would choose me. I-" He cut me off by putting his finger to my mouth.

"Well, there is a very good reason for that." He said placing his hand on his chin as he did during a class trial when he was analyzing a situation.

"First off," He said putting one finger up.

"You always seem to have a very interesting way of looking at things." He said causing a confused look to appear on my face. He finds me interesting? 

"Two," He said putting up another finger.

"Ever since I first met you I thought your personality was super cute..." He said a blush coming across his checks. My personality, but I always thought everyone hated my personality, cause of how repulsive and disgusting it is...

"And last, but not least, the main reason I like you is that you can always be so confident and bold even though you have moments where you are very timid and paranoid. And Kokichi you are my favorite person to be around. When I found out that you were hurting yourself and planning to kill yourself it made my feeling of wanting to protect you become overwhelming. I'm sorry if I smother you... I just want you to be able to always feel all the love you deserve." Tears started to pour down my cheeks as he continued.

"And when I found out that you like being hugged and cuddled it made me so happy. Because I love you Kokichi and I loved when you came to my room to have my comfort. I want you to know right here and now, I'm always going to be willing to give you all the affection you need and make you feel all the love that I can give to you." He paused cheeks probably burning at this point. He has always been really easy to become flustered... But it's just so cute!

"So Kokichi, I want you all of you so could you be my boyfriend and stay by my side?" He said holding my hands in his and looking me in they eyes. The tears came out of my eyes again and they poured down my cheeks. I pushed myself into his arms and held him tight.

"Of course I would Saihara-chan. If this is what you want and it will make you happy then of course. I love you Saihara-chan." I said pulling away and pulling him into a quick kiss before I slowly pulled away with a smile.

"We better get to the cafeteria before Kaito freaks out that you're not there by now." I said pulling out my note book and writing something in it before I left.

Day 8-

Saihara-chan just asked me to be his boyfriend! I thought I had bad luck in this killing game, but with Saihara-chan by my side it's not to bad.

"Ok you ready to leave?" I asked with another smile.

"Yeah Kokichi, did you write anything pertainting to you know your-" I cut him off before he could finish his thought.

"No Saihara-chan I just wrote about how happy you make me!" I said with my cocky childish persona back.

"I'm glad." He said with a small smile before moving over to the door and opening it and holding his hand out.

"You sure you're ready for this Kokichi?" He asked unsure. He probably thinks that he offended me by reminding me of what happened the day before. Poor Saihara-chan he may just overthink himself to over exsaustion, wait! Maybe that's why he is tired all of the time?

"Kokichi? Are you alright?" He asked probably because of my random silence.

"Yeah sorry just had some things on my mind." I said grabbing the hand held out to me. I think that no matter what happens after this, it's all going to be ok cause when I'm holding Saihara-chan's hand I feel so at ease even in this killing game enviroment.

"Well if you need to talk to me about anything, know that I'm always here to listen. Alright?" He said stopping in his tracks.

"Of course Saihara-chan, but I was really just wondering why you always look so tired, but I can see why you were concerned." I said trying to put him at ease. I really hope I'm not making him more nervous then he already was...

"Oh sorry Kokichi, I just haven't been sleeping the best... Actually last night is the only time I can remember sleeping more than 6 hours since this killing game started..." He said a small blush coming to his cheeks. I loved making him flustered before to get a similar reaction to this one, but somehow this one was way better than anyone I have seen before. He is so interesting, sometimes I feel like I can't figure out what he is thinking. Although this is interesting it makes me frightened but intregued at the same time.

"So sleeping with me made it easier for you to sleep?" I asked in a tone that could have been considered a teasing tone, but really I just want to know if that was what he was implying.

"Y-Yeah, having you by my side... made me feel at ease..." He said the last part under his breath, but since I was so close I could still hear it.

"Well if I am being honest Saihara-chan, it made me feel at ease too. I mean just like you said I feel as though I slept better last night than I have in a very long time." I said in a serious tone causing him to make a small smile. Saihara-chan when you make cute faces like that it makes me want to smother you with affection... But since you would probably get embarassed in public... I'll give you all the smothering I want to later Saihara-chan...

We finally got to the cafeteria after that whole conversation. I was going to pull my hand away because I didn't want him to be put down for being with someone like me, but he held my hand tighter before I could muster a response...

"What the hell are you doing with Kokichi?!" Kaito screamed from the table Saihara-chan and him always sat at...

"W-well I have liked him for a long time and-" Saihara started, but I tried to cut him off before he could make Kaito and Maki hate him as much as they hate me...

"Saihara-chan-" He started talking again before I got the chance. What is he doing? Does he have a death wish?!

A/N Here is the next chapter. I hope you like it I'm trying to give it a better plot, but knowing I'm writing it I can't be great... Anyway thanks for reading!

-ShuichiOuma010-


	5. -5-

"Kaito just listen!" Shuichi yelled causing the entire cafeteria to go silent. Even I was surprised by this he never raises his voice unless we are in a trial...

"I love him ok! I don't care if that doesn't make sense to you! I came to love him all on my own so stop pretending it's not my real feelings!" He yelled I could tell he had tears coming to his eyes. Before I could even process it I moved my hands to his face and pulled him into a kiss with only one thing on my mind. I need to calm Saihara-chan down. I could tell he was angry so I hoped that this at least distracted him. I could hear multiple people gasp in the crowd, but I didn't care the only thing that mattered is making sure Saihara-chan is ok...

When I finally pulled away and put my face into his chest and hugged him tightly. I could tell his cheeks were red and increasing in temperature. I mean we are in a social situation and Saihara-chan is not someone I would take for a person who publicly displays affection.

"Saihara-chan, I'm sorry..." I wanted to apologize for every event that has taken place ever since we have been together... I didn't mean for this to happen...

"If anyone has a problem with Kokichi, then now on you have a problem with me too!" When he said those words he picked me up bridal style and speed walked me out of the room. I could hear Kaito yell wait, but Saihara-chan didn't care all of the adrenaline made him super bold, but I feel like soon he is going to feel exhausted as an aftereffect of this...

He brought me to his room and slowly slid his back down the door with me in his lap.

"Hey, Kokichi?" He asked breathing a little to fast for me to be completely at ease.

"Yeah Saihara-chan?"

"I want you to know that I'm here for you ok." He said while his eyes fluttered shut as his body fell sideways so he was laying on the floor. I just smiled to myself and put my arms around his torso.

"Yeah, I know Saihara-chan. I love you, so get some rest love," I said as his eyes fluttered open one more time before they closed and he fell asleep. That must have really taken it out of you Saihara-chan. I thought as I stroked his cheek causing a small smile to appear on his face.

. . .

After a while, I heard Kaito pounding on the door.

"Shuichi! I'm sorry for what I said earlier! I was way out of line, can you open the door so we can talk about it? Sidekick?" While he was yelling this from the other side of the door I slowly moved Saihara-chan into a nearby chair before answering the door.

"Hey, Kaito... Saihara-chan is exhausted from all the yelling and is taking a nap. Is there anything you need from me Kaito or are you just going to stand there?" I asked through the crack in the door. 

"Kokichi?" He asked eyes going wide. I sighed...

"I know you probably haven't put it together already so I'll tell you..." I said pausing and trying not to shout at him for being... well, an idiot...

"As Saihara-chan said in the gym me and him are a thing now. And because of all the yelling and excitement from the gym, he barely had enough energy to take me here before he passed out. He is tired and needs some rest, so If you don't have anything else to say please leave him so he can rest." I said in the nicest calm sounding voice I could muster before trying to read his expression for a response.

"Oh... Well, I may not like you Kokichi, but if my sidekick chose you to stay by his side then I will support his decision. When he wakes up can you tell him that for me?" He asked with his head down. I did not expect this kind of reaction from Kaito. This is kinda weird coming from him, but I need to make sure Saihara-chan is doing ok, so best not to worry about it now...

"I will..." I said closing the door before hearing small footsteps turn to leave the door. I turned my attention back to Saihara-chan who was peacefully sleeping on the chair. I went to go and take off his jacket cause it was quite warm and it seemed very uncomfortable... But when I was done taking off all the buttons and beginning to slide it off his arms he pulled me into the chair with him. 

I couldn't really tell if he was asleep or awake, but that didn't stop the blush coming to my cheeks. He started mumbling again. I cuddled into his chest and wrapped my arms around his back wanting all the affection I could get. I couldn't make out some of the first comments, but after a moment they became more clear.

"Ko-Kokichi... Please don't do that... I'm sorry! I-I promise I will never do something like that again! Just please don't leave me!" He said eyes shut tight with tears coming out of them. I didn't really know what to do to comfort him, so I just held his back and tried to rub his back to relax him. He was still shaking so I don't think that worked very well.

He kept saying more comments about me leaving him and how he was sorry. Seeing this broke my heart. I want- No I need to make him feel better. I need to show him I would never dream of leaving him. 

I decided to try another way of comforting him and planted kisses all over his face and shoulders. He seems to shake less and his breathing calmed down a bit before he jumped.

"Kokichi!!" He yelled almost knocking me off the chair. He looked wide-eyed before he started to cry and pulled me into a hug.

"I'm sorry I should have been better..." He started muttering apologies into my hair. What nightmare did he just have? It seems it was about me I'm sorry for causing you more worry Saihara-chan...

"Saihara-chan," I paused looking into his eyes thinking of what words to say.

Speak from the heart.

"It's alright I'm here now I would never leave you," I said in a comforting tone rubbing his shoulders to try and calm him down. That event in the cafeteria earlier must have really taken it out of him. I hope you are going to be alright Saihara-chan. I want to be able to be the one who can make you feel alright. 

A/N Hey another chapter is done. I hope you enjoyed reading it... I will be trying to write more over the break so please stay tuned!

-ShuichiOuma010


	6. -6-

Saihara's POV

I haven't had a dream like that since the first time Maki choked him and told me how much she wanted him dead. By the way, Kokichi was talking I think I must have been sleep-talking... When I was a little kid my parents told me how I talked in my sleep. Maybe that's why I'm so nervous about falling asleep around other people...

Kokichi has been silent for a while... I wonder if what I said might have- No I shouldn't think like that. He said he was going to stay by my side. He wants to be around me and I want to be around him...

I pulled him closer to me petting his head. His hair is unexpectedly soft and it smells really good. Maybe that is kind of creepy...

"Saihara-chan?" Kokichi asked looking up at me. I could feel my face getting hot. The face he was making was too cute! I silently gushed at how cute he was as he continued.

"Kaito came to the door earlier... and" Kaito came? He must have wanted to apologize. He is one to be hotheaded in the moment only to apologize later. It's something I have had to get used too...

"He said that since your his sidekick he supports your decision to be with me..." He paused looking away from me sounding a little defeated. I can see why... Kaito and Kokichi aren't the best of friends.

"and he said that he wanted to apologize for losing his cool earlier..." Kokichi said cuddling into my chest again. I snaked my arms around his back and traced circles onto his back cause he does like affection.

"Kokichi... I know you're not the fondest of Kaito but could you please try to get along with him?" I asked hoping that he would say that he would. But honestly, I can never really guess what Kokichi is thinking or feeling. This causes me a lot of anxiety... Even before when he wouldn't come out of his room for days on end I could barely cope or contain the anxiety I was feeling. I hated it when I didn't have him by my side at all times cause I was worried that maybe... he was alone and was afraid... And when I found out my anxieties were correct... I broke down. Out of everyone here, he is the last one I want to lose. 

Kokichi snuggled into my touch and let out a content sigh before wrapping his arms around my torso to get closer to me.

"Yeah, I tried my best not to scream at him at the door... I have been trying to get close to you but he always gets in the way... and it's so easy for me and him to get in really intense arguments... but if that would put your mind at ease I will try..." He said cut off by his shutter. He really is touch starved! I rub his back or play with his hair and it's like he can't stop himself from wanting more... Not going to lie it's really cute. I'm glad that he trusts me enough so we can have moments like this.

I do love you Kokichi and I hope I can get you to understand how much I love you, all of you Kokichi.

I love everything about you Kokichi.

And I want to do everything in my power to make you feel all the love I can give to you.

Kokichi's POV

Saihara-chan has some weird effects on me. I go limp whenever he and I have moments like this one. And Saihara-chan, I wish this could never end. I want to be able to be with you and you alone all the time. But I know that's selfish because you have friends and other people you care about. So only for you Saihara-chan, I will do everything in my power to make you happy even if it's not with me...

"Kokichi I'm really happy that you put forth the effort to try and be kinder to a person you don't like," Saihara said putting his hand on my chin to guide my head so we were looking at each other. I don't like it when other people make me look at them while I'm admitting something, but for some reason, because I'm with Saihara-chan I feel at ease and comfortable like this.

"And I'm very proud of you for being honest with me." He said before pulling me into a quick kiss. Whenever he kisses me any self-degrading thoughts I might be having to go away. I have no clue how he does it but he can make me complete and happy. Why couldn't I have figured this out before?

"I feel well rested now so we should probably get some lunch... Seeing as I made us miss breakfast and you probably are hungry..." He whispered sounding like he was chastising himself. 

"Saihara-chan... I didn't want to say this but..." Might as well tell him now. I should tell him how untrue that statement is. I would have missed breakfast just to be able to see Saihara-chan stand up for me... It meant a lot to me.

"What is it Kokichi? Are you ok?" His voice was immediately concerned. He probably is making his anxiety skyrocket right now...

"Yeah, I just wanted to say... What you did in the cafeteria today made me happy... Nobody has ever stood up for me before and... When you stood up for me... It reminded me about how much I love you Saihara-chan." I tried to suppress the blush I could feel coming to my face... With no luck.

"Y-you're welcome Kokichi... I thought you would be angry I made a scene..." He said putting his hand over his face to try and cover the blush coming to it. 

I pulled off his hand and kissed each one of his fingers before looking back up at him seeing he was now a flustered mess.

"You know I like to see your face. I do think the blush you have on your cheeks is adorable. And Saihara-chan you are super cute all the time so don't let anyone tell you otherwise." I moved my hand to his cheeks and caressed the soft surface.

"And I really don't care what you do Saihara-chan, because I want you to be happy..." I said bringing my voice to a whisper at the end. I felt his hands move to my shoulders to massage the tense muscles there causing me to fall into his arms.

"You know Kokichi. You always say that I can do whatever I want and that I should be with somebody else..." He said bringing his lips to my ear.

"But all I want is for you to be happy with me and I don't want anyone else I want you." On the last word, he blew on my ear causing me to do a full-body shudder.

"Cause to me Kokichi you are the only thing I could ever want,"

"In my eyes, you are perfect Kokichi,"

A/N I finished a chapter! I hope it is good enough... If you would like you can request what happens in the next chapter. Only if you would like though.

-ShuichiOuma010-


	7. -7-

Kokichi's POV  
I was so content being in Saihara-Chan's arms. The words he said caused my heart to skip a beat. Perfect? He thinks I'm perfect?... if I'm perfect then he must be a god.

I know we were talking about going to the cafeteria, but I don't want to leave his arms. The way his hands on my shoulders makes me shudder. And the blush he can bring to my cheeks by saying one simple word. This boy is unreal...

Saihara's POV  
I love being like this with Kokichi. It's so cute how he clings onto me like a clingy puppy. So adorable...

"Kokichi... we should probably go..." I whispered trying to get up only to get stopped.

"No I don't want to!" He said before holding me tighter and putting his head into my chest. I blushed at the sudden contact and at his words. He is so childish and although I don't want to admit it... it's actually really adorable. I put my hands on his back noting the small content sigh that left his lips when I did so.

"Kokichi, we need to go..." I'm not even sure if anyone will notice we are not there, but seeing how thin Kokichi is and keeping in mind he tried to kill himself... I should probably make sure he gets enough nutrition. Because I want him to be able to see that I want him here and I want him to want to be here... with me..

He mumbled something into my shirt before slowly getting off of me. I could hear the groan leave his lips, probably from the kiss of contact. Before he fully got off me, he looked at me annoyed with a childish pout on his face. I sighed and got up after him and put my jacket back on.

"Hey Kokichi... did you um... eat anything yesterday." I asked timidly worried he would be offended... I want to make sure he's alright but I don't want to seem like I'm babying him. Because I know more than anything he likes to do things on his own... that's why I'm so grateful he trusts me enough to be able to support him through this.

"I would say yes, but if you wanted the honest answer... I can't really remember the last time I had something other than panta to keep me awake..." He said still looking away from me. I walked over with a frown. I'm glad he is finally telling me the truth.. but It pains me to see how much pain he has caused himself because of how other people have made him feel. The way people have treated him.... I... never want to leave his side. To be able to keep him safe...

Because even if he sees it or not I love him so much that, whenever he is gone for a second I remember how much I love him. Kokichi, whenever you're gone I feel more lonely than I have ever felt before in my life.

"Hey Kokichi, I'm going to help you ok... but you have to put some effort in trying to get better alright..." I put my hands on his shoulders he immediately leaned into my hands. It seemed to put him at ease which is exactly what I was going for. He didn't say anything so I said something to fill the silence.

"So... I'm going to make sure you get some good food in your stomach... I have heard that when you don't eat your whole body goes in a funk... it might even help your night mares... but I'm not certain." I asked feeling awkward from him not reacting at all.

He turned around and looked me in the eyes before putting his face into my chest causing my face to start getting hot.

"Saihara-Chan you make me feel so happy. You care so much about me... I don't even know what to say... other than... t-thank you Saihara-Chan." He said into my chest. I could feel his face get hotter.

He must be telling the truth then.

"Of course Kokichi." I said before grabbing his shoulders again to make him look at me.

"We really should go to lunch though..." I said with a concerned look. He looked scared for only a second before his expression softened.

"Ok." He said with a nod walking over to the door. Pulling the door open I grabbed his hand and we headed over to the cafeteria.

When we walked in Kaito immediately rushed over to me. Startled by the sudden approach I jumped back a bit.

"Shuichi I wanted to tell you that I'm sorry for the way I reacted earlier." Kaito said looking down as Maki walked over from the table to his side keeping her glare on Kokichi the whole time.

"It's alright. I can see why you did it though..." I said the last part under my breath. I looked up and saw a smile on his face.

"Thank you sidekick! Want to get some food?" He said gesturing to the table he and Maki were sitting at.

"Sure." He walked over to the table before I looked at Kokichi who to most would look like he was fine, but I could tell he was nervous about eating because of the way he held my hand so tightly.. I leaned down to whisper to him.

"Kokichi? Do you want to eat over there or would you be more comfortable a it was just us?" I asked concerned immediately studying his expression afterwards.

"Well if you want to sit by the others then we can." He said looking fully serious.

"Kokichi... that's not what I asked." I said with a sigh moving my other hand to his hand. I was standing in front of him holding both of his hands waiting for his answer.

"I don't want to make you have to not be with your friends... but..." he looked down and I grabbed his chin to see his face. He looked like he was about to cry...

"I would be comfortable with eating with you and only you... it's not because I hate your friends... I just... have never liked eating in front of other people.." he said a blush coming to his cheeks. I kissed him on the forehead before planting one brief kiss on his lips. He gave me a smile and it looked genuine and it caused me to smile too.

"That's ok Kokichi.. I understand this must be hard for you and I want to be with you every step of the way." I said pulling him into a hug before taking him over to another table.

I got some rice, vegetables, and some meat for a well balanced meal for both me and Kokichi. I got some extra for Kokichi seeing as he hasn't had a real meal in a while... He smiled when I sit next to him.

"Thank you Saihara-Chan... for all of this..." he said leaning his head on my arm. Causing me to lean my head on the top of his.

"Make sure you try and eat as much as you can alright." I said giving him a encouraging nudge. His hand shakily moved to grab the fork before he put some food in his mouth. His eyes widened for a second before he started eating the food faster showing me how hungry he really was. I smiled to myself.

I'm glad to see that your eating Kokichi

I want to make sure you feel alright

"Kokichi?" I asked looking down at him with a proud smile.

"Yeah Saihara-Chan?" He asked looking confused.

"I'm glad your eating again." He blushed after the words came out of my mouth and it caused me to blush seeing how cute he was when he was so flustered he is lost for words.

He gave me a small smile before going back to devouring his food.

-Here is the next part I hope you enjoy where this is going cause I enjoy writing it! Thanks for reading!! UwU-

-ShuichiOuma010-


	8. -8-

Shuichi's POV  
We sat in the cafeteria until Kokichi finished. Everyone else had left by this time. I grabbed his plates and brought them to Kirumi in the kitchen making sure to thank her before I left. Kokichi was walking out of the cafeteria I followed behind him and found he was heading to the bathroom. I ran after him and grabbed his hand.

"Saihara-Chan?!" He yelled startled.

"Kokichi I know this is new for you, but I can't let you do this."

"Saihara-Chan if I don't-" I cut him off with a hug.

"I'm willing to stay with you every step of the way Kokichi. And that includes this." I said hearing him sigh after my statement.

"Ok..." He said looking down. I really need to lighten his mood...

"Hey Kokichi?"

"Hm?"

"What do you want to do today?" I said looking at him as he raised his head to look me in the eyes.

"Well I'm fine with whatever Saihara-Chan wants to do~" he said mood back to normal. I smiled. He is back to the Kokichi I know and love.

"Well want to go to the A/V room and watch a movie or would you rather play some games?" I asked waiting for an answer.

"Well knowing that I'd probably beat you in any game and that would be boring... I think watching a movie with Saihara-Chan would be most enjoyable~" he said dragging his finger slowly down my chest causing me to blush.

"Aww! Saihara-Chan you are so cute when you're blushing~" He said booping my nose. I didn't say anything because I was to flustered to respond. I just grabbed his hand and walked down to the A/V room with him.

We got there in a couple of minutes seeing as it wasn't that far... I opened the door and Kokichi let go of my hand and ran into the room jumping onto the couch.

"Saihara-Chan~ Come on I'm waiting." He said patting the spot next to him. I sat down next to him and he put his head on my shoulder. We sat there for a moment without saying anything. Before I remembered we came here to watch a movie...

I slowly got up not missing the whine from Kokichi from the loss of contact. I find it so cute how he is so touch starved. I felt a blush come to my face. How can he make me so flustered...?

I grabbed a Disney movie off the rack not caring which one it was and threw it in the DVD player. I got back to the couch only to be clung to by Kokichi. The blush on my face only became darker. I could tell Kokichi knew this from the giggle I could hear from beside me.

The movie Moana started playing but I didn't pay attention to it I was preoccupied watching Kokichi react to the movie. He moved closer to me and was either laughing, gasping, or crying. But I found it all so cute. He is such a little kid... I thought to myself causing me to put my arm around him and pull him onto my chest.

"Saihara-Chan?" He asked from laying on me.

"Yeah Kokichi?" I said in a whisper just loud enough for him to hear.

"I really like spending time with you..." He said turning his head away from the movie to look at me.

"I like how we can be like this. I love how you like me..." He said cutting himself off with a blush. He went to turn his head away but I pulled him back so I could look at him.

"I love you too." When I said that he blushed and buried his head into my chest. I just smiled and played with his hair. It's always really soft. I wonder if it was always like this. I mean his hair sticks out and kinda defies gravity in a way... It interests me. I love how the tips are a brighter purple than the hair at the top of his head. I love how it feels so light in my hand. I love how he leans into my touch when I touch his hair. I sighed content with this.

I love him so much sometimes I'm not even sure how much until we have moments like these. That makes me realize I can love him so much more.

Kokichi's POV  
I really like watching movies. Me and my subordinates would always watch movies to lighten the mood and to hangout when we weren't doing any jobs. I like that I get to do something that I loved to do with someone I love more than anything.

I can feel the heat radiating off of him and it's so comfortable that I could fall asleep. I love the overwhelming feeling of love and safety I have right now. I never want this to end. But... we're in a killing game. One of us could die. I would be alone again.

I could feel a tear roll down my cheek. Saihara didn't say anything he just kissed me head and tightened his hold around me. I leaned into him and smiled. Well that's not something I should worry about now. I should just stay in this moment with my beloved.

"Kokichi I will never leave you." He said randomly. Did he hear my thoughts? I guess I'll never know...

"..I'll never leave you either Saihara-Chan..." I said feeling my eyes drift closed. 

-Sorry for not updating... The new semester has started and I'm just being interrupted with all the projects and quizzes they give me left and right. I will try to update more often! Sorry for slacking!-

-ShuichiOuma010-


	9. -9-

T/W There are themes of intense hallucinations and depression in this chapter and upcoming chapters. This is a warning.

Saihara's POV

Kokichi fell asleep on my chest after he said the words causing his eyes to slowly shut. I just looked down at him and saw the small smile on his face. Before I knew it my hands found their way into his hair and I started unconsciously combing through his purple locks with a smile forming on my face. I could barely hear what was going on in the movie, but I didn't care. The only thing I care about is making sure Kokichi is safe and by my side.

I smiled to myself. All this time I thought my admiration and care for him was all one-sided. But he was suffering as well. A lot more than I could ever imagine. I mean I understand how lonely it can be when no one listens to you. I know how it is thinking you are better off dead than having to be around people that you think are so much better than you. I wish I could have found out how he was feeling sooner. I would have been able to help him and be able to make sure he was alright and always stay by his side. I have been lonely ever since well forever. My parents were never really present and my uncle was preoccupied with work to give me any sense that he cared. I knew he did... but it was hard to remember that all the time. 

I could feel Kokichi move closer into my chest soft snores coming out of his mouth. He is just so cute! I found myself blushing because my heart was bursting with love for the little leader snuggled into my chest. I don't know how he has this effect on me... I mean he could always make me flustered by any of his actions towards me... but this seems different... Like I know that he trusts me enough to be able to fall asleep in my lap. And it makes me so happy that I'm the one that he trusts with this side of him and I don't want anyone else to be able to see him like this. I know that may be a little overprotective and controlling of me to say, but I just want it to be me and him. I mean I like doing training with Maki and Kaito... and talking to Gonta and Kiibo. But Kokichi... is the only one I want. He is the only one I want to be able to be like this with. The only one I can see myself completely trusting. I know that must seem crazy... Why would you trust a liar? I can see how others would think I'm crazy. 

I looked back down at Kokichi. But I want people to know that he is trying his best to be honest with me, so why shouldn't I trust him as he trusts me?

"Sai..."

"hara..."

"chan~..." I could hear Kokichi mumble the name he chose to call me. I'm not sure if this started because he wanted to use "chan" at the end of my last name to imply affection... or if he just found my stature more on the feminine side... Either way, it makes me blush whenever he calls me by that name or any nickname he gives me. I put my hands back around his torso and laid back on the couch. I could hear content sigh leave his lips when I moved my arms around him. I couldn't help but smile at how much I love him. I could only think of how much I love the leader laying on me and blush at the thought. I started to rub his back and found myself relaxing.

I could hear the movie credits playing but didn't bother to go and turn it off. I just let the sound of his calm breathing and the sensation of tracing circles on his back relax me completely. I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding in and let my eyes close. I wasn't tired but I wanted to be able to be in the moment. Our moment. My moment with Kokichi. Cause all of these moments are things I know I will never forget.

Kokichi's POV

I must be really tired was the only thing I could think before I was out. I woke up in a field of flowers they were all pretty colors of pink, blue, and purple. The wind was blowing softly making the flowers move as if they were dancing. I found myself entranced by the way they moved in the wind and mesmerized by all the pretty colors coming together. 

I took a deep breath inhaling the scent of all the flowers. Roses, lilies, lilacs, violets. I felt so calm by the feeling of the warm sun on my back and the wind softly combing through my hair. I closed my eyes only for a moment taking in all the sounds and the sweet smells of the flowers.

My eyes fluttered open once more and I saw Saihara standing in the distance. With a smile, I walked over to him and I could see as I got closer that he was picking a bouquet of all the colors of the flowers. When I got to his side I grabbed his chin to look him in the eyes. He looked up at me and smiled before there was a moment of silence. Everything froze. The wind stopped and the flowers were frozen in place. Confused I looked down at Saihara and noticed he was in a similar state. 

Then it all went black. I was starting to get nervous. Would he come back again? Is this going to be a Nightmare? 

I could feel my breathing quicken. I don't want this to happen. Not again! Please. please! please!! I could hear or see anything I could feel tears falling down my face.

Ne.

He.

Hee.

You thought you could get rid of me.

You get rid of a part of yourself Kokichi.

You're stuck with me.

Forever.

Ne He Hee...

The voice faded away but the screams didn't stop. I could feel all the painfull memories flashing across my mind. 

All the cuts. 

All the pain.

The words I said.

The things they said.

Worthless.

Liar.

You should have died.

Why couldn't it have been you?

You'll be alone forever.

I could feel every single pleading cry that left my throat screaming for this to stop escape my mouth feeling like the plea cut through my through by just trying to get out. I want all of this to stop.

It's only a matter of time.

Shut up!

He will find out the truth.

Please stop!

He won't want you anymore.

He will leave you as everyone else has.

You'll be all alone like you always will be.

SHUT UP!!

My eyes shot open tears pouring out of them. I just held myself shaking. I couldn't hear anything. The screams were too loud. The sobs were too deafening. I couldn't see anything. It was all blurry from my tears. 

Why is this happening? 

Saihara-chan!

Please.

Help me

-Sorry for all the angst but I hope you liked it. I have been having a weird week and this is the only way I can even try to understand what is happening in my head. So thanks for reading! Thank you so much! You are all super amazing!!-

-ShuichiOuma010-


	10. -10-

Saihara's POV

My eyes suddenly shot open when Kokichi started shaking uncontrollably. I sat up and tried to shake him awake to no avail. Kokichi what is happening? I pulled him close to me and rubbed his back. While he was in my arms he leaned into me and started to whimper. 

Saihara-chan please don't leave me

I don't want to be alone again

I love you

Please

Please

Please

Don't leave me

I know I don't deserve this

But I will try to give you everything I can

I will try my best to be able to make sure you're ok

Don't worry about me

Please don't leave me

I know that these happen more often than not, but I wish I could do something. I would do anything to help him. What can I do to make his pain go away? I could feel tears starting to fall down my face and dropping onto his head. I only held him closer and started softly whispering reassurances into his ear. 

It's going to be ok

Kokichi I love you

I'm here for you

I'm not going anywhere

It's ok now

I'm right here

I love you so much

You are never going to be alone.

I was trying to calm down so I could calm him down. My tears lessened and my voice wasn't cut off by hiccups and sobs. I held his head into my chest as his shaking increased. I could feel my anxiety skyrocket.

What will I do?

Kokichi's POV

They all hate you

You are a waste of anyone's time

They will never care about you

It's not true!

But Shuichi is different!

You think he cares about you

He is NO DIFFERENT THAN THE REST OF THEM

More sobs and screams burst through my throat hoping that the noise would just stop. I didn't want to hear this anymore. I know it's true but it still hurts. I don't want to do this anymore. Shuichi I'm sorry-

It's going to be ok

Saihara-chan? I looked around desperately looking for the source of the voice.

Kokichi I love you

I'm here for you

I'm not going anywhere

I could feel tears of joy fall down my face. 

He loves me and he cares about me. 

I'm loved. 

I'm cared for. 

I'm important to someone. 

Saihara-chan loves and cares about me.

It's ok now

I'm right here

I love you so much

You are never going to be alone.

I faced the source of the voice that has been tormenting me for so long. I looked into the void and shouted,

"I AM LOVED"

"SAIHARA-CHAN CARES ABOUT ME"

"AND I CARE ABOUT HIM"

"WHAT YOU HAVE BEEN SAYING IS ALL WRONG"

"SO WHY DON'T YOU LEAVE ME ALONE!!"

After I screamed the darkness cracked and a light shone through. I let the light consume me and closed my eyes. I saw the face of the person behind all my torment. myself.

I screamed and sobbed eyes shut tight. I don't want this. Why can't he just leave me alone?!

"Kokichi! I love you so so much." I could feel arms around me but was so on edge I was too afraid to open my eyes.

"Kokichi, it's ok I'm here now." I slowly opened my eyes to see his face. I felt tears coming to my eyes and tackled him into a hug.

"Sai hic hara hic chan!" I tried to say through my sobs.

"You don't have to say anything. I'm just happy you're ok. I love you don't forget that. I would never think of leaving you." When he said this I wondered if I said anything while I was with him. I pushed that thought aside trying to concentrate on calming myself down. 

My breathing started to slow down as Saihara was tracing circles on my back and massaging my shoulders and upper back causing me to shudder. I felt my eyes close again partially from exhaustion and partially from the relaxing feeling of Saihara next to me. I opened my eyes again and looked up at Saihara not wanting to move from being too comfortable and being limp against his gentle touch. 

"Saihara-chan?" I asked not liking how hoarse my voice sounded from all the screaming and sobbing.

"Yeah, Kokichi?" He responded looking down at me without stopping the calming patterns he was tracing on my back causing me to shudder again. 

"Thank you," I said before leaning into his touch and nuzzling into his chest wanting all the affection I could get after something like that.

"You're welcome? but for what Kokichi?" He asked caressing my cheek causing me to hum in response.

"Because..." I paused moving farther up his chest.

"You have to deal with all of the problems that I bring to you... When you already have so much to deal with..." I said putting my head into his chest so he didn't see the tear that rolled down my cheek.

"Kokichi." He said with a small chuckle. Why is he laughing?

"I would never see anything you bring to me as a problem Kokichi." He said with another laugh that I could feel from being so close to him. It caused me to smile from how cute his laugh sounded. I always liked his voice, but being this close to him I get to hear so many more beautiful sounds that he can make. Every laugh. Every word. They all make me smile. I love knowing that he can be with me and still be able to smile and laugh.

"If making me happy is a problem then you are the biggest problem I have ever faced. But Kokichi I would never consider being with you as a problem and something that I would avoid. If anything I would spend more time around you because you make me happy Kokichi." I could tell he was smiling even though I couldn't see his face. 

I smiled. 

He likes being around me.

"Thank you Saihara-chan," I said pulling him into a quick kiss before I blushed and put my face back into his chest.

"Of course Kokichi." He said looking back over at the screen noticing that the movie had started to replay. We sat there in silence just enjoying the presence of each other. I turned around and put my back toward his torso with a content sigh. His arms moved around my chest and he rested his head in my hair.

I'm glad I decided to watch a movie with you, Saihara-chan.

-Another part is done! I'm going to try to update Nightmares or my one-shots book at least once a day. I will try to update more, but I do have a test on Friday so no promises... Thanks for your patience! Thanks for reading!-

-ShuichiOuma010-


	11. -11-

Shuichi's POV

"Kokichi?" I asked a little hesitant because one I was breaking the silence and two I don't know if he wants to talk right now.

"Saihara-Chan?" Kokichi said turning around on me and looking me in the eyes.

"Do you... want to talk about... what happened?" I asked moving his hair out of his face.

"Um..." he started looking nervous when he said that. Did I say something wrong? Am I being to nosy?

"Well... I'm scared... you will..." He paused putting his head down. What is he scared about? What kind of nightmare did he have?

"Think less of me..." He finished finally. Think less of him?

"Why would I think less of you?" I asked in a tone that could be taken as accusing, but in actuality I was worried...

"Because I'm so weak... you must think I'm weak for not being strong enough... to just fight this..." He said starting to cry. I let him cry while slowly pulling him closer to me until he was crying into my chest. My heart hurts every time he says things like that... Why can't he see how great he is? Why can't he see that nothing could change how I look at him?

"Kokichi... I don't think you're weak... if anything, I think you're so strong for what you have gone through. I am so happy that you are strong. Because I have you now because you have stayed alive through all of this." I said holding his face in my hands with a smile on my face. He looked at me and tried to pull away, but I pulled him into a kiss. I slowly pulled away after a moment and nuzzled my head into his neck.

"S-S-Saihara-" he started shuddering from my touch before I cut him off not wanting him to try and tell me how terrible he is. I don't want him saying things like that about himself when it is just a complete and total lie.

"Kokichi, you mean a lot to me and you are so strong for making it this far. I highly doubt I would be able to be as strong as you..."

"But Saihara-Chan-" He started again but I kept talking.

"I want you to know for a fact that I will never think less of you about you no matter what. I want to stay by your side to make sure you're ok. I want you to be able to talk to me when you're scared, confused, bored, lonely, or just want to talk. You can tell me anything." I said placing a gentle kiss on his neck causing him to shiver and rest his head on top of mine.

He didn't say anything for a moment causing my feeling of anxiety slowly become more apparent. I was about to move to see his face only to be stopped by his arms around my shoulders.

"Koki-" I started soon interrupted by Kokichi's voice.

"Saihara-Chan... I want to thank you for being by my side for as long as you have. And I want you to know that I'm happy we can have moments like this... But... I want you to know that I do trust you... and I want to talk about what happened." Kokichi said with a shaky breath. I slowly lifted my head to look at his face. He looked nervous. I tried to give a reassuring smile to tell him it was ok to tell me. I hope that made him feel more at ease.

Kokichi's POV

I took in a shaky breath. I have to start somewhere. When I was younger one of my trusted friends told me that when you have something that is painful to have on your shoulders it's better to tell someone about it... I want Saihara-Chan to know that I trust him. So for me and him... I am going to tell him how I'm feeling. The total truth. No lies.

I closed my eyes taking another deep breath. Before looking back at Saihara. This is it.

"If you couldn't tell I'm not a big fan of sleeping... Because even since I was a little kid I would have nightmares. And my parents..." I paused. Maybe it's not best to mention them now...

"Weren't always there for me... So I have always had to deal with them on my own and whenever I complained to anyone... they would call me weak for not being able to deal with it on my own... So I will try my best to tell you..." I took in another breath and felt Saihara squeeze my hand. I didn't notice I was shaking until I felt him hold my hand tighter. I let out another shaky breath before continuing.

"I have this person... In my nightmares..." I looked in his eyes and could tell he was hanging on my every word. At least he is listening to me. Most people don't even try to...

"He looks exactly like me... but... he isn't... He always tells me how useless I am and how I shouldn't deserve any of this... how I deserve to be dead..." I paused letting some tears fall out of my eyes. Saihara-Chan wiped my eyes and gave me a supportive smile.

"And he is also in my hallucinations... I have always had problems with hearing and seeing things that aren't there... I used to be better at hiding it... but sometimes it's hard. I wanted to thank you for last night. Being with another person helps me not have them as bad. They are always so much worse when I'm alone. I hate being alone. I'm always alone. People have always left me alone. They always would abandon me." I said shakily more tears falling down my face.

"I always wanted people to want to be around me. But I was never able to say the right things or act the right way. I can usually tell when people are lying... and when others would lie I would call them out on it making them hate me more. I was always lonely. And I didn't like what was going on. So I started lying to myself. I told myself. This is ok. You're fine. They are just lying. Everyone is lying. I wasn't able to trust anyone anymore making the feeling of loneliness grow. And because of this the hallucinations and nightmares got so much worse..." I said looking down and letting out a few sobs before more and more came out.

I cried for minutes while Saihara just held me while I shook in his arms. My eyes were burning and my throat was dry. I hate remembering. Sometimes it's easier to forget. I hate all of this. I just don't want to be here anymore... I don't want to have to keep causing people pain... I don't want to have to be a burden to Saihara-Chan...

"It's also hard because every time I see him I just get reminded that's I'm all alone and that no one will ever care about me..." I said after steadying my breathing. Saihara-Chan pulled me into his chest again and rubbed my back making me relax and lean into the touch.

"Kokichi... I had no idea that his had been going on for so long. I'm sorry I wasn't there for you sooner. I'm sorry for all the things I said to you. I-" He started to cry into my hair clutching onto the back of my shirt.

"Saihara-Chan, you don't have to be sorry. I should have been more honest. It wasn't your fault for not noticing. It's mine for lying about it..." I said snuggling into his chest silently begging him for more affection. I felt a little guilty about this, but the feeling vanished when I felt his hands on my back moving up and down gently moving across my sensitive skin. Shuddering and shivering I leaned into him as close as I could soon feeling his breathing on my hair.

"Not it's alright Kokichi. You had every right to feel that way. I don't blame you one bit. I just wish I could have been there for you is all..." Saihara said putting his head into my hair planting some gentle kisses on the top of my head.

"Well you're here now and that's all I need." I said moving my hands onto his chest loving every second of the touch he gave me.

"I'm glad." He said holding me in his arms.

Ding Dong

Bing Bong

"Oh it's already 10 pm?" Monophiane asked as the monitor switched on.

"Yeah and you know what that means!" Monotaro yelled.

"You guys have to get the fuck to bed!!" Monokuma yelled before the monitor shut off as quickly and abruptly as it came on.

"I guess it's already 10 pm." Saihara said moving his head up.

"Well I guess we should go back to our rooms." I said getting off of him and heading towards the door.

"Kokichi wait." He said quickly coming beside me.

"Let's go together." He said grabbing my hand and placing a kiss on it starting to walk toward the dormitory.

"Alright my beloved Saihara-Chan!" I said smiling happy that this was the reality I was in. Not that I'm saying I'm happy I'm in a killing game I'm just happy that I get to be like this with my beloved Saihara-Chan.

-Sorry this is not the best. I hope you like it! Thanks for reading!-

-ShuichiOuma010-


	12. -12-

Kokichi's POV

"Hey, Saihara-Chan?" I said resting my head on his shoulder.

"Yeah Kokichi?" He responded walking slower.

"I was wondering... if... um..." I started to ask and felt my face flush. How am I supposed to ask him? Hey, can I stay in your room? Or do you want to stay in mine? Maybe that's too weird... I mean we got together yesterday... I mean I'm not asking to sleep with him I just want to sleep in the comforting arms of my beloved Saihara-Chan...

"What is it Kokichi?" He asked again looking down at me with a concerned look.

"Well..." I'm too nervous to ask him. Last time he already knew... sometimes I wish he could just read my mind so I don't have to ask these awkward questions.

"Kokichi?" He asked before his expression changed. He looked like he found something out. Can he read minds?

"You don't want to have to sleep alone. That's what you wanted to ask right?" He said taking my hand that was in his to rest it on my cheek after he stopped walking so he could face me. We were standing in the courtyard outside of the dorm room.

I gave him a shy nod. Before he smiled and pulled me into a hug.

"I would love to Kokichi. You don't have to feel awkward about that. I understand ok? I want you to feel ok." He said placing a kiss on my forehead.

"Alright, Saihara-Chan," I said looking away feeling guilty that he would have to stay with me all night before the feeling went away when he pulled me into a kiss.

"Kokichi. Do you want to stay in your room or mine?" He asked after he slowly broke the kiss with a faint blush on his cheeks.

"Where ever Saihara-Chan would like to stay," I said hugging his arms while we walked into the dorm rooms.

"Well, we have stayed in my room the last time, so if it's ok with you... Could we stay in yours?" He said looking away for a moment before I pulled his chin towards me so I could see his face.

"You know I love to see your face. And of course, if that is where my beloved wants to stay, then I would love too." I said grabbing his hand and pulling up the stairs that lead to my dorm room.

"Thank you Kokichi." He said in a whisper that I almost didn't hear.

"Alright," I said opening the door and walking inside before Saihara followed behind me closing the door after he entered. He didn't say anything he just walked over to my bed and started to make it because it was not made before he came in here. I watched him while he pulled the covers down a little bit before he gestured for me to get in them. I walked over slowly with a smile on my face. I slid into the covers and he pulled the covers over me.

He walked away and grabbed something before returning and getting in on the other side of the bed scooting close to me after he got in the covers. I turned to face him and with a smile, he wrapped his arms around me.

"Saihara-Chan, thank you," I said nuzzling into his chest. He pulled away for a moment to look into my eyes. 

"Kokichi..." He said turning around for a moment and grabbing something. Curious I tried to look at what he had only to be stopped by an arm around my shoulder.

"I wanted to give you something... A gift that you can remember me by." He said pulling the thing from behind his back to hold it in front of me.

It was a little Saihara-Chan doll it had cute button eyes and was wearing his uniform. It was beautiful.

"Saihara-Chan." I gasped feeling tears come to my eyes. He didn't have to get me something. I have nothing to give him.

"Kokichi I love you so much and I wanted to give you something for you to remember me by when I can't be around you. I got some help from Tsumugi." He said smiling and pulling me into his chest.

"But Saihara-Chan! I have nothing to give you!" I said trying to look him in the eyes only to be securely held close to his chest.

"You give me everything Kokichi." He said in a whisper before I could tell he fell asleep. I find it so cute how he is so tired all the time. I smiled and cuddled closer to his warmth before letting sleep consume me.

Shuichi's POV

I woke up and found Kokichi was still asleep in my arms which is a first. He is always up way before me, even when we weren't together like this he is always the first one into the dining hall. I smiled, I haven't seen him like this before.

He is always keeping this mask on in front of the others it's kind of nice to see him relaxed and calm. This makes me feel at ease. I ran my finger over his eyelids, then his cheeks, and finally I slowly brushed it over his lips. I felt a blush come to my face when I touched his lips. Feeling flustered remembering all the times those lips have met with mine. I went to cover my blush with my hand before I realized that he was sleeping and that even if he was awake he would think that my blush was cute. Cute. That's the only thing I can think of Kokichi right now. He is the living definition of cute and adorable.

The way his hair is a mess, the way his face looks so calm, the way he mumbles in his sleep, the way he always pulls me closer to him unconsciously. I smiled, how can you be so perfect Kokichi? And how did I get so lucky to be like this with you?

I noticed that the morning announcement was going to go off, but didn't care. I just put my arms back around him and placed a kiss on his forehead before closing my eyes again.

Goodnight Kokichi

-Here you go. Sorry for the delay... School is kind of killing me... I hope you enjoy! Thanks for reading!!-

-ShuichiOuma010-


	13. -13-

Shuichi's POV

The noise of the morning announcement filled the room. I groaned raising my head slightly to look over to what it was about. I only saw Monopiane and Monotaro talking so I put my head back down into the pillow not wanting to get out of bed with every fiber of my being. I felt Kokichi shuffle from where he was beside me in my arms. I felt a small smile forming on my face. 

"Saihara... Chan..." I felt him mumble into my shirt.

"Kokichi we should probably go to the dining hall," I said shaking his shoulder slightly.

"Saihara-Chan." He groaned and I felt his grip on my back tighten.

"Kokichi we should go-" I started and got cut off by another groan.

"No! Saihara-Chan you're warm and I'm still tired..." He said yawning to add effect. I laughed to myself at how cute he was being. I put my arms more tightly around him. I didn't say anything I just rested my head on his hair and contently sighed.

"Alright, Kokichi... Only a little longer though..." I whispered into his hair.

"Mnnn..." He just hummed onto my chest before I felt his grip loosen a bit before I could hear small snores coming out of his mouth. I closed my eyes and let my hands fall over his sides.

"Kokichi!!!" I jumped a bit at the sudden loud sound before quickly relaxing so I didn't scare Kokichi. I felt Kokichi shuffle around before he sat up abruptly.

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU WANT?! I'M TRYING TO SLEEP!!" Kokichi screamed opening his eyes annoyed. I jumped at the sudden noise but pulled him into my chest trying to not make him more angry.

"It's me Kaito! I was wondering if Shuichi was in there with you because I can't find him anywhere!!" Kaito yelled from outside the door making Kokichi lean out of my touch and stomp over to the door.

"Yeah he's in here! Why do you need to know?!" He yelled back before pulling the door open to reveal Kaito already ready and dressed for the day.

"Well I was going to ask him if he wanted to come to the dining hall for breakfast..." Kaito said scratching the back of his neck.

"Well I-" Kokichi started to yell again. I mean he was mad so it made sense but I rushed over to cut him off so I could talk to Kaito.

"Kaito we will be there in a bit... so you go ahead I'll meet you there." I said and he nodded before giving a brief wave and turning around to go to the dining hall.

"Kokichi... Are you ok? You were crabby just now..." I said pulling the door closed and lightly pulling him over to the bed. He just sighed and looked away from me when I sat down with him on the bed. I pulled him into my lap and tried rubbing circles onto his back to make him feel better. He leaned into me almost making me fall back onto the bed.

"Sorry I didn't mean to yell... I'm just really tired..." He said before he rested his head into my chest making the last few words he said muffled.

"Kokichi it's ok. I was just wondering why you were crabby all the sudden. I should have known that being abruptly woken up like that would make you angry..." I said resting my head on top of his placing a quick kiss on his forehead moments before.

"No I'm sorry Saihara-Chan I shouldn't have acted that way. I shouldn't have yelled just because I'm tired." He said like he was chastising himself. I moved my hands to the back of his neck and moved them up and down. He shivered under my touch making me smile that he had calmed down. To some extent...

"S-s-saihara..." he said before he nuzzled into my neck causing me to shudder at the touch.

"Kokichi, we should go to the dining hall... You can take a nap later if you want to." I said pulling his chin so I could see his face. His eyes were glazed and he looked really tired. His hair was a mess and he still had those bags under his eyes. I found it so cute how he was such a kid sometimes. He gets angry when he doesn't get enough sleep... so cute

Kokichi's POV  
"Saihara-Chan... you're probably right... sorry for being so grumpy..." I said wanting to never leave his euphoric touch. I sighed and got out of bed.

"Kokichi?" He said looking confused.

"I should probably change before we go and we should go get some clothes for you too..." I said blushing. Not because changing in front of him is weird, no, it's more like I'm just so happy that he has stayed with me this long. Lots of people can't handle being around me for 2 days straight. With barely any breaks. This man must be crazy...

"Y-yeah..." he said stuttering covering his face with his hand. I walked over with a smile and pulled his hand away.

"I want to see your face Saihara-Chan~" I said giving him a quick kiss on his cheek before moving to his eyes and then lastly his nose. His blush increased and he tried to look away only making me pull his face even closer to mine.

"Saihara-Chan~ I love the blush on your face it's so cute~ I love you so much~ Sometimes I just want to hold you and tell you how much I love you~" I said in a teasing tone bopping his nose in the process.

"Stop!" Saihara yelled pushing my face away. His face was so red it made me laugh a bit just because of how cute he was being.

"Ok ok ok. I'll stop. But you know that you are the cutest person~ Even your personality is cute~ Everything about my beloved Saihara-Chan is so cute~" I said turning around and getting changed. I heard him making my bed while I was buttoning my shirt.

"Kokichi you ready?" He asked walking over to my side.

"Yup let's go to your dorm!" I said poking his cheek before hugging his arm making him sigh. I love how we can be like this Saihara-Chan...

We walked over to his dorm and he quickly got changed before he took my hand and we left his dorm towards the dining hall. I smiled while we walked content with having him by my side. Knowing that he cares enough to want to be around me for all this time. I felt some guilt build up in my gut. He could be hanging out with anyone else right now... but I'm making him hangout with me...

"Kokichi?" Saihara asked looking down at me. He must be looking at me because of my frown. I quickly changed it into a smile trying to reassure him. Only to get a look of concern before he looked forward while we entered the dining hall.

-Sorry for not updating all weekend... that's on me... Thanks for reading!-

-ShuichiOuma010-


	14. -14-

Kokichi's POV

I felt an overwhelming feeling of guilt come over me as we entered the dining hall and I received a glare from Kaito and a confused glance from Maki. I looked up and was met with Saihara's eyes and his worried expression. I gave him a small smile trying to make him not have to waste any more of his time worrying about me. He probably has better things to worry about...

"Hey, Kokichi." Saihara bent down to my level to whisper in my ear.

"Yeah Saihara-Chan?" I asked meeting his gaze again.

"Where do you want to eat today?" He asked taking my hands in his and giving me a supportive smile.

Where do I want to eat? I felt the feeling of guilt come over me again and I could feel my smile faded into a frown. I don't want to make him have to eat with me every day. I don't want him to have to be away from his friends because of me. I don't want to make him feel left out because of me...

"Kokichi?" He asked again putting his hand on my cheek gesturing for me to meet his gaze. I didn't lookup. I don't want to face him like this. I shouldn't even be here...

"Sorry, Saihara-Chan... If you want to sit with your friends I can go hang out with Kirumi..." I said still not giving into his hand on my cheek. Trying to get me to look into his eyes. Those beautiful golden eyes...

"That's not what I asked Kokichi... I want to sit with you. I don't care if we sit next to Kaito or outside in the hall. I just want to sit with you Kokichi, because I love you." He said squatting down to meet my gaze that was down towards the floor. He looked into my eyes and moved his other hand to my other cheek caressing the surface gently. I hesitantly looked into his eyes. He had a small smile on his face and was looking at me like I was the only other person in the room. I felt tears pricking at the corners of my eyes before I went down to his level and hid my face in his chest. I silently cried into his shirt and moved my hands to grab the back of his shirt.

He moved his hands around my shoulders and slowly guided me so I was standing. I didn't move my head away from his chest. I don't want all of them to see me crying. I hate crying in front of other people... I felt Saihara slowly guide me out into the hall before he sat me on the floor and knelt in front of me.

"Hey, it's ok to feel sad. Ok?" He said putting his hands on my shoulders. I felt exhausted already from trying to hold all this in. So I let some of my tears out and put my hands over my eyes trying to wipe them away so he didn't see them.

His hands slowly moved to mine and gently took them away from my eyes and rested them on his cheeks. I could feel the warmth radiating off his cheeks. I knew mine was red because I was crying. I hated making other people have to watch me cry. It's so disgusting and I am already repulsive to look at.

"Kokichi, it's ok." He said before he moved to sit next to me pulling me into his lap rubbing my back.

"I'm right here and I want to help you. I don't know what your head is telling you, but I want you to know I want to be around you Kokichi, no matter what. I'm doing all of this because I care about you. I want to do this. It's not your fault." He whispered into my ear moving one of his hands into my hair softly petting it.

"Sorry..." I said trying to tell him that he could leave and he didn't have to stay by my side. He didn't have to waste his time being around me. He doesn't have to waste his life staying by my side...

"You don't have to be sorry. You never have to apologize to me for being around me. You make me feel so happy I just-" He cut himself off pulling me into a hug. Moments later I could hear small sniffles and sobs over on my shoulder. I moved my hand to his hair and slowly moved my hand through it causing the sniffles to lessen.

"Saihara-chan I'm sorry because I make you feel this way. I want to believe you, but my mind won't let me. I'm trying Saihara-Chan just-" I said getting cut off by him abruptly pulling back to capture my lips in his. I felt my face increase in temperature feeling him hold me securly in his arms and the feeling of his soft, gentle lips on mine.

He slowly pushed my against the wall to slightly deepen the kiss. I smiled agaisnt his mouth and the hand I had in his hair moved down to the back on his neck to caress the warm skin that was exposed above his shirt. His hands secured their place behind my neck and he put his warm hands against the cold skin on my neck making me auidibly shiver.

We slowly broke away for air. We stared into each others eyes while my hand just froze on the back of his neck mesmerised by the color of his eyes. They are absolutely beautiful.

"Kokichi. I love you. Never forget that." He said resting his head on my chest right where my heart was. My heart was beating so fast it made me blush knowing that he could probably hear it loud and clear. I covered my face with Saihara's hair nuzzling my face into it taking his scent in. He reminds me of something I can't remember, but all I know is whatever memory it reminds me of, it must have been a good one.

"Kokichi? You should probably get something to eat..." Saihara said under his breath raising his head so his face was inches from mine. I smiled as his face got super red while he jumped partially back. I held onto his sides and waited till his embarrassment passed and his gaze returned to me.

"I'm ready to eat Saihara-chan although I'm not that hungry... I know that I should try to get back into a normal eating habit..." I said looking down.

"I think that's great Kokichi. I'm happy you want to get better. I want you to be happy and seeing you make an effort to make yourself happy it makes me so proud of you." He pulled me into one more hug before he stood up and held out his hand for me to take it.

"Thank you," I said blushing taking his hand and standing up next to him.

"Alright, then let's go get you something to eat," Saihara said taking my hand and walking with me into the dining hall. When we entered again people gave me weird looks probably from the scene I caused earlier. I flinched at seeing their faces before I felt a comforting squeeze on my hand. I smiled and regained my confidence. I can do this.

We sat down across from each other and Saihara placed a plate full of food in front of me.

"Only eat what you can ok. Don't force yourself." He said like a parent warning a child. I smiled at how concerned he was about me.

"I will. Thank you so much Saihara-Chan." I said giving him a confident smile before swallowing my guilt and eating my food.

I felt full from all the food from yesterday. I used to just eat a big meal at the beginning of the week and would have small snacks once or twice a day. I would eat like a pretzel or a grape and then not eat for the rest of the day. Eating every day will get hard because I haven't been eating very well... I can't even really remember not eating like this...

"Kokichi are you full?" Saihara asked looking down at the half-finished roll on my plate and the tiny bites I took out of my soup.

"Yeah sorry I didn't eat too much," I said silently adding I'm not used to eating this much under my breath.

"It's alright I just want to make sure you're comfortable." He said taking my plate and giving it to Kirumi before taking a seat in the seat next to mine sliding his hand into mine. I closed my hand around his a smile coming to my face.

I can do this. I have my beloved Saihara-Chan with me. And he is all I need. I can do this because he is by my side. I believe that this will get better. All because of you Shuichi Saihara.

"I'm so proud of you Kokichi." He whispered into my ear resting his head on my shoulder.

"I'm proud of me too," I whispered back leaning my head into his with a content sigh.

"I'm glad." Saihara cooed into my ear making me shiver. He then placed a soft kiss on my forehead before leaning back into my shoulder.

-Here is another part. Sorry it isn't very good... I hope it was good enough for the next part of this fanfiction. Thanks for reading!-

-ShuichiOuma010-


	15. -15-

Kaito's POV  
After trying to get Shuichi out of Kokichi's dorm room with no luck... I went to go and get Maki-Roll so we could go to breakfast together.

"Maki-Roll?" I asked knocking on her door and with a moment of silence she opened the door.

"Kaito. We are going to the dining hall right?" She asked already walking in the direction of the dining hall.

"Yup! You got it Maki-Roll!" I yelled running to catch up with her. We walked to the dining hall in silence and sat down at our usual spot. I was tapping my foot waiting for Shuichi. What the hell could they be doing? Well he is with Kokichi...

"Kaito, calm down." Maki-Roll said without looking up from her food making me grunt in response. I tried to get the worry off my mind. But the more I tried to get rid of it the more I worried. I placed a smile on my face and started to eat my food. This caused Maki-Roll to give me a confused glance which I just shrugged off.

Right when she was about to say something Kokichi and Shuichi entered the dining hall. I gave him a smile and he smiled back at me. He seems happy with him... I guess I should at least try to support him. I would never support Kokichi no matter what because he is a dirty coward, but if he makes Shuichi happy... or is this all a lie.

I gave Kokichi a half glare and I could tell Maki-Roll was doing the same. He looked different than he usually would he didn't laugh it off or glare back at me, he just looked away and averted his gaze from mine. Well that's new...

I looked at Kokichi when his gaze met Shuichi's. They had a small conversation before Kokichi looked down. He looked almost guilty about something. What the hell would a lying price of shit like him feel guilty about? Shuichi then squatted down to look up at him and they said more things I couldn't hear from all the chatter in the room. I mean the noise was mostly Miu, but I won't say anything...

Kokichi leaned down and put his face in Shuichi's chest making me want to say something like get the hell of of him. But then I realized that they were together and it was ok to be like that. I guess... I wish it wasn't with Kokichi, but it wouldn't be very manly to be controlling of his relationships. I cut my thoughts off when Shuichi pulled Kokichi to his feet and slowly walked him out of the dining hall and out into the hallway. I got up to go after them but I felt Maki-Rolls hand pull me back into my chair.

"What?!" I yelled annoyed I didn't know what was going on. Before I realized, what could be happening? I trust that Shuichi won't do anything bad... Kokichi might. But I feel like Shuichi can handle himself.

"You know as well as I do that we should try to support them as best as we can." She said putting a supportive hand on my shoulder causing me to sigh.

"Yeah you're right Maki-Roll." I said rubbing the back of my neck.

"I bet they left so they could fuck!" Miu yelled making Keebo and a lot of other people in the dining hall to groan.

"Hey! You know I'm fucking right! I'm the girl genius Miu Iruma! And I can tell Cockichi and Pooichi wanna fuck each other!" He said with a laugh before she got nervous from the look she was getting from the people around her.

"Wh-what? Y-you know I'm right." She said leaning back into her seat before she scoffed.

"You guys can't even see something that is happening right in front of you! Such dumbasses!!" She yelled before taking her plate into the kitchen.

"What the hell is her deal..." Maki-Roll sighed under her breath.

"Well yesterday they did say they were together..." Himiko said taking a sip out of her cup.

"Yes that is true. But I do not believe Shuichi would let Kokichi do that to him!" Keebo yelled back at her.

"Well Kokichi is pretty good at manipulating..." Himiko said with a dark stare.

Before Keebo could respond Kokichi and Shuichi walked back into the dining hall and a lot of people gave them weird looks making Shuichi blush a little before he shook his head and went into the kitchen to get some food. I heard Miu come back into the dining hall and whispering "they probably fucked" before she walked out of the dining hall. I sighed and went back to eating my food looking up at Maki-Roll who was giving me a blank stare. 

My gaze still followed them I was still confused by this entire situation. Maybe the new motive caused this? Wait, could it be- No, it's not kind to think like that. I'm pretty sure that the notebook couldn't be Kokichi's. Why would he write that stuff down? I thought he liked this killing game? I shook my head again and realized that Kokichi wasn't really eating any of the food on his plate. That's weird... Then it clicked. 

Is Kokichi anorexic? 

I jumped up abruptly making Maki-Roll give me a "what the hell are you doing" look. I just scoffed and walked over to Kokichi and Shuichi who were sitting next to each other leaning into each other.

"Kokichi are you anorexic?!" I yelled causing Kokichi to go pale and Shuichi to give me a glare.

"Well?!" I yelled not getting the reaction I expected from him. Maki-Roll ran over to my side and punched me in the face.

"You can't just say things like that! Dumbass!" She yelled grabbing my arm and dragging me into the hall. I could hear a couple gasps and Shuichi apologizing to Kokichi. I looked over at Maki-Roll confused when we got into the hallway.

"What the-" I started to yell only to be cut off by her hand smacking me again.

"I know we both don't really get along with Kokichi, but you shouldn't just walk up to him and say things like that. Even though they may be true it hurts Shuichi when we both treat Kokichi this way. So at least try to not be a dumbass around Kokichi." She said giving me a blank stare again.

"Ok. If it makes my sidekick happy then I will try my best! I mean I am Kaito Momota Luminary of the Stars!" I said making her sigh.

"That's good." She said whispering a sorry for hitting me earlier before she walked back into the dining hall me following her close behind.

-Here is another POV besides the main boys. I love them! Kaito may not be my favorite, but I do like how Maki keeps him in order... My best friend Yuuki-san reminds me of Maki. And I love Kokichi... I have no idea why she sticks around me... Anyway, thanks for reading!-

-ShuichiOuma010-


	16. -16-

Shuichi's POV

"Kokichi are you anorexic?!" Kaito yelled causing Kokichi to go pale. Angry I looked up at him with a glare on my face. I hate how when Kaito has a question he will just ask it without thinking, sometimes I think it's cool how he can say what he is thinking but in situations like this... I can't say I'm a fan of his impulsive actions when he does things like this...

"Well?!" He yelled again making Kokichi freeze in his seat I put my arms around him and pulled him closer to me holding him securely. I did this to try and show him it was going to be ok because I was there with him. I felt him relax a bit from my touch before he tensed again when Maki punched Kaito in the face. 

"You can't just say things like that! Dumbass!" Maki yelled grabbing Kaito's arm and dragging him out of the dining hall. It was silent for a moment before everyone in the dining hall went back to their conversations. I looked at Kokichi who was still tense in my arms with a frown I buried my head in his neck placing a gentle kiss there before I nuzzled into the crook of his neck. My face got hot knowing where we were, but I didn't worry about it too much... because I'm here with Kokichi and I love him. I like being beside him. A smile crept onto my face with that thought.

"S-saihara-c-c-chan?" He said in a lengthy whisper turning around so he was facing me. I looked at him with a smile and pulled into a kiss making his face became slightly red before I felt him relax and kiss back. I slowly pulled away and grabbed his hand and pulled him to his feet. He was still flustered and confused by my actions and I could feel my nervousness grow in my chest so I quickly walked out the back door of the dining hall. Kaito went ou the door going to the hallway so to make it better for Kokichi I took the back door leading to the courtyard. I let out a shaky breath I didn't know I was holding in when the warm air hit my skin.

I looked over at Kokichi who was now hugging my arm a little tightly, it must be because of the situation Kaito put him in... I bet we're going to be asked a lot of questions from now on. Knowing that everyone heard the announcement when Monokuma read Kokichi's notebook, I'm almost positive a lot of people are starting to put the pieces together...

"Saihara-Chan, what are we supposed to do now... they all know... I'm so sorry... you are going to be the center of attention because of my actions..." He said as his expression darkened and he let go of my arm. I grabbed his sleeve and pulled him into my arms and tried to comfort him as best as I could.

"It's going to be ok Kokichi. I'm going to be right by your side the whole time, also, don't worry about me being the center of attention. I know I may get flustered and nervous around the others, but somehow when I'm with you it's not so bad." I said giving him a smile feeling a light breeze blowing through my hair. He looked unconvinced before he smiled at me and pulled me into a quick kiss before planting more all over my face.

"I love you so much." He said in between kisses before he contently sighed and rested his head on my shoulder. I moved my hand to his head and rustled his hair with my hand causing him to lazily lean into my touch.

"I do too. I love you Kokichi." I whispered into his ear causing him to shudder before I just rested my head on his. We just stood there for a while enjoying the other person's company and enjoying the other person's touch.

"Kokichi, what would you like to do today?" I asked moving slightly away from him to see his face causing him to groan from the loss of contact.

"What would you like to do?" He asked looking up at me with a cute smile on his face making me blush.

"Well, I'm not really sure," I said looking away trying to hide my blush only to be pulled back to make eye contact with Kokichi.

"I just want to spend time with you, I don't really care what we do if it's with you." He said with a smirk making my blush deepen and my eyes widen.

"You are just so cute Saihara-chan~," He said booping my nose and putting his hands on both of my cheeks.

"U-umm" Was all I could stutter out before I pulled him closer to me to hide my face in his hair.

"I suggest we just hang out in one of our rooms and talk, I mean if you want to..." Kokichi said grabbing my chin and making me face him again.

"Y-yeah I would like that..." I said slightly embarrassed by what I wanted.

"Alright. Let's go to your room Saihara-chan~" He said getting his old persona back making me smile.

"Ok let's go," I said grabbing his hand again and walked with him to the dormitory. We walked into the dorm room and he dragged me over to my room and fished my key out of my pocket making a small yelp leave my mouth. It wasn't because of him touching me, no, it was because of how sudden it was. By the way he blushed by the small sound made me think he must have thought that it wasn't just because I was surprised...

"Saihara-Chan." He said pushing me onto my bed and laying down next to me before cuddling into my chest with a sigh.

"You just wanted to cuddle?" I asked in a tone that could have been taken as accusing but really I genuinely wanted to know. 

"Y-yeah." He said blushing becoming flustered again causing me to giggle a bit before I moved my arms around him and rubbed his back content with the situation I was in.

I felt some fear in the back of my mind worried about what the others would say and what they were saying about Kokichi. I don't want people to think less of him because of what has happened... I think Kokichi noticed my intrusive thoughts.

"Hey, it's ok Saihara-chan. It doesn't matter what happens because we have each other." He paused breathing into my chest.

"I have you and you have me. So, whatever happens, I'm sure we can face it together." He said before he closed his eyes relaxed with a content sigh. I pushed those thoughts aside and focused on the small boy in my arms and let myself relax.

-I have no clue where this is going... But I base a lot of the things I write on experiences I have had or experiences that I have had and what I wanted to go differently. So I hope it's not too bad... Thanks for reading-

-ShuichiOuma010-


	17. -17-

Kokichi's POV  
Saihara-Chan I don't want you to worry about me. I don't want you to feel bad because of me. I know you always say that you are happy with me, but is the anxiety and fear I cause you to have worth that?

"Hey, Saihara-Chan?" I asked breaking the silence.

"Yeah, Kokichi." He said into my hair making me giggle a bit.

"I was wondering how did you become friends with Kaito and Maki?" I asked. I really wanted to know why he became friends with the idiot and Maki... she is just suspicious so I want to know why he got close to her regardless.

"Oh." He said with a slight gasp probably from the randomness of the question.

"Well, I and Kaito had a rough start because he punched me after the first trial..." He paused probably thinking about how he let Kaede down. I nuzzled my face into his chest trying to tell him it was ok and it wasn't his fault. I really didn't trust Kaede to much... She was always too positive and sort of pushy... but seeing how she and Shuichi got along and how much courage she gave him, I have some respect for her.

"He was always trying to make me stronger and sometimes he does make dumb decisions, but he is always trying to push me and Maki to be our best." He said and I could feel he was smiling. I guess if you think of it that way Kaito's not that bad... but, I mean, he is still an idiot.

"And Maki. She was always on her own and she opened up to me and Kaito and kind of balanced out his rash decision making. She was always pushing us to become better in her own way." He said rubbing my back.

"Why do you ask?" He whispered into my ear making me shiver and flinch from his words.

"I just wanted to know is all..." I said in a whisper. It's not that I'm jealous of his friends, well, not all the time... but that's not the point! I have never really had any close friends before besides the members of DICE I never really had anyone. I felt a frown form on my face tears coming to my eyes. Why am I sad?

"Kokichi! Did I offend you?!" Shuichi said pulling back to see my face and moved his hands to wipe my tears.

"No, you didn't it's just." I paused putting my head down hiding my eyes with my bangs.

"Kokichi..." He said before I interrupted him.

"I have never had anyone I had considered a friend. Everyone always avoided me and the members of DICE were my associates and we were like a family, but besides that, we did our own thing. I just think it's so nice that you have friends Saihara-Chan. And I'm happy that now I get to spend every moment with my beloved." I said moving my head up to give him a quick kiss on his lips.

"I'm glad that I get to be with you all the time Kokichi and I are glad you enjoy being around me as well." He said kissing my forehead and moving his hands to caress my cheeks. I smiled and looked back up at him.

"Thank you for everything Saihara-Chan," I said nuzzling my head into his neck making him blush.

"Kokichi, why do you still call me Saihara?" He said making me blush. I still call him by his last name because I don't deserve to call him by his first name. I shouldn't be around him at all.

"I mean I'm not mad! I just want to know is all..." He said getting flustered again making me smile at how cute he was being.

"No, it's ok. I just don't think I deserve to call you by your first name." I said looking to the side awkwardly.

"Kokichi." He said sternly making me look back at him. His head was down and his hair was covering his eyes.

"S-Saihara-Chan?" I asked a little nervous. Did what I say to make him angry. He hasn't done this before...

"Kokichi. I want you to call me by my first name. I want to be able to get to that stage with you. You are my boyfriend and I want you to call me by my first name because you deserve that Kokichi. You deserve so much. So don't think for one second that you don't deserve to call me by my first name. I would be honored if you Kokichi Ouma called me by my first name." He said looking into my eyes with a blush on his face. I blushed and tried to avert my gaze from mine but he only pulled my face closer holding my chin in place.

"But Saihara-Chan?" I started only to feel his finger on my lips shushing me.

"Call me Shuichi, Kokichi. You deserve to show everyone else how much you mean to me. So please." He said kissing my cheeks and planting more kisses all over my face.

"Shuichi! You're smothering me!!" I yelled pushing his face away from mine my blush covering my whole face. He didn't say anything he just softly moved my hands to his heart and looked at me with a smile on his face.

"Well what if I want to smother you Kokichi~" he cooed in my ear making my blush darken. He moved so he was on top of me and leaned down making our faces so close I could feel his breath warm on my lips. He gave me a smirk making me frown. I knew he was liking how flustered this was making me.

I put a smirk on my face getting over my the flush on my face and pinned him to the bed instead.

"Shuichi~ That wasn't a fair move~," I said taking in the flustered look on his face smiling to myself at my achievement. I stayed there for a second before bending down to kiss him only to move my head into the crook of his neck to snuggle him.

"K-Kokichi?" Shuichi asked confused making me laugh to myself. I pulled out of the embrace and leaped off the bed.

"Alright, Shuichi! Let's play a game!" I exclaimed making him groan from the loss of contact and give me a confused look slowly sitting up on the bed letting his feet dangle off the side.

"So what game do you want to play my beloved?~" I said putting my hand to my chin and tilting my head cutely making him blush.

"And if you lose I may have to kill you Shuichi!" I exclaimed loving the worried face he was making.

"K-kill me?" He said looking at me with unbelief making me sigh.

You can read me too well Shuichi.

-Here is the next part. I wanted to bring in Kokichi's free-time events because they made me laugh so hard. So I guess that's where this is going... Thanks for reading!-

-ShuichiOuma010-


	18. -18-

Shuichi's POV

"K-kill me?" I said looking unsure. He is going to kill me?! I could see the smirk on his face making my unbelief grow. Maybe he doesn't mean that... But why would he phrase it like that?... I sighed and walked over to him and pulled him into my arms stroking his hair making him shiver.

"S-S-Shuichi..." Kokichi said trying his best not to stutter making me laugh a little bit at how hard he was trying to fool me.

"If you're talking about taking my life... You already can have everything I can give to you... Including my life~" I said teasingly in his ear trying to get him back for making me so flustered all the time. I could feel his face get hot as he turned around and tried to hide his face in my chest, but I stopped him with my hand holding his face in place.

"You shouldn't tease me so much~ Unless you want to get teased back Kokichi~," I said kissing his lips making his eyes widen before he relaxed under my touch. I could tell he was thinking of a way of giving me hell for doing this later, but it didn't bother me too much knowing it was coming from him.

"Shuichi..." He said before he paused and closed his eyes breaking our eye contact making me nervous as I felt a small blush spread to my cheeks.

"You know I want to be the Kokichi you want me to be but, sometimes..." He said pausing again taking in a deep breath before he opened his eyes again.

"I'm not good enough, and I can't give you what you want." He opened his eyes and they were glazed with tears. My expression changed to worried in an instant. I wrapped my arms around him again and pulled his face into my chest.

"You don't have to be whatever you think I want you to be. All I want from you is for you to be happy and for you to be honest with me." I said putting his bangs behind his ear and moving my hand to caress his cheek.

"Sorry for being such a crybaby Shuichi." He said while he moved his hands to wipe his tears off of his eyes. I grabbed his hands and took them in mine kissing both of them softly. I moved our hands onto his cheeks and wiped the rest of his scattered tears with my thumbs kissing his forehead before whispering,

"Kokichi, you aren't a crybaby. If you're a crybaby then I must be one too. I cry a lot too Kokichi. Crying isn't bad it's better to let whatever shit you're feeling out instead of keeping it in and letting it bottle up." I looked back into his eyes with a small smile causing him to give me a pained smile.

"Hey, what's wrong?" I asked booping his nose.

"I just still feel guilty for all of this... I'm sorry." He started going on a rant about how terrible he was and I wasn't in the mood to hear it. I pulled his face closer to mine making him stop and give me a confused look before I pulled him into a kiss. He mumbled something against my lips before he kissed back making me release a breath I didn't know I was holding in.

We stayed there for a moment in the content silence before he slowly pulled away and put his arms to his sides. I looked at him confused before he looked back at me and nervously started fiddling with his fingers.

"Shuichi, I don't want to waste all your free time making you have to deal with all this, so is there anything you would like to do..." He said letting his voice trail off while he looked at me awaiting my answer. I blushed under his eye contact suddenly feeling nervous under his stare.

"Well, I-" I said trying to think of something before I remembered he wanted to play a game earlier.

"Why don't we play the game you wanted to play earlier?" I said trying to regain my composer the best I could.

"Oh?" He said tilting his head to the side cutely making me smile at the action.

"You still want to spend your free time with me? What about hanging out with Kaito or Maki? You have been around me constantly for-" He started to question me before I grabbed his cheeks and pulled his face closer to mine making our noses touch. This made him go quiet. He looked up at me with curious eyes.

"I want to spend my time with you Kokichi," I said pausing to look him directly in the eyes.

"And if you want to play a game, then let's play a game," I said walking over to my desk pulling out the chair so he could sit down.

"Alrighty then! Let's play a card game. Whoever picks the lowest card gets to have their soul sent down to hell!" He said with his usual smile on his face making me happy that he was finally ok with the face I wanted to spend my free time with him.

"Kokichi," I said laughing at how his eyes sparkled as he shuffled the cards on the table. I walked over to grab another chair and took a spot next to him. We played this game for a while and we tied every time.

"Kokichi how the hell did we tie again?!" I yelled kind of scared of how in sync our cards were. Kokichi just gave me one of his creepy smiles making me think he might be the one who is making the cards we draw tie every single time. We started doing faster rounds and still the cards came out to be the same.

7

8

9

king

jack

ace

3

5

2

6

1

4

Every single round was the same.

"Kokichi how-" I started only to be cut off by his face paling in terror.

"How did we tie every single time." He said terrified making me genuinely scared.

"Just kidding!" He said putting his finger to his lips.

"Wh-what?" I asked leaning back shocked. How did he do it? How were we able to tie every single time?

"You know Shuichi I am a master at card games and a lot of games for that matter so I have learned a few tricks." He said moving closer to my face making me blush.

"H-how-" I started only to be silenced.

"Card tricks are not supposed to be shared with others. Ne hee hee~" He said booping my nose before I looked over at the clock it was already 9 pm. We were playing for that long? I looked back at Kokichi.

"We should go get some dinner," I said standing up while he put the cards back into the box. 

"Yeah. It was fun hanging out with you Shuichi!" He said standing up after putting the deck of cards in my desk drawer.

"I'm glad," I said taking his hand leading him out of my room.

-All my siblings had a snow day yesterday, but because of the school I go too... I still had to go... but I don't have to make up missing school for that day. But I guess I shouldn't complain! Thanks for reading!-

-ShuichiOuma010-


	19. -19-

Kokichi's POV

My hand was in Shuichi's as we walked to the dining hall. I had a big smile plastered on my face. I couldn't even suppress the overwhelming feeling of happiness Shuichi brings to me. I rocked our arms back and forth looking down at his beautiful hand adoringly.

"Kokichi, are you ready to do this?" He asked making me frown. I almost forgot that Kaito just made everyone know what was wrong with me. One of the things that are wrong with me anyway. I don't want them to look at Shuichi differently because of my mistake. Because I am a mistake...

"Not really..." I sighed stopping in my tracks trying to suppress the tears and the anxiety building up. I removed my hand from him to move my hands to my eyes. I pushed them against my eyes trying to stop everything from happening only to find it only made me more depressed.

"Hey, it's going to be ok. If you don't want to do this I can go grab us some food and bring it to my room. Or we could ask Kirumi..." He said taking my face in his hands kissing my cheeks to calm me down. 

"Yeah... I don't want it to affect you... and I'm not sure I'm ready for them to all be staring at me like that..." I said under my breath afraid of how he would react if he heard. He only pulled me into his chest and rubbed my shoulders with one hand while his other one moved to pet my hair.

"It's ok if that's what you need right now Kokichi. If anything I'm not sure I want to confront them all either. I think you are so strong to be able to tell me this Kokichi." He said putting his face on my shoulder.

"I'm so proud of you Kokichi." He whispered into my ear making me blush.

"Well, I'm going to go to the room," I said abruptly leaving his arms and walking over to my room only to be stopped by Shuichi pulling me back into a hug from behind.

"I'm going to come with you, I'll call Kirumi to bring us some dinner ok?" He said while his grip loosened on my chest.

"Ok, thank you, Shuichi," I said feeling guilty again for being a burden on Shuichi.

"Of course anything for the person I love." He said in my ear making me blush again before grabbing his hand while I was still semi-flustered and pulled him into my room. He didn't say anything when we came into my room he just walked over to the phone and called Kirumi.

"Hey Kirumi, I was wondering if you could bring two meals to Kokichi's dorm room?" He asked before there was an of course on the other side of the line before he thanked her and hung up. He walked over to where I was laying down on my bed tears coming to my eyes. Why can't I just be brave enough to go to the dining hall? Why can't the Ultimate Supreme Leader confront his classmates? Why can't I just-

"It's ok," Shuichi said laying down in front of me and pulled me closer to him.

"Whatever you are telling yourself right now, know that I don't think that this is weak of you. You are so strong for making it this far and being able, to be honest with me to tell me what you need. I think you have made so much progress. I love you so much and I'm so glad I get to be with you Kokichi." He said into my ear while his hands were playing with my hair and slowly moving to caress my cheeks. I shivered at all the contact and smiled with a content sigh while I leaned into him more.

I didn't say anything but he seemed to be content with my silence and gave me a smile before planting a soft kiss on my forehead. I smiled to myself and nuzzled my face into the crook of his neck quickly mumbling an I love you into his neck.

Knock

Knock

"That must be Kirumi," Shuichi said before he slowly got up and made me groan from the loss of contact. He looked back at me and gave a small smile before he answered the door.

"Shuichi, here are the meals you requested." She said walking into the room making me nervously bury my head into the blankets on my bed making Shuichi laugh a little bit.

"Is Kokichi sick, if so I can-" She started before Shuichi cut her off.

"No, we just wanted to eat alone today. Thank you Kirumi." He said after she placed the meals on the desk before giving me a confused glance before silently leaving the room. 

"Kokichi are you ok?" He asked walking over to me and rubbing my shoulder before I slowly sat up to look at him.

"Yeah, I'm fine..." I said quietly making him look at me concerned before he grabbed my hand and moved me over to my desk.

"Just eat as much as you can ok?" He said placing my food in front of me. I felt nervous looking down at the food almost afraid of knowing I have to eat it. I held my hands together to keep them from shaking and took a deep breath.

"Ok," I said before I slowly began to eat some of the meat and vegetables on the plate in front of me. Shuichi didn't look at me while I was eating which made me grateful because it makes me feel even more repulsive when people watch me eat. He finished and started cleaning up his spot while I stared down at the food on my plate. It was almost taunting me. I shivered and held myself to try and get rid of this feeling over my shoulders. 

"Hey, Kokichi," Shuichi said making me bring my eyes up to his.

"It's ok if that's all you are comfortable eating. Don't try to make yourself eat too much. I don't want you to feel bad ok?" He said putting his hands on top of mine making the shaking lessen.

"Ok, thank you, Shuichi," I said quietly putting my head down while he cleaned up my spot. 

Why can't this be easier?

-I have been working on a Saiouma Manga and the sketch is already done. I'm not saying it is going to be good... Anything I do isn't the best or very good at all. I'm just saying if I don't update over the weekend then it's because I'm working on that... Sorry. Thanks for reading!-

-ShuichiOuma010-


	20. -20-

Shuichi's POV

I walked to the dining hall to drop off the dishes so Kirumi could wash them. While I was walking back the feeling of shame came over me again. I didn't even notice that Kokichi wasn't feeling ok. I wish I could have figured it out sooner. I'm such a damn idiot... I'm so glad he is eating again. He wasn't eating before and he could have- I shouldn't think like that... 

"Shuichi?" Kokichi asked while I walked into the room and looked over at him confused. Kokichi got up from his seat and walked over to me. He moved his hand to my cheek and wiped away my tears. I didn't know I was crying until I felt his hand on my face.

"Are you ok?" He asked looking guilty. I immediately took him into my arms and let out the tears building up in my eyes. 

"It's not something you did Kokichi, it was something I didn't do," I whispered into his shoulder trying to calm myself down.

"Are you blaming yourself for not helping me sooner?" He asked grabbing my shoulders and making me face him. I nodded a blush coming to my face when I saw how concerned he looked.

"You don't have to blame yourself for that it wasn't your fault I could have been more honest with you..." He said slowly standing up to move his arms around my back and put his head in my chest. I don't think it was Kokichi's fault. If I was in his situation I would have done the same thing... and I have done the same thing... 

"It's ok Kokichi it was both of our faults," I said moving my hand to wipe the remaining tears on my face before placing them back on his hips. I placed my head on top of his and took a deep breath. Knowing that now I had Kokichi in my arms. Now I could help him. Now I can be the best boyfriend I can be.

Ding Dong

Bing Bong

The nighttime announcement went off interrupting Kokichi from responding. Nighttime seems to come faster after being at this school for a while... I moved back from Kokichi a bit to look at the monitor.

"Heyo Ultimates!" Monokuma announced.

"I hope you guys had a fun day today!" Monophiane said with a sweet smile.

"Because it's time for you guys to get the fuck to bed!" Monokid shouted at us before the monitor abruptly shut off.

"I guess it's already 10 pm... We should get you to bed Kokichi." I said turning my focus back to him. He looked at the ground making me think he was already getting sleepy or maybe he was sad about something I said... but what could he have gotten offended by? I think he could tell I was overthinking again because he grabbed my cheeks and made me face him.

"Shuichi I had fun today. Playing cards with you reminded me of a good friend of mine. We used to play cards all the time and he even taught me some of the tricks I know. I loved that you wanted to spend your free time with me so thank you, Shuichi," He said moving his face into my chest. I could feel his breath on my chest making me give an adoring smile at him.

"I had fun too. We could do that again tomorrow if you want to." I said putting my head back onto his. I spoke into his hair feeling him lean into me more and shudder under my touch making me smile.

"If that's what you want to do..." He trailed off with a content sigh as I moved my hands to his back rubbing up and down his sensitive skin. I love being able to hold him like this, he is so small and cute that it just makes me so happy every time I see him. Although he says that he is disgusting I find that hard to believe. He can be so gentle and so kind. I never thought I would be able to be the only one to see this side of him. But I am so thankful that he is the one that I get to be with like this.

We stayed in each other's embrace. It was quiet all you could hear is our breathing and the sound of Kokichi's clothes ruffling under my hands. I liked tracing his shoulders and his spine while he was leading into my touch as much as he could. It made me smile knowing I was able to make him feel good and that he was at least somewhat happy with me.

"S-s-Shuichi..." He stuttered falling into me making me slowly guide him to his bed to lay him down. I could tell he was already tired. I know he is always staying up super late and waking up early. 

"It's ok Kokichi let me grab you something to wear," I said placing him under the covers before I went over to his closet and found an oversized shirt and some shorty shorts folded in the corner of the closet. I blushed when I picked up the small shorts and the oversized shirt. I shook my head trying to suppress the blush on my face. How can he be so cute? He makes me flustered even when he is not by my side... I smiled. Kokichi you make me feel so happy and I want to be able to make you feel as happy as you make me feel.

I walked over to the bed and shook Kokichi lightly to wake him up so he could change. He slowly opened his eyes before he slowly changed before falling back onto the bed letting his eyes close. I took off my jacket and shoes and slipped under the covers on the other side of the bed before I scooted close to him snaking my arms around him. He moved his hands around me and moved his face into my chest mumbling something before I could hear his soft snores again. I planted another kiss on his forehead before I let myself fall asleep with Kokichi safely in my arms.

-Two parts in one day... Both of my sisters invited their friends over today so I could write more so I didn't have to just sit around and listen to them stomp all over the house. I shouldn't complain... I'm not complaining! I'm just telling you why I was able to write two parts today... Sorry. Thanks for reading!-

-ShuichiOuma010-


	21. -21-

T/W Intense themes of Suicide and self-harm and intense hallucinations. This is a warning.

Kokichi's POV   
Today was a good day. I haven't had fun like that since I was younger... When I was younger...

"Hey, mom I need to tell you something!" I yelled at the top of my lungs. He was standing behind me with the same smile he always wears taunting me. He won't leave me alone. I felt a shiver go up to my spine as I tried to suppress the feeling of fear I felt growing in my chest. He started to walk towards me making my heart stop. I looked at my mom silently pleading that she could make this stop.

"Sorry, I'm busy maybe some other time." She said as she continued to scroll through her phone. I can't believe that I thought she would help me. I'm so useless that I had to ask someone who doesn't give a shit about me for help...

"Ok," I said before I walked out of the room and went to my room slowly closing the door. I slid down the door and let the tears begin to fall down my cheeks.

Hello Kokichi~

He's already here... he leaned over my shoulder and whispered into my ear placing his hands on my sides.

You know you look beautiful Kokichi~

I would love to see your beautiful self get all cut up~

...

I was shaking all I could do is cry. I had to keep myself quiet to not bother others with my worthless problems I couldn't deal with on my own... I silently sobbed into my arms shaking in the corner of my room slumped against the wall. I was so exhausted. I was so done.

I'm done with doing the same shit every day.

This is where it ends.

I walked into the bathroom and started the bath. The water started to fill the tub I just stared at it with a blank expression. This is it. This is where my pitiful existence ends. I hope this makes you happy.

I pulled out my razor out of my pocket and did a number on my arm and grabbed my notebook off my desk and walked back over to the tub.

-???-

He touched me again the hallucinations are getting worse. Why is this happening?  
Didn't get much sleep last night I cried and shook all night too scared to close my eyes because of nightmares.  
59 cuts on both arms.  
27 cuts on both thighs.  
They are deep.  
I'm doing this to make others happy because they won't have to deal with me anymore.

It stung as I got in the water in my tank top and shorts. It burned as my body slipped into the hot water. I closed my eyes and let my breathing slow as the water around me turned blood red.

This is it. I always hoped it wouldn't come to this but I just can't do this anymore. This whole thing is breaking me... I'm so done with all his torment. All the pain. All the loneliness. I guess I did never find the person I was looking for. Maybe it's better that way. I would only be a burden on them...

I felt my body slump I felt so weak as the water was around me making my body feel so light. The pain from my open wounds faded away as it all stopped.

Is this what it's like to die?

"Kokichi! Get the hell down here you need to do the damn dishes." I opened my eyes feeling dead. Why now? Can they just let me die?

"Alright!" I yelled the best I could voice sounding broken and hoarse. I groaned slowly sitting up the pain of being alive making all my nerves scream from the pain from my open wounds. I got out of the tub and bandaged my wounds before changing into a baggy sweatshirt and skinny jeans.

I walked downstairs trying to mute my screams of pain as I walked. It hurt so bad to move but I wouldn't want her to think that she has to care about any of this...

"Why did you take a shower now?! Have you gotten your homework done?" She said looking at me annoyed. I should have never bothered to try and ask for help. Cause all I get is the same... disappointment from me being a screwup...

I washed the dishes before and after dinner. I barely ate that night or any night for that matter. I felt so dizzy from blood loss and malnutrition... I felt like dying. Why can't I just die? I can't even do that right...

I woke up on the other side of the bed with my hand in Shuichi's. I pulled mine out of his the feeling of loneliness and disappointment overwhelming my thoughts...

I sat up on the bed and looked towards the bathroom. I should punish myself... I don't deserve to be here... I'm just making them all suffer... I felt some tears run down my face as I saw it...

They were all laying on the ground hurt or mangled in some way making me flinch. I knew it was another hallucination... but I couldn't bring myself to wake Shuichi up. I was frozen in fear.

Kokichi how could you do this to me.

All you do is hurt us.

See what I look like now! It's all because of you!

You pathetic loser

You don't deserve to be happy when you did this to me!

You left me alone and let this happen!!

WHY COULDN'T YOU BE THE ONE WHO DIED!

WHY CAN'T YOU DO ANYTHING RIGHT!!

JUST DIE ALREADY!!

My head was screaming at me making tears slowly roll down my cheeks. Stop. Please stop this... I don't want this... I started to shake making my hands to hold my arms.

I don't want this. PLEASE MAKE IT STOP!!

Kokichi~

You know what you can do to make it stop~

No, I can't! Shuichi wants me to stay safe.

But you know it works. It will stop all the pain~

You can't stop it Kokichi.

It's what you want~

You can't live without it!

It's all that keeps you going!!

Yeah, you're right... I thought before I walked into my bathroom and grabbed the scissors off the counter.

...  
I sobbed on the floor of the bathroom as I saw the blood dripping down my arms. I wasn't strong enough... I'm so sorry Shuichi! You deserve so much better than me.

"You should just leave me alone..." I sobbed holding my head in my hands crying harder not carding about how much noise I was making.

"I'm always alone..." More sobs came out of my throat.

"You shouldn't love me..." I said before I swung my head back and cried some more. I didn't care that my head hit the wall hard. I didn't care that my arms ache. I don't care that I'm hurting. I just want to be done...

"Kokichi?" Shuichi asked walking into the bathroom rubbing his eyes. His hair was a mess. He looked like he just woke up. I felt guilty that I woke him up but was too preoccupied with the feeling of despair clouding my thoughts. He shouldn't be here... He could be sleeping right now instead of worrying about me.

"Kokichi?!" He gasped when he saw my arms and the bloodstains on the floor. I managed to not get any of the blood on my shorts. I took my shirt off before I started so it wouldn't make more laundry for Kirumi...

"I'm sorry." I choked out in between sobs. He immediately snapped out of his tiredness and rushed over and started to bandage my arms whispering soft reassurances in my ear.

"You don't have to be sorry ok. It's ok to have a slip up now and then. Just let me know when you feel like this next time ok." He said placing kisses on the fresh bandages before he kissed my forehead. He lingered there for a moment making me shiver and calm down a bit. My sobs soon became small hiccups. He pulled me into his chest whispering loving things into my ear to calm me down while his hands rubbed my back. I leaned into his touch. I let my exhaustion take over letting my breathing slow and my body slump into Shuichi's arms.

"I'm sorry for waking you up..." I said feeling my eyes slide closed before I opened them again trying to stay awake.

"No, it's ok Kokichi, if you want to wake me up for any reason I would never get mad at you." He said softly into my ear placing a sweet kiss on my neck before he rested his head on my shoulder.

"If you want to talk or feel scared or anything you have my permission to wake me up." He said before he picked me up gently making sure not to touch my wounds. He walked me over to the bed again and tucked me in the blankets before sliding in beside me slipping his arms around my waist holding me close to his chest. I let out a shaky breath and smiled. Thank you, Shuichi. I don't know if I will ever be able to thank you enough for helping me this much...

I love you is the last thing I muttered into his chest before I fell back asleep.

-sorry for making this so sad... I hope you all are having a great weekend. Thanks for reading!-

-ShuichiOuma010-


	22. -22-

Kokichi's POV  
I woke up in the same flower field as the last time I had a dream of some sort. It was the same the flowers were blowing in a gentle breeze that slowly swept through the field. I felt anxious because of what happened last time so I just looked around with wide eyes. There wasn't anything I would have considered dangerous so I started walking through the path in between the patches of blue and purple flowers.

It was just a small path and it seemed to go on forever. I must have fallen asleep so no point in freaking out. I walked down the path as the breeze blew my hair across my face. It smelled like Violets and Lily's. It was almost calming in a way. I closed my eyes for a moment to take it all in. A small smile formed on my face. This is nice.

"Kokichi!" I jumped at hearing my name. I quickly turned around and saw Shuichi some way down the path. He was waving his arm the motion silently asking me to slow down so he could catch up to me. I slowed my pace to a stop as he ran over to me.

When he caught up to me he wrapped his arms around me pulling me into a hug. I put my arms around him and nuzzled into his chest. He rubbed my back making me sigh and lean into him more.

"Kokichi I was looking for you everywhere, but this field is so big it took me forever to find you. I'm glad I did though." He whispered in my ear making me shiver.

"I'm glad you are here to Shuichi," I whispered back tightening my grip on the back of his shirt not wanting him to let go. I heard him laugh a little before he sighed and put his head in my hair.

"Want to walk around?" He asked pulling away slightly so he could see my face.

"Yeah, that would be nice," I said grabbing his hand and taking my place by his side. We walked in silence as we walked around the field. There was nobody else in sight making me feel safe that it was just me and my beloved. I smiled while I looked at his hand intertwined with mine.

This wouldn't be the reality I'm in if I took my life all those times I tried. I'm so glad I got to make it to this day. Where I can be with my beloved Shuichi like this. I feel so happy. I never thought this would ever happen. Whenever I tried to get attached to someone they always left because I was unlovable and repulsive. I was always alone. But with Shuichi, I don't feel like that anymore. 

But that's why I'm so worried. I'm worried he is going to leave me. He will find out sooner or later that I'm not a good person... and he will leave me like all the rest of them. I felt a tear roll down my cheek making Shuichi stop in his tracks.

"What's wrong?" He asked putting his hands on my cheeks gently wiping my tears away. I leaned into his touch before I sighed.

"I'm just worried that you are going to abandon me," I whispered more tears falling out of my eyes when the words fell out of my mouth.

"I will never leave you. Even if I'm saying this when we are in a dream... know that Shuichi is holding you tightly right now as we speak." He said making me blush.

I remember what happened yesterday... I don't want to remember... but knowing Shuichi stayed by my side and is holding me right now as I'm sleeping. It makes me feel so safe. He makes me feel so safe. When I'm in his arms when I feel his hand in mine when his gentle voice fills my ears. 

I smiled at the Shuichi holding my cheeks. I felt so happy. I have never felt this way with anyone before. They all didn't listen to me and brushed me off like some bug. But Shuichi hangs on my every word. He almost remembers more of the things I have told him then I do sometimes. I love him so much. Some times it hurts because I'm smiling so much.

"Thank you, Shuichi," I said before hugging him again.

"I love you so much Kokichi." He said petting my hair almost making me fall on top of him from the shivers it sent down my spine.

"Me too," I whispered closing my eyes again. The darkness behind my eyes didn't seem as dark when I had Shuichi beside me. I have never wanted to be around anyone because of the fear of being hurt by them tossing me aside. Shuichi always makes me feel like I'm the only thing that matters to him. The only one that matters to him.

I woke up and saw Shuichi's chest right in front of me. I slowly moved up on my pillow and looked at his face. He was fast asleep. He looks absolutely adorable when he is sleeping. I moved one of my hands so I could brush it over his soft skin. I ran my thumb over his closed eyes, then his cheeks, then his lips. I smiled and placed a small kiss on his forehead before settling back into his chest listening to his heartbeat while his soft breathing filled my ears.

"Shuichi, I love you," I said softly into his chest letting the happiness that I was feeling form a smile on my face.

"I love you too, Kokichi." He said moving back slightly so he could see my face. I blushed to knowing that he heard me. It didn't matter that I said those words because he already knows that... but it's embarrassing when you think someone is sleeping and they respond to you.

He smiled and placed his hand on my cheek and gently caressed the surface of my skin. I just sighed and moved closer to him leaning into his hand taking in all the affection I could get.

"Thank you," I said into his hand before I placed a kiss on his palm.

"Why are you thanking me?" He asked looking me in the eyes.

"Because you do so much for me... and you make me so happy Shuichi," I said letting my eyes close briefly.

"Of course anything for you Kokichi." He said gently rubbing his thumb over my eyelids while they were closed before he moved his hand to my lips. I blushed and looked at him. He was smiling and he was looking me like I was something rare making my blush deepen. How is he such an angel?

He slowly moved his hand away from my lips making me whine from the loss of contact before his lips were placed on mine. I jumped a bit at first because of how sudden it was, but I soon relaxed and kissed back. It was a gentle kiss that was almost too sweet for me to handle.

Soon after that brief moment Shuichi slowly pulled away and placed small kisses all over my face, neck, and shoulders. I giggled every single time his lips touched my skin. My blush calmed down a bit making my cheeks a light pink instead of a dark red.

"Hey, Kokichi..." Shuichi whispered after he placed a kiss on my ear.

"Yeah..." I said letting my voice trail off.

"It's almost 8 am... so the morning alarm is going to go off soon..." He said looking at me studying my face.

"Ok... I'm going to get a change of clothes..." I said before flinching when I tried to get up because of the events that took place yesterday. Shuichi immediately became concerned and wrapped his arms around my torso.

"I'll grab you some clothes ok... just don't hurt yourself trying to move..." He said before he got off the bed and wrapped me in the blankets with a kiss to my forehead. He moved over to my closet and grabbed me some clothes and walked back over to my side. He helped me get up and change. I blushed at this action, but only because it was unbearably cute how he was helping me.

"Ok. Do you hurt anywhere? Do you want me to get done pain killers?" He asked looking extremely worried about making me flush.

"No, I'm ok... I think I should just take it easy today though..." I said looking down feeling guilty about what I did yesterday. I was too weak to be able to resist him again... I sighed not wanting to cry right now.

"It's alright Kokichi. I understand." He said getting up to change into the change of clothes he left in my room the day before.

"Sorry I might not be able to do much today... but you can go hang out with someone today if you don't want to just be cooped up in my room with me all day..." I said trying not to cry.

"No, if you need me to stay by your side, I will. And I wanted to stay will you regardless. So let me be with my Kokichi." He said making me flustered again...

"Y-yeah," I said with a blush on my face. I silently cursed at myself for stuttering... but the cute look on Shuichi's face made me smile.

How have I gotten so lucky?

DING DONG

BING BONG

"It is now 8 am!" Monotaro said through the monitor after it abruptly turned on making me flinch.

"Yeah, it's time to start another day." Monopiane sighed before the monitor shut off with a click.

"Well, I'm going to go get you something to eat. Do you want to come with me." He said looking at me concern all over his face.

"Ummmmm..." I said trying to think of how to respond. I don't want to have to confront everyone after Kaito's outburst... but I also didn't want to be left alone here.

"I can help you walk." He said grabbing my hand giving me a supportive squeeze.

"Ok, I'll go with you," I said squeezing his hand back.

"Alright." He said standing up and putting his arms around my waist helping me stand. I flinched a bit at first, but quickly adjusted to the feeling. I gave him a nod and we started to slowly make it out of my room to the dining hall.

-Here is the next part. I will try to update it again today or tomorrow. Sorry for slacking... Thanks for reading!-

-ShuichiOuma010-


	23. -23-

Shuichi's POV  
I held Kokichi in my arms as we walked to the dining hall. I felt bad whenever he would flinch or whimper, but when he smiled up at me it made me feel more at ease. We made our way to the dining hall slowly and surprisingly we didn't pass any of our classmates on the way. I think it is better that way because I know Kokichi is nervous about this whole thing.

We made it the dining hall but Kokichi stopped in his tracks staring at the door. I pulled him into a hug and held the back of his head with my hand while the other one was securely around his waist. I gently caressed the skin on the back on his neck making him shiver and sigh at the touch.

"It's ok if you're not ready," I said into his ear in a whisper moving my hand to comb his hair.

"I know. I have to do it sooner or later and doing it sooner would be better than doing it later..." Kokichi said quietly sounding defeated. I moved my arms around his shoulder gently pulling him into my chest making sure I didn't press too hard on his wounds.

"I believe that you can do this. You are so strong Kokichi and I will be by your side the whole time." I said pulling back to be able to see his face.

"Ok... Thank you, Shuichi." He said before he started to move towards the dining hall making me quickly move my arms around him helping him walk. He pushed the door open and I could hear him take a shaky breath whole we walked in.

Everyone was talking and didn't acknowledge we were here. I took him over to a table and sat him in the seat next to me.

"Hello, Shuichi would you like me to bring you two plates of food?" Kirumi said after she walked over to the table and gave Kokichi a concerned side glance. Kokichi looked down at his hands in his lap. I could tell he didn't like the way people were looking at him. Most of our remaining classmates were trying not to stare, but Kaito wouldn't take his eyes off Kokichi.

"Yes, thank you Kirumi," I said before she moved away from the table disappearing into the kitchen to grab the meals. I glanced over at where Kaito and Maki were sitting. Maki gave me an apologetic look apologizing for Kaito's behavior. I smiled back showing her that it wasn't her fault and it was alright.

"Oh look Kokichi finally came out of his room!" Miu yelled making a lot of people in the dining hall give her glares.

"You know I'm not wrong! He was in his room for most of the past days with Shuichi! They were probably fucking each other!!" Miu exclaimed giving Kokichi a smirk making him shrink back into his chair.

"Miu you shouldn't-" Keebo started only to be cut off.

"Well, Kokichi has been acting weird ever since the new motive came out! Have any of you thought the notebook might be his?!" Miu yelled before getting out of her seat and pointing a finger at Kokichi.

"That may be true... it would make a lot of sense seeing all the strange way he has been behaving recently... and how close he and Shuichi suddenly got..." Tsumugi said under her breath just loud enough for us to hear. Kokichi put his head into my shirt tightly gripping the sides to hide his face.

"Yeah, and seeing what Kaito yelled yesterday it does make Tsumugi's claim more believable," Keebo said making everyone look over at me and Kokichi if they weren't already...

"Shuichi what's been going on with you two recently?" Kaito asked looking me in the eyes making me flustered. I wanted to turn my head away, but I stayed put because I knew Kokichi would want me to be strong.

"Yeah what's this all about Shuichi?" Tsumugi asked making their gazes all turn to me. I took in a shaky breath and wrapped my arms around Kokichi noticing that he was shaking. I rubbed my hands up and down his back before I spoke.

"Kokichi and I have been talking more because Kokichi is my boyfriend. Seeing as we are together the hanging out more often makes sense. And the part about the motive... it doesn't matter who the notebook belonged to because it was just a motive put in order for a murder to happen. So please don't incriminate Kokichi for some superstition you have." I said with a sigh before turning my attention to Kirumi who brought the plates of food placing them on the table in front of me and Kokichi.

"Thank you Kirumi," I said as the dining hall went silent from the statement I said before. I didn't mean to be that forward, but I feel like that was the best thing I could have said to make this easier for Kokichi.

"Yeah, you are right..." Tsumugi sighed turning her attention back to her food.

"It was just for a motive best not to worry about it," Keebo said making everyone but Kaito go back to what they were doing before. Kaito kept his gaze glued to Kokichi who was crying silently into my shirt.

"Hey, it going to be ok," I whispered into his ear making his shaking lessen.

"It's alright. shhh. calm down. it's going to be ok. I'm right here. It's ok." I whispered into his ear under the conversations going on through out the cafeteria. He didn't look up at me or say anything for a moment making me a little concerned before I realized that maybe he wants to tell me when there aren't so many people around.

"Can you try and eat something before we leave?" I asked quietly making him raise his head and grab the fork to take a couple bites of the rice and chicken.

"That's great Kokichi. Do you want to leave now?" I asked looking down too meet his eyes before he nodded. I stood up and brought the plates to Kirumi before helping Kokichi stand before we slowly walked out of the dining hall.

-Here is another chapter sorry it is kind of rushed... I have a ton of projects and a test due tomorrow so I couldn't write that much today. Thanks for reading!-

-ShuichiOuma010-


	24. -24-

Kokichi's POV  
I feel so sick. Sick of all of this. Sick of the looks people give me. Sick of the things they are saying. Sick of the guilt and shame I feel for making Shuichi have to help me through all this... get all the dirty looks... hear all these awful words... I don't want to say anything, I don't want to do this anymore... I should have stayed in my room and let Shuichi come and hang out with his friends... instead of making him have to stay with me... I hate myself so much... for all of this...

"Hey, it going to be ok," Shuichi whispered into my ear causing my limbs shaking to lessen.

"It's alright. shhh. calm down. it's going to be ok. I'm right here. It's ok." He whispered into my ear under the conversations going on throughout the cafeteria. I didn't look up at him or say anything for a moment... because I didn't trust that my voice would be able to stay strong... too afraid it was as fragile as I felt... the smallest touch making it shatter...

"Can you try and eat something before we leave?" He asked quietly making me raise my head grabbing the fork to take a couple of bites of the rice and chicken in front of me. I didn't eat much and I felt sick with every bite I took... I shouldn't be eating... I don't deserve this... but Shuichi is trying so hard for me... so I should try my best to be able to repay him.

"That's great Kokichi. Do you want to leave now?" He asked in his soothing tone before he met my gaze. I gave him a small nod before he stood up and walked the plates into the kitchen where Kirumi was cleaning them. He walked back over to me slowly allowing me to relax a bit. I feel safe when he is around me and all the stares everyone was giving me. My head was screaming at me to run away... screaming at me to hide somewhere until my life decays into nothingness... to run from this to die...

His arms went back around my shoulder and waist helping me get up from my seat. We slowly made our way out of the dining hall and walked silently down the hallway.

"Kokichi?" Shuichi asked breaking the silence making me flinch. He wants me to tell him what's wrong... why does he care so much?

"Do you want to talk about it?" He asked looking down at me. I couldn't bring myself to meet his gaze... it was too painful... I knew that he cares and I know that I don't deserve it... I just... don't know what I'm feeling...

"I just don't like it when people look at me like I'm some experiment behind glass," I said finally sighing already feeling the tears coming down my eyes. He moved in front of me and held me in his arms gently making sure not to hurt me. I wrapped my arms around him letting myself cry into his shoulder. He moved his arms up and down my back making my tears lessen and my breathing slow.

"Shuichi," I started still crying and hiccuping from sobbing.

"It's ok Kokichi, you don't have to say anything... why don't we go to my room to help you calm down?" Shuichi said pulling back to wipe the tears off my eyes. Small whimpers escaped my mouth as we returned to the position we were in earlier before walking to his dorm room. He held my hand in his and caressed the skin on the back of my hand.

When we made it to his room he opened the door he helped me into his room and brought me over to his bed. He held me and laid me down on his bed pulling the blankets over me. Days before we both put some changes of clothes in the other room so if we slept together the other had clothes for the next day without having to go back to their own room. He brought me over the pajamas I left over here so he could see the wrapping. He helped me change into them while I tried my hardest to choke down groans. I pulled on my shirt and Shuichi was examining my wrapping which had some bloodstains on it from bleeding through.

"We should change the bandages..." he said looking over at me to make sure I was ok with it. I gave him a shy nod feeling nervous about him having to do this not once but twice now... I hate when others have to help me... I feel like such a burden...

"It might hurt a bit." He said starting to remove the bandages. It hurt feeling the cold air on my venerable skin. I clenched my teeth and tried to not move so much.

He gave me a small frown before walking to the bathroom grabbing more wrapping. He came back out moments later and put some medicine on my wounds. It felt nice because it was cool and soothing on my sensitive skin. I could tell when he was slowly wrapping my legs he was trying to make sure it wasn't too tight so I wasn't uncomfortable. I silently thanked him for this and let my eyes close already feeling exasperated from the events that took place today... I felt relaxed for the first time today here with Shuichi.

He finished wrapping my legs and arms. He left for what I assumed to take the wrapping back before he walked back over to the bed. He wrapped his arms around me and he slid in next to me under the covers. I let my head rest on his chest shaking my head to try and keep my eyes open.

"It's ok you can sleep," Shuichi whispered in my ear moving one of his hands to gently stroke my hair making me sigh.

"A-Alright," I said before letting my eyes slip closed. I felt Shuichi's warm embrace around me. It made me forget all of the things that happened earlier today. I'm so glad that Shuichi is such an angel that he would do all of this for me. I was lost in my thoughts before I heard a voice quietly singing. It was absolutely beautiful. I was in awe hearing this angelic voice. It must be Shuichi singing. I sighed and let my mind be soothed by the calming melody of Shuichi's singing.

Bursting in a blood-red sky  
A slow landslide  
And the world we leave behind  
There's a way to lose your head  
And disappear and not return again  
When I fall to my feet  
Wearin' my heart on my sleeve  
All I see just amazes  
You are the port of my call  
You shot and leavin' me raw ?  
Now I know you're amazing  
'Cause all I need  
Is the love you breathe  
Put your lips on me and  
I can live underwater,  
Underwater, underwater!  
Underwater!  
Bursting with a bright blue sky  
A slow landslide  
And the world I've left behind  
There's a way to lose your head  
And disappear  
And not return again  
When I fall to my feet  
Wearin' my heart on my sleeve  
All I see just amazes  
You are the port of my call  
You shot and leavin' me raw ?  
Now I know you're amazing  
'Cause all I need  
Is the love you breathe  
Put your lips on me and  
I can live underwater,  
Underwater, underwater!  
Underwater!  
Bursting with a blood-red sky  
A slow landslide  
And the world I've left behind

I didn't want to fall asleep because I wanted to listen to his voice... but my body was so exhausted that I let sleep take over my consciousness.

I love you Kokichi.

-Here is the next part. I really like the head cannon where Shuichi or Kokichi sings to the other. It makes me smile so much. They are so wholesome! Thanks for reading!-

-ShuichiOuma010-


	25. -25-

Kokichi woke up with a yawn and looked up at Shuichi looking down at him with a smile. Shuichi was content with holding the smaller boy in his arms. Kokichi smiled at him with a half-lidded smile sleep still clinging to him. He was so happy with being with Shuichi and even half-awake he was smiling up at him. His arms were around his torso while Shuichi's were on his sides holding him close to him.

Kokichi just moved his arms to Shuichi's chest and let his head rest in between his hands and let his eyes close again. Shuichi looked over to Kokichi's clothes over in the corner and saw the little doll nestled in his scarf making him blush. He moved his arms around Kokichi's neck and flushed. They stayed there for a moment before Kokichi finally opened his eyes again.

"Hey Shuichi," Kokichi sighed looking into his eyes adoringly.

"Hello beautiful," Shuichi said tucking Kokichi's hair behind his ear making the smaller blush.

"But I'm not-" Kokichi started to make a self-deprecating comment but Shuichi cut him off with a kiss.

"You are an Angel Kokichi. The most beautiful one of all of them." He said making Kokichi's eyes widen while his blush darkened.

"If anything you're an angel with that angelic voice of yours..." Kokichi said under his breath looking to the side.

"Oh, you heard me last night?" He asked voice shaking a bit. Kokichi looked back at him seeing he was embarrassed. He smiled while his composer came back.

"Yeah, and your voice was one in a million. It was so beautiful. I wanted to stay awake just to hear your singing." Kokichi said taking his cheek in his hand caressing it with a small smile. Shuichi just blushed more and couldn't bring himself to look at Kokichi. It's not that Shuichi didn't like his singing voice... just others haven't in the past and this made him anxious to sing in front of other people...

"You think so..." Shuichi said under his breath still not finding the courage to meet Kokichi's eyes.

"I wouldn't lie to you about this," Kokichi said sternly loving his other hand to caress Shuichi's other cheek.

"Hey, look at me Shuichi," Kokichi said softly trying to coax Shuichi to get him to look at him.

"Mn," Shuichi groaned and slowly moved his eyes to meet Kokichi's. Shuichi absolutely loved Kokichi's eyes, the beautiful purple they are, wait...

Shuichi looked at Kokichi confused seeing that Kokichi's left eye was slightly yellow around the edges. Kokichi looked at him confused before he knew what he was looking at. Kokichi averted his gaze but Shuichi moved his hand to his chin to hold him in place. He was much too curious to let this one go.

"Kokichi are you wearing a contact?" Shuichi asked looking concerned and a little confused that Kokichi never thought to mention this to him before.

"Y-Yeah..." Kokichi said getting more nervous. Suddenly worried that Shuichi would judge him just like everyone else. Hate him for something he was born with.

"Why do you-" Shuichi started only to be cut off by Kokichi getting up briefly while flinching a bit before heading into the bathroom. He opened a drawer and pulled out a container and popped out the contact in his left eye. He took in a shaky breath before turning back around to Shuichi who was now standing in the doorway of the bathroom.

"Kokichi-" Shuichi started but Kokichi cut him off again not wanting to hear what he had to say.

"Don't I know it's super gross and repulsive. Everyone tells me that when they find out. Maybe it's better that you are disgusted by this... so you won't have to be around me as much-" Kokichi said only to be wrapped in Shuichi's arms with one of his hands petting the back of his head.

"Kokichi don't ever say things like that. I told you before there is nothing that could make me look at you differently especially this. I thought your eyes were pretty before but I was so wrong. Your eyes are gorgeous, the purple and the beautiful golden one. They are both mesmerizing." Shuichi said pulling back so he could hold Kokichi's face in his hands. Kokichi looked up at him with tears in his eyes. No one had ever complimented his eyes much less called them anything other than repulsive, repugnant, and disgusting...

"They are absolutely beautiful and you can't convince me otherwise," Shuichi said planting kisses on Kokichi's cheeks.

"You are so perfect, and even when you tell me that something about you is a flaw... it just makes you more perfect in my eyes Kokichi. I love you." He said before pulling Kokichi into a kiss. Kokichi gasped at the touch before he melted into the kiss letting the tears fall out of his eyes. Someone liked what made him hated by so many. Shuichi liked the one thing that made him feel different. Shuichi loved him. Kokichi felt Shuichi's hands move down his sides pulling him closer before resting them on his lower back.

The kiss was loving and full of desperation. Kokichi wanted to show Shuichi how much he loved him and Shuichi wanted Kokichi to see how much he loved him. Kokichi's hands locked around Shuichi's neck pulling him down slightly making him smiled against the smaller males lips. The had to break apart for air, but it was a gradual break. Kokichi could still feel the warmth from where Shuichi's lips used to me. Shuichi rested his forehead against Kokichi's and opened his mouth to sing.

Would you let me see beneath your beautiful

Would you let me see beneath your perfect

Take it off now boy take it off now boy

Cause I wanna see inside

Would you let me see beneath your beautiful tonight?

Shuichi pulled him into another quick kiss before wrapping his arms around him and holding him close.

"I think you are perfect Kokichi. Don't let anyone tell you otherwise... because you mean a lot to me and I don't want you thinking you aren't a great person because of what others have told you. They didn't know you and even if they did they didn't really know you or want to get to know you... and that was a loss on their part... because the best thing that has ever happened to me is meeting you Kokichi." Shuichi took a brief pause feeling Kokichi's face getting hot.

"All the times you teased me, all the times we have touched, all the times I get to kiss you... they all make me so happy. I know that you may not think that... but I will tell you as many times as I have to Kokichi... I love you and I would never dream of leaving you or hating you in any way... I don't understand how someone could hate someone as caring, gentle, and kind as you. But I'm glad that I'm the one you let get this close to you." He said kissing Kokichi's neck making a trail of kisses up to his ear.

"I love you Kokichi." He whispered into his ear making him smile when the shock of what he just said passed.

"I love you too Shuichi, thank you for everything," Kokichi said back moving his arms to his shoulders. Shuichi started to step back in forth in a circle while holding Kokichi's hips. He started singing while he and Kokichi danced together in the middle of his room. Kokichi giggles at how cheesy Shuichi was being but was loving every second of it.

You've carried on so long  
You couldn't stop if you tried it  
You've built your wall so high  
That no one could climb it  
But I'm gonna try  
Would you let me see beneath your beautiful  
Would you let me see beneath your perfect  
Take it off now boy, take it off now boy  
I wanna see inside  
Would you let me see beneath your beautiful tonight  
Oh, tonight  
See beneath, see beneath,  
I Tonight I  
I'm gonna climb on top your ivory tower  
I'll hold your hand and then we'll jump right out  
We'll be falling, falling  
But that's okay  
Cause I'll be right here  
I just wanna know  
Would you let me see beneath your beautiful  
Would you let me see beneath your perfect  
Take it off now boy, take it off now boy  
Cause I wanna see you say  
Would you let me see beneath your beautiful tonight  
Tonight, see beneath your beautiful  
Oh tonight, we ain't perfect, we ain't perfect  
Would you let me see beneath your beautiful tonight

"See beneath your beautiful tonight." Shuichi sang quietly into Kokichi's ear before they just kept slowly dancing while holding onto each other. Kokichi smiled and looked up and Shuichi before planting a kiss on his cheek before letting his head go back to resting on Shuichi's chest.

Thanks for all of this Shuichi

I'm glad you told me Kokichi.

-I really wanted to do one where they danced together because Kokichi deserves to be happy. Thanks for reading!-

-ShuichiOuma010-


	26. -26-

Shuichi's POV  
I feel happy that Kokichi is happy. I always feel like I'm not being a very good boyfriend when he always says all the self-deprecating words. I don't want him to think so lowly of himself. I want him to be able to see how amazing he is.

"Kokichi, you look so cute right now..." I whispered into his ear letting my head rest on his neck.

"S-Shuichi?" Kokichi gasped confused before letting his shudder cut him off.

"I think you are cute all the time... sometimes I find it hard to not just pull you close to me and smother you..." I whispered feeling my face increase in temperature. Flustered from the truth of the words leaving my mouth.

"Shu-" Kokichi whispered I could sense he was as flushed as I was. This gave me more courage to be able to continue.

"When I was younger my parents didn't have time to take care of me so they moved me in with my uncle... and he didn't acknowledge that I was there sometimes... this made me feel so alone and that's why I don't like getting this close to someone because I have never had this experience before... but since it's with you Kokichi... I don't know why I was so scared in the first place..." I said letting some tears fall out of my eyes. Kokichi wrapped his arms around my neck and pulled me closer to the crook of his neck.

"I understand Shuichi... my parents weren't the best to me either... I won't go into it now... but... I want you to know the last thing I would ever do to you is make you feel alone... or hurt you in any way... I feel safe with you Shu and I want you to feel safe with me." Kokichi said letting his hands start to comb my hair making me calm down. I blushed at the nickname he gave me it was so cute. I gushed are how cute he was and how he still gets cuter with every passing day.

"Koki," I whispered trying to give him a nickname too. He jumped when I called him that before relaxing letting his hands go back to petting my hair.

"Shu I hope it's ok if I call you that..." Kokichi whispered planting a kiss on my hair making me flush.

"Yeah, I love it... I hope you are ok with me calling you Koki..." I whispered hating how weak my voice sounded.

"Yes, Shu. I love anything you want to call me." He said pulling back and letting me look at his beautiful bi-colored eyes. I love how beautiful his eyes look. I can't even imagine hating them or anything about him. I resent all the people who have hurt him and made him think so lowly of himself. I wish that he would not talk so lowly of himself. That's why I always try to make him feel loved. I try to give him all the love I can give him. I want him to feel safe. To feel ok with himself. To feel ok with all the other students... I also hate how most of them incriminated him earlier... that was probably the last thing he needed...

"Shu it's ok, I am so thankful for all the things you have done for me. I love all the loving words you always say to me. All the times you hold me. I love all of it." Kokichi said while some tears fell out of my eyes. He pulled my back down to his shoulder and held me as close as he could. I let myself cry on his shoulder before I pulled back again and planted kisses all over his face. He giggled every time my lips would meet his skin. I love the cute laugh he has. When he doesn't have his mask on... when he is alone with me... he is just himself and he is adorable.

"Shu, stop your smothering me!" Kokichi yelled playfully laughing while I smothered him with affection. I stopped for a moment and he looked up at me with the cutest smile on his face.

"Shu thanks for helping me... with all of this." He said gesturing to his legs and arms.

"Of course. I love you Koki and I want you to feel safe." I said cupping his cheeks with my hands. I slowly pulled him into a kiss and let my hands move up to his hair. His hair was so soft and it smelled like lavender and lilies. I love his scent... it makes me feel so happy. Knowing that my beds' scent is a mix of our scents Kokichi's bed is the same way and it smells so good... it screams safety and love.

"I love how your hair smells... and it's super soft..." I said into his hair making him flush.

"O-oh t-thank you, Shu." Kokichi stuttered making me smile.

"I love you," I said loving a kiss on his forehead.

"I love you too Shu," Kokichi said giggling when my lips briefly met his forehead.

"Well is there anything you want to do today?" I asked trying not to sound that intimidating.

"I want to just talk," Kokichi said taking in a shaky breath.

"What about?" I asked looking in his eyes seeing that he was afraid. I felt concerned and looked at him concerned trying to show him I was supportive of whatever he was going to tell me.

"About my parents and my past." He said looking down. I raised his head to meet my eyes.

"Alright, I'm here and ready to listen," I said kissing his eyelids before he looked back into my eyes.

"And know that you only can tell me what you feel comfortable with," I added moving my hands to his shoulders. I let my hands massage the tense muscles and felt his shoulders relax under my touch.

"Alright, thank you, Shu. It means a lot." He said smiling up at me.

-Because of the 3 day weekend, it is throwing my whole sense of time off... I had no idea it was already Wednesday... My brother's birthday is also today I'm planning on writing him a poem or maybe drawing him something... I'm still not sure yet... Thanks for reading!-

-ShuichiOuma010-


	27. -27-

T/W there are intense themes of depression, attempted rape, suicide and self-harm. This is a warning ⚠️

Kokichi's POV  
I pulled out of Shuichi's embrace and walked over to sit down on his bed. Shuichi gave me a supportive smile and sat down next to me. I took in a shaky breath.

"So.. Shu..." I said not sure of where to start. What should I say? I don't want to make him sad... but I know I should trust him... so I should just tell him the whole story... starting from the beginning...

"Well to start off... from the beginning..." I said letting my voice trail off.

When I was younger I had a hard time not talking. I walk always talking... lots of people always asked me to shut up. This was also a reason why I don't like myself... at all.

"Kokichi!!" My friend yelled as he chased me.

"Yeah?!" I yelled back as I turned the corner.

"Why are you so annoying?" He asked making me slow my pace. I turned around to face him noticing he stopped running.

"Annoying?" I asked feeling nervousness and feelings of guilt and shame on my shoulders.

"Yeah everyone thinks it. I thought maybe you could tell me why?" He said looking to the side.

"Why do you think I'm annoying?" I asked again in unbelief.

"You are always talking loudly... and you never shut up! I don't want to be friends with someone everyone hates!!" He screamed making tears come to my eyes. I'm annoying? I thought I was making people laugh... I didn't mean any harm... I just want to make others happy... but I guess I can't even do something like that right...

"So I'm don't being friends with you Kokichi!" He yelled before turning around and running back over to the playground. I just let myself fall on the grass.

"I don't need anyone..." I whispered.

"They only fool you so they can betray you in the end..." I whispered slowly getting to my feet.

"Who needs friends? I'll just make my own..." I said kicking the dirt before hearing the recess bell ring. I'm done with people...

I walked into the building getting flares and sneers from my fellow classmates. Occasionally hearing them mutter.

Loser  
You're alone  
Friendless  
Bitch  
Asshole

I never wanted to be close to you  
You are so annoying you make me want to hurt you  
Just shut up  
Never talk again you would be doing us all a favor  
You would be doing yourself a favor  
No one likes you  
Maybe you should just die

I closed my eyes and took in a deep breath. This is who I am now. I don't need anyone! I'm great on my own!! I opened my eyes and put on a creepy smile and walked down the hallway to my classroom.

The day went by and slowly my gaze became darker. I don't need this... I don't need anyone...

A few weeks passed and soon the bullying got gradually worse.

"You shouldn't be here!! Why don't you just give up!!" I don't know who these kids even are. They keep screaming at me... I can see why... I don't know why I'm still alive... but I know I'm too weak to die.

They pulled out some paper and a small pair of scissors. My eyes widened slightly but I didn't say anything... I probably deserve all of this.

Shick.   
Shick...   
shick   
shick

They cut up my forearms under the short sleeve shirt I was wearing. They punched me in the face before they left. Leaving me there while I was bleeding.

This was the norm now... they do this every day and this whole thing will never get better... because I live... I'm such a damn mistake...

I didn't like being at home. I didn't like being at school. I didn't like being anywhere. Soon they came. The friends I made for myself. He and he.

He was the one that was me. He looked like me and was a part of me... the one part I wish wasn't real... the one part that makes me wish this was all fake.

Him was the one who likes to touch me. He likes seeing me in pain. He likes all the despair he can cause to me. He loves watching me bleed. Watching me cry. Watching me scream.

My hallucinations became worse... it went from imaginary friends... to people who wanted to hurt me... the embodiment of all the homicidal thoughts I have had... the embodiment of my obsessive self. I never wanted to be like this.. but it's just how it's supposed to be.

We moved to a new house in a new state... I thought I would have gotten better but I was so wrong...

"You are new here right?" This girl asked with a smile. Hopeful I smiled back. Maybe it wouldn't hurt to make a friend.

"Yeah," I whispered walking over to stand next to her as we walked into class.

"Well, my name is Ash." She said taking my hand. Maybe this is good? Maybe this could be the one person who will like me? I smiled letting myself feel happy.

"My name is Kokichi," I said as we sat down in our seats before the teacher came in.

Ash and I were friends for half of my first year there. But soon I found out it was too good to be true.

"You can't be close to me! Because you're absolutely repulsive!!" She screamed at Akari who backed away defensively.

"But I didn't do anything..." She said her voice trembling tears threatening to spill at this point.

"Ugh!! You don't even know what you did!! You damn bitch!!" She screamed again slapping her across the face. She gasped and rushed away. Running out of our line of sight.

She turned around and saw me. I had my mouth hanging open not knowing what to say to what I just saw. I thought we were friends? How could this happen?

"Oh Kokichi, I didn't see you there..." She said looking down before looking at me with a smile on her face.

"Yeah... sorry I didn't." I started to get cut off by her hands going over my mouth.

"Don't tell anyone about this. You have to stay my friend or you will have no one!! No one!!" She yelled taking her hands off my mouth to let her fist clench as her arms went to her sides.

"Ash?" I asked hoping what I just heard was a joke. Do I have to stay friends with her? Is this what having a friend means?

"You know I'm right." She said looking down putting her face out of view.

"What? But what if I wasn't friends with you anymore?" I said trying to keep myself from shaking.

"Then I will make your life a living hell!! And you will have the same fate as the damn bitch!!" She screamed slapping my cheek. I moved my hand to my now red cheek looking at her with a hurt look betrayal in my eyes.

"Well, I don't want to be friends with you!" I yelled breaking from her grasp running away as fast as I could. Tears were streaming down my face. How could I have let myself trust someone again?! This is my fault!!

"I know where you live!!" It was the last thing I heard.

The rest of the school day was just full of glares. People looked at me like they did before I moved. I can't do this again! This is all my fault!!

"Hey, you're the slut!" Someone yelled as I walked away.

"S-slut?" I gasped. What?! I have never even kissed someone before? Much less have gone full along the way...

"Yeah, Ash said that you and Komara went all the way." He said making the tears I was holding in fall out.

"I have never-" I started only to get cut off by him backing me into the wall.

"Well, I wanted to see for myself. You have a very nice body~," He said moving his hand to caress my thigh. I yelped and tried to get out of his grasp... but wasn't strong enough. He pushed his hand up into my shorts letting his hand travel all the way up to my underwear. My face paled.

"This isn't right!" I yelled pushing his hands away.

"Don't be like that~ I know you want to~," He cooed making my start to cry.

"Please!! Stop!!" I screamed tears pouring out of my eyes. The bell rang just in time. My breath was shaky as he moved away from me.

"That was no fun..." He sighed.

"Maybe next time~," He said making me shudder. I don't know what to do? What the hell made him think that he should do this to me?! Maybe this is because I'm not good enough... no one should touch me at all... I'm too filthy...

I walked into the classroom and saw Ash smirking at me. She must of- Oh my god!! My face paled and my breath became shaky. It's all because I wouldn't be friends with her! She looked at me and smiled. This isn't supposed to be happening...

That night I cried. I can't do this anymore!! I don't want to have to live with this anymore!!

The next day was the same... he tried to kiss me and I breath escaped in time because Akari distracted him so I could getaway. Me and Akari have become close... we have both been shamed by everyone... she is the only one who doesn't despise me... so this time I will be careful... I won't let her get too close to me... but I want to be able to help her.

"Hey is home mom!" I yelled only to be met with an angry mother.

"Why didn't you get your room cleaned!! You always don't do what you need to because you think you are above the rules!! You are so useless!!" She yelled before I just sighed and went to my room.

"Also!! Kokichi because you didn't do anything you don't get to come with us to the play tonight!!" She screamed before I heard all of them leave. I was in the house all by myself.

I walked downstairs with slow steps... the kitchen knives... I walked over and clutched the knife in my hands. I slowly brought it to my neck. This is it. I'm done with all of this. I felt the blade dig into my skin... not hard enough to break the skin... but enough to hurt and make me snap out of it.

"Why can't I just kill myself?!" I screamed curling up into a ball on the floor. Tears rushed out of my eyes and I cried. I couldn't stop the tears from falling. I held myself for a long time... it felt like forever... before I decided to go up to my room.

I cried the entire night holding onto my pillow. I wish someone would think I was important. I wish I had someone to care about me. I wish I wasn't so useless... I let myself fall asleep wishing this was over.

Years passed and we moved back into our old house after living in the new house for a year and a half. When I got back it was still the same. Everyone hated me and they all bullied me. The pain didn't hurt me anymore. I was to empty to feel any of it.

3 more attempts were made. Hanging, drowning, and suffocation... I was becoming too exhausted to confront anyone. Too tired to try and pretend this was all ok. Done smiling for others when I was only thinking of how much of a pathetic loser I was. I can't do anything right...

I got a phone to stay in contact with people... but the bullying didn't end. People told me to die. They told me so many horrible things. Making my self-hate increase.

You should just die  
You pathetic bitch  
Your parents should just kick you out  
You are going to be alone forever  
Kill yourself  
You don't deserve anyone  
You should just kill yourself

All of this was becoming too much. One night me and my mom got into a bad argument...

"You can't do anything right!! How could you forget something like this!!" She ranted at me for about an hour. Of all the things I have done wrong. All the reasons I shouldn't deserve to live. I felt so empty I wanted to feel something while I wanted to feel nothing. It just all became too painful.

The whole time she was ranting all I could think is... maybe I should cut myself? It has worked for other people. So maybe it will work for me?

After she let me go I walked to my room and eyes the pair of scissors... here goes nothing.

It started as scratches and eventually, it became so much worse. It soon became deep cuts on my wrist tracing all around my arms. Cuts littered my forearms and soon trailed across my legs and thighs.

I was so done. I felt sicker every passing day. The Suicide attempts soon became at least 11. Every time I try and count I can remember 11 main ones... but I'm sure that there was probably more than that...

Sitting in a bathtub filled with my own blood. Chocking on my own tears while blood stained the floor. Putting my head under the water.

Later on, some of my friends came and tried to stop me. And I was going to kill myself the next Friday. But soon my parents found out... I will never forget the look of terror on their faces. I was a monster... I am a monster...

They took me to the ER and soon I was put into a mental hospital... they sent me letters... but all I could think of is how disappointed I was that I couldn't do one simple task...

I was in there for 10 days wanting only to just waste away. I wanted nothing more than to be done. To be done.

After I got out... my parents pretended to care... but I never believed anything they said... why would they love me? Why would they care about me? I'm so repugnant...

"Soon after I got out into this killing game and here we are today..." I said letting tears fall out of my eyes.

"Kokichi... I'm glad you told me." He whispered into my ear. Pulling me down into his bed he wrapped his arms around me.

"I love you so much... and I am so glad that you have made it this far. Koki," He whispered making me shiver. His hands rubbed my back and moved up to my hair. I moved into his hands shuddering.

"I love you too... thanks so much for listening to me..." I whispered letting the last of my tears fall out of my eyes.

"Of course Koki, I care about you so much... what you have to say is always the most important to me. I will always love to listen to you... with whatever you want to talk to me about." He said kissing my forehead moving his lips to my cheeks before planting a brief one on my lips.

"Thank you," I said looking up at him with a smile.

-Sorry for making this super dark... but I wanted to do his back story... I will do Shuichi's later... but... I really like writing hurt/comfort stories... because sometimes everyone needs to be comforted. Thanks for reading!-

-ShuichiOuma010-


	28. -28-

I couldn't stop the tears from falling out of my eyes. The painful memories... I don't want this for myself... I wish this never happened to me... I hate being scared all the time. Scared that anyone who gets close to me will just leave me behind... while they continue their lives without me... I have never felt important. To anyone. They always have someone they care about more than me. They always put me last... after everyone else. Then they leave me... they slap me in the face, yell, and scream at me... then when they realize I'm not good enough for them... they leave me. Every single time.

"Kokichi, it's ok to feel sad... living isn't as easy as some people make it seem... you probably know that better than me." He said into my ear while he rubbed my back. "Yeah," I said letting a small laugh out of my mouth. Shuichi giggles against my hair making me laugh harder. "Shuichi, I have no idea how you do it!" I exclaimed grabbing onto his forearms trying to contain my laughter.

It's so much easier to laugh then cry. "Do what?" He asked pulling back to look at me. He looked confused. "Make me laugh this hard, you can always make me so happy!" I pulled him closer to me burying my face in his chest. I could feel his laughter coming from his chest. I could hear his angelic voice giggling a beautiful laugh. I smiled and moved back to place my lips on his.

I pulled away and rested my forehead against his. "Thank you," I said before he nodded with a smile. "Shu?" I asked sitting up on the bed making him sit up soon after. "Kichi?" He asked making me blush. "We should go and get some dinner. And I feel better about all of this... so I will go with you!" I said trying to make my voice sound steady. I felt nervous and was worried that something bad would happen to either of us... "I'm so proud of you!" He smiled throwing himself on me while he wrapped his arms around me. He moved his cheek against my face making me giggle.

"Shuuuuu~ you're squishing me~," I said trying to push him away only making him cling to me more. I sighed and let myself be smothered. He was affectionate for more than 10 minutes before he pulled away. He looked to the side avoiding making eye contact. A small blush was visible on his cheeks. "Sorry... sometimes I can't contain myself..." He whispered covering his mouth with his hand. "I don't mean to smother you... you are just so cute... I can't help it." He looked at me for a moment before his eyes went wide making him turn his head back to the side. The once small blush soon dominating his now red face. 

I don't like being happy. Don't get me wrong I don't like being sad either... but... whenever I get happy I know that something bad is going to happen. Whenever my mood goes up I always know there will be something to make it go down again. This has made me anxious about letting myself become happy... because I'm afraid if I become too happy... then when my mood goes back down... it will destroy me.

I don't know what I'm feeling. When I'm with Shuichi... he makes me feel something I can't understand. The way he can easily make me laugh, the way he tells me all these loving words, the way he makes me blush, the way he is always there to comfort me, he is always here to talk to me. I feel this warm feeling in my chest every time I'm around him. Whenever I see his beautiful smile, whenever I hear his gorgeous laugh, and every time I hear his calming angelic voice. All of this makes me feel weird in a way... maybe this is what love feels like? 

I have never understood what belonging felt like, never understood what love meant. What does it mean when someone tells you I love you does it mean anything. All the people who have told me this before have never meant it... they always put me last on their list of priorities... they always ignored me when I needed them most... they only acknowledged my existence when the needed something from me...

But Shuichi is different.

He treats me as though I'm the only thing that matters, the only thing that he sees. He talks to me and listens to me while hanging on my every word. He wakes up in the middle of the night to comfort me when his body is begging for sleep. Is this what love is? The thing I have always envied others for... the thing I never thought I would receive from another person... the thing I never thought I could do right... the thing I craved to feel... Shuichi has given it to me. Shuichi cares about me. He is being honest with me. He loves me. 

"Kokichi, are you alright? I'm sorry if I startled you earlier... you have been being quiet for a while now..." He whispered looking worried. I wrapped my arms around him and pulled him into a kiss. I made us both fall on the bed with me on top of him. I could feel he was surprised because his face was burning. I laughed against his lips making him smile before we slowly pulled away. 

"I'm just happy that you love me... and I'm happy that I love you... I'm happy that my feelings for someone else have finally been returned." I said blushing. He looked up at me and sat up slowly letting me take my place in his lap. "I'm happy too." I rested my head on his chest before remembering we had to go to the dining hall... I guess this can wait...

"Shushu, we should probably get something to eat before we forget," I said moving my hand to boop his nose. He flushed and tried to turn his head away but I held him in place. "Yeah, sometimes you are good at distracting me~," He said in a teasing tone making me blush harder. "Hey Shumai! I should be the one teasing you!" I yelled playfully making him look me in the eyes. "But I love when I can make you this flustered~," He said.

He picked me up and stood me up beside the bed. "Well let's go to the dining hall." He said taking my hand in his walking over to the door. "Okay Shushu~," I said following close behind. 

Maybe this love thing isn't so bad?

-In science, we have to have a lesson plan ready to teach for a full class period by March 11th... I'm not great at public speaking... so this will definitely be an experience (?) Thanks for reading!-

-ShuichiOuma010-


	29. -29-

We walked to the dining hall. We do this every day at least twice... this place kind of reminds me of a prison or a mental hospital...

When we got to the door I looked up at Shuichi and gave him a confident nod. He opened the door and we walked in. Kaito and Maki were the only ones in there, besides Kirumi. But she was making the food and was mostly in the kitchen... so it was just the four of us.

"Kokichi," Maki said in an intimidating tone making me flinch. "Yeah Maki?" I asked silently proud of myself for not stuttering. "I wanted to apologize..." She said looking down. "Apologize?" I asked. I was overly confused. Why is she apologizing to me? What is she sorry about? She had every right to treat me the way she did when I was, well, an asshole.

"Yes, I realize that Shuichi picked you to be his boyfriend... and although we have our differences I want to get along with you to make Shuichi happy." She finally said looking at me with her natural expression. I looked at her confused and turned my gaze to Shuichi. He was silently telling me to talk to her. I sighed and looked back at Maki. "Well, I accept your apology. I should try to be nicer to you guys even if I don't completely agree with you." I said looking over at Kaito who just glared at me... this is going to take a while... but if this is what Shuichi wants...

"Kaito!" Maki shouted making me and Shuichi jump. Kaito groaned. "Yeah, I will try to get along with you too Kokichi... Although that doesn't mean I don't think you are a lying sack of shit!" He yelled clenching his teeth. Yup. This is exactly what I would expect from Kaito... "Thank you, guys. It means a lot to me, Maki, that you are trying for me." Shuichi said making Kaito slump. He was sulking in his seat. Is it that hard for him to try and tolerate me? I'm not saying that it is... because I am not the best person to be around... because I lie so much... But for Shuichi, I will put up with all of this.

"Well, do you want to eat some dinner?" Shuichi asked grabbing my hand and giving me a supportive squeeze. "Yeah!" I said with a smile. "I mean that is what we came here for..." Maki added silently.

As if called Kirumi walked over to the table. "What would you guys like? I made Kimchi and rice, but if you would like something else I will gladly make it for you." She said politely. I frowned at the idea of having to eat again. I think Shuichi could tell because he let go of my hand to snake it around my waist. I shook my head and smiled. I can do this!

Soon enough we all told her that we wanted some Kimchi and she left and was back moments later. "Here you go." She said before placing the food on the table. She bowed before making her way back to the kitchen. Maki, Shuichi and I were having a pleasant conversation while Kaito's eyes were glued to me. I wasn't eating that much, but for Shuichi, I took a couple of bites every once and a while.

"I was wondering if both of you wanted to join us for nighttime training? Because Shuichi hasn't been coming for a while, so I thought you guys would like to come together?" Maki asked softening her gaze. "Yeah, that would be fun. Right Kokichi?" Shuichi asked turning to me. "Yeah, I would love to!" I exclaimed with a smile. Kaito glared at Maki making her roll her eyes. Why is Kaito acting like an ass? Wait I forgot... He is very protective of Shuichi... so he must feel defeated that he chose to spend time with me instead of him... man... being a living person... just makes me a burden on so many people.

I looked down at the table feeling tears come to my eyes. I didn't want to cry here so I sucked it up and ate a couple more bites. "Hey, don't worry about him," Maki said placing her hand on my shoulder. I jumped at the sudden contact but quickly smiled at her. "He gets like this because he is stubborn..." Maki said with a sigh. I almost laughed at her response, but I contained myself. "No, it's alright! I wouldn't expect someone to find it easy to be kind to me. I'm not the best... for anyone." I added silently. This made Maki and Shuichi frown.

"It's not that I hate you. It's just sometimes you can have a little too much energy..." Maki said quietly making me smile at the fact that maybe this was all just a misunderstanding. "Yeah, same here. I never hated you... I just tease other people too much." I said laughing a bit. "Yeah, I would know," Shuichi said playfully elbowing me. "It's only because I love you! and love making you super flustered..." I whispered under my breath. His face became bright red and I think I heard Maki try to stifle a laugh. "Ah Shushu~," I said teasingly making him put his face into my shirt making me laugh at how cute he was being. "Mph!" Shuichi said something into my shirt, but I couldn't make it out.

"Anyway, about the new motive... I have been wanting to ask... Kokichi was the notebook yours?" Maki asked. Kaito perked up and looked like he was interested suddenly... What am I supposed to do... What should I tell them? Should I lie?

"I'm not sure we should discuss the motive," Shuichi said pulling away from me, voice shaking. "Well, I was just asking..." Maki said looking back at me. My face paled. "You know what? Maybe it's better if I just tell the truth..." I said looking back up. Shuichi took my hand in his and gave me a concerned look.

If you want someone to trust you... then you have to be honest and tell them the truth. "Kaito, Maki, the notebook was mine... I had been writing in it this whole time. This is the truth." I said closing my eyes waiting for rejection and hostility. "It's ok Kokichi, we won't tell anyone." Maki said looking at me with a gentle smile before turning and glaring at Kaito as if to tell him, 'tell anyone and you die'.

"Thank you," I said quietly putting my hands in my lap looking down again. "So that means that you have-" Kaito finally spoke up but I cut him off. "Yes, I have cut myself, starved myself, and have tried to kill myself at least 11 times," I said keeping my gaze down. I felt confused when Maki came over and hugged me.

"M-Maki?" I asked immediately feeling nervous. "Kokichi, I know how that feels... when I was first becoming an assassin... I didn't like myself at all. So I know where you are coming from." She said before patting my head with a smile as she pulled away. Kaito gasped and looked confused as hell but he didn't say anything. Shuichi pulled me into a hug and whispered sweet words into my ear making me calm down. Maybe having other people in my life... might not be so bad after all? I thought before wrapping my arms around Shuichi's torso.

-Here is the next update for today. I might be doing one in my Saiouma/Oumasai one-shots book later... but I'm not sure yet... Thanks for reading!-

-ShuichiOuma010-


	30. -30-

Shuichi's POV  
"Guys why don't we go hangout in my room!" Kokichi said with a smile. I could tell he was just saying this probably because of the security cameras in the dining hall... "Alright." Maki said before standing up and walking out the back door. "Maki-Roll wait for me!" Kaito yelled running out to catch up with her.

"Well that happened." Kokichi said with a sigh making me chuckle. "Yeah, that did just happen." I said holding his face in my hands. "So my beloved Kokichi wants to hangout with Kaito and Maki?" I asked with a small smirk making him blush. "I just want to try and get along with them! And Maki actually isn't as bad as I thought she was..." he added under his breath making me smile.

I'm glad that Maki and Kaito are making an effort to be kinder to Kokichi. Maki more than Kaito... but regardless they are both trying. I was surprised to hear Maki tell Kokichi about her past... but I was so happy she did. I can tell Kokichi is more at ease knowing that he isn't the only one here that feels the way he does.

I know how it feels... because most of the time people don't listen to me. When ever I talk it's like they don't acknowledge that it's me speaking. This is why I stutter... this is why I don't talk unless people are asking me a question. But even then... they still don't listen... and it just makes me 10 times more lonely. It was almost unbearable...

I used to cut just like Kokichi did... I didn't do it as bad because people told me it made you weak when you cut... I need to have friends... I wanted more than anything for someone to notice me... someone to see me... when everyone else treated me like a ghost.

"Shu Shu? Are you doing alright?" Kokichi said placing his hand on my cheek to gently caress it. "Y-yeah! S-sorry, I didn't mean to make you worry." I said trying my best not to stutter as much. "You were just making a lonely face just now." Kokichi said placing a kiss on my cheek before walking over to the dorms. I felt a blush come to my face, but I didn't try to suppress it.

He was holding onto my hand making me flush. I love you so much Kokichi. You are just so cute. I thought to myself as we got to his dorm room. Maki and Kaito were already there having a conversation. "What took you guys so long!" Kaito said making Maki elbow him in the side. "I mean... I'm glad you finally made it!" He said. Maki face palmed. This is going well?

"Well let's go inside." Kokichi said unlocking his door. We all walked into his room. His bed was made and everything looked cleaner then the lest time I was in here... when did he have time to clean this?

We all went and sat in a circle on the floor in the open space in his room. "Alright." Maki said placing her hands in her lap. "Kaito I am glad you are making an effort to accept Kokichi." Maki said with a small smile making Kaito grimace. "It could have been anyone else... and he chose him..." Kaito said holding his head in his hands. "But I'll accept it if this is what Shuichi wants." Kaito said looking over to the side. "Are you sure you want this Shuichi?" He said making me blush.

I want to be with Kokichi. So much that when I'm not around him I feel so lonely. I miss him even if he leaves my side for a second. I love him so much that I dream about him all the time. I still get flustered when he kisses me. And I will never forget all of the moments were we can just be alone the two of us and cuddle. I want to show him all the love he deserves. Is what I would have said if I had any courage to get the words out...

Kokichi was sitting right beside me. And was giving Kaito a smile earning a glare from Kaito in return. I could tell he was faking it. It actually looked very convincing. But I'm around him so much that I can tell when he is lying... sometimes...

He was still holding my hand. His thumb moved in slow calming circles on my skin. I smiled looking down at our hands for a moment before realizing I was having a conversation. "Sorry!" I said not knowing what else to say. "It's alright Shuichi you don't have to apologize!" Kaito said putting his fist together. "I was just asking, but I will accept whatever you want to do!" Kaito said with a smile. "Thank you Kaito." I said feeling embarrassed. "Of course Sidekick!" He exclaimed making Maki roll her eyes. Kokichi snickered at this action making me have to stifle my own laugh too.

"Why are you guys laughing?!" Kaito yelled hella confused making me laugh more. Kokichi laughed while leaning into my shoulder. "Because you are kinda of a dumbass." Maki said bluntly making Kokichi laugh more. I could tell Maki was having a hard time keeping a straight face. "I am not a DUMBASS!!" Kaito yelled slamming his hands on the floor. After a moment of laughter Kokichi calmed down and I wrapped my arms around him pulling his back closer to my chest.

Kaito looked at his hands defeated making me give him a sympathetic smile. "We need to talk about the motive we were given." Maki said making us all go silent. The new motive? Why do we need to bring it up? Wasn't Kokichi the one targeted for that one? And since the time limit ran out for him to kill to hide the info... isn't this just a failed motive. I thought letting my hands rest on Kokichi's waist.

"It's been a while since any killing has happened..." Maki whispered looking nervous for a moment before she went back to having a neutral expression. "Yeah, but, isn't that good Maki-Roll!" Kaito exclaimed with a smile. Kaito is acting like himself again. He seems to either be accepting the fact that Kokichi is here... or is ignoring his presence and pretending it's just us three...

Kokichi moved closer to me and was now sitting in my lap. His back was against my chest and he rested his head under my chin. I snaked my arm around his waist and let it rest on his lap. He moved his hand to my cheek and gave it a small pat me flush again.

I moved my hands to grab Kokichi's. I held it in mine trying to calm myself down. I hate the idea of knowing that another killing could happen... another trial... another execution... I shuddered at the thought. Kokichi gave my hand a supportive squeeze making me calm down.

Both of our hands were intertwined on his lap. I felt myself smile, feeling more love for Kokichi, although, I didn't think it was possible to find something that made me love him so much more than I already do.

I looked down at Kokichi and moved my head to his. I hid my face in his hair. I have Kokichi here with me. Maki and Kaito and here to help to. I'm sure the four of us can make it and figure out how to stop this. I raised my head silently gushing at how well Kokichi fits in my lap.

"Yeah, but it seems suspicious... don't get me wrong I don't want to see people getting killed... but what if Monokuma or someone else is planning something." Maki said making my breath hitch. Kokichi's hand froze in mine. "What do you mean?" I asked already knowing the answer. "It's not like him to just accept that his plan failed." Maki paused. "I'm worried maybe he already has manipulated someone... maybe some one is trying to kill... and seeing as the last motive was exposing Kokichi's personal information... maybe someone is trying to kill him." The room went silent.

"K-kill me?" Kokichi asked trying to stop his voice from shaking. I held his hand tighter. "We won't let that happen. We need to stop the killings. For Kaede. For everyone!" Kaito said clenching his other hand into a fist. Kaito is right... I made Kaede a promise. I made Kokichi a promise. We all need to get out of this hell alive!

"I agree! We need to kick that bears ass!!" Kaito yelled making me and Kokichi jump slightly. "Yeah... but maybe we could do it in a different way..." I added. "Kaede was onto something in the last trial... if this was just a killing game with a psychotic bear wanting to just watch us kill each other... then why do we have the trials? Why do we have to follow all of these rules?" I said confidently.

"Yeah Shuichi is right. If this whole game was just because someone wanted to subject us to despair... why have all the rules. I think this might not just be a killing game... I think that this is being recorded for other people to see..." Kokichi said making my eyes widen. "That actually explains a lot. All of the security cameras... the trials." I said letting my voice trails off.

"Yeah, that would also explain all the times he mentioned those other people... it almost sounded like he was talking about an outside person... kind of like how Angie talks about her god Atua..." Maki said putting a hand on her chin. "I have always wondered about that... but even if this is a show... like Kaede said there is a mastermind running all of this... it would make sense that someone would want to be a part of a twisted game they created." I said with a frown. I don't like this... why would someone do this to us?

"But then we have a new question... who could it be?" Kokichi asked making me flinch. Why would one of our classmates want to do this to us?

-Heck. This is getting out of hand... I don't know where I'm going with this... but I want them to be able to escape... so we will see how I get there... Thanks for reading!-

-ShuichiOuma010-


	31. -31-

Kokichi's POV  
"Maybe, but it wouldn't be best to just make blind accusations..." Shuichi whispered from behind me. "Yeah, that would just make it harder to work together... if we accuse everyone of being the mastermind..." I whispered before I realized... one of us could be the mastermind...

"What if it's one of us?" Kaito said giving me a deadpan look. I know I have been pretty suspicious... but that's only because I was trying to find a good time to kill myself... "Yeah it could be... but I feel like there is some evidence it isn't one of us..." Maki said quietly.

"Like what?" I asked. "Well, for example, Kokichi was targeted in the last motive... and I highly doubt the mastermind would target only themselves because that could be suspicious later on..." Maki said looking down with her hands on her knees. "That makes sense," Kaito said with a small nod.

"Also Shuichi because he has been with Kokichi these past weeks... and I assume the mastermind has to monitor the school... somewhere where no one else is... So it can't be Shuichi because he has a solid alibi." Maki said pointing to us. I smiled knowing that he has been staying by my side for this long. Most people can't do that... and I'm glad that he loves me that much to show me he does all the time.

"What about me?" Kaito asked looking a bit pale. "I don't really have any solid proof... because you always leave at random sometimes and you are alone for long periods of time..." Maki said with a frown. "But to make you feel any better. I don't have solid proof it's not me either." She said as Kaito paled even more.

"You guys don't think it's me right?!" Kaito asked startled. I laughed at how scared he was. "I highly doubt it could be someone who is as big of a dumbass as you are," I said making Shuichi giggle. "I'm not a-" he started to yell to rebuttal but Maki cut him off. "Idiot, he is vouching for you... so if you don't want us to think it's you, maybe just embrace that you are a dumbass..." Maki said quietly making Kaito scoff. He turned his head to the side, folding his arms. Sometimes I'm certain Maki is like his mom... it's kind of hilarious.

"Alright, so we know that there is a mastermind and we are most likely being filmed in the school and courtyard..." Shuichi said tracing my fingers. I smiled down at our hands before responding to the group. "Yeah, so we should plan to do meetings like this often.." I said while Maki nodded. "We could do it after we train," Maki said standing up. Shuichi pulled me up and pulled me into a hug.

We stayed like that for a moment and I took in his scent letting myself feel at ease. Kaito stood up and they left my room with a brief goodbye leaving me and Shuichi alone. "So Kichi, who do you think it is?" Shuichi asked holding onto my shoulders. "I think that it's too early to tell... because even if we tell everyone... there are so many people making it hard to narrow down who it could be," I said moving closer to his chest. "That's what I was thinking too..." he said voice shaking.

I know he is nervous about this entire thing. I can't blame him... knowing another death could happen and there is a possibility we can't find the mastermind... I sighed and walked Shuichi over to sit down on my bed. I rested my head on his shoulder.

"Shu... what if one of us gets killed..." I asked quietly not wanting the question to leave my mouth. Shuichi wrapped his arms around me. "It's going to be ok because no matter what we are going to make it out of here together." He said bringing my chin to his face. He pressed his lips against mine making all my thoughts stop. I put my hands on the side of his face while his went down to my hips. I smiled against his lips making him smile back.

I love you so much Shuichi... I will protect you no matter what... even if that means I have to end this game myself... even if it means I have to leave you to win the game by yourself... out of anyone I want you to be the one to ask it out.

Ding Dong

Bing Bong

The night time announcement rang throughout my room making me jump. "It is now 10 pm!" Monopiane exclaimed. "So you should go and get some sleep!" Monotaro said before the monitor shut off.

I looked up at Shuichi. "He ShuShu?" I asked holding his hand in mine. "Yeah Kichi?" He asked looking at me giving me his full attention. "I was wondering... do you think the others are actually planning to kill me because of the motive," I asked hands starting to shake. He brought my hands to my cheeks giving them a squeeze. "I won't let that happen." He said with a smile. I smiled back. I know that he is being honest with me and it makes me so happy that he trusts me as much as I trust him... this is the first time this has happened.

"We should go outside for training, right?" Shuichi asked me. I nodded up at him before we stood up and left for the courtyard. "So what do you guys do anyway?" I asked feeling slightly concerned because I'm not the strongest person... "we usually just do sit-ups or something, but sometimes we will just sit and talk." Shuichi said intertwining his fingers with mine making me blush. We walked out to the courtyard seeing Kaito and Maki already out there talking to each other.

"Hey, guys," Shuichi said with a wave. "You made it!" Kaito yelled with a big smile. "Alright so let's just do 50 sit-ups and then we can skip the meeting today since we already had one," Maki said moving to sit in the grass. Kokichi sat next to me and we both did our sit-ups. I only did 20 because I didn't want to make my stomach hurt.

My stomach has been weird ever since I was a kid. Whenever I would eat too much I would throw up in the middle of the night and be fine the next day. But even sometimes when I ate a good amount I would still throw up at least once every two weeks. Sometimes if I didn't eat anything I would just be gagging up nothing for hours before passing out from exhaustion.

Shuichi didn't say anything about it and got his done before sitting up next to me. "Alright, well good night you guys!" Kaito said waving as Shuichi offered me his hand pulling me up. We both waved to them before going back to the dorms.

"Who's room did you want to sleep in tonight?" I asked turning to face him. "We could sleep in mine..." he said quietly before blushing. I put my hand on his cheek and pulled him down to kiss him on the cheek before we walked over to his dorm room.

We got into his dorm room. I walked over to his closet to grab the pajamas I left here. I slipped them on and Shuichi did the same. He put his arms around my torso nuzzling his head into my neck. "I love you Kichi." He whispered sounding like he was going to pass out any moment. "I love you to my beloved ShuShu," I whispered before turning around to kiss his forehead.

He walked over to his bed and pulled the covers back, before sliding in. He gestured for me to join him. I smiled and let myself slide into his arms. I turned around to face him wrapping my arms around his. "Goodnight Shu," I said closing my eyes. "Goodnight Kichi." He whispered before he closed his eyes and was out moments later. I laughed to myself before moving as close as I could be to him before letting myself fall asleep in his embrace.

-School is today... I have no idea how to feel about it... another week of homework and going to a place where people don't like me... well it has to be done. Thanks for reading!-

-ShuichiOuma010-


	32. -32-

I wonder most days why this happened to me. Why was I chosen to be here? Out of all of them... I'm not that great... I know that I shouldn't have been chosen to be around all of these ultimate's. I'm not even that good of a leader. My group... DICE is probably suffering in my absence. Not that I was that good at reading them. I was better at knowing what to do to get the group to come together. Get the group to be able to work together to get things done.

I woke up in a cold sweat seeing all of their hurt faces knowing that I left them flash across my mind. Tears fell down my face. Please, let them be safe. They must be so mad at me for abandoning them.

I sighed. My shaking hands moved to my face. I want to punish myself for what I have done to them. For what they had to go through because of me.

I want to cut myself. I want to be in pain. I need to hurt myself to atone for my mistakes. I want to hurt myself!! My thoughts were screaming at me. Telling me what I had to do. I looked back over at Shuichi.

He wants to help me. He told me he wants me to stay safe. I moved my hands to pull on my hair. I don't want to make him have to wake up again for me. I don't want to do this to him.

Before I knew what I was doing my hand was on Shuichi's shoulder. I froze. I can do this... He wants to help me. He gave me permission to do this.

I shook his shoulder to wake him up after a moment of my mind screaming at me to stop. He blinked a few times before looking io at my tear-stained face. "Kokichi?" he said rubbing his eyes. I clenched my hand around my wrist digging my fingers into my wounded skin. "Kokichi. It's ok. I'm right here." he pulled me into his arms. Letting his hand slide over to mine. Pulling my fingers away from my skin and intertwining them in his.

"I'm right here. I love you." His hand moved to my back and rubbed my tense shoulders. He slowly pulled me closer to him and held me securely in his arms. We both stayed silent for a moment. My tears lessened and my breathing slowed. I let myself relax under his touch as my eyes closed.

"Do you want to tell me what happened?" Shuichi asked keeping his voice soft. I felt tense before letting myself relax. I can do this. We have talked about things like this before.

"Yeah.." I let my voice trail off. I didn't know what I should tell him. "Alright, but know you don't have to talk to me if you don't want to." He said pulling back to look me in the eyes.

"It was my family. DICE I mean..." I whispered not wanting him to see me so vulnerable. He let his hand move to caress my cheek. "What happened to them?" He asked in a soothing tone making me shudder. "I abandoned them. I should be there with them..." Tears fell out of my eyes. I hated crying in front of Shuichi.

"They all trusted me. I was supposed to lead them and I wasn't even good at that. What kind of leader leaves their followers?" I said trying not to scream. I wanted to yell and scream all of the words that were trying to break out of me.

"It's alright Kokichi. I know how you feel... I feel like I have people that I have left behind. Some of them before I came here. And some because I'm trapped here. I'm not saying that you abandoned them. They care about you. You are their leader and followers respect their leaders." He nuzzled his head into my shoulder. I shuddered feeling a shiver go down my spine. "Yeah..." My head moved to rest on top of his hair. "I love you Kokichi. I care about you so much. Thank you for waking me up." I looked at his hand in mine. He pulled our hands to his lips placing a soft kiss on the back of my hand. 

He moved back and looked at me concerned. "Were you going to hurt yourself?" He asked quietly making my breath hitch. I nodded not trusting my voice. I was worried if I tried to say anything now I will just break down and cry. "That's alright. It's ok to feel that way. I'm glad you woke me up and allow me to help you." He paused and took in a deep breath.

"Nightmares suck. Life sucks." He announced to the room making me laugh. He smiled before continuing. "But having others like you around me makes it all worth it. You make all of this worth it Kichi." I blushed at his words. He pulled me into another kiss and let his lips trail kisses down my neck slowly moving to my shoulder. 

"I love you." He whispered as he planted them. "I love your smile." He kept saying sweet things to me. Even though the room was dark he made it seem so much lighter. I felt so at ease that we get to have moments like this. That he allows me and him to have moments like this. 

"I don't want my Kichi to hurt himself. So make sure whenever you feel like this just come talk to me." He slowly raised his head smiling. His smile took my breath away. I couldn't help but smile. He makes me feel so safe. All of the things I never liked about myself, he loves. Everything that makes me feel down his kisses erases it from memory. The way he called me 'his Kichi' made me just want to smother him with affection.

I dropped my head on his shoulder. "Kichi?" Wrapping my arms around him making him go quiet. "Thank you, for everything," I whispered firmly holding onto him not wanting him to see my flustered face. "Of course." He patted my head before moving and laying me down next to him.

"We should go back to bed..." He whispered letting his eyes slide closed. "I love you," I whispered letting myself relax in his embrace.

I know that this is going to help me. I know he wants to help me. I can't help but blush every time he says he loved me. I can't believe I am so lucky to be here with my Shushu.

We can worry about finding the mastermind tomorrow but for now, I want to just be in this moment with Shuichi as long as it can last.

-I have an art midterm coming up and I'm not sure how to feel about it... You all probably know I write a lot... but I do like to draw as well. I may make some art for the next part, but I'll see what happens. Thanks for reading!-

-ShuichiOuma010-


	33. -33-

My eyes fluttered open again and I felt refreshed. I have been getting actual sleep when I get to sleep with my beloved. I looked over at him. He was laying next to me, eyes closed. Breathing slow. Lips slightly parted. My fingers brushed against his lips feeling his breath warm on my skin. He looks so calm.

I felt a twinge of guilt for waking him up last night. He must be exhausted from having to stay up and listen to my useless rambling. I don't know how he still can tolerate me after all of the time he has been around me constantly. He is definitely different than anyone who has tried to get this close to me before. He shows promise.

Always telling me he cares about me. Always denying that I am annoying and clingy. Saying he loves me. I tilted my head and focused back on his sleeping face. How long until this ends? I shuddered at the thought. I don't want this to end. I want to stay like this with him. I know that in this killing game it is a lot to ask...

What if he gets killed? No. If anything I would be the one to get killed. Seeing as I was targeted by the last motive and everyone already dislikes me... My thoughts got cut off by him pulling me closer to him. I smiled wrapping my arms back around his torso.

Even if this ends... at least right now is where I am. He was still asleep and was securely holding me to his chest. I couldn't leave his grip. Not that I wanted to, but I couldn't if I wanted to. I felt a small blush come to my cheeks. He does this every morning. Even when he is still asleep he pulls me closer to him and sometimes he even mumbles my name.

He thinks about me while he is sleeping. I feel so special to him. He never makes me anything but his first priority. Always thinking about me. Just like I do about him.

"Kichi..." He whispered into my hair. The feeling of his voice on my skin made me laugh. "I love you, Shu..." I whispered back looking back at the clock. 7:30. That might be the latest time I have woken up.

"Thank you for making me feel wanted." I placed my head on his shoulder. "Ko..." He said groggily. He moved around bringing his hand to his eyes to rub them. "Hey, Shu~" I cooed making him give me a tired smile. 

"How did you sleep?" He asked propping himself on his elbow. "I sleep really well. Because I was able to sleep with my ShuShu~," I booped his nose making him blush. "Well, I slept better because of you to..." He whispered covering his blush with his hand. I took his hand in mine and felt the warmth from his cheeks. The back of my hand rested against his cheek making him look at me.

"Thank you for listening to me last night." I paused feeling my smile fall into a small frown. "Sorry for waking you up..." I whispered feeling guilty again. 

"It's alright Kichi. I'm happy that you trusted me enough to talk to me last night." He said sitting up and pulling me into his lap. His head nuzzled into my shoulder making me blush. "Kichi, I want you to know I'm here for you. I love you. I want you to rely on me like you did last night." He paused taking in a breath tickling my skin. I shuddered under his touch. "When you are scared or when you feel like you want to hurt yourself. Let me know. It doesn't matter when. I want to be able to keep you and be able to support you." I felt tears on my shoulder. He is crying. I don't want him to feel sad for me. 

"Shu, I don't want you to feel sad and worried about me all the time. I want my ShuShu to be happy. I want you to feel as happy as I feel when I'm with you." I faced him and pulled him into my arms. Cradling his head in my hand letting my hand gently brush against his hair. I didn't say anything as he let his tears out. Sometimes he takes all of the burdens on himself. I want to be able to help him. I want us to help each other. 

"It's ok Shu." I soothed placing a kiss on his hair. "We can do this together." With some final sniffles, he raised his head. "Sorry, I don't mean to be like this... I just have a hard time letting people help me." He whispered, looking down at his lap. 

"It's alright I know better than anyone what that feels like." He laughed at this comment making me smile.

Ding Dong

Bing Bong

"Wake up assholes!!" Monokid yelled making me flinch. "It's the start of another day..." Monopiane added letting her voice trail off before the monitor switched off.

Me and Shuichi shared a side glance. "We should get ready to go to the dining hall," Shuichi said letting his hand slide down my side. "Yeah..." I groaned not wanting to have to get up. My wounds were still aching... After walking for a bit it becomes easier to not feel the pain but having to get up first thing... it hurts like hell.

Shuichi worriedly looked over at me while I slowly got off the bed. "Do they still hurt?" He asked walking over to my side putting his arm gently around my waist steadying me. "Yeah... but it could be worse... and it was my fault..." He kissed my cheek cutting me off. "It's not your fault Ko I should have been there for you." He looked down chiding himself. I frowned.

"I should have told you, my love." I pulled him into a kiss making him gasp. I smiled while I slowly pulled back.

"I'm going to get dressed." I moved over to his closet and opened the door. I grabbed his clothes and handed them to him before going back to grab my own. We changed in silence, but I could tell he was sadly looking at my wounds. 

I felt his arms wrap around me while I was tying my scarf around my neck. "I love you." His hands clenched around the front of my shirt. "I love you too." I faced him giving him a hug before taking his hand and leaving the room.

. . .

The dining hall was filled with all of the remaining students. Me and Shuichi were the last ones to arrive. Kirumi was handing out meals as I took a seat in front of Maki and Kaito. Shuichi did the same moments later. 

"Hey, sidekick! How did you sleep?" Kaito exclaimed. "I slept better than I usually do," Shuichi said quietly making Kaito give him a nod before going back to eating his food. 

"I'm glad you guys are here. I heard Monokuma mentioning to Monopanie something about another motive." Maki said keeping her voice hushed. I felt Shuichi tense from beside me and I can't say that I blame him. Knowing there is the chance of another motive. The chance of another death and execution makes me feel sick.

"What why would we need another motive so soon?" Kaito asked looking genuinely scared out of his wits. "Seeing as the last one failed it only makes sense-" 

"Heyo Ultimates!!" Speak of the devil... "Today I am going to be introducing the next motive!" He said cheerfully clapping his hands together. "Why the hell would we need another motive?!" Miu yelled standing up from her seat.

"Because you damn bastards haven't killed anyone!" He screeched making Miu fall back into her seat. "Anyway, the new motive is going to be..." He paused dramatically making me cringe. 

"Motive Video's!" He yelled while the remaining cubs popped in holding pads similar to the monopads. "You will all receive one in your rooms tonight! Happy killing!" He announced before him and the cubs abruptly disappeared.

I looked over at Shuichi feeling sick. His face was pale and he looked like he was about to throw up. "Shu?" I asked putting my hand on his shoulder. Why does this have to happen? Why did this happen?

-My head has been hurting all day... It has for the last week but it's probably something wrong with me... Anyway, I have a group talent show today for a community my family is a part of. Me and my best friend Yuuki-San are doing art displays. I might be making an art book and putting the art I have drawn and the art I am displaying in it as well... Thanks for reading!-

-ShuichiOuma010-


	34. -34-

Shuichi started to cry and I felt my heart shatter. He moved his head to my shoulder and pulled me into his chest. I moved my hand to his hair. Petting his navy locks slowly. While my other hand went to the back of his torso.

"It's ok," I whispered. Although I said that... I'm not even sure if that's true... but I know that with Shuichi we can make it through this. "Sorry." He breathed into my ear. Breath hitching with his sobs and small hiccups.

"It's alright. It's ok to feel this way." I said slowly. Maki and Kaito were looking at each other. Kaito looked ghostly pale before becoming enraged.

"Why do we have to do another motive?!" He yelled standing up and starting to move over to Monokuma. Maki grabbed his arm holding him back. She shook her head at him making him sit back down and slump in his chair.

"Well, I thought it was only fair... Because none of you damn bastards are killing anyone!!" He screeched. "That's all I needed to do here! Later assholes! Happy killing!!" He and the mono cubs left the room abruptly. Leaving all the students in the dining hall in silence.

"I hope that no one will resort to killing," Kirumi said collecting dishes. "Me too." Tsumugi sighed drawing a slow circle on the table. No one said anything for a moment. It was just quiet. Too quiet...

Shuichi was still in my arms. Holding onto me like I would leave if he didn't hold me in a death grip. He wasn't holding me that tightly. But the mood of the room made it seem like that.

"I think we all shouldn't watch the videos," Maki said standing up. Grabbing the attention of the other Ultimates. "That would be a good idea. Another idea I had... was we could all watch the motive videos together." I paused getting some confused looks from the others.

"This way we know who is more susceptible to killing and who is not." Shuichi backed away from me to look me in the eyes. His eyes were all red and he looked exhausted. He always is exhausted, but this time it seemed like he was more exhausted in a way.

"But!" Kaito yelled before Maki our her hand on his mouth giving him a glare to shut him up. "That actually is a good idea Kokichi." She slowly took her hand off of Kaito's mouth. "Tomorrow morning let's all meet here and have a motive video viewing," Maki said before walking her dishes to the kitchen before grabbing Kaito's arm and dragging him out into the hall.

"Hey!" Kaito yelled while being dragged by Maki. I laughed to myself. Maki is so concealed and Kaito wears all his emotions on his sleeve. Such a weird pair. Not that me and Shuichi being together wasn't unexpected... but I just think it's funny.

"Kokichi you should eat something before we go." He whispered gesturing to the plate in front of me. I sighed and felt my self swallow. Feeling fear rise in my chest again. Why does this have to happen every morning? I asked myself wanting to slap myself for feeling this way. But when I looked up at a Shuichi he gave me a supportive smile making me sigh. He is just so cute.

"Alright." I kissed him before I ate a couple of bites. He smiled at me when I ate what I could. I felt my heart skip a beat at the face he was making. It was so kind. So caring and gentle. It made me just want to let myself fall into his embrace. But we were in public and I doubt that he would not get hella flustered if I did that... "Thank you Kokichi."

He took my hand in his and we walked to give Kirumi our dishes. She nodded and thanked us as we handed her our plates. We thanked her for the meal before we left.

Shuichi stopped me when we got out into the courtyard. I looked up at him and he was avoiding my gaze. "Shu?" I asked placing my hand on his cheek. Trying to get him to look me in the eyes. "..." he didn't say anything he just pulled me into his chest and rested his head on my shoulder. Nuzzling his head into my neck making me audibly shudder.

"Are we going to be ok Kokichi?" He asked sadly making me frown. "Yeah, of course! We have each other ShuShu!" I exclaimed trying to lighten the mood.

He raised his head moments later and smiled at me. Tears still coming out of his eyes. "Thank you Kokichi." He closed his eyes and tilted his head. His small smile and cute gesture almost threw me over the edge. He was just too cute! "Of course Shu!" I said smothering Nahum with affection. Nuzzling my head into his chest. Pulling him as close as I could to me while rubbing his upper back.

I could feel him relax. I smiled to myself knowing I made him feel at ease. "Come on ShuShu, we should go and meet up with Kaito and Maki to discuss this." I grabbed his hand and pulled him into the dormitory.

When we walked in Kaito and Maki were already there like the last time we had a meeting. "Hey Shuichi, Kokichi. You ready to discuss this." Maki said gesturing to her dormitory. "Yeah," I said while Shuichi nodded from beside me. "Alright, sounds like a plan sidekick!" Kaito exclaimed patting Shuichi's shoulder as we walked into Maki's room.

"Let's cut to the chase," Maki said shutting the door and locking it when we had all sat on the floor in the middle of her room. "What should we do about this new motive." She sat down next to Kaito making the room go silent.

I mentioned watching them together... but what should we do if that doesn't work? "I liked Kokichi's idea of watching them all together. That would help us have a better chance of avoiding a killing." Shuichi said from behind me holding my sides. "Yes, that would help us know why everyone would want to kill. This will also help us be able to rationalize their motives." I said taking one of his hands in mine.

"Alright." Kaito looked defeated. He is probably not ok with the fact that I had a better idea for protecting everyone than him... this is how he is going to act around me for a long time... "This sounds like a good plan. But what if when night comes someone stays up or watches it before we all gather together." Maki moved her hands to her knees. "Well..." I paused.

How would that work? "We would all have an alibi and if they killed someone. We could see what motive video everyone else had and if they got their own... I feel like that would make it easier to catch the culprit." Shuichi said making my eyes widen. "That is a really good deduction Shu," I said still awestruck.

"Thank you, but that is just worst-case scenario." He whispered. Maki went quiet for a few moments. "Yeah... I can see that reasoning... but then there would be another trial... should we just do a patrol tonight to make sure no one leaves their dorms." That would be a good idea. But would that seem like we were trapping them?

"I think that's a great idea Maki-Roll!" Kaito exclaimed patting her shoulder making a small blush come to her face for a moment. "Thank you." She straightened up and looked at us sternly. "Does this sound good to you guys. Are you both alright going along with this plan." I felt Shuichi's hand start to shake. "Yes," I said rubbing Shuichi's hand in comforting circles. "It's going to be ok," I whispered to him before turning back to the group. I guess this is what has to be done.

-Math test in an hour or so... I might die... don't worry about me though! Hopefully, it will be fine. Maybe... Thanks for reading!-

-ShuichiOuma010-


	35. -35-

The rest of the day wasn't very eventful. I mean I did get to stay with my beloved... but Shuichi has been anxious about this entire thing. The new motive. The chance that one of our friends could get killed.

The thought made me shudder. We left the meeting about an hour ago. It was probably around 5 pm right now. Shuichi and I were in my dorm room. I was working on profiling people on my whiteboard and he was looking through the files of evidence I had collected before we got together. Now we both work on trying to find any evidence that could lead to the mastermind. I want this game to be over more than anything. I know, or, to be more honest, I hope that we can make it out of this hell.

"Shu, how is it going with the files?" I turned around to face him. He looked up at me with an astonished look on his face. "Kokichi, this is great information! Why didn't you show me this before?" He asked holding up the file on Rantaro.

"Well, I didn't want anyone to get hurt. So, I was trying to end the killing game on my own. That's why I didn't tell anyone... sorry." He stood up and walked over to me. I looked at him confused by the abrupt action before I relaxed. His arms went around me and he hugged me. "It's alright. I didn't trust anyone at the beginning either. Mostly because this is just a very stressful situation."

His hands moved to my shoulders and he moved back from me. We made eye contact and I could tell he was happy about something. Most likely because we are figuring all of this out and might be able to end this killing game. "Yes, Rantaro also had a hard time trusting in others. Like me. And that is the main reason he got killed." I felt myself slump. Rantaro was a good friend to me, a brother almost and then he died by Kaede's hand.

I have nothing against Kaede for killing him because, for one, she thought she was killing the mastermind, and two, she wasn't even in the room when she killed him. I know I might have touched a nerve bringing up the first trial again... but I feel like we need to get this sorted out and discussing this will help us be able to come closer to the truth.

"Yeah..." Shuichi looked down at his feet. I grabbed his chin and placed a gentle kiss to his forehead making him look at me. "It's ok Shuichi. It wasn't your fault. Nobody was honest with anyone in the beginning, but, we have each other now along with Maki and Kaito. I'm sure with their help and if we work together we can figure out the truth behind this killing game. And maybe even find a way to stop it."

"Yeah, you're right Kichi... I'm sorry for being so sad about this all the time." I grabbed his hand and sat him on my bed. I stood in front of him and put my hands on his shoulders. "It's ok. It is fine to feel this way." I pulled his head into my chest and held him close. "It's ok." I moved my hand to slowly brush through his hair. Whispering sweet nothings into his ear.

He suddenly pulled me down on the bed moving his hand to the back of my head. "Shu-" I started only to be cut off by his hands going to my back massaging the sensitive skin. "S-Shu." I shuddered surprise by the sudden motion while at the same time I was loving every second of it. "Let me just stay with you... like this for a while." He whispered letting his eyes flutter closed. I sighed contently and moved my hands to his chest.

"Sleep love. I have noticed that you haven't been sleeping very well. So let's just take a nap. We can go to dinner later." I whispered placing a soft kiss on his lips before letting my head sink into the pillow. "Goodnight my beloved," I said before letting myself relax. I wasn't planning on falling asleep, but because of the calming aura in the room and the feeling of Shuichi next to me. I was out moments later. 

. . .

I heard singing in the light that I was standing in. It was calming and soft. I let it enter my ears and calm all the thoughts in my head. It felt nice. It reminded me of Shuichi's singing. So calm, so gentle, so beautiful. I sighed and closed my eyes submersing myself in the feeling of the music.

Maybe it's the way you say my name

Maybe it's the way you play your game

But it's so good, I've never known anybody like you  
But it's so good, I've never dreamed of nobody like you

And I've heard of a love that comes once in a lifetime  
And I'm pretty sure that you are that love of mine

'Cause I'm in a field of dandelions  
Wishing on everyone that you'll be mine, mine

And I see forever in your eyes  
I feel okay when I see you smile, smile

Wishing on dandelions all of the time  
Praying to God that one day you'll be mine

Wishing on dandelions all of the time, all of the time

I think that you are the one for me

'Cause it gets so hard to breathe  
When you're looking at me

I've never felt so alive and free  
When you're looking at me

I've never felt so happy

And I've heard of a love that comes once in a lifetime

And I'm pretty sure that you are that love of mine

'Cause I'm in a field of dandelions

Wishing on everyone that you'll be mine, mine

And I see forever in your eyes  
I feel okay when I see you smile, smile

Wishing on dandelions all of the time  
Praying to God that one day you'll be mine

Wishing on dandelions all of the time, all of the time

Dandelion, into the wind you go

Won't you let my darling know?

Dandelion, into the wind you go  
Won't you let my darling know that?

I'm in a field of dandelions  
Wishing on everyone that you'll be mine, mine

And I see forever in your eyes  
I feel okay when I see you smile, smile

Wishing on dandelions all of the time  
Praying to God that one day you'll be mine

Wishing on dandelions all of the time, all of the timeI'm in a field of dandelions

Wishing on everyone that you'll be mine, mine

I felt at ease. I only thought of my beloved Shuichi. He is the one that makes this worth it. He is the one that makes me feel worth it. I don't ever want to leave his side.

My eyes fluttered open to meet Shuichi's sleeping face. I smiled and traced my finger over his eyelids and caressed his cheeks.

"I love you Shuichi." I have never loved anyone before. And for the first time, this felt genuine. I really do love Shuichi. I felt a tear fall down my face. I have never felt this happy before. "T-thank you so much Shuichi." I sniffled and clung onto him. I love him, but I'm worried he is going to let me go. Please let this not be like every other time. Please let him be the first to genuinely love me.

I don't want to be abandoned again.

Please

-Sorry for the angst... But I feel like my life might be starting to fall apart. My best friend has a boyfriend now and... I'm worried she will toss me aside. She tells me over and over again that she trusts me more than anyone... but... when she sees how much happier she is with him... She may just toss me aside... Like everyone else does. Sorry again... Thanks for reading!-

-ShuichiOuma010-


	36. -36-

I woke up after taking my nap with my beloved. Soon seeing Shuichi was already up. He was just looking at me with a smile on my face. I felt my face increase in temperature. How long has he been looking at me?

"Good morning Kichi," He whispered letting his hands move up to my face. "I'm glad you got some sleep." I kissed his lips before pulling back to look at him.

"Thank you, for letting me get some sleep..." He paused for a moment a blush soon coming to his face as well. "I slept better with you next to me..." I blushed at his comment. "Y-you're welcome," I said silently cursing at myself for stuttering.

Shuichi pulled me close to him and buried his face into my neck. "You are just so cute Kichi," I wrapped my arms around his head not wanting him to see me blushing...more than he already has...

I didn't say anything. I just looked over at the clock and noticed it was already 7 pm. "Shu, we should go and eat something..." I felt my stomach twitch at the thought of having to eat again. I shrugged it off knowing I had to eat whether I wanted to or not. "Are you nervous about having to eat?" He asked gently putting his hand around my waist caressing the skin on my hip. "Y-yeah..." I didn't want to mention that every time I have to eat I feel so fat...and so selfish...

"I'm sorry that you are nervous about that...I want you to know that I love you no matter what you look like...because no matter what I still think you are the most beautiful thing in the world." Shuichi said placing a kiss on my forehead and eyelids before facing me again. "But Shu, what if-" I started only to be cut off by his hand over my mouth.

"No, you can't change my mind. I love you no matter what." He looked serious...too serious, it made me jump. "You are so perfect..." I whispered cupping his face with my hands. My own little Shu is my world. I get to hold him in my hands. I gushed at how cute he was. This perfect angel!

"Kichi, I'm not that perfect..." He said whispering at the end of his comment. "You are to me." I could tell he was thinking about something...something about his past.

"You want to talk about it?" I asked looking over to the clock again...it didn't matter how much time we had...even if it takes all night for him to get everything out. "Yeah..." He looked away from me and played his hand on mine. He intertwined his fingers into mine making me feel more concerned because he wasn't looking at me.

"My parents...I was never enough for them...they were so popular...always acting and going to parties with other popular people...they always forgot about me...I was always left at home alone..." He sobbed moving to sit against the back of my bed. I didn't say anything, I didn't want to interrupt him and make him feel like I didn't care about what he wanted to say...it was the exact opposite...I wanted to know everything about him...his worries, his past, and where he sees us in the future.

"They always put so much pressure on me...to be the son they wanted me to be...but I wasn't good enough, and soon enough they kicked me out because I wasn't what they wanted and got taken in by my uncle." He stopped and let his tears fall. I slid my hand around his wrist to gently hold his hand. Moving my other hand to his cheek wiping away his tears.

"It's ok because now you have me and everyone here. We all care about you, and you will always be more than enough for me...because you are perfect to me Shuichi." I kissed his tears away and planted kisses all over his face. Briefly moving to his shoulders just to come back to his face.

"Kichi...thank you. I never thought I would have been lucky enough to find someone like you." He smiled and put his hands on my cheeks pulling me closer to him. His lips came to mine with a small kiss. It was full of love and it was almost too sweet for me.

I never thought you could experience emotions like this. So genuine, so pure, and so sweet. "I love you so much, and I will stay with you and try my best to make you see yourself as I see you," I whispered into his ear moving my head to his neck. I moved closer to him and sat in his lap letting his arms come around me. "I will try my best to do the same for you, my love. I love you so much."

We stayed there hugging on my bed, content with having Shuichi so close to me, and he was content with having me close to him. "We should go and get some dinner," He gave me one last squeeze before he helped me get up. "Thanks for listening to me." He said making sure I wasn't in any pain. "Of course my beloved! Thanks for caring about me so much." I said with a small laugh making him laugh with me. His adorable laugh made me blush again. I love him so much!

His fingers intertwined with mine and we walked to the dining hall.

. . .

Maki and Kaito were already there at the table. Seeing all the other students in the dining hall just reminded me that we were getting a new motive tonight...

"Shuichi, Kokichi, I'm glad you guys could make it!" Kaito yelled while we walked over to take our spots across from them. Kaito actually smiled at me and it wasn't totally forced...this is kind of weird...maybe that's just because we hate each other...

"Sorry for taking a minute to get here," Shuichi said while Kirumi walked over and placed the meals in front of them. "It's alright, you still made it," Maki said with a half-smile. She was still a little stubborn about showing her emotions...it's fine...I can see why she does...having to kill others, I mean, being forced to kill others can make you feel empty...and that's scarier than feeling to many emotions...

"We still need to do the night watch tonight...are you guys ready?" Maki asked looking over at Kaito who gave a nod before she turned her focus back over to us. "As ready as we will ever be," Shuichi said, I could feel his hand shaking in mine.

-I'm still working on editing the one-shots...sorry for taking so long...I will try and update vampire kisses tomorrow! Thanks for reading!-

-ShuichiOuma010-


	37. -37-

T/W There are intense themes of depression, hallucinations, torture, and self-harm. This is a warning.

30 minutes until the night time announcement...we were all standing out in the courtyard waiting...waiting for this night to take place...a new motive...I sighed. Why does this have to happen tonight?

Shuichi's hand was shaking in mine. I felt guilty because of how nervous he was...I wanted to end this killing game more than anything, but I still have no idea how...at least now I have help from Maki and Kaito along with my beloved. We can do this! I think...if anything happens I will take the fall, for Shuichi. 

"Kokichi, I'm scared," Shuichi whispered plopping his head onto my shoulder. He always looks tired, but today, he just seems even more exhausted. It must be because of the new motive. Goddamn it! Monokuma, just give us a break from this hell! 

"I'm nervous too, but we can do this together. It's going to be alright," I put my hand into his hair to run my fingers through it. Maki was giving me a concerned glance. I gave her a small smile to try and reassure her. She frowned slightly before turning her gaze back to the dormitory. 

I knew Shuichi was holding back tears, if anything, I was trying my best not to cry. This whole situation, all the stress, all the lies...I hate all of it. "It's ok Shu, I'm here...right next to you, I love you," Moving my hands to rub his back I could tell his shaking lessened. Smiling to myself I felt myself relax momentarily.

*Ding Dong Bing Bong*

"The night time announcement...are you guys ready for this?" Maki spoke in a calm demeanor although I could tell that she didn't want to have to do this either... "Yeah of course Maki-Roll!" He smiled at us before we went closer to the dormitory. 

We decided earlier we were going to do shifts. Maki and Kaito were group one while me and Shuichi were group two. "Alright, you and Shuichi can go and rest first." Maki put her hands down at her sides not even looking at us when she spoke. "But Maki, you and Kaito were the first group to get-" "You guys go and get some sleep. Me and Kaito can take care of things out here." 

I didn't dare to talk back to her knowing that even if I did she wouldn't change her mind. She alongside the rest of our little group is super stubborn. "Kokichi, we get to go first?" Shuichi asked slurring his words a bit. I could tell he needed some rest...that must have been why Maki let us go first. That was very sweet of her to do, maybe she isn't as coldhearted as I thought she was.

"Yeah, Shu, let's get you to bed," I wrapped my arm around his side walking him to his dorm seeing as his dorm room was closer to us than mine was...and he might fall asleep at any moment, so it's better to just get him to bed as quickly as possible. "But, what about you..." He closed his eyes, his eyelids getting heavy making it harder for him to keep his eyes open. 

"I'll sleep with you, ok," I said opening his door after grabbing his key out of his pocket. He didn't say anything else and put more of his weight on me. We made it over to the bed and I moved the covers before placing him onto the bed. I didn't bother telling him to change seeing how tired he already was...

I changed quickly before walking back over to the bed. Shuichi was already asleep. I sighed to myself taking his jacket off of him and slipping his shoes off, putting them by the closet. I made my way back over to the bed. "Ko..." Shuichi whispered moving his hand around the mattress. "Shuichi, you are just so cute," I moved to where his arm was and moved his arm around my waist cuddling into his chest. 

I knew we only had about maybe 5 hours before we had to do our shift. The hours were split up in increments of 5. Group two was going to take 10 pm to 3 am while group one was going to take 3 am to 8 am. I looked up at Shuichi feeling a nervous feeling go through my body. Having his arms around me helped me be able to calm down...quicker than it would have taken without him here beside me. 

I closed my eyes knowing that I should try to get all the sleep I can get. My thoughts calmed down to an extent and I felt myself fall asleep. 

. . .

I was walking down the hallway with Shuichi and he was smiling. I felt happy seeing him happy. I put my small hand into his and playfully swung our hands back and forth. Shuichi giggled and made me blush at the adorable noise. 

"Hey, Kokichi, how are you doing today?" He asked looking down at me. I felt my face grow warmer under his gaze. I didn't try to suppress my blush knowing that it was just me and Shuichi. "My day is going great! Because I have my beloved right here beside me!" I wrapped my arms around his torso feeling safe. I never want this to end.

Thud

"What..." I was cut off by Shuichi falling to the ground in front of me. "Shuichi! Are you ok?!" I yelled feeling my eyes fill up with tears. What happened?! Just a minute ago we were just walking...wait...last I remember I was sleeping next to Shuichi...

"Kokichi you need to change your dream!" I yelled to the ceiling hoping that maybe I could contact myself to make this dream stop...but with no luck. "Kokichi! You can't save everyone!!" I saw myself standing in front of me with a box cutter in his hand...Fuck... 

"I can! I believe that me and the others can find out who is behind this stupid fucking killing game!" I yelled while slowly walking back. Distancing myself from him. "Kokichi~ You know you are worthless! You can't do anything right! They could all do it if you weren't 'helping' them!!" I felt tears form into my eyes as the blade went into my wrist.

"GHK!" I groaned. The pain felt so real, I knew it was fake, but it hurts like it's really happening. 'calm down Kokichi...calm down' I thought trying to calm myself hoping this would wake me up. Why wasn't I waking up? Is this real?!

"You worthless wad of flesh!" He twisted the blade in my arm making me wince. Tears blurring my vision and burning in my eyes. "STOP!! PLEASE STOP!!" I screamed feeling him only push harder. "PLEASE!! PLEASE!! PLEASE!! STOP!! IT HURTS!" I yelled feeling my throat get hoarse. It felt like knives were cutting into my throat with every scream...every plea for this to stop. 

"I just love the expression you are making! All the hopelessness in your eyes! The pain in your glare!! I want to kill you!!" He screamed twisting it farther into my wrist. I closed my eyes sobbing because of how much pain I was in. 

Please make it stop

Please

"KOKICHI!" I heard Shuichi scream making me finally wake up. My eyes filled with tears again. "Shuichi!" I yelled not caring how loud I was being. Just happy, that Shuichi was there beside me, that myself, that monster wasn't here anymore. 

Shuichi pulled back and looked me in the eyes. "You were shaking and screaming in your sleep! I got so worried and I didn't know what to do! Are you alright?!" Shuichi's eyes were red and puffy. I felt bad for making him cry before I just hugged him again. "I'm alright now Shuichi...thank you for waking me up," I said feeling my tears lessen.

"I was so scared Kokichi, I want you to be safe more than anything! Sorry I didn't help you sooner..." He was chiding himself...I moved to hold his face in my hands. "You helped me so much...thank you for waking me up." He just cried onto my shoulder. 

I feel safe. I felt myself relax. "Do you want to talk about it?" He asked making my breath hitch... "I should...uh..." I tried to speak but couldn't get the words out. "It's alright Kokichi take your time...I know that this is scary for you and you don't like having to get help from others...but know I am here for you and I'm ready to listen," 

-This is pretty intense...I'm sorry, but this has been a weird week for me...anyway. Thanks for reading!-

-ShuichiOuma010-


	38. -38-

How should I tell him? I don't really want to have to talk about any of this...maybe because, no, because people have never wanted to listen to me before...and even if they did...they would look at me like I was a monster...they would call me a liar. I guess that's what I have become...a liar...a monster...

It's not like any of them matter now. They all left me alone anyway, they all abandoned me...any 'friend' I thought I have had, they lied to me, every single time...sigh... "Kokichi, are you doing alright? You have just been blankly staring at me for a while now..." Snapping myself out of my thoughts I looked at Shuichi. He had a cute blush on his face. He must be embarrassed~ That is so cute~!

"Sorry, Shushu...uh, I don't know if I have told you before, but, uh..." Why is this so damn hard? I hate having to lie all the time...because of how often I lie, I have become comfortable telling all of these lies...to protect myself. This all just makes telling the truth so much harder. I hate being this vulnerable...

Shuichi got up for a brief moment grabbing something before coming back pulling me back into a hug. "What do you have Shu?" I asked confused. "Here." He pulled back before he handed me the little Shuichi doll. I was speechless. "Thank you," I said holding it close to my chest.

"It's ok Kokichi, it's over now...I'm right here," He held my face in his hands and smiled at me. I blushed feeling my face get hot under his gentle touch. "I know...sorry, I'm just not the best at being honest and open about these things..." I whispered trying my best to not just burst into tears right in front of him...again.

"It doesn't bother me. I'm not the best at that either...well opening up to others anyway. But it's ok to be scared Kichi, it's ok to let yourself cry." Shit. Shuichi, you make me want to cry just because of your kind words...you are too kind to me. I felt fresh tears fall down my cheeks.

"Shu, I! I want to be honest with you, but to do that I have to stop lying to myself...I had a nightmare of me and you..." I paused taking in a shaky breath calming myself down. I moved my finger over the doll's cheeks, it was soft and it gave my hands something to do besides shaking so much...

"...and then the other version of myself attacked you...you were lying there on the floor, dead...then he went to attack me." I shuddered waiting for him to gasp or something...but he didn't. This gave me enough courage to continue on.

"He has always been the part of me I want to forget...all the dark thoughts I have had...he is an embodiment of all of them...and...umm...he grabbed a pair of scissors and stabbed it into my wrist before turning it...I hate myself so much...because he is a part of me...I can't get rid of him...u-unless...I get rid of myself." All of my past trauma and all of the suppressed emotions from before came out of my eyes in a downpour of hot tears.

"I have tried so many times to get rid of him...but I was too weak to do it..." I covered my eyes with my hands. I felt so damn weak...I felt so vulnerable...without my lies I'm so weak and fragile and I fucking hate it... "That's where you're wrong Kokichi. You are so strong for making it this far, dealing with all of this shit. Because of how strong you are," He paused pulling me into a hug. The feeling of safety made me unconsciously relax into his touch...this man is unreal.

"I get to have you here with me. The childish, fun-loving, adorable Ultimate supreme leader." I blushed at his words. Feeling his hands trace my back made me just feel even more love. I didn't think this was even possible...Shuichi you have shown me a part of the world I never thought I was going to be able to experience.

"I love you so much, I want you to know that what I'm saying is true. I will keep on telling you as many times as you need me to." Shuichi didn't react like I thought he would. Usually, I can predict what people are going to do, how they will react, and how I can make them react in certain ways. Shuichi has always been different. I have never been able to predict all of his moves, this makes me absolutely intrigued by his presence.

"Thank you, Shu. You are the first person I have met that hasn't freaked out when I told you about my...stuff..." He pulled back to meet my eyes. "Freaked out?" He said with a confused glance. "Yeah, most people would call me a psychopath or crazy, then they would spread rumors to make others avoid me or some shit." I laughed a bit remembering some of the dumbasses that said they were tough when in reality they are just weak ass fuckers...

Kinda reminds me of the dumbass Kaito. I laughed at that. Kaito should be the SHSL dumbass... "Haha," I laughed, sounding a little weaker because of all the crying and screaming. "What is so funny?" Shuichi asked with a playful smirk.

"Just thinking about 'all bark no bite' people~," I said, booping his nose. "Oh, like you can be with Kaito~" He teased back, making me retract. "Oh, ouch...that hurt Shu~," I said fake hurt, making him giggle. "But you are right! If we are being honest though Kaito is just the same~!" I laughed before he pulled me down to the bed in a hug.

"I'm glad you're feeling better. I love it when you are able to be happy and when we can just tease each other like this." I propped myself up on my elbows gently putting the doll on the bedside table. "Oh? But I thought Shuichi Saihara hated getting teased~ You always get so flustered~" He blushed under my gaze. "I hate when you are sad so much more..." He whispered covering his mouth with his hand.

"Then I will tease you as much as I want my emo boyfriend~," Shuichi just blushed even more. "You are so cute Shumai~!" I exclaimed, smothering him with affection. "Kichi?!" He yelped. I started laughing before he grabbed my cheek. "Shu?" I asked. "Thanks for telling me." I hid my face in his chest so he wouldn't see my blush. I could feel his laugh from under me making me huff.

"Kokichi?" A knock on my door interrupted my moment with Shuichi. I groaned before going to get the door. "Hey, Maki," Shuichi said from behind me. "It's your shift, no one has done anything suspicious...yet." She whispered. This made me realize how quiet the dorms were. The rooms were soundproof, so without our talking it was dead silent...kind gives off a creepy vibe...

"Ok, thanks again for letting me and Shu get the first rest," I said smiling at her. She gave me a small smile back before she left to her room. Me and Shuichi changed quickly before walking out of the room locking the door behind us.

I walked out to the courtyard to make sure nobody left the dorms or came in the dorms. Maki suggested that we stood here for that exact purpose. This made me laugh, we were like security guards. How ironic is that? A supreme leader who gets in trouble with the cops being a security guard. I laughed to myself. Shuichi soon joined me in the courtyard standing by my side.

"What do you think about this new motive?" Shuichi asked, breaking the deafening silence. "I'm just worried that Monokuma might be planning to do something to the two people who are the most susceptible to giving in to the killing game." I felt my body shake. What if someone was going to try and kill me?

"It can't possibly be good in any way...because it is a motive from Monokuma..." He whispered to the wind. It was a little chilly out tonight. I didn't notice I was shaking until Shuichi pulled off his jacket and wrapped it around my shoulders. I looked up at him confused and slightly flustered from the sweet gesture. "You looked cold." He didn't make eye contact with me which for once I was glad for. I didn't want him to see the stupid face I was probably making right now.

. . .

The whole 5 hours didn't feel like that long. Me and Shuichi talked most of the time because there was nothing to do except for watching and looking around. He looked at the stars and told me a story one of his old friends told him about the stars. It was a story to help them remember where certain stars were for a test. I thought it was funny because of the analogies they made.

*Ding Dong Bing Bong*

The morning announcement sounded and me and Shuichi went back into the dorms. Nothing had happened all night which is super lucky for us. Maki walked over to us after exiting her room with Kaito coming out of his moments later. "So, did anything suspicious happen?" Maki asked in a hushed voice as some of the others were walking out of their rooms to go to the dining hall. "No, it was pretty quiet," Shuichi said. Kaito sighed in relief. It's not over yet...everyone has a motive video now...anything could happen.

"You guys should go and check your rooms," Maki said before leaving the dormitory with Kaito. "See you in the dining hall Sidekick!" Kaito waved as they walked out of the door.

-Next chapter...I will try and update Vampire Kisses today. Sorry for being so damn slow with book updates...anyway. Thanks for reading!-

-ShuichiOuma010-


	39. -39-

"I can tell you are nervous about this Shu...but don't worry I'm going to right by your side the whole time! So don't worry!" I exclaimed linking my arm in his. He smiled down at me. "Thanks for saying that..." He whispered holding my hand in his own. 

"Well, let's go then, shall we!" I pulled him over to my room. From what Maki said earlier and because of the announcement earlier the videos must be in our rooms. I pushed open the door and confirmed my suspicions. 

There was a small pad sitting on the desk in the middle of my room. Shuichi didn't say anything as we both slowly walked over to the pad. I grabbed it and tapped the screen.

'Nooow then, back by popular demand, it's time to show another "motive video." Who, oh who, could be your "most important loved ones," I wooonder? Let's begin, let's begiiin.

The "Super High School Level Supreme Leader," Ouma Kokichi-kun... As the Supreme Leader of a secret organization called "DICE," he and his organization went wild throughout the world. In accordance with their two main mottos, "do not kill people," and "commit amusing crimes," this fun-loving band of jokers kept committing their prank-like crimes, and were known as "DICE"... These ten excellent followers worked together with Ouma-kun to form a group of eleven people. To Ouma-kun, these people were friends bordering on family... They were his everything, the absolute most important people in his life, but...

How could this be?! It certainly seems as if they met with an unbearable outcome of some sort, but... Upupu. What happened to them is a secret. Please feel free to try and check what it was with your own two eyes, okay?'

"Kokichi..." Shuichi said but I couldn't hear him at all. Everything went silent...my hands shook as the pad fell from my hands. How could he hurt them? Why would he? They were my family...I knew it...I really couldn't save them. I guess I really am just worthless leader after all...what leader leaves their followers to die...it should have been me. It should have been me!

"Kokichi!" Shuichi yelled shaking my shoulder and bringing me back to reality. I shoot my head a couple of times for good measure. "Shuichi?" I asked placing my hands on his shoulders. "It's not your fault! Monokuma just did this for a motive! He did this to try and make you try to kill someone!" He started to cry. Did I make him cry? Shit shit shit! 

"Shuichi, don't cry! I'm going to be ok, we are going to figure out how to end this game after all! Together!" I said planting kisses all over his face to calm him down. His breathing slowed and the tears soon enough came to a stop. 

"It's ok. breathe Shu," I caressed his cheek with my hand. He nuzzled into it with a smile. "Thanks, Kichi," He said holding my cheeks in his hands before lowering his face to meet mine. We kissed for a moment before I remembered that we should probably go to the dining hall to tell Maki and Kaito what we found. 

"We still have to go and check mine..." Shuichi said his eyes going down to his feet. I don't like how scared he is because of this...and knowing I caused him to wake up last night because of my nightmares...I still feel like this is partially my fault...

"It's going to be fine, it is just one of monokuma's dumb motives anyway." I sighed walking with him to his room. After getting there Shuichi froze. He is probably worried about what he is going to see...I wonder what his motive video would be anyway...I shouldn't think like that. this is making him really anxious and worried...

I rubbed the back of his hand with my thumb and grabbed the pad with my hands letting it play. Kaito's motive video started to play...what the hell? Why did I get mine and Shuichi got Kaito's?

"Kaito's?" Shuichi said first making me jump at the sound. I relaxed after a moment before turning to Shuichi. "Don't you think that's weird that you got your own and I didn't?" Shuichi asked brushing my bangs out of my face. I shrugged before placing my hand on his shoulder. "Shouldn't we go and tell the others what we found Mister Detective~," I teased trying to lighten the mood. Shuichi blushed and giggled at my comment. I'm glad that I could make you feel better Shumai.

. . .

We got to the dining hall and took our places next to each other over by Kaito and Maki. Everyone had already started talking about the motive videos...and it seemed like a lot of people got somebody else...

Shuichi started to shake...I could tell he was worried not just about me...but about Kaito. I felt a little jealous but he did just see his motive video...so I'll let it slide... "Kaito! I need to tell you-" Shuichi started only to be cut off by Maki.

"You shouldn't tell anyone who's motive you got because that could cause them to want to take it from you or worse to kill someone..." Maki said darkly making Tsumugi flinch. "Well, I guess that would be the best option..." She sighed.

"Yeah..." Shuichi sounded defeated. I rested my head on his arm seeing as I was short and he was tall...I could heat him chuckle beside me before he rested his head on top of mine. I huffed in annoyance. "Alright! Nobody tell anybody who's motive video you got!" Kaito yelled to the students scattered across the dining hall. 

"That does sound like the best way to go about this," Kirumi said politely bringing me and Shuichi our meals before leaving back into the kitchen with some dirty plates. I felt a little nervous about eating again before Shuichi snaked his hand around my waist. "It's ok for you to eat, I want you to be healthy Kichi, so please eat as much as you feel comfortable eating," Shuichi whispered into my ear. 

I smiled to myself. Shuichi cares about me...I love you so fucking much you stupidly cute detective. I blushed at the thought before taking some small bites. For Shuichi...

-Back to my normal updating schedule! Thanks for being patient with me! Thank you so much for reading!-

-ShuichiOuma010-


	40. -40-

After we finished eating Monokuma came into the dining hall. "Look at all you assholes trying to work together! It's so sweet it's making my heart crack!" He scowled. I clenched my teeth and my fists.

"Well, no one asked you asshat!" Miu yelled standing up from her seat. "I wouldn't harm the headmaster if I were you!" He yelled as his face got red from how agitated he was. "I know! I fucking know!! You say that every damn time!!" She scoffed and took her seat again.

"Now that that's taken care of! The new motive is kicking in!! I wonder who is going to give in first!! Who fucking knows!" He laughed mechanically before leaving the room as his monocubs entered the room.

"We have some prizes for you guys!!" They handed Shuichi a bunch of trash...what the hell are we supposed to do with these? "You can uh? Use them for something special?" Monotaro questioned. "You sound so confused dipshit! You need to sound excited!" Monosuke scoffed before they all left.

"So long bare well!" They announced before abruptly leaving the room.

"What the fuck are we supposed to with this shit?! Unless it's for some weird kinks you guys have?!" Miu shouted making Keebo groan. "What do you think we should do Shuichi?" He asked politely. Shuichi put his hand to his chin in the pose I think is so adorable~.

"I think we should look if they go with anything around the school...or something?" He seemed as confused as I felt. But that's not a bad idea.

"That's a great idea sidekick!!" Kaito put his arm around Shuichi's shoulder. I frowned before Maki came over and looked at Kaito. "Why don't we let Shuichi and Kokichi go investigating and we can keep things under control around here." She said giving me a side glance.

It was really nice of her to let me and Shuichi go together. I smiled at her. It wasn't one of my fake smiles or a teasing one, it was a genuine smile.

"Thanks, Maki," Shuichi whispered with a small smile. Maki just nodded and walked with Kaito. I wrapped my arm around Shuichi's and pulled him out of the dining hall.

"So, where should we start?" I asked putting my hands on his shoulders. "I'm not sure...have you seen anything suspicious around the school that could fit with any of these objects?" Shuichi asked. I looked around us before remembering that one place I saw by the door leading to the gym.

"Here come this way!" I exclaimed dragging him to the place. "Doesn't this look weird? It's like it's missing something..." I sighed knowing that one of the objects was probably alike to the other two already in the wall. "Wait, what about this?" He asked putting the ancient passport in the wall next to the other two.

The room started to shake. I grabbed his arm because I was a bit scared by the random and abrupt shaking. Not that I would admit that...but I think Shuichi already knew. There was a big crash and the wall came down revealing another addition to the hall. Curious I walked over to it with Shuichi next to me.

Oddly enough the walls were stone and totally unlike the ones surrounding the rest of the first floor. I mean knowing the stairs are fucking pink...who knows what weird-ass designs this sadistic bear has here...

"So, that was interesting?" He sounded confused and honestly, I can't blame him...the fucking wall came down right in front of us to reveal a new hallway?! This is definitely not something I thought I was going to see today...

"Yeah, no shit," I said still in shock. "Well we might as well see what's down here-" he was cut off by Himiko running past us. "What?" Shuichi sighed and walked quickly over to where Himiko vanished to.

There was a blue door down the hall with a white strawberry on it...is this another ultimate lab? I mean I've seen Kaede's but no one else's has been shown yet...maybe this will happen after every trial...we get new prizes and unlock new areas in the school. How fucking messed up is that? You have to kill to gain more access...or leave...in some cases...

Anyway, I shouldn't be thinking about that now. "This must be another lab," Shuichi out his hand on the door and pushed it open. The room was lighter than the hallway and was filled with things that are used to perform magic tricks...I already knew her magic was just tricks, but this just confirms it.

"Himiko this must be your lab then?" We walked up to her and Shuichi was talking to her but I was too interested in trying to figure out what all of these are used for. Like what trucks can you perform with a giant glass box...wait it has a small opening...that must be the trick then.

"Neh? Yeah I guess, it's pretty nice," She said in her tired tone. Sometimes it's boring to tease her because of how tired she is... "Yeah, so what kind of tricks do you perform with these?" He asked making her immediately cut him off. "It's not tricks it's real magic," She exclaimed making me and Shuichi sigh. She is never going to give that up is she...

"Yeah, Sorry," He looked around the room before going to investigate everything. Himiko would chime in and tell us what something was every now and then, but whenever we said it was used for a trick...well, you already know the answer...

"We should go see if there is anything else," Shuichi whispered to me. I nodded quickly, quickly enough where it almost made my head hurt. I just wanted to get a break from 'no it's real magic' every 5 seconds...

"Yeah, that would be great," I said between my clenched teeth.

-We are moving along in this story! Thanks for reading!!-

-ShuichiOuma010-


	41. -41-

"Remember that dragon Tsumugi thought was odd?" Shuichi asked putting his hand to his chin. "Yeah, the one next to Kaede's ultimate lab." I felt a little nervous about saying Kaede's name...because I don't want him to feel sad about it.

"That's the one, we should go and see if we could use one of these on that?" He sounded confused. I sighed and grabbed his hand. "Well, we got no time to lose!" I exclaimed walking towards Kaede's lab. "Y-yeah," I still think his stutter is super cute! I love how nervous my ShuShu can be~,

"D-do you think this is going to cause another m-murder?" Shuichi's hand started to shake in mine. I hated having him feel so nervous about this...I'm not saying I don't think about that often...but I don't want my love to feel so nervous about something like that.

"I wish I could tell you there wouldn't be another murder." I cupped his cheeks in my hands. "But if you want me to be honest...there was just a new motive..." I cut myself off. I didn't want to bring up the last motive we had along with Kaede...

"That would be wishful thinking...but I'm glad you are here with me, to figure all of this out." He smiled before placing a small kiss on my forehead before pulling me into a hug. "I love you Kokichi, don't forget that...thanks for being honest with me." He said quietly planting a kiss on my neck before placing another on my cheek.

"Shumai~ I love you too~!" I said pulling him into a quick kiss before grabbing his hand to walk to the statue. "Thanks, Kokichi," He whispered under his breath after putting his free hand over his mouth.

"Ok...it is missing one of its eyes..." Shuichi muttered before I grabbed the gem out of his hand. "We should give it another one then!!" I shoved the gem into its other eye jumping up to reach it. The statue started to shake soon afterward. Shuichi pulled me away from it wrapping his arms around my waist.

"Well, that worked?" Shuichi asked loosening his grip on me. "Yeah! Look at how well we work as partners Shumai!!" I gasped hugging him playfully before we walked over to the new hallway. The wall had come down and now there was a whole mother part of the floor on the other side.

"I guess," He smiled before walking through the hallway. I rushed over to him and grabbed his hand again. I could tell he was tense because of the loudness of the noise coming from the wall. I rubbed my thumb over his tense knuckles. Bringing his hand my lips briefly planing a kiss on each of his fingers. I gave him a side glance and could tell he was blushing but he was avoiding eye contact.

I do understand that he is easily embarrassed...but I love to see his face. The expressions he can make are super cute and adorable. I love all of them! Except for when others make my Shumai cry...

"This looks like another ultimate lab," Shuichi said bringing me back into the present. I looked at the door and nodded. "We should go and check it out," I said before pushing open the door to reveal Kirumi and Korekiyo standing in the room. The lab was definitely a lad suitable for the ultimate made or mom.

She is like the mom I never had. I respect her a lot...even though I tease her and my ShuShu all the time it doesn't mean that I don't respect them. I respect them a lot more than most people...almost all actually.

"Hello Kokichi and Shuichi," Kirumi said politely before Korekiyo gave a small nod. "This definitely mom-Chan's lab!!" I said making Shuichi sighed. "Yeah, this is suitable for the ultimate maid." Shuichi put his hand on my shoulder making me slightly confused, but I didn't think that much about it.

"Yes, this will make it easier for me to serve others," She said with a bow. I looked around the room and did notice there was a lot of cleaning tools...even a pressure washer. Impressive.

Shuichi looked around the room and went to talk to Kirumi and Korekiyo for a brief moment before he said goodbye and walked out of the room with me. "Shumai?" I asked confused why he seemed more rushed now.

"I just want to find what all of these can be used for." He said but I could tell something was up. Liar. I knew he was lying to me but I didn't want to just pressure him to tell me, especially when other people are around.

"What is this?" I grabbed the ocarina out of his hand and examined it. "It's an ocarina, a wind instrument," Shuichi said walking down the stairs back to the first floor because we had already checked for anything else.

"Shuichi!" Tenko yelled from the front door. "Tenko?" He asked looking over to her confused. Why does she need Shuichi? This is weird coming from the girl who yells degenerate male whenever any boy speaks. I swear on my life this girl has a crush on Himiko. I mean why else would she praise anything she said even if it made no sense?

"We found a building on the way to the back of the school," She said before me and Shuichi followed her to where she was talking about.

Keebo was already by the building that was covered in vines. There were music notes on something that looked like a gravestone. Music notes...the ocarina!

I grabbed the ocarina from Shuichi's hands and looked at the notes. "Smart thinking Kichi!" He said patting me on the head. I blushed at the contact before shaking my head to compose myself.

I played the notes and the vines came down to reveal a pool building. "This is new? There's a pool?" Shuichi has been so confused since we have been unlocking new areas. I mean it isn't that normal for walls to be coming down.

"This is so cool!" Tenko gasped looking at the pool. I think she is way too excited about this...maybe it's just because I would never go swimming for obvious reasons...I looked down at my arms feeling a little disappointed.

Shuichi moved his hand to my arm and rubbed over my scars before placing a kiss on my cheek. It calmed me down. I knew that I would never be able to not be disappointed in my scars...but at least Shuichi doesn't hate them.

-Today has been a slow and weird day...I got a chapter done! Thanks for reading!!-

-ShuichiOuma010-


	42. -42-

I wanted to ask Shuichi why he still wanted to be around me. Because I can be annoying...even I can tell. But I was cut off by someone yelling from behind us.

"Shuichi!" We both turned around to see Kaito walking over from the area that was surrounded by a wall. There was a sigh for a Casino overhead so there must be one back there.

"I have been looking at the wall over there for a while and I think you should take a look at it," He said before Shuichi gave him and nod and took my hand walking over to the Casino area. I still felt a little flustered from him kissing my hand earlier but suppressed it. Because there is no way in hell I'm going to let them see me flustered.

"That does look like this lever could open it up." Shuichi places the lever in the spot and turned it and just like he said the board sealing the door opened so we could go inside.

"Well, that worked?" He sighed and walked in with me. I think it's super cute how he is super confused right now. He is like 'what the fuck? Why are all these new areas opening like this?! Can't monokuma do things normally...I guess not because he is a fucking sadistic bear!!' I laughed to myself as we looked around.

The Casino was hella bright. There was a dark atmosphere in this place. It feels like it's nighttime already. I mean what the hell? I turned around and saw another building...

Hotel Kama-...fuck. I blushed deeply seeing the love hotel. God, why would people even use that?! I mean maybe...no. I'm way too self-conscious about my body and Shuichi wouldn't want to...probably? I hate my body enough as it is. I don't want him to have to see more than he already has...God, I'm so disgusting. I mean he also does get hella flustered, I'm not saying I wouldn't but I don't think that would be good...

I am completely fine with cuddles and kisses. Cause I can tease him better in those situations and it's more comfortable. It's sweet and endearing. It makes me feel safe. I smiled to myself knowing this man is some mystical being who can deal with me on a daily basis...almost constantly. Is he some kind of god?

"So, the Casino seems nice!" Kaito rushed over to the door completely ignoring the other building. Maybe it's better that way. "Kokichi, do you want to go into the Casino?" Shuichi asked looking me in the eyes. I still felt a little nervous to make direct eye contact but I shoved that down and kissed his cheek.

"Of course Shumai! It will be fun!" I grabbed his arm and pulled him to the Casino completely dismissing my other thoughts. I want to hang out with Shuichi. So let's just hang out!

We were in the Casino for a good hour or so and to be honest it was hella hilarious when Kaito got cocky and lost all his money! I mean seriously if you know you can't do it just stop and don't let people keep egging you on.

"We used all the items we were given," Shuichi said with a confident smile. "I'm glad we figured it out ShuShu!" I kissed him before Kaito coughed making me frown.

"Do you guys want to go to the pool tomorrow?" He asked looking at Shuichi. I wanted to glare at him but I remembered what Shuichi told me. I have to not make him blow a fuse...which is surprisingly hard to do because this man gets angry at almost anything that comes out of my mouth.

"Maybe we could, would you want to go Kokichi?" He held my hand in his. I didn't want to make him feel like he couldn't go because of me. "Yeah," I cut myself off not wanting to say anything else. I felt the fear kick in making my handshake. I could feel Shuichi give me a side glance but he didn't say anything which I was hella grateful for! Because Kaito would never let me live this down.

"Alright! I make sure that me and Maki are there!! Make sure to ask around!" He exclaimed before walking up the stairs to go out of the area. I sighed and smiled when I felt Shuichi's hand give me a supportive squeeze.

"If you don't want to go swimming we could just stay and hang out instead." I felt my heart drop. I don't want him to feel like he has to stay behind because of me. Kokichi get your shit together! I shook my head before taking both of his hands in my own.

"I don't want to drag you away from your friends and I think it could be fun! But I wanted to ask...how would I get a swimsuit to cover these?" I gestured to my arms and legs...I asked the question under my breath. Mostly because I was afraid of his response. He just rubbed his thumbs over my knuckles.

"It's alright, I bet we could ask Kirumi for some help." I felt a weight come off my shoulder making me relax. "Thanks, Shuichi," I wrapped my arms around him and let myself be held. "I love you Kokichi," He placed a gentle kiss on my shoulder and trailed them up to my forehead.

"You fucking dork!" I teased poking his cheek. He laughed at my comment before adding, "But I'm your dork and you love me~," He teased back making me laugh in return.

"I love your laugh Koki!" I felt a small blush come to my cheeks. "Well I love how adorable my little Shu is~, you laugh, your blush, and how flustered you get when I tease you!" He looked away hiding his blush. I smirked and grabbed his cheeks. He kissed me sweetly before pulling away from me a little abruptly.

"We should go back it's almost time for dinner," He looked over to the stairs. I just nodded feeling a little nervous about how he abruptly pulled away earlier. Did I do something wrong?

"Hey, Kokichi I can tell something's on your mind...do you want to talk about it?" I flinched at his words feeling my old walls start to come back up. No, I should just tell him...he is going to find out sooner or later. "Yeah, why did you pull away so abruptly earlier...did I do something wrong." I felt my shoulders slump. I hate feeling like this...

"Oh sorry I was just remembering something...you know the love hotel..." He looked to the side blushing. "Yeah, I was thinking about that earlier..." I let my voice trail off not wanting to admit anything...

"Well, I just wanted you to know if I ever make you feel uncomfortable let me know. I don't want to make you feel that way." I smiled at how politely he said that. "I think the cuddles and kisses from My Beloved are all I need!" I smiled making him laugh again.

"Me too."

-I have an update schedule now so I will be updating this book every Monday! Thanks for reading!-

-ShuichiOuma010-


	43. -43-

It's been getting easier to eat, which is surprising. I think Shuichi is helping me a lot more than I think he should have to...but I think it is making all of this better. All of the times I would always be having thoughts of wanting to hurt or kill myself seem to not come to my mind as much. 

"Here you go," Kirumi said walking over to our table and placing meals in front of me and Shuichi. "Thank you Kirumi," Shuichi said while Maki gave her a small nod. It feels nice to not be getting glares from everyone all the time. But is this going to make it harder to get out of here...getting too attached to anyone could spell out disaster for me...especially seeing where it has led me in the past...

"So, Maki said she would go swimming tomorrow! You guys are coming right?" Kaito asked with a big smile on his face. "Yeah, we will be there," Shuichi looked down at me making sure that I was ok with going swimming tomorrow. I gave him a nod and a smile. I don't want him to have to miss out because of my fears...so I will suck it up and I'm going to go swimming.

"All of the others said they would join as well!" Kaito gave Shuichi a thumbs up making my stomach twist. I don't want to have to go swimming with all of them...but I need to get over this...right? For Shuichi... 

It's not that I haven't ever liked swimming...it's just I have almost drowned and have almost been drowned...and it was traumatizing and it makes swimming look less appealing than it already was...I didn't go swimming much because of all the marks I made on myself as well and people always judged me for sitting it out...I'm so lame...

"So, Kokichi did you guys find where all of the items went?" Maki turned the attention over to me cutting off my train of thought. "Yeah, we did and it didn't take as long as I thought it would because me and Shuichi make a great team!" I exclaimed putting an arm around him with a smile on my face. I felt good about how well we worked together today. I feel like out of everyone here that he is the best match for me...I can't say the same for him...but he is so kind hearted to stay by my side for this long...I love him and I don't want him to feel like he is being held back because of all my problems.

"I'm glad," Maki gave me a smile making me smile back. I never knew Maki could be so kind to others, I mean seeing what her actual talent is anyway...but I think she makes a great ally and she is really helpful when trying to solve things. She also can keep Kaito in line, I mean that's a talent all on its own. Kaito can be such a dumbass it makes me want to rip my hair out but he has been getting better...I guess.

The night time announcement went off and me and Shuichi made our way to his dorm. "See you guys tomorrow for swimming!" Kaito yelled before leaving abruptly. "I'll see you guys tomorrow," Maki whispered before disappearing into her room. Me and Shuichi gave them a wave before we went into his dorm room. 

"Kokichi, are you sure you want to go swimming tomorrow?" Shuichi must have sensed my nervousness. How do you do it Shuichi? I have no clue how you can read me so well...I mean you are the ultimate detective. "Kokichi?" I felt a hand on my shoulder making me blush. I must have not said anything. "Sorry, Shuichi, I think I'll be alright!" I said putting on a smile...it was a fake one, but I hoped he wouldn't try and press farther with this topic.

"Alright, but tell me if you feel uncomfortable and we can leave, ok?" He went and changed into his pajamas as I soon did the same. "Yeah, thanks Shuichi," I whispered before walking over to the bed waiting for him to join me. He took a moment before he walked over to the bed. "Sorry, I was just thinking about something," He wrapped his arms around my torso. "It's alright Shushu," 

I nuzzled into his chest before I pulled my head away from him. "What were you thinking about love?" I asked wanting to ease his stress. I could tell he was nervous about something...did Kaito say something to him? "I was just worried about the motive...I don't want anything bad to happen..." My stomach did a flip. I don't want anything to happen...I don't want Shuichi to get hurt or anyone else...God please say nothing happens... 

"I'm sure it will be alright Shuichi, we are trying our best to end this killing game remember. We can do this!" I said caressing his cheek making him look into my eyes. He let out a shaky breath. I don't want him to have to feel like this...if anything I should be feeling like this while he is being calm with his friends...having fun without me...I shouldn't think like that! Shuichi says that he loves me and wants to be around me...and I believe him. He is super bad at lying after all.

"Yeah, your right," He paused and kissed me. I closed my eyes and let him comb his finger through my hair before he slowly pulled away. "I love you so much Kokichi," He brushed his fingers across my face pushing my bangs out of the way. "I love you so much, my love," I blushed and slowly let my eyes slide closed. "Goodnight my love," 

. . .

"Swimming today! Kirumi and Tsumugi made this for you!" Shuichi said walking over holding up a swimsuit for me. It was a black swimsuit that went over your legs and your arms. I smiled up at him. "I love it Shuichi, thank you for doing this for me!" I smiled and poked his cheek making him blush again. "Of course Kichi," He blushed covering his mouth with his hand.

-Monday update! I keep getting reminded from all my supposed 'friends' that I'm not important enough to remember. Whoo Hoo...love people so much...I shouldn't be complaining...Anyway, Thank you all so much for reading!!-

-ShuichiOuma010-


	44. -44-

Shuichi grabbed my hand after we both had gotten changed and pulled me out of the room. I still felt nervous about all of this, but it can't be that bad right? Shuichi is right here beside me. We walked to the pool together and went inside after Shuichi gave me a concerned glance to which I nodded showing him I was alright. 

"Yo! Shuichi over here!" Kaito yelled waving his hand over at Shuichi. I looked over at Maki who was standing right next to him. She didn't look thrilled to be here but maybe she came because she knows how pushy Kaito can be. "Hey, Kaito." Shuichi gave my hand a squeeze before he went over to give Kaito a fist bump letting my hand fall to my side. I hid the jealousy I felt coming to my head. It's fine. It's just Kaito and they are just friends...I sighed and put my hand on my head. 

"Kokichi! Are ready to swimming?" Gonta asked walking over and patting my back. "Yeah!" I gave him a smile and we both jumped into the pool on the count of three. I used to love going swimming when I was younger. I almost forgot how fun it was...I'm glad I came. Gonta is actually one of the people here that I wouldn't mind being friends with. 

I could here Shuichi laughing over by the edge of the pool. I smirked and got out of the pool and walked over to him pulling him into a hug. "K-Kokichi! You're c-cold!" Shuichi yelped under my hold. I laughed and pulled him into the pool with me. "Ahh!" He yelled as we both went under the water. I loved seeing his face flush when I caressed his cheek before we both came up for air.

"Sidekick are you alright?" Kaito asked jumping in after me and Shuichi. I groaned internally but let it slide. "Yeah!" He laughed with his terribly adorable laugh that makes me blush every time I hear it. I covered my mouth with my hand and backed away from them. They were in their own conversation so they didn't notice me leaving. It made me hurt inside that Shuichi didn't notice that I left but soon after he swam over to me while Kaito got Maki into the pool.

"Are you doing alright?" He asked grabbing my hand and kissing my knuckles. I blushed and looked away from him quickly suppressing my blush. "Yeah, I'm fine! Now that you're with me..." I whispered the last part but I'm certain he heard me. Seeing as he had a blush on his face before he kissed my cheek. "Me too," He moved closer and pulled me into a kiss letting his hands go to my hips pulling me closer. I smiled into the kiss but it didn't last long seeing as we weren't alone.

"Look at the virgins! Are you planning on fucking each other in the pool?!" Miu crackled before Keebo threw a pool ball at her making her moan while the rest of us just rolled our eyes. "No Miu! Jesus! Shuichi isn't like that!" Kaito yelled while Maki elbowed him in the chest. I flinched when he only said Shuichi...he still must think I'm a greedy bastard...maybe I am just a no-good-

"Hey, we came here to have fun. Don't let Kaito ruin this for you." I smiled and splashed him in the face. "Let's have some fun then!!" I yelled making most of the others join in. We all had a splash fight making us all get hella soaked. I was shivering by the end of it. 

"Well, see you guys later!" Shuichi waved holding my shoulders while he rubbed my arms. "Wait! What the fuck?!" Miu screamed as Gonta pulled Ryoma out of the pool...only he wasn't breathing...there wasn't even a pulse. Oh my god...not again...

Shuichi's eyes went wide and his whole frame started to shake. I wrapped the towel around him and held his head into my chest. Why did this have to happen again?! 

Ding Dong Bing Bong

A body has been discovered! Please come to the pool! Oh, wait! You were all already here anyway!! Puhuhuhu!!

Monokuma's voice went over the speakers and I felt my head start to hurt. Another case...another murder...another trial...another execution...I felt myself shudder before Shuichi nuzzled into my neck sobbing cutting my thoughts off. I wrapped my arms around him and rubbed his back while I combed my hand through his hair.

"Here is the Monokuma file! Have fun investigating!" Maki walked over and grabbed the file and she was already fully dressed. When did she have time to get dressed? I shook my head and slowly made my way over to them as Shuichi began to calm down. "It says the victim was drowned and has some abrasions on his hands and ankles. 

She walked over to the body which was now lying by the side of the pool...motionless... There were rope marks on his feet and similar marks on his hands. They must have tied him up then...drowned him. We were all in the pool though...surely we would have noticed right? Shuichi slowly moved his head up from my shoulder. With some small sniffles, he wiped his tears and walked over examining the situation. 

"We should get dressed Kokichi. Maki, can you take care of this for a moment?" He asked looking back at her. She gave us a nod and Shuichi grabbed my hand and took me to the dorms. I would have blushed at how forward he was being but my mind was racing. Who killed Ryoma? Could we have found out before and saved him? 

We got dressed in silence. I could tell Shuichi was still shaken up. I walked over to him and planted a gentle kiss on his neck. "I love you," I whispered into his ear. He didn't say anything back he just pulled back with a small smile and kissed me. I smiled against his lips before abruptly pulling back. "We should go help Maki,"

"Yeah, let's go,"

-Rip rip double rip...that's some major plot right there...sorry about my boy Ryoma...I got to get the plot moving. Thank you all so much for reading!-

-ShuichiOuma010-


	45. -45-

"Hey, MakiRoll!! Have you found anything?!" We both walked back into the pool room and the first thing we heard was Kaito's yells. Shuichi shook his head and held my hand as we walked over to Maki.

"You guys made it back...I need your help..." She moved over to show us Ryoma's body. It was so pale and cold...god I hate when people die... "Yeah, of course, Maki," Shuichi's tone changed and he walked over to the body dropping my hand. I felt a little lonely when he did but pushed the feeling down.

"So it's pretty obvious he was drowned...but I think it wasn't recently...he feels too cold for it be to be recent..." Shuichi said putting his fingers on his neck trying to find a pulse. I walked over to them and stood next to him. I want to help but I'm pretty sure I will just get in the way...

Shuichi gave my hand a small squeeze before he and Maki went to collect evidence. I stayed with them but the whole time they were doing their own thing while I just kinda stood there.

We went to check his lab because maybe there was some evidence of his motive video or something? I couldn't shake the jealous feeling. Was Maki better than me? No, he loves me right? I tried to challenge my thoughts...but my doubt ruined my hope...

"I think he was killed in here seeing as there are signs of a struggle," Maki said making me frown. I didn't want to have to stay here when I feel like this...Shuichi shouldn't have to see me like this. I poked his arm and gave him a smile. "Anything wrong Kichi?" He looked really concerned about me...but I can't get in the way...this investigation affects all of our lives.

"I'm alright, I was just going to tell you I was going to go and investigate the pool room again," I lied but I hoped that this time he didn't notice. "Alright, you would let me know if something was wrong?" I cut him off. "Of course ShuShu! But you need to investigate! Don't let everyone down!" I said before I skipped out of the room.

He said something to me before I left but I didn't care to stay and listen. I wasn't going to the pool room...I just want some time alone. I shouldn't be feeling jealous of Shuichi's relationships. He has a lot of friends and I only have him...I just get in the way anyway...being my annoying useless self...

I sighed and walked to my room. I shouldn't have believed such an obvious lie...the room was dark and I didn't even bother turning on the light...I didn't want to have to see myself. I feel so unwanted...I hate feeling like this, but seeing as I'm me...it happens a lot.

"Why do I feel this way?" I groaned pulling my blanket off my bed as I shrunk into the corner of my room. I pulled the blanket over my head and covered my eyes with the soft fabric. "Why do I love you so much? That whenever you talk to anyone else I wonder if you love me back? Because I'm never going to be-" Sobs erupted through my throat as my eyes were overflowing with tears.

"I can't!" I screamed pulling on my hair. I don't want to have to do this anymore! We have to go to the trial soon and all I'm doing in here is crying. I'm no help at all...why does Shuichi even put up with me...

I know the time is running out for the investigation...but god I feel so sick...I want this feeling to go away...I want to hurt myself!! I don't want to feel this anymore!! I want to feel physical pain! "AHH!" I screamed into my hands feeling more tears burning trails down my cheeks.

"Kokichi?" Shuichi whispered. Walking over to me. I didn't even hear him come into the room until I felt his hand on my shoulder. "Shuichi..." I whispered to him voice already hoarse and hard to understand.

"Maki and the others are finishing up the investigation...we already got all the key information...so they let me leave to get you." His voice was so soft and gentle that it made my tears calm down. "What happened? Do you want to talk about it?" He sounded so calm and he felt so warm...it was nice.

"I was feeling...um..." I couldn't bring by myself to tell him. The words were stuck in my throat making it so hard to breathe. "I could tell earlier...you must have been feeling jealous...because the last three days we have been together all the time and today I had to investigate for the trial." I could tell he was still nervous about saying the word trial and I can't blame him.

"But I wanted to tell you that I love you Kokichi. Although they are all important friends, Kokichi is the most important person to me." My heart melted and more tears came out of my eyes. I pulled the blanket farther over my face not wanting him to see me cry more.

He grabbed my hand while I was grabbing the blanket. He moved my hand to his heart and pulled the blanket off of my face with his other hand. He placed his lips on mine and smiled against my lips. I felt my heart burst at his actions. Why did he come back for me? Shouldn't he be investigating?

"Koki I can tell you have been being a bit off ever since yesterday...and I'm sorry for not showing you that I cared...I do and I was scared that I was just overthinking. I'm sorry," He placed gentle kisses all over my face.

"It's really ok," He put his finger over my lips before kissing me again. "But I want to make it up to you...so after the trial...we can do something you want to do together." I smiled at him and put my hand on his cheek. "I would love that."

-Today's update!! Trial next chapter...this is getting out of hand oof...anyway. Thank you all so much for reading!!-

-ShuichiOuma010-


	46. -46-

"Let's begin with a basic explanation of the class trial! So, your votes will determine the results. If you can figure out 'whodunnit' then only they will receive punishment. But if you pick the wrong one... then I'll punish everyone *besides* the blackened, and the one that deceived everyone else will graduate!" I groaned as we all stood on our podiums as Monokuma explained the rules...again...

"So to start the trail we should start with what happened in the pool earlier today...Gonta could you tell us what you could tell us what you saw?" Shuichi asked Gonta who was looking really depressed. I know he must be blaming himself for what happened...

"Gonta just saw Ryoma floating in water before he started sinking! Gonta pulled Ryoma out water and he wasn't moving." Gonta exclaimed with tears in his eyes.

"Gonta no kill Ryoma!" He said before he started sobbing. "It's ok Gonta we just need to figure out what happened until we can find the truth," Shuichi said giving him a reassuring smile. "Gonta understands," He said lowering his head before going quiet again.

"Well I think we should get everyone's alibis for before the event! Seeing as the Monokuma file said the murder took place at Nighttime the night before last night." I said before giving a smirk. Shuichi playfully rolled his eyes. "Yeah, we should," He said before the attention was turned to everyone else.

"Me and Kaito worked on some more training and we walked around the school for most of the day." Maki pauses before starting again. "We were doing this from after breakfast until Kaito left to go and find out where Shuichi and Kokichi were. I went to my lab after this before Kaito asked for help to see if anyone wanted to go to the pool the next day." Kaito nodded to her statement.

"Yeah! Me and Maki-Roll did training after breakfast! I went and found Shuichi at the casino! We stayed there for a while and then that's when I suggested we go to the pool the next day. So after that I went to ask everyone else..." Shuichi smiles. "I can vouch for Kaito at the Casino." He paused. "Alright thank you, Kaito," He turned to Tsumugi. "What were you doing yesterday night?" He asked in a calm tone. She looked down for a moment before raising her head again.

"I was with Gonta after breakfast helping him look for bugs around the courtyard. That was probably from after breakfast to 15:00. Kaito asked me on my way to find Keebo. Then from then till the announcement I was talking to Keebo and Miu until the nighttime announcement." She stuttered. "I can vouch for that" Keebo spoke lacing his fingers together.

"Yeah! Her little virgin ass talked to me and Keebo forever!" She groaned making Keebo roll his eyes. "It wasn't that long..." He whispered to himself. "Ok then, what were you and Miu doing earlier? I mean assuming you were together?" Shuichi asked trying to get more information. This is a boring part of the trial...but I mean we have to wait until someone's story doesn't match up or something sounds suspicious...

"Yes, Miu was doing some modifications earlier after breakfast and they took the whole day other than when we talked to Tsumugi before Kaito came to ask us about the pool," Keebo said before getting cut off by Miu moaning and blushing making everyone roll their eyes.

"Gonta was catching bugs all day! Tsumugi helped Gonta in morning!" Gonta yelled confirming Tsumugi's story. "Ok, Kirumi where were you yesterday?" I said taking Shuichi's role in leading the discussion.

"I was cleaning around the school for the whole day. I ran into Tsumugi as she went to go talk to Keebo and Miu around noon. I also talked to Korekiyo before the nighttime announcement and Maki came to ask us about the pool a little before the announcement. After this I went to my room for the night." That sounds about right...I mean I was with Shuichi all day yesterday so I can't really say anything.

"That sounds right," Korekiyo then spoke. "I went to my room after this as well. Me and Kirumi walked back together." He said with a nod. "Me, Himiko, and Angie spent time together in the courtyard all day today!" Tenko shouted while Himiko and Angie gave nods.

"We also saw Maki come a little afternoon to ask us about the pool," Angie said putting her hands together in a clap. "Nyeh? Yeah what they said is true..." Himiko said sounding tired as always.

"So, Ryoma's cause of death was drowning correct?" Kirumi asked Shuichi. "Yes that is what the monokuma file states."

"Wouldn't it be good to start with that? We already have everyone's alibis," Kirumi suggested. "Yeah, that sounds like a good plan," I said biting on the tip of my thumb. "Ryoma was killed before he was put into the pool," Maki whispered.

"How do you know that for certain?" Kirumi questioned. Maki looked over at Kirumi before looking back at Shuichi. "Well, from the time we started swimming to the time we found him it was insufficient time to drown someone. I was surveying the pool while Shuichi, Kokichi, and Kaito were in the pool. Making sure there were no events like this that took place...I only got in towards the end to observe under the water and that's when they found Ryoma." She said in a matter of fact tone.

"That makes sense...but how are you sure no one-" Kirumi started. "Because something like this has happened to me before only I was the one who...anyway, we should discuss what me and Shuichi found in Ryoma's lab." Shuichi nodded before he pulled out his monopad.

"Well, to start off, we found a pair of handcuffs with scratches on them while there were scratch marks on the sink as well...seeing this Ryoma must have been drowned in his lab the night before last night and then placed in the pool when Maki wasn't watching." He put his hand to his chin making the face I love so much. I love it when my beloved is putting the clues together! He looks so cute!!

"That sounds absolutely correct my beloved!" I chirped. Shuichi blushes and puts his hand over his cheeks before continuing. "And anyone could have gone to do it because it was after the announcement and most people weren't going around together so we can't get any solid alibis..." I groaned before Maki spoke up again.

"I actually did...I talked to Ryoma after the announcement went off." "You did?" Keebo gasped. "Yes, I talked to Ryoma last night about the motive videos...he knew I had his because he had mine...I didn't know because I didn't bother watching it...but assuming it was he must have watched it. He told me he was going to go to his lab afterward...and that must have been when the killer took his life."

"How do we know it wasn't you?" Kirumi asked. She seemed to be more on edge... "I was staying in my lab. You don't have to believe me but I did hear someone walk by my room after Ryoma had already left." No one is going to believe her...I think the killer may have seen there own motive video...but who would have the motive video to make them want to kill Ryoma?

"I heard that as well! Me and Kokichi we're walking back from dinner and heard someone talking upstairs. It must have been Maki and Ryoma," He paused. I could tell he was lying but he must have a reason...so I'll play along.

"Yeah, then we saw someone walk up the stairs...but we couldn't see who it was," I said shrugging my shoulders. Shuichi gave me a smile. I smiled back before we all continued the trial.

. . .

After another hour or so of debating we found out that Kirumi went upstairs after Maki and Ryoma finished talking and knocked Ryoma out before she drowned him in the sink of the shower room.

"But why did you do it?" Tsumugi asked with tears in her eyes. "I had to..." She whispered. It makes sense seeing as we saw her motive video moments before...god this is so fucked up.

"I'm sorry...I'm sorry for all of this..." Kirumi said with tears in her eyes. "It's punishment time!!" Monokuma screamed before she was dragged away...it was so cruel...this all is...making us kill one another...executing us...I can't...

"Hey, Kokichi...it's over...let's go to bed..." Shuichi was quiet and I could tell he was still crying. I wrapped my arms around him and let some tears slip out of my eyes.

We stayed there for a moment in a content silence before Shuichi grabbed my hand and slowly led me back to my room.

. . .

We changed in silence before we walked to my bed. I wrapped my arms around him right when he slid into the covers next to me. He put his head on top of my hair before whispering and I love you. His arms pulled me closer to him as I let myself fall asleep.

-Sorry I am really bad at writing trials...anyway. Thank you all so much for reading!-

-ShuichiOuma010-


	47. -47-

"Hey, we need to talk about Kokichi...I know all of you know about the motive and we need to get down to business." Keebo said to the small group of students gathered together in the room. 

"Yeah, if he is the mastermind it would be weird for him to expose himself like that-" Tsumugi whispered to herself.

"Well, what if he wanted to throw us off his trail!" Korekiyo said with a gasp. He put his hand over his mask as his eyes widened.

"That does sound like him...what a fucking liar! He even has poochie to fuck with now!" Miu exclaimed. She sneered at the room of students. 

"Gonta confused why we are all here...why is everyone saying this about Kokichi?" Gonta asked awkwardly rubbing his arm. Tsumugi gave him a pat on his shoulder.

"Kokichi is the mastermind of this sick and twisted game and we have to take him out..." Tsumugi whispered.

"Then we can all get out of this fucking hell hole!!" Miu said with a cackle. She slapped her thigh making Tsumugi jump. 

"Yeah..." Tsumugi said before Keebo took over the crowd again.

"Well, we have all of this information about him having issues but is any of it the truth?" He put his hand to his chin before walking over to the board they have with all the information they have on Kokichi. 

"It would be nice to get Shuichi on our side...but he has already brainwashed Shuichi, Maki, and Kaito. Which is surprising." He continued.

"Anyway, moving on with this. We would be able to know if the scars and cuts were real and truthful if we got to see his arms. He is underweight so that matches up with the problem with eating..." He got cut off by Tsumugi. 

"Well, seeing as Shuichi came and asked me and Kirumi to make him a swimsuit that covered his legs and arms that would match up." She put her hand to her chin.

"So if those weren't lies...why would he tell them to everyone else?" Korekiyo asked.

"It could have been because he wanted people to get the suspicion on him so we think it is too obvious for it to be real!" Tsumugi yelled with wide eyes. Everyone in the room jumped from the out of character outburst.

"Tsumugi?" Keebo asked breaking the silence.

"Sorry...that was out of character..." She whispered to herself before she shook her head and went back to being herself.

Keebo and some of the others found this weird but didn't press any farther. "So, why do you want us to suspect Kokichi, Tsumugi?" Everyone in the room turned their gazes to her.

"He is the most suspicious out of all of us! So we just need to be cautious..." She whispered.

"I was just asking because you put this together..." He said putting his head down for a moment before the announcement went off.

"Well, time to go for the night...see you all same time tomorrow," Keebo said before the students began to go to their dorms one by one. Tsumugi looked back to the room with a frown. 'This wasn't supposed to happen...' She thought to herself before she went to her lab.

. . .

"Kokichi...I'm scared..." Shuichi said shakily. I woke up, well, woke up makes it sound like I was sleeping. I wasn't sleeping because insomnia is a damn bitch...I was awake anyway I just woke up more because of Shuichi being scared. I hated the thought of him being so anxious...I hated being anxious and it is the last thing I would want him to be...along with being sad of course.

I wrapped my arms around his torso. "It's going to be ok love," I whispered rubbing his back as his shaking lessened under my touch. Shuichi leaned into my touch letting small sobs come out of his mouth. I know I hate having nights like this...but I like being able to have each other for comfort.

Shuichi's sobbing soon became small whimpers. I kept him close and kept whispering sweet nothings in his ears. "It's alright love, I'm right here...I love you," Shuichi let his eyes close again and he slumped against me. I'm glad he was able to get some more sleep...this night hasn't been easy for either of us...I slowly moved back into the pillows after helping Shuichi lay back down. 

His head was rested against my shoulder while his arm was lazily wrapped around me. I pulled the blanket over both of us and moved my hand to Shuichi's hair. Slowly I moved my hand through the navy locks. Shuichi shivered in his sleep and moved closer to me. I smiled to myself. "It's going to be ok now...I'm right here for you and I will never let anyone hurt you,"

I eventually let myself fall asleep next to Shuichi. I had been up on and off the whole night because any time I close my eyes I would see Him and he was always telling me the same things he always tells me.

Liar

He could never love something like you

They all hate you

You will never be able to save them

Why don't you just give up already?

I hated all of it but sucked it up and let myself focus on Shuichi's breath. The steady rhythm coaxing me back to sleep.

. . .

"Kokichi, you need to get up, I'm glad you slept in but Kaito and Maki are waiting for us..." Shuichi whispered kissing me on my forehead. I started to slowly move around with a groan before I slowly opened my eyes to see Shuichi looking at me with a smile.

"Good...morning Shumai~," I said with a yawn. I was still exhausted from being plagued with nightmares all of last night...Shuichi didn't sleep any better...he had a panic attack in the middle of the night so neither of us slept well...

"We should get going, I grabbed you some clothes." He rubbed his arm awkwardly with a blush on his face. I slowly grabbed the clothes still feeling groggy. I flinched when I saw the scars littering my body. 'Disgusting,' I thought to myself with a sigh. 

I felt a hand resting on my arm. Confused by this, I slowly looked up and saw Shuichi standing over me with a sad smile. I was going to ask him what he was frowning about. Neither of us said anything to each other. Shuichi just slowly moved down and started to kiss every single one of my scars. I blushed and wanted to try to suppress it but knew Shuichi wouldn't judge me either way. 

I don't know what it is about Shuichi, but he is just so kind and gentle it makes me smile no matter what he is doing. I love him so much. I blushed at the thought and tried to stop my face from getting hotter knowing my boyfriend was kissing my scars.

After a while, Shuichi had gotten done with all the ones on my torso and went to move to my legs but I got flustered and grabbed his chin. "We should get going now, shouldn't we love~," Shuichi chuckled and kissed my lips before standing up with me.

I really didn't want to have him kiss me there...I'm so sensitive from being touch starved and trying to not make embarrassing noises when we hug or cuddle is hard enough! I don't want to have to deal with that as well...

"You know I think your scars make you so strong for making it till now...and I love them for that..." He said kissing one scar on the back of my neck as we walked to the dining hall. I just sighed as we walked to the dining hall. 

. . .

"Hey, Shuichi, Kokichi!" Kaito yelled when we got to the dining hall. I smiled to myself and we walked over to the table...but I had this overwhelming feeling that everyone else was watching me like they knew something...shit they must have figured it out bu now...I'm kind of surprised they didn't figure it out earlier...while at the same time I'm glad.

I turned my head to look at some of them and all I got were intense glares...like I killed someone and they all had just witnessed it...I hate this feeling. God, what happened yesterday to make them all act like this?

-I know a lot of you had been wondering about the notebook motive at the beginning and here it is. They have been having meetings discussing it while Shuichi and Kokichi were oblivious to this fact. Anyway, thank you all so much for reading!!-

-ShuichiOuma010-


	48. -48-

The glares. I couldn't help but shudder at how they pierced into my skin. I flinched while I took my spot next to a Shuichi at the table.

"Kokichi! It's nice to see you up this morning! Shuichi told me you were sleeping in!" He said with a proud smile. I tried my best to shake the feeling of uneasiness coming onto my shoulders.

"Thanks, Kaito," I said trying to sound calm. But for some reason, I couldn't help thinking that he wasn't being genuine...I mean not that I would be when I had to be nice to him...

"Of course!" He said with his dumbass smile...today is going to be something that's for sure...Shuichi gave my hand a squeeze. He must know I'm feeling on edge...I mean he always does somehow...I swear he can read minds.

"I'll go make us something...Maki already made her and Kaito some breakfast...do you want to come with me?" He asked cutely.

"Yes of course! I would love to My Beloved!" I said hugging his arm making him blush.

"You guys are going to get breakfast right?" Kaito asked. Shuichi gave him a nod as we stood up.

"Alright! We can talk when you get back!!" Kaito waved at us before we left into the kitchen.

When we got into the kitchen Shuichi went to get some vegetables and some rice. I sat on the counter as he worked. It was nice watching him make some food. He looked like he was making breakfast for me at our house...when we get married- nope! I can't think about that now! We are in a killing game!

I shook my head making Shuichi laugh. "Kokichi what are you so nervous about?" He asked turning to face me for a moment.

"Oh, I just feel on edge from last night," I said holding my hands together in my lap. It wasn't completely a lie...but it wasn't really the truth either. I didn't want to make him worry about something I wasn't even sure was happening.

I mean they were all looking at me...and they seemed to be whispering...but there was that motive so it would make sense...because that notebook had a lot of things in it that would make me seem very weak and pathetic...knowing that I come off as this confident person when I'm really just a wimp...

"If you want to tell me about it later I don't mind." He went back to cooking. I smiled knowing he was being so considerate and sweet. You really are way to nice to me...but it's a nice change from what I usually get...

I admired how beautiful Shuichi really is. His hair frames his porcelain face perfectly. His eyes are a beautiful yellow but they are tinted gray and it makes them even more dazzling to me. He was tall and slender. It fit his personality perfectly. I have no idea how he was so lucky to be attractive and tall not to mention perfect.

I sighed and put my head in my hands while I just let myself take in his beauty. He blushed under my gaze but didn't let that distract him from making us breakfast.

"Well, um, here you go," He stuttered as he handed me a plate as he walked back into the dining hall with me. Kaito and Maki were just talking at the table smiling at each other. It's nice to see Maki smile...even if Kaito is the one making her smile.

He isn't actually that bad when I think about it. He can be a hella dumbass and annoying with all of his encouragement but overall he is not that bad. I think it's bold of him to be so confident all the time but it can be hella annoying...

"Thank you my beloved~," I teased placing my plate on the table before I quickly kissed his cheek. He blushed and sat down next to me. His embarrassment went away after a moment and he started eating.

"The monokubs brought more mysterious items while you two were in the kitchen...so you should go and find out what they do after you eat..." Maki said in her usual serious tone.

"Alright," Shuichi said as I gave her a nod. It's fun to be able to walk around the school with My Beloved and have it just be able to be the two of us~ I smiled to myself as I started to eat.

The whispers got louder after a few moments of me sitting there and eating. I heard things I remember hearing in the cafeteria at school...or even in my own home...

Did he really cut his arms that much?

Look he is eating

Why does he always lie to both of them?

How did he get Kaito to get this close to him?

Isn't he the mastermind?

Why do they trust him?

We could end the killing game if we kill him right?

Because he is mastermind, right?

"Do you hear that..." I whispered under my breath. The group looked at me with confused glances...and I don't really blame them.

"Hear what?" Maki asked keeping her tone hushed.

"It's nothing..." I whispered slumping back into my seat. I felt Shuichi wrap an arm around my waist. I wanted to just relax under his touch...but I couldn't get my mind off of it...

Why would they notice now?

Why would they start talking now?

The thought circled around my mind clouding my thoughts. I didn't want to make them worry about my paranoia...I can tell this to Shuichi...right? Should I make him have to worry about this? I mean he wants to right? He loves me right...right?

I felt my lips form into a frown. Is this something that's worth mentioning?

"We should go and look around the school now?" He asked giving me a worried look. I know he was really asking 'do you want to go and look or talk about what's on your mind' I shook my head before responding.

"We should go and look around~ and unlock some new areas~ hm~?" I asked with my usual teasing tone. Shuichi raised an eyebrow for a moment before he sighed.

"Yeah, alright."

-here is the update! I'm on my camping trip and will be until I update this book again! I will still be updating every day as usual!! Thank you all so much for reading!-

-ShuichiOuma010-


	49. -49-

We walked down the hall to go up to the floor we unlocked after the last trial...it looked like there was a door near Maki's lab.

"Hey, ShuShu! What about this~!" I said gesturing to the door. Shuichi nodded and walked over pulling out the key. Soon after he put the key into the door the wall broke down like it broke down when we were able to access this floor.

"That still makes me jump..." Shuichi sighed grabbing my hand in his. I could tell he was shaking from before...it made me frown a bit. I brought his hand to my lips and let them linger there for a moment.

"I love you~," I cooed letting his hand fall back to my side. He blushed but didn't say anything else before we moved up the stairs.

"I love you too..." He said covering his face with his other hand. I giggled before I was cut off by the aura the new floor brought.

The walls were red and had weird symbols on them. The floor was uneven and I made sure to watch my step. There were three rooms lined up on the wall of a hall with an odd picture frame on the wall at the end. Then there was Korekiyo's lab...and yeah it was full of ancient artifacts and full of scrolls and a ton of history. No surprise there.

Angie's lab was full of sculpting things and other art supplies. There were a lot of things going on in the room...but the one thing I noticed was there were two different locks on the front and side door...interesting.

"Two new labs on this floor," Shuichi said as a matter of factly. I smiled as he put his hand on his chin observing the room.

"Hey, Shuichi, remember the ninja statue outside?" I paused until he nodded back at me.

"Why don't we go and use this on the statue?" I asked with a smirk. He looked at me for a moment before he nodded his head.

"That sounds like a good plan," He grabbed my hand again and we walked down to the courtyard where the statue was.

"Hey, Shuichi!" Kaito yelled running over to us. Shuichi's eyes widened when he looked over at Kaito.

"What is it?" He asked cautiously. I felt his hand shake in mine...it made me sad how this situation makes him so nervous...I mean it makes sense knowing what situation we are in...

"Maki wanted your both to come to training today!" He exclaimed raising his arms. I could tell by the way he was talking that this was not all we would be doing at training...

Maki must want to have another meeting. Did she find something? Was she also hearing what they were saying to me? I mean she probably did...she knows a lot and is way smarter than I gave her credit for.

"Ok, we will be there..." Shuichi must have noticed the off-tone Kaito was using. I pulled him down the stairs to the other part of the courtyard.

"Thank you, Kaito! Later!!" I yelled back at him. Shuichi looked at me with a startled look. I stopped in place and moved so I facing him.

"Hey, ShuShu it's going to be ok," I moved my hands to his shoulders. I rubbed his shoulders making him slump against me. I smiled and whispered sweet nothings into his ear.

I could tell he was nervous. I could feel him shaking in my arms...and it made me frown...I know we had to get the new areas unlocked...but it's more important that my love is feeling safe.

It's ok

I'm right here love

Just breathe

I love you so much

Shh shh

It's going to be alright

I'm not going to leave you

I love you Shuichi

His shoulders soon relaxed. "Thanks, Kokichi...I'm just feeling so nervous about all of this...what if something happens to you and-" I put my finger to his lips before planting a kiss on both of his cheeks.

"I won't let that happen, I love you and it's going to be ok," I kissed his lips for a moment and let myself relax into the embrace.

I took in his scent and let myself get lost in my moment with my love. The killing game and all the other students all disappeared as his lips moved gently against mine. His arms snake around my waist pulling me closer to him. I smiled against his lips and let myself wrap my arms around his neck.

"I love you Kokichi," He gave me a smile before he grabbed my hand and led me to the statue. He paused for a moment before he placed the scroll in the statue.

"Well, this is another lab, at least, I think it is," Shuichi awkwardly scratched the back of his neck. I chuckled at his awkwardness before walking up next to him.

"Yeah, but who's though?" I asked looking up at Shuichi. He quickly looked down at me and smiled.

"Why don't we go and find out~," Shuichi said in a teasing tone that made me freeze for a moment. My face got slightly pink before I shook my head and suppressed my blush.

"Yeah~ it will be nice~," I teased back regaining my composure. Shuichi sighed and laughed slightly when we walked into the lab.

It was definitely Tenko's lab. There was martial arts stuff all over the place...it was kind of unnerving...

We didn't spend much time on Tenko's lab before we went back upstairs. Some more students have come upstairs and are looking around the new floor.

We saw Monokuma standing next to the odd picture at the end of the hall. It was especially weird how he was missing patches of his fur...

"Monokuma?" Shuichi asked only to get silence. He sighed and put his hand on the bridge of his nose.

"What do you want us to do? Why are you even here?" He asked slowly only to get the same silence. What the hell is going on with Monokuma?!

"Hey wait we have a hammer!" I yelled suddenly getting an idea and break the picture frame. Shuichi gasped when I grabbed the hammer but didn't stop me.

I rushed up to the picture and slammed the hammer as hard as I could against it.

Shatter

-Here is the next part!! Thank you all so much for reading!! I went on a walk with my friend Cherry-San today! It was super fun!! I hope you are all having a good day!! Thanks again!!-

-ShuichiOuma010-


	50. -50-

The picture shattered into hundreds of pieces while they scattered on the floor. Shuichi pulled me back mostly because he didn't want me to get cut by any of them.

"It completely shattered..." Shuichi whispered as he held me close to his chest. My back was pressed against him as his shaking hands were tight around my torso.

"Yeah! We did hit it with a hammer after all!" I exclaimed pushing myself out of his grip. He shook his head before taking my hand. His hand was warm and soft. It was calming to have tiny moments like these every now and then.

We carefully walked through the frame and went into the back room. It had broken computers and some wires when we first came in. There was a hallway to another room that had a light coming out of it.

"There's another-" I cut myself off when we walked into the room. There was a massive device in the center of the room and it was illuminated better than any of the other rooms on this floor.

"What is this place?" Shuichi asked the question that was on both of our minds.

"I have no idea honestly," I shrugged my shoulders and walked closer to it. Maybe Miu could tell us what this is...what is it even for anyway?

Shuichi looked around the room while I kept inspecting the main device in the center. I'm thinking it could be some sort of supercomputer? That or some weirdly shaped thing Monokuma built for other reasons...

I felt myself shudder at the thought. I shook my head quickly before I regained my composure and walked over to my boyfriend.

"Hey Shu~, have you found anything?" I asked poking his cheek making him face me. He turned around and looked me in the eyes. His face was in a tight line...nothing then...great...

"I didn't find anything..." He looked down at his feet with a frown. It made me sad to see him looking so defeated.

"Hey, it's going to be ok," I kissed his hand before I grabbed his chin to look him in the eyes.

"I love you and you tried your best, so why don't we go and tell the others what we found?" I tried to get his mind off of what I was assuming he took as a failure...and kissed his lips for a moment letting my hands go to rest on his hips.

He didn't say anything back to me. He just had a blush on his face before he gave me a cute little nod. I smiled at how cute he was. The cute little pink flush on his cheeks. The way his eyes nervously darted to the side...I love all of it.

"You are just adorable~!" I kissed him again making him gasp before I grabbed onto his hand. I pulled him out of the room being careful of the glass in the frame and the glass on the floor. I also made sure that we were careful walking on the wooden floor...because it was unstable.

The floorboards didn't even seem like they were properly nailed into the floor. It was like they were all just laying on the support beams while we walked on them. I wouldn't be surprised if someone tripped on them...

"Ah, well...we should get going," He changed the subject like he always does when he gets flustered. I giggled at this but didn't say anything more in the matter.

"Alright, where do you think the could be~?" I asked teasingly. He covered his face with his hands before me mumbled out a reply.

"Why don't we check the dining hall...it's close to dinner anyway..." He said under his hand. I laughed and grabbed both of his hands in mine.

"Shuichi~ you know I love to see your face~!" I said spinning him around with me making his blush increased. I love teasing him so much~! But I know it can make him nervous if other people are around...but it also makes it so only I can see his reactions~,

"Well, I..." He cut himself off with a yelp when I cupped his face in my hands. I caressed his cheeks while he looked anywhere but my face. I really want to see him look at me...sometimes his shyness is annoying...but overall it is so fucking adorable~! I love my little Shumai~!

"It's alright! I know we should get going. I just wanted to show you that I love you so much~!" He grabbed my hand and walked with me to the dining hall. I could tell he was still flustered and probably didn't trust his voice not to crack or something. Even his voice cracks are cute though~,

. . .

When we got to the dining hall Kaito and Maki were the only ones there...that's a little suspicious...but they are all probably doing their own thing or something.

"Hey, Sidekick!" We both walked over to the table as Kaito greeted Shuichi. This wasn't anything new, so I just walked over to Maki and sat next to her while Kaito and Shuichi talked.

"You heard it to didn't you..." Maki whispered making me flinch at her words.

"Well yeah, I didn't think anyone else did..." I whispered glad that Shuichi was paying attention to Kaito's conversation other than my conversation.

I didn't want him to have to worry about this...but I should probably tell him because he is going to find out eventually. He is the Ultimate Detective after all...and he is also my boyfriend so he just knows.

"I did...and they know that the notebook is yours." She didn't look over at me which was how she usually talks to most people.

"I knew they would figure it out...but why now..." I whispered back. She gave me a knowing side-glance when some of the other students came into the dining hall.

Why is this all surfacing now?

I mean the motive was right after the first trial...

So why now?

-Here is the next part!! Thank you all so much for all your support and thank you so much for reading!!-

-ShuichiOuma010-


	51. -51-

"They must have all been talking about it for some time...and maybe now they have found some information pointing to it belonging to you..." Maki whispered and still didn't make eye contact with me as to not draw any more attention to us.

"Yeah that makes sense..." it just seems so delayed... I thought to myself. I mean they must have always been suspicious about it being mine...seeing as right after me and Shuichi got way close.

"So they must be planning something," She said looking over at the other students coming into the dining hall one after another.

They all say farther away from me. Except for Gonta...he was just sitting in between both of the groups, being the four of us, and the rest of them. He looked really confused and sad about something.

"Yeah I'm sure of it," I looked over at the group with a glare and turned back to Shuichi and Kaito. They had finally sat at the table and were still talking about whatever. I moved over to sit next to Shuichi and Kaito took his spot next to Maki.

"Hey, Kokichi, you ready to go and make some food? Last time me and Maki worked on the food for everyone else. You can help if you want but don't feel like you have to," Shuichi stood up with Maki shortly following after him.

I smiled and let my hand go and grab Shuichi's. "I want to be able to help in any way I can! So I'll come with my beloved~," Shuichi blushed a bit at the action but didn't say anything as we all made our way to the kitchen.

Just as the time before Shuichi was the one doing the cooking while Maki was on prep and getting all the ingredients. We had to make food for 12 students so it wasn't an easy task. Kirumi would always cook before and she was really good at it because she was the ultimate maid...but now...

I shook my head to keep myself from remembering the painful memory of the trial and her execution. I focused back on Shuichi and Maki. Shuichi looked so focused as he cooked I almost felt guilty when he looked over at me for a moment and smiled.

Maki on the other hand was letting a small smile rest on her lips. It was nice seeing her smile again. It makes her look a little more friendly. I know when she became an assassin it didn't make her life easy...I know it can have a really bad mark on your brain when you take the life of another human.

The aura of the room just made me feel at home. Even though we are in a killing game it makes me feel at home seeing two people I care about making a meal together. I feel safe...unlike when I was at home with my actual family.

. . .

"Hey, mom!" I yelled over to my mom who was sitting against the counter while she waited for a soup to warm up she was making. She didn't seem like she was in the mood to talk but I needed to try to tell her something.

"What is it?" Her tone was cold and made me jump a bit.

"U-um, I was wondering if I could tell you about what I learned in health today." I felt my hands start to shake. Why do I even bother...

"What did you learn...I'm here to listen," She still didn't sound like she was into the conversation. It made me want to just walk back up to my room to be alone.

"We learned about mental disorders today...and I think I might have depression," I closed my eyes not wanting to see her face. There was a moment of silence. What is she thinking?

I slowly opened my eyes and looked up at her. She had a small smile on her face. Maybe she believes me and I can-

"Not you don't silly, you're just overthinking this," She then turned her back to me facing the soup. I felt tears come to my eyes. Why didn't she...why...why does she think I'm overreacting? I shouldn't have even bothered...

"Oh, alright, well I'll be working on my homework then," I whispered walking out of the kitchen. I shouldn't have had hope that she was going to listen to me.

I looked down at my long sleeves. I had cut my arms at least three times today. School is never easy...I can barely go a period without adding new cuts. I guess this is my life now...

"Ok, make sure you come down for dinner!" I let some tears fall out of my eyes as I walked up the staircase. My footsteps feel so heavy. My eyes don't want to have to entertain the thought of tears again...but it was too late.

"Why is this..." My sobs cut me off. I couldn't even look up as I slid down my door soon falling to the floor. I covered my mouth knowing I can't let any noise escape...I didn't want people to pity me or worse get mad because I disrupted them.

. . . 

"Kokichi, are you doing alright?" Shuichi pulled me back into reality as his hand cupped my cheek. I felt some wet tears coming out of my eyes. Maki was looking at me as well but it wasn't a look of judgement...it was a look of understanding.

"Yeah, sorry Shu," I said trying to keep a smile on my face. Why did that memory come to my mind? Why do I have to remember her now?

"It's ok, what's wrong?" I felt like other people were waiting on him so I kept my mouth shut. Shuichi looked back at Maki for a moment before she nodded. What did-

"Maki is going to take the food out because we just finished...so tell me what you are thinking," I took in a deep breath. He is so considerate of me. I blushed before I looked back up at him.

"It's my family..." I whispered letting more tears fall out of my eyes.

-Some good things must end. My best friend isn't my friend anymore...because some lies I cannot forgive. Anyway, thanks for reading!!-

-ShuichiOuma010-


	52. -52-

Family...  
Did that word mean something once?

. . .

"Every time someone mentions the word family I always feel a pain in my heart." I felt tears prick in my eyes as memories started to cloud my thoughts.

"My family was never there for me...and they were just as bad as the people at school..." Shuichi pulled me into his arms and held onto my back rubbing his hands up and down.

. . .

"We are going camping this weekend as a family," My friends are always going out with their family...but even when I do they all still hate me.

"That's great!" I smiled giving her the best smile I could manage. She seemed so happy about it and there is no way I want to ruin her day because of my own sadness...don't be so selfish.

. . .

"What's taking you so long!" I heard yelling from downstairs. I quickly slid my razor into my front pocket and quickly wiped the blood off of my arms.

"Sorry!" I rushed down the stairs and we left for the car. My parents didn't say anything the whole ride...and my brother and sister were talking about their friends and how much fun they had at school...

I wish that people liked me...then I could go and hang out just like my siblings because then my parents won't think I'm an antisocial loser...

"I can't believe Kokichi never goes outside some of my friends think he is a vampire!" My sister laughed into her phone as she was talking to her friend Brittany I think? It doesn't matter anyway...they all hate me.

"I know right what a fucking loser!" I looked to the front of the car just to get a glare from my sister. My parents didn't even look back...I guess that's true then.

. . .

"You have to smile! This is the last time we are going to be able to take a picture with him stop being so selfish!" My mom was yelling at me again...always getting on my case when I'm just being a damn loser...

It's my fault I'm this way anyway...it's all my fault. My brain is messed up because of me. I was never good enough and that's why they all hate me.

"Are you even listening to me?!" She kept yelling at me about how disappointing I was and how I was a mistake...and all the things I have heard before.

"I am! Sorry I'll smile!" I put on a fake smile and dug my nails into my cuts to force my tears down.

I guess this is my life now.

. . .

"They were always so selfish...only caring about themselves. Yelling at me when they didn't get their way...gossiping about me whenever I told them anything..." I covered my mouth and tried to suppress my sobs. Shuichi held me closer and whispered sweet nothings into my ear.

"Hey it's going to be ok...I'm here now and I'm your family," He kissed my cheeks and kissed my lips making me smile against his lips.

"I love you and it's going to be ok, don't cry now sweetheart," He nuzzled his head into my hair and moved his hands up to my head to play with my hair making me sigh.

He is so calm and gentle to me. The exact opposite of my parents...they only wanted to use me like everyone else...treating me like a maid instead of a family member. They always get mad at me when I can't pretend to be a part of their family...when they don't even treat me like one.

"Why don't we finish eating than spend today in my room. I can read you a book while we cuddle," He pulled back and wiped the last of my tears. I smiled and looked up at him.

"That sounds nice! Thank you Shuichi," I whispered letting myself close my eyes for a moment. Shuichi gently caressed my cheek kissing me every now and then while my breathing slowed down.

"My family wasn't the best either...so I know how that feels...I want you to feel alright ok? So forget about them because they don't deserve you or your happiness. You have a family right here. And you have a family out there so we can't give up," I blushed at his words but soon recovered and I climbed off the counter.

"Thank you, Shu!! But we should get going I'm sure people are suspicious~," Shuichi blushed but he still grabbed my hand and walked out with me.

"What were you guys doing in there?" Kaito asked when we walked back over to the table.

"Not much, just cleaning up the kitchen," I smiled at him making him raise an eyebrow. He looked over at Shuichi who gave him a nod confirming my words with him.

"Alright then! Remember about training tonight! I'll see you guys later!" Kaito had already finished his food by the time we got out of the kitchen. He and Maki waved to us before they left leaving me and Shuichi in the dining hall alone.

"Well, we should eat," Shuichi moved the plate of food that they set aside for me to eat after...my episode. He moved next to me and started to eat his food.

"Alright! Then we can go read together!" I ate the food on my plate being able to ignore my thoughts better because Shuichi is by my side. I still feel fat...because of all the things people have told me about myself...but I know Shuichi loves me no matter what and he wants me to be happy and healthy.

"I'm glad you're excited. It's nice to see you smile more!" Shuichi kissed my cheek gently after he finished. He waited for me to finish as well before he grabbed my hand again.

"We just need to get these all washed before we go ok?" I gave him a nod and went to collect some of the dishes to bring them to the sink. He smiled and started washing them after rolling up his sleeves.

This is the family I want to be a part of. Shuichi is the family I need.

-So, flashbacks suck...and my friend isn't being any better...so there's that. Anyway, thank you all so much for reading!!-

-ShuichiOuma010-


	53. -53-

I walked up to Angie’s lab with a heavy heart. What is the whole student council thing about? Are they all brainwashed? I have seen religion used as a way to get people to stay in line...and I understand that people can believe in whatever they please...but if it gets to the point of brainwashing and killing people for not believing in it, that’s where I draw the line.

“Thank you for doing this Kokichi,” Tenko said from behind me. I jumped at the sudden noise but soon calmed down knowing it was just her. She was shaking slightly and she looked exhausted...it must be because she is worried about Himiko. 

Tenko has always cared a lot about Himiko. She is always there to protect her and always stands up for her even if everyone else doesn’t believe her. They are such good friends, even if Himiko denies it...I can tell she cares about her as well.

“Of course Tenko,” I said, putting a hand on her shoulder to stop her from running into the wall. She flinched but didn’t move away from me.

“Sorry…” She said in a hushed voice. I removed my hand before she walked in front of me going to Angie’s lab without another word. The silence made me unsettled...but I dealt with the feeling of fear in my chest and continued walking.

Angie’s lab was locked as I suspected it would be. I knocked on the door as Tenko stood holding her arm a little ways away from the door. There were loud and quiet noises coming from behind the door which only made me more concerned about what she could be doing in there.

Soon there was a loud click after a moment of silence. I flinched a bit at the sudden loud noise. I looked over at the door curious about what was going on in the room. Angie came out and shut the door behind her hiding the inside of the room from both of us. What is she even doing in there that she needs to hide from us? Usually Angie says everything that comes to her mind...no matter how weird or absurd it can be.

“Hello Kokichi and Tenko!” She said brightly with her usual smile. I gave her a suspicious look before taking a step towards her. Tenko just moved back after Angie spoke...I’m worried about Tenko. She has been so off after this whole student council thing started.

“Hey...what were you doing in there?” I asked looking at her. She seemed to be covered in what seemed to be dust and clay...so she must have been working on some sort of art project or maybe a sculpture of sorts.

“Auta was blessing me with his talent so I let him use me to make what he wished to create.” She said with a smile. I felt like there was more to it...but maybe she was just working on some sculpture. But it is a little late for her to do that, I mean according to the rule she said the student council wanted us to go by.

“What are you doing up Kokichi? Aren’t you supposed to be in your dorm? And it is pretty interesting Shuichi isn’t with you. Aren’t you two together?” She asked, making me frown. Of course she would ask a bunch of questions before I can even start to ask her anything.

“I could ask you the same thing.” I said trying to avoid answering her other questions. She shrugged her shoulders with a huff.

“Well, I was working for Auta! And being the leader of the student council I have to follow what the most amazing god wants me to do!” She said with another smile before she flinched. 

“Well, Angie has more work to get done!! Byeonara!!” She exclaimed before shutting and locking the door again. I like how I came here to get some answers and all I get is more confusion...I sighed and turned back to where Tenko was only to find she had left. I wonder where she could have gone?

I shrugged my shoulders knowing Shuichi must be feeling alone and scared right now...and he is my first priority every time.

I quickly made my way back to the dorm rooms not even bothering to talk to any of the members of the student council who were asking what I was doing. I need to get back to Shuichi and everything else can come afterwards.

When I saw the dorm rooms in sight I rushed over and quickly made my way to his dorm, making sure to shut and lock the door behind me. I wanted to be safe while in this killing game...and getting killed in my sleep isn’t an option…

“Shu-Chan?” I asked, feeling guilt and worry over my shoulders as there was no Shuichi in sight. My stomach flipped. Where the hell is he?! My face was paling as I started to sweat. What if something happened to him?

“Shuichi!” I yelled and started to freak out. I’m usually able to stay calm in stressful situations...but this is Shuichi! What if he is hurt?! What if he is dead?!

Right when I was going to yell again there were small sniffles coming from the side of the bed. I walked over to the source of the sound and I found Shuichi crying into a pillow. Except he was asleep. 

“Thank god you are alright,” I said with a sigh. I put my hands on the pillow to slowly pull it out of his grasp. He woke up while I was doing this which made me feel guilty but that feeling disappeared right when Shuichi pulled me into his arms.

“You c-came b-back,” He whispered, starting to cry again. He was covered in sweat probably from having a panic attack while I was gone...I should have stayed with him! Damnit Kokichi!

“Of course I came back,” I said with a small laugh as he looked at me again. He held my face in his hands as his sobs calmed down so he was just softly sniffling.

“How did-“ I cut him off knowing being covered in sweat is in no way comfortable. He needs to take a shower- wait he probably can’t stand after having an attack...so he is going to take a bath.

“You need to take a bath, it will calm you down. And then you need to get some good rest,” I said patting his head as I slowly stood up again. He nodded and tried to get up but only ended up falling back down. I helped him up and led him into the bathroom. He flinched a bit when I turned the light on...but I needed to be able to see if he hurt himself, and it was safer to have the light on especially if he just had a panic attack.

“Kokichi,” He whispered as his eyes slid closed. I gently rubbed his arm trying to get him into the tub so I could wash him, because I know for a fact he won’t be able to in this state.

“I’m going to wash you so help me get you undressed,” I said slowly moving away from him for a moment. I started the water so it would be nice and warm when he got in. He nodded tiredly before doing as I asked. After he slowly slid off his clothes I helped him into the bathtub.

“Here just let me get your hair wet.” I slowly brought his head almost under the water until his hair was wet. He smiled when I started washing his hair. I tried my best to be gentle, because the last thing he would need is someone tugging at his hair.

We didn’t say anything to each other as I scrubbed his back after I put some conditioner in his hair to sit as I washed his body. I washed his torso and let him take care of his sensitive area before I washed his legs.

“I’ll dry your hair ok?” I said helping him out of the tub before wrapping him in a towel. He nodded and slowly dried himself off before putting on the clothes I had brought for him. I grabbed the hair dryer and went to dry his hair as he sat on the toilet seat.

I like being able to do this, he is so calm like this. Even though he is exhausted...I love being able to help him and be able to feel calm even if it’s silent between us.

-Today’s update! I hope you all enjoy! Thank you all so much for reading!!-

-ShuichiOuma010-


	54. -54-

"We should get to training Kaito and Maki must be waiting for us," Shuichi said randomly sitting up. I groaned but nodded. I didn't want to leave the time me and a Shuichi have alone...but the meeting must be important...maybe we can figure out what the whispering is about...

"Ok," I said as we walked over to Kaito's room. Right when we knocked once the door opened making Shuichi jump. 

"Hey, Sidekick! Come in Maki is already here!" Kaito exclaimed opening the door for the two of us. I was suspicious of this but didn't say anything.

"So, for the meeting...what do we need to discuss?" Shuichi asked as the door closed while we made our way over to the floor by Maki. Kaito sat next to Maki while me and Shuichi stayed together as we always do.

"Kokichi and I heard some whispering about the notebook Kokichi was writing in a while back...and I think they might be trying to frame him for something...or at least turn the others against him," Maki said closing in her eyes for a moment.

"Yeah, I think that is a valid point..." I said feeling Shuichi grab my hand. He looked at me with a confused look...I felt guilty for not telling him about this before...but it was best to not bring it up at the moment.

"So if they are plotting against him, what are they trying to gain?" Kaito asked keeping his voice quieter than he usually does. 

"I think they are trying to frame him as the mastermind...which could point to the mastermind being one of the people in the group or maybe even the one running it," Maki whispered putting her hand up indicating she wasn't don't talking yet.

"I was talking to Gonta and he told me Tsumugi is the one who made the group...but I didn't get many answers before another group member came and made him shut up," 

"So Gonta is in the group...and Tsumugi could be the mastermind?" I asked feeling my stomach twist. What the hell is this?

"We should leave it at this for today...let me know if you find anything else," Kaito stood up first and went to the door to open it for us. I was a bit confused by how he was acting but didn't put more thought into it.

"Ok, we don't have anything at the moment...thanks for telling us Maki," Shuichi whispered before grabbing my hand and pulling me out of the room.

"Hey! What are you guys doing out after curfew?" Angie, Himiko, And Tenko stooped us on our way to Shuichi's dorm room. 

"I don't see how that is your business," I said keeping my tone cold. Shuichi didn't say anything he just looked confused.

"Well, we are here to make sure no one is going out during the night hours!" What? Why would they need to do that? It isn't in the rules that we can't be out after hours...there are only certain places off-limits.

"Why...it's not against the rules to be out after nighttime begins..." Shuichi said quietly sounding just as confused as he looked.

"Seeing as the last killer worked at night we need to make sure it is safe for everyone and if you stay in your dorms then another nighttime murder can't take place!" Angie clapped her hands together. This is really creeping me out...I mean Kiyo concerns me but this is different.

"Ok, but why do you feel the need to enforce this?" Shuichi asked, wrapping his hand around my waist.

"Because Auta is telling Angie that she needs to do this with his other followers," She folded her arms and closed her eyes as if she was saying a prayer...oh god not this shit again...

"Then me and Kokichi will be going to our dorm now," Shuichi said, quickly pulling me towards our dorm. I could tell he was confused but didn't want to get more involved.

Right, when we got to his dorm Maki walked out of Kaito's room and the group when over to her to talk to her...I'm sure she can handle herself.

"So...this is new information," I whispered before Shuichi pulled me back into his dorm. My mind was running with questions from the first trial...why did she go to the bathroom then? I mean it is a normal thing to do...but given the time...

"Tsumugi...could be the mastermind?" Shuichi asked. I could tell by his voice he is really shaken up because of this. Sure, we have been theorizing about a mastermind...but didn't put much thought on how it would be having one of our classmates as the mastermind...

"Yeah...you seem a little on edge my love," I paused and gave him a kiss before pulling back.

"We should get to bed ShuShu and at least try to get some sleep~ we can always discuss this tomorrow~," I teased, poking his nose. He jumped a bit at the action but I'm sure it's just because of how random it was...and also because he is just naturally jumpy! Sometimes anyway...

"Alright, you need to get changed first..." I laughed at how tired he already sounded. I felt super awake so it is definitely going to take me awhile to get to sleep...but that isn't new to me.

"Sure my love~," I winked at him before moving to change. I'm not sure if he saw me wink at him or if it was just because he was flustered that made him go silent. I shrugged it off and grabbed the clothes that I left in the corner of the room to change in.

I looked back over at Shuichi before I ran a hand through my hair...I really need to take a shower...I sighed to myself and turned and looked at Shuichi.

"Hey, Shu-Chan? Do you mind if I take a shower?" I asked walking over to the bathroom door with my change of clothes in hand. He jumped at the mention of a shower before a blush came across his cheeks. What went through his mind just now?

"Yeah, that's alright Kokichi, although I may be asleep when you come back in here," I smiled and gave a little wave when I opened the door.

"I'll make sure to cuddle you when I come out~ because I know you love it~," I teased before I closed the bathroom door. The bathroom was built identical to my own except he had different soap in the shower, but other than that there was absolutely no difference.

I quickly got out of my school uniform and hopped into the shower. I turned the water right to the middle because as I like to take warm showers it sucks to get out just to be freezing. So, at the end of my shower, I turn the water cold and let it run over me as I adjust to it. Then I get out after a few moments and dry off.

The water was a bit cold but I wasn't focused on the water too much because my mind was wandering to the motive Monokuma mentioned...what was it even going to be? Seeing as the last two motives were a time limit and manipulation...maybe this one is going to be similar? 

I chewed on my thumb. What if it's another time limit except it's a little more inhuman...not that any of the motives are what I would consider not inhuman...but that's not the point.

I don't want Shuichi to end up getting hurt. But what if the motive turns out to be something dangerous to him? Like a time limit and if we don't kill someone within a certain time then we lose a limb or get tortured or something...

If that happens I need a backup plan...I don't want anyone else to get killed but I don't want Shuichi to get hurt if we run out of time. Think Kokichi, think! I would do anything for Shuichi even die for him...die for him.

If it comes to the worst I will risk or give my life to the killing game to keep Shuichi safe. I'm sure he would be able to hold his own if I'm not here, but this is a worst-case scenario...

I shook my head knowing I was diving way too deep into my thoughts again. I grabbed some shampoo and put some in my hand. While I was rubbing it into my hair making sure to get my scalp clean as well I got distracted again. 

The other walls of the shower were soon covered in blood and I was back in the tub full of bloody water all over again. I shook my head and got out of the memory and felt my hands start to shake...if it comes to that I am willing to kill myself to make sure he is safe.

After rinsing my hair and coughing a few times because of water going into my eyes and mouth as well as forgetting to breathe. I put some conditioner into my hair and made sure to let it sit for a moment while I shaved my legs. I had to be careful because my skin bruises and cuts easily...I hate myself for this reason but there isn't much I can do about it.

The shampoo and conditioner smelled exactly like Shuichi and it was nice to be able to smell like him. Because his scent is calm and safe. I made sure to check my legs for any cuts before rinsing my hair out. I quickly washed my body before turning the water cold. I have been doing this routine for a while now so it doesn't phase me as much as it did when I started, it was super calming actually.

I stepped out of the shower and looked into the mirror. I absolutely hate all the scars littering my arms and basically every part of my body...I don't know what Shuichi even sees in me...what do I even have to offer? I'm just terrible...

I sighed and quickly dried my hair without giving it another thought. I counted in my head to make sure my thoughts wouldn't stray again as I got dressed. I hate how my brain is always going so fast...it makes me feel so dizzy and tired all the time...

After one last look in the mirror and a quick finger comb to my hair, I left the bathroom. Shuichi as he said before was asleep in the covers. It was dark but it was dark in the bathroom as well, because I never turn the light on when I shower. I don't know what it is but the light makes me super uncomfortable...

I made my way over to the bed and quietly slipped under the covers immediately moving closer to him. His back was turned to me but I didn't mind too much because this way I could give him neck kisses. Not that he would be awake enough to react anyway.

"Goodnight Shuichi," I kissed the back of his neck as I wrapped my arms around him. He was asleep and just calmly snoring. It calmed me down as well as the intoxicating scent of safety and love Shuichi has. The scent of pine trees and vanilla. 

. . .

Ding Dong

Bing Bong

I was just taking in Shuichi as he held me close to his chest. As we were sleeping he moved so he was facing me and must have been holding me like this for a while. I felt a warm feeling come to my chest causing me to smile. I love you Shuichi.

I didn't even notice the announcement until Shuichi woke up as well. He slowly sat up making me groan. Why does he always have to move when he wakes up~? why can't he just hold me~? I sighed knowing this could wait.

"Good morning Ultimates!! Make sure to make your way to the dining hall for the announcement of the new motive!! Upupupu!!" Monokuma's screechy voice definitely woke Shuichi up completely. I laughed a bit seeing him so distraught and loopy because of how he just woke up.

The monitor soon shut off after that making me sigh. Welp! Best to get Shuichi up and wake so we can go and see what a demonic bear is giving us to try to get us to murder each other! What a fantastic day...

"Kokichi?" Shuichi was still loopy as hell and was just pulling me into his arms so he could hug me. It was nice how cuddly he is when he is tired~ he is always cuddly but it's cute to see him exhausted but he still wants to cuddle~,

"Yes my love~," I cooed into his ear smiling to myself. 

"We should get going..." He rubbed his eyes before he slowly got out of bed. I didn't say anything and changed into my uniform while he did the same. 

He took longer than usual to change and when he finished he grabbed my hand and leaned against me. I was standing at the door...and I took this as an invitation to start making our way to the dining hall. 

He didn't say much as we walked down the halls. Which made sense in a way, because he is so tried. I haven't seen him tried for this long after we wake up...maybe it's because my emo boyfriend hasn't had his coffee today~ cute~,

"Finally! Everyone is here!!" Monokuma shouted. God this is it...Angie, Himiko, Gonta, Keeboy, Tenko, and Tsumugi were standing suspiciously close together but I didn't say anything about it...maybe this is related to what happened last night?

"The necromation!! The next motive!" I heard some gasps and some people who didn't say anything and didn't really look like they cared at all.

"With this, you can revive one person!!" I tilted my head. How is that supposed to cause a murder?

-Here is a longer part! *me trying to move the plot along* *also me crying because chapter five is a thing* Anyway, I'm still hella anxious about my ex-friend but other than that I'm alive and breathing! Thank you all so much for reading!!-

-ShuichiOuma010-


	55. -55-

"What's the necromation?" Shuichi asked just as Monokuma revealed a book to all of us. I looked at it confused...so this is the motive?

"I think the student council should hold onto that!" Angie pranced over and grabbed it from the monokubs. She laughed while the rest of the students around her smiled. This is getting creepy...maybe Angie is brainwashing them? 

"I would explain but people keep rudely interrupting me!" Monokuma yelled giving all of them an intense glare. I jumped a bit at the sudden change in tone. Shuichi must have noticed because moments later he grabbed my hand and rubbed my knuckles. 

I felt calmer knowing he was there beside me. Going into something alone always makes me nervous. I have always had to go and do things on my own because of this I have never really known how much easier it to do things with another person by your side. 

Having Shuichi in my life has changed me as a person. It's nice in a way. I feel like I'm able to talk to more people and I have been making new friends...even if it's just Kaito and Maki who are my friends. 

This feeling makes me feel good in a way. The way you feel waking up on one of those perfect mornings. The quiet and calming aura surrounding you while you can lay down and relax on your bed. Listening to the quiet music of your calming thoughts...but those always end at some point and then it's back to the normal day...

I sighed and held back onto his hand. "Using that book and following the instructions you will be able to revive one of your past classmates! So choose wisely!" He yelled before him and the kubs left. 

"So we have to use the book- and they are already gone..." I whispered seeing Angie and the others no longer in the room. Korekiyo was standing by the door holding his hand over his mouth. Is he thinking about something? He always has been a little much...that's why I don't hang around him much.

"Korekiyo what do you think is going on with Angie?" Shuichi asked pulling me over to Korekiyo. He flinched when he heard his words but soon composed himself.

"I think Angie has power over the others and is getting them to follow her and her atua..." He whispered as his eyes went back and forth from me and Shuichi. I looked at him and thought about the words he just said.

Is she controlling them with having them believe in Atua? I mean people have done that in the past with religion...because religion was the most power gaining thing you can have...

Shuichi gave me a side glance before we both left the room. "I think this whole thing can end up being dangerous..." He whispered holding onto my hand. He didn't look at me. This made me feel a little confused but I was sure he was just trying his best to come up with a plan to get out of this...

"Yeah, I mean she already has them all under her finger..." I whispered holding his hand as we walked. It was nice to have some silence between us so I could think.

The necromation...the new motive...Angie already has the upper hand. Wait! I could have asked Korekiyo if he knew what the necromation was. Maybe he would have given us some insight...he does study humans, right? So he must know of a resurrection ritual.

"Hey, Kokichi," Shuichi asked holding his hand on my shoulder. I looked up at him with a small frown.

"What is it, Shu?" I asked trying to keep my voice calm and collected. I didn't really feel anxious or anything...I was just feeling a little unsteady because of the new motive...which is ultimately going to lead to murder. Somehow anyway...

"I was wondering if you wanted to go to training tonight," He said with a look over to the door. I moved my eyes and saw Kaito and Maki standing there. I got what they were trying to do so I decided to help them.

"Yeah, I think Maki was talking about discussing new ways to exercise," I said with a smirk. He looked at me with a smile. 

"Well, then I want to hear what this is!" He said a little too enthusiastic for my liking but I know he isn't the best at lying so I let it pass. 

I gave him a nod and walked over to the door where they were standing. Maki knew what was going on and led us to her dorm room letting us all in.

We all looked around the room at each other. I didn't like the feeling of gloom hanging over all of our shoulders. It's like a crushing feeling of worry and guilt...something you can't get rid of...it's just always there with you...

I sighed and decided to speak first. "This new motive...does anyone know that the book even says?" I ask looking at Maki.

"No, I tried to have Angie show us it and I even tried to take it from her but her other members of the student council wouldn't let me get near her..." Maki sighed.

"Yeah! It was so weird! She was talking about the student council and how they are trying to prevent more murders by enforcement of the rules and having more strict rules." Kaito sighed rubbing the back of his neck. 

I bit on my fingernail. "This isn't good..." I whispered. This has to have something to do with yesterday and with how Kirumi murdered Ryoma...at nighttime...

"That makes sense with how they were asking us so many questions about being out of our rooms after the nighttime announcement," Shuichi added. I was surprised at how he was able to just know what he was trying to say.

"Yeah, no kidding..." Maki said with a frown. We all decided to end the meeting for now because it was going to start looking suspicious if they stayed in much longer.

. . .

"Hey, Shuichi can we stop by my room before we go to dinner? I want to put my grab my lock picking things just so I have them on me," I asked pointing over to my dorm as we left Kaito and Maki. 

"Yeah that's alright," He said not questioning into the topic any farther. I smiled at this and walked into my room only to stop when I saw my kubs pad with an arrow through it with a note attached.

"Oh, you think you are so smart~ well if you don't give up on finding the mastermind something might happen to your beloved! Don't think I won't go to the extent of killing him because you know I can! You wouldn't want that now would you~ I hope you make the right choice!  
-Monokuma"

-Here is another part and another cliffhanger! I have been having a down day today and I'm just overly tired...anyway, thank you all so much for reading!-

-ShuichiOuma010-


	56. -56-

My heart stopped. He knows...of course he does, but I don’t want him to do anything to Shuichi. How could this have happened? Sure I assumed they would have been more defensive about us getting closer to finding the mastermind...but I never expected this…

The arrow through the kubspad that had my motive video on it...I know it is more than just a threat. The mastermind has already made my life a living hell...so this shouldn’t surprise me this much...

Shuichi...I need to make sure he is safe no matter what...I couldn’t stand the thought of seeing him hurt because of me. He should make it out no matter what. I need him to...he has to.

I felt tears start coming to my eyes. The feeling rising in my gut, the one I know so well. I bit my lip to stop the tears because I’m sure Shuichi needs me right now...I should have been focusing on him. He needs me like I need him...and being in his arms is going to help me to be calmer.

“Shu, are you doing alright?” I asked, turning around just to be pulled into a hug. Shuichi held my head with one of his hands pulling my face into his chest. His other hand moved to my back and pulled me closer to him.

I could feel his heartbeat quicken as my heart came to a stop for a moment. I don’t want to lose this. The warm calming feeling he brings to my chest. Helping me be able to breath with the lack of all the weight on my chest from everything. Everything that is happening...and everything that happened…

I heard a knock on my door making me feel the anxiety of the day all come back to me. I moved Shuichi who was still silently sobbing into my shoulder into my bed. I wrapped my blanket around him and let him hug my pillow as I answered the door. He grabbed the back of my shirt before I could leave.

“Shuichi?” I asked moving back over to him. He looked up at me with watery eyes. I felt guilt well up in my chest again. I don’t want him to be crying about this...it was a threat to me...not him.

“Be safe,” He said dropping his hand before burying his face into my pillow. I frowned at this, but the knock came again so I couldn’t just go back and hold Shuichi like I wanted to.

“Tenko?” I asked seeing her outside the door. She looked on edge and even like she might have been crying. Which is reasonable because Himiko is a part of the student council...and I’m sure if Tenko is coming here something happened.

“I need to talk to you,” She said, walking a bit away from the door. I closed it behind me and walked closer to her. 

“What about?” I felt guilty for having to leave Shuichi alone in my room after what happened. 

“I need you to go and talk to Angie...I need to get Himiko back...because after she has been talking to Angie she hadn’t been herself,” She said with a frown. I could tell this whole thing has been bothering her for a while. 

“Right now? And aren’t you a part of the group as well?” I asked, trying to keep my usual teasing tone under control. Not that I wanted to tease about this...just when I’m stressed I tend to lie and tease more…

“I only joined to make sure I could protect Himiko...and I think it would be best, she is in her lab upstairs,” She said looking away from me. I could tell she was done talking so I just gave her a nod before going back into my room.

This whole thing is about to get even more messy...I’m sure Angie is using her Auta to make all of them follow anything she says. So I think it would be good to confront her...but I’m worried that this whole thing could get worse, I mean we should try and take this whole thing she has down.

“Koki,” Shuichi whispered as he was crying into the pillow. I rushed over to his side after making sure to shut and lock the door. 

“Baby, what’s wrong?” I asked, pulling his chin up so I could see his face. His beautiful golden eyes were full of tears. His nose was runny while his cheeks were red because of all the crying. My pillow was stained with his tears and I frowned slightly knowing I wasn’t able to be here to comfort him.

“I don’t want you to get hurt, and I’m sorry the mastermind is targeting you...I’m sorry we aren’t able to-“ I put my finger over his lip. I don’t want him being so down on himself.

“You don’t have to worry about me. We are going to get out of here together...and I love you more than anything baby,” I whispered into his ear before he let out slow and shaky breaths as he calmed down.

“Koki,” He said before he fell asleep against my chest. I smiled and ran my fingers through his hair.

“It’s all going to be ok baby,” I whispered before laying him down on the bed. I need to go and talk to Angie, I hope it will be quick…

Shuichi was resting on my bed while I left the room with a heavy heart. I made sure to shut and lock the door so he would be safe while I had to go and talk to Angie. I looked back at the door and rested my hand on it.

“I will get us out of this...I promise,” I wanted him to know that. I want him to know that I’m always going to try my best for him and us. I love him more than anything and I will always give it my all.

-Here is the next part! Thank you all so much for reading!!-

-ShuichiOuma010-


	57. -57-

I walked up to Angie’s lab with a heavy heart. What is the whole student council thing about? Are they all brainwashed? I have seen religion used as a way to get people to stay in line...and I understand that people can believe in whatever they please...but if it gets to the point of brainwashing and killing people for not believing in it, that’s where I draw the line.

“Thank you for doing this Kokichi,” Tenko said from behind me. I jumped at the sudden noise but soon calmed down knowing it was just her. She was shaking slightly and she looked exhausted...it must be because she is worried about Himiko. 

Tenko has always cared a lot about Himiko. She is always there to protect her and always stands up for her even if everyone else doesn’t believe her. They are such good friends, even if Himiko denies it...I can tell she cares about her as well.

“Of course Tenko,” I said, putting a hand on her shoulder to stop her from running into the wall. She flinched but didn’t move away from me.

“Sorry…” She said in a hushed voice. I removed my hand before she walked in front of me going to Angie’s lab without another word. The silence made me unsettled...but I dealt with the feeling of fear in my chest and continued walking.

Angie’s lab was locked as I suspected it would be. I knocked on the door as Tenko stood holding her arm a little ways away from the door. There were loud and quiet noises coming from behind the door which only made me more concerned about what she could be doing in there.

Soon there was a loud click after a moment of silence. I flinched a bit at the sudden loud noise. I looked over at the door curious about what was going on in the room. Angie came out and shut the door behind her hiding the inside of the room from both of us. What is she even doing in there that she needs to hide from us? Usually Angie says everything that comes to her mind...no matter how weird or absurd it can be.

“Hello Kokichi and Tenko!” She said brightly with her usual smile. I gave her a suspicious look before taking a step towards her. Tenko just moved back after Angie spoke...I’m worried about Tenko. She has been so off after this whole student council thing started.

“Hey...what were you doing in there?” I asked looking at her. She seemed to be covered in what seemed to be dust and clay...so she must have been working on some sort of art project or maybe a sculpture of sorts.

“Auta was blessing me with his talent so I let him use me to make what he wished to create.” She said with a smile. I felt like there was more to it...but maybe she was just working on some sculpture. But it is a little late for her to do that, I mean according to the rule she said the student council wanted us to go by.

“What are you doing up Kokichi? Aren’t you supposed to be in your dorm? And it is pretty interesting Shuichi isn’t with you. Aren’t you two together?” She asked, making me frown. Of course she would ask a bunch of questions before I can even start to ask her anything.

“I could ask you the same thing.” I said trying to avoid answering her other questions. She shrugged her shoulders with a huff.

“Well, I was working for Auta! And being the leader of the student council I have to follow what the most amazing god wants me to do!” She said with another smile before she flinched. 

“Well, Angie has more work to get done!! Byeonara!!” She exclaimed before shutting and locking the door again. I like how I came here to get some answers and all I get is more confusion...I sighed and turned back to where Tenko was only to find she had left. I wonder where she could have gone?

I shrugged my shoulders knowing Shuichi must be feeling alone and scared right now...and he is my first priority every time.

I quickly made my way back to the dorm rooms not even bothering to talk to any of the members of the student council who were asking what I was doing. I need to get back to Shuichi and everything else can come afterwards.

When I saw the dorm rooms in sight I rushed over and quickly made my way to his dorm, making sure to shut and lock the door behind me. I wanted to be safe while in this killing game...and getting killed in my sleep isn’t an option…

“Shu-Chan?” I asked, feeling guilt and worry over my shoulders as there was no Shuichi in sight. My stomach flipped. Where the hell is he?! My face was paling as I started to sweat. What if something happened to him?

“Shuichi!” I yelled and started to freak out. I’m usually able to stay calm in stressful situations...but this is Shuichi! What if he is hurt?! What if he is dead?!

Right when I was going to yell again there were small sniffles coming from the side of the bed. I walked over to the source of the sound and I found Shuichi crying into a pillow. Except he was asleep. 

“Thank god you are alright,” I said with a sigh. I put my hands on the pillow to slowly pull it out of his grasp. He woke up while I was doing this which made me feel guilty but that feeling disappeared right when Shuichi pulled me into his arms.

“You c-came b-back,” He whispered, starting to cry again. He was covered in sweat probably from having a panic attack while I was gone...I should have stayed with him! Damnit Kokichi!

“Of course I came back,” I said with a small laugh as he looked at me again. He held my face in his hands as his sobs calmed down so he was just softly sniffling.

“How did-“ I cut him off knowing being covered in sweat is in no way comfortable. He needs to take a shower- wait he probably can’t stand after having an attack...so he is going to take a bath.

“You need to take a bath, it will calm you down. And then you need to get some good rest,” I said patting his head as I slowly stood up again. He nodded and tried to get up but only ended up falling back down. I helped him up and led him into the bathroom. He flinched a bit when I turned the light on...but I needed to be able to see if he hurt himself, and it was safer to have the light on especially if he just had a panic attack.

“Kokichi,” He whispered as his eyes slid closed. I gently rubbed his arm trying to get him into the tub so I could wash him, because I know for a fact he won’t be able to in this state.

“I’m going to wash you so help me get you undressed,” I said slowly moving away from him for a moment. I started the water so it would be nice and warm when he got in. He nodded tiredly before doing as I asked. After he slowly slid off his clothes I helped him into the bathtub.

“Here just let me get your hair wet.” I slowly brought his head almost under the water until his hair was wet. He smiled when I started washing his hair. I tried my best to be gentle, because the last thing he would need is someone tugging at his hair.

We didn’t say anything to each other as I scrubbed his back after I put some conditioner in his hair to sit as I washed his body. I washed his torso and let him take care of his sensitive area before I washed his legs.

“I’ll dry your hair ok?” I said helping him out of the tub before wrapping him in a towel. He nodded and slowly dried himself off before putting on the clothes I had brought for him. I grabbed the hair dryer and went to dry his hair as he sat on the toilet seat.

I like being able to do this, he is so calm like this. Even though he is exhausted...I love being able to help him and be able to feel calm even if it’s silent between us.

-Today’s update! I hope you all enjoy! Thank you all so much for reading!!-

-ShuichiOuma010-


	58. -58-

His hair was soft and fluffy when I finished drying his hair. It was calming to me to just be in the moment while he was here beside me. He still looked exhausted and honestly I felt exhausted. All of the stuff going on with Angie...and even just the killing game in general…

. . .

“Kokichi! You always seem so happy! I love being your friend!!” A girl said to me after playing a game of soccer with me and the other kids. It was nice to be able to see all of them smiling and running around like they are having a good time...but

Why can’t I feel that?

I felt my face start to form into a frown before I put on the same smile I was wearing before. “Of course! I’m glad you do~!” I said in my teasing tone after patting her head. The other team regrouped and we started another round. Even though my team mostly lost because the other kids were older and more experienced than us...we still gave it our all! 

I felt a twinge of pride for the others...but I still felt so empty. Why is it so hard for me to smile? Why is it so hard for me to actually laugh? When have I ever been able to laugh or smile just out of habit…? All of this is so forced…

“I think he might be a sociopath...I know I don’t have a lot of proof but there is no way someone could be that happy all the time,” Some of the kids whispered. What’s a sociopath? Is that what this is? Feeling like you can’t feel anything and making big scenes just to be able to feel something…

Just to be able to know something is there.

“Kokichi!! Are you coming?” Another girl shouted before I smiled at her.

“Yeah! I’m on my way!” I rushed over to where they were and we all just sat down in the dirt and talked. They were all talking about they boys they liked and things like that. I was honored and mostly sort of confused that they wanted to talk to me about these things...but I didn’t think about it too much.

“Isn’t that guy **** super cute?” They all giggled and pointed over to him while he ran through the fields. Yeah he is super cute...I really think he is amazing. Is that wrong?

“Yeah he is!” I exclaimed, trying to keep my mask on. The one I have been using and perfecting for years. 

“Aren’t you a boy? Boys can’t like boys silly!” One of them poked my nose. I can’t like boys? But what am I supposed to do if I haven’t ever liked a girl? Am I supposed to fake that as well?

“Yeah~ I knew that~,” I teased, poking her cheek, making her laugh before they went back to their conversation. I looked at all of them holding my smile on my face. Is it really so wrong to like a boy? Does that make me an outcast? Am I the only one who- wait...why would someone like me anyway, I’m a lying bastard with no real friends who know anything about me…

Why would they want to know anything about me anyway? I’m not interesting or cool, I’m a fraud who doesn’t fit in with anyone…

Maybe one day- no don’t lie to yourself Kokichi...you fucking dumbass...no one will ever be that foolish and stupid. Your a fucking joke!

. . .

“Kokichi…” Shuichi whispered, making me snap out of my thoughts. What was I thinking just now…I shook my head and looked up at him.

“Sorry I zoned out,” I said quickly before he stood up beside me and unplugged the hair dryer. I blushed a bit knowing how much I was zoning out for but he wrapped his arms around me so I forgot it the moment it came.

“That’s alright...if something is bothering you then you can always tell me,” He said softly into my ear...he makes it so tempting to just spill all of my secrets and thoughts to him...but I can’t do that to him all at once...that’s too much for even me to handle.

“Ok…” I paused for a moment and put my hand to my mouth. Is he being honest about that…?

“Are you sure you aren’t too tired?” I asked, regretting letting the words fall out of my mouth. I don’t know if I should tell him about this just yet…

“Yes, I want to be able to be here for you,” He said, leading me out of the bathroom and to our bed. I sat there for a moment just staring at the wall before Shuichi took the spot next to me against the bed frame.

“So what’s going on love?” He asked, making me shiver. How do I even explain it?

. . . 

Who would ever be stupid enough to fall for you? Who are you kidding, he is just being foolish! He wants to leave you anyway!! Anything is better than you!!

“You are unlovable, you lying shit!” She screamed at me throwing me against the wall making me tremble a bit before I looked at her with a blank gaze.

“That’s all I get?! Are you serious?” She yelled again before leaving me to get beat up by some other girls before I walked home. All these lies are trapping me in my own head...can someone please help me?

. . . 

“Yeah, sorry...it may be a little confusing…” I whispered gently grabbing onto his hand trying to keep my tears at bay. You can do this.

“That’s alright,” He said moving closer to me so he could wrap his arm around my waist. I smiled gently at the gesture before starting.

“Well I have never really felt as though I have felt genuine emotions...they are always forced or just lies to make people feel better,” I slumped my shoulders.

“I feel like I can’t believe anything anymore...everything is just a lie even my own memories and even my thoughts and actions,” I whispered bitterly. I hate having to say all of this….but it had been bothering me for my whole life…

“That’s ok, it’s ok if you feel that way...I hope in some ways I can help you feel like you can be yourself and be honest even if it’s just around me,” He kissed my forehead and slowly led me down to lay beside him. I smiled and leaned into his chest letting a breath I didn’t know I was holding in out.

“Thank you Shu,” I whispered again feeling the exhaustion take over my eyes and body making them both droop. My eyes slowly slid closed and I was out.

-Feeling empty again, but I’m getting over it or will in a little bit. Anyway, thank you all so much for reading!!-

-ShuichiOuma010-


	59. -59-

I woke up and looked over at Shuichi who was still soundly sleeping. I wanted to wake him up so we could cuddle more and I felt a little bad but- I wanted cuddles so I’m going to get them! 

I moved closer into his chest and shook him a bit before his eyes fluttered open, “Ko...kokichi?” He asked, sounding exhausted. Which I don’t blame him because yesterday was really emotionally spending...he had a panic attack while I left with Tenko to talk to Angie...we should probably go and make sure that she isn’t doing anything weird with the student council before we go to breakfast.

“I want cuddles~,” I said with a smirk grabbing onto his arms. I secured them around my waist with a hum. He just sighed into my hair and slowly began to rub my back up and down. I closed my eyes and let the feeling come over me. Calming shivers of pleasure running through my spine making me sigh, feeling content with the feeling surrounding me. My thoughts and worries about the game and about Angie all lost to the moment. 

I could feel the heat from his breath as he smiled against my hair. My head is probably one of the more sensitive parts of my body, I don’t like admitting this to anyone. But I’m pretty sure with Shuichi and his detective insight he has already figured that out. I mean even though he can be super dense he has his moments of being super smart! It’s interesting and super entertaining to watch this! Seeing his cute thinking face while he puts things together before he states them with confidence and a willingness to rebuttal against anyone who is wrongly accusing him of being incorrect. He is just amazing!

I moved back slightly getting over the shivers and the loss of the feeling so I could look into his eyes. He looked down at me confused probably because of the change that I was about to act on. “Can I hold your hand?” I asked with innocent eyes. If I’m right this should make him super flustered! I mean I haven’t tried it before...but I know Shuichi and I’m sure that the amount of innocence will make him super flustered~.

“I-I U-um...what?” He asked as his face immediately went red. I knew it! Bullseye! I giggled to myself before getting cut off by him moving his hand to grab my own. I looked at him tilting my head a bit trying to make him blush even more in any way I can. He looked to the side for a moment leaving the two of us in silence. What could he be trying to do~? Maybe my beloved is trying to be bold for once~ A d o r a b l e~! I smirked to myself before he kissed my hand.

“Shuichi~ How romantic~” I teased with a smile. He just looked at me a little annoyed before he sighed and frowned. 

“Kokichi…” He frowned for a moment before he smiled again.

“How could I ever be mad at you?” He asked moving his other hand to cover his mouth and the cute pink blush behind it.

“Well~ You love me don’tcha~?” I asked, teasing again. He smiled lightly as his hand moved back down to my waist. I smirked feeling proud of my accomplishment. I know you better than you think my love~.

“Y-yeah...but you already know that,” He said slowly moving off the bed, making me frown this time.

“But Shu~” I groaned grabbing for him. He looked back for a moment not responding. I met his eyes and pouted which made him laugh.

“We should get going soon,” He said looking over to the door. I groaned again before getting up and getting changed.

“Fine!” I yelled before angrily throwing my clothes on. Shuichi just laughed and waited for me by the door.

“What a gentleman~ you must be taking lessons from Gonta Nishishi~,” I teased before walking out of the room with him.

“I don’t know about that...all I did was open the door Kichi,” He whispered, rubbing the back of my hand. I sighed at how he always seems to not take a compliment without discounting himself for it beforehand…

“I still think it was pretty romantic Shu~ holding a door open for little old me~ Adorable~!” I kissed the back of his hand feeling him jump.

“Did I embarrass you?” I asked starting to place kisses around his wrist. He didn’t say anything he just blushed and shook his head. 

“It’s ok if you are~, we should get to the dining hall though! I’ll stop messing with you,” I paused before adding.

“For now~,” I was sure that made him blush more and I took it as a small victory that I was able to make him smile even though he was more anxious and paranoid about things.

We were on our way to the dining hall before Maki met us halfway. “Guys, Angie’s lab is locked and no one has heard a sound from the room and the door is still closed...something’s up.” She said blankly before walking to the fourth floor. 

Me and Shuichi shared a glance before we both followed behind her. Just as she said Angie’s lab was locked and even if we knocked, yelled, or screamed, no answer came.

“How are we going to get in?” Shuichi asked as the other people there just shook their heads or shrugged. I put my hand on my chin, well I was going to have to put my locking picking skills to the test at some point! It’s about time! I thought to myself with a grin.

I let go of Shuichi’s hand and skipped to the door with a smile. I started to lockpick the door and heard Shuichi move closer to me. “What are you doing Koki?” He asked. I could tell he was nervous- hell I feel nervous about what must have happened behind the door to make Angie not respond to any of us at all.

“I can pick this door open in just a sec!” I exclaimed before after a few more picks there was a click. This indicates that the door was now unlocked. I smiled to myself and got off of my knees before looking back to all of them.

“TADA~!” I yelled before opening the door with a small bow. Shuichi rolled his eyes at me but I still took it as a small victory before I grabbed his hand again. I felt the bad feeling I had before double when I smelt that familiar smell when I walked into the room...god no-

Angie Yonaga lay there dead for all of us to see.

-Sorry this was so late! Today literally kicked my ass- I got a bunch of homework right after going to school for 6 hours and then my computer kept crashing and it was just a pain....anyway! Thank you all so much for reading!!-

-ShuichiOuma010-


	60. -60-

Cold, lifeless, and dead on the ground Angie lay there inanimate...someone that was once in motion. Smiling and laughing and even talking about Auta nonstop. Even though this is a murder and was eventually going to happen...I’m still surprised it actually is happening now. The hopelessness came into my senses knowing I talked to Angie just last night...and now she is dead here on the floor. Dead because someone killed her in an act of true despair...I could hear all of the others gasp while some cried. The fear and hopelessness coating their voices like the blood staining the floor. My senses all blurred as it all went darker like my eyes were closed, even though I knew they were wide open. I didn’t even felt like I was really there...are any of us really here? In this sick fucking twisted game that just wants us to kill each other without any again...because in the end they are going to be found out. I didn’t even see Monokuma come into the room to give Shuichi the monokuma file. I felt his hand tap me on the shoulder as my senses came back to me.

“Kokichi are you alright?” He asked turning my body so I was facing him. His hands on both of my shoulders as I took a moment to look him in the eyes. His eyes told me that even though he was calm he was worried...scared out of his mind. I grabbed his hands with a smile.

“Yeah! I’m ok knowing you are here with me my beloved~,” I teased, poking his cheek before nuzzling my face into his arm while my arms snaked around to hug his arm. He was distracted, so I took the opportunity to survey the room.

There were the wax effigies that she was working on, I mean I briefly saw them for a second when I came to her lab last night...but I wasn’t sure what they were so I didn’t mention this fact to anyone. They were hanging from the ceiling while the one of Kaede had the golden katana from Korekiyo’s lab pierced through her stomach...I know that’s going to be hard for Shuichi to look at...he care about Kaede a lot, and even though I was always super jealous of this fact, I was glad my beloved made a friend- well I mean up until she passed on.

Angie was laying down in the middle of the room with blood coming from her neck, I mean it said she had two injuries in the monokuma file. I pulled out my handbook to briefly look at the evidence again. I was right...one on the back of her head and another on the back of her neck. One from a blunt object, and the other, a stab wound to the neck...I shook my head for a moment before Shuichi recovered from my teasing earlier.

“Well, I should go and investigate-” He got cut off by Korekiyo who was getting everyone's attention. What the hell does he want? Doesn’t he know we don’t have forever until the trial...we are running on a clock here after all.

“Let’s talk to Angie’s spirit to find out who the killer is,” He said in his normal creepy toned voice. I shivered a bit while still clinging to Shuichi. 

“But shouldn’t we investigate?” Shuichi asked, looking over at him. Korekiyo looked back at him with a blank stare before his eyes closed as if he was smiling behind his mask.

“Yes, but I think it would be helpful to maybe talk to the spirit of the deceased. The seance only takes 5 people, so Shuichi, Kokichi, Miu, Himiko, would you come with me.” He said solemnly. 

“Oh, I see-” Shuichi started only to be cut off by Maki and Kaito. I looked over to the two of them and had to try my best not to laugh.

“S-spirit?!” Kaito yelled holding onto Maki who had a blush on her cheeks. I fucking knew it~ Maki loves~ Kaito! I mean I would question her decision about having feelings for a dumbass...but feelings for another person aren’t something you can control.

“W-what the hell?!” Maki yelled before adding, “Do you want to die?” She asked with a dark glare to Kaito. He jumped back and rubbed the back of his neck nervously.

“Sorry about that Maki Roll! I’m just not feeling good!” He said before leaving the lab. I sighed to myself the same as Maki. I looked over to her and we shared a knowing look, as if we were agreeing that Kaito is such a dumbass...which is something I am totally ok to agree to! Sure Kaito isn’t as bad as I thought he was, but that doesn’t mean I like him.

“Dumbass…” Maki groaned before moving to face me and Shuichi.

“I’ll investigate while the both of you help Korekiyo with the seance.” Maki said before turning around to look around the room for clues and evidence. I smiled before looking up at Shuichi. He gave me a nod before the both of us went out to look for Korekiyo.

“Ah, you both came, that’s good,” He said with a pause.

“Himiko has already chosen a room for us to do the seance in, so please come with me into this room, we still have some preparations before we can start,” He said before disappearing into one of the three rooms. 

“What do you think this is all about?” I asked Shuichi.

“Well, knowing Kiyo’s Ultimate Talent...he must know what he is doing. And I’m sure talking to Angie will help us to uncover the mystery of this murder.” He said taking my hand in his own. I smiled to myself. It’s going to be ok because I have Shuichi by my side. I’m a little nervous about the seance...but at least I get to do it with my beloved Shuichi~.

“Yeah, you are right about that!” I exclaimed before we came into the room. He had a cage, a statue, and a sheet with him. The floor had a salt drawing on the floor. I found this whole thing weird...but I mean if we can get to Angie maybe she can tell us who did this to her.

“I need one of you to be the caged child who will be the vessel to talk to Angie and be able to help us communicate with her,” He said before Miu pranced over with a dumb grin on her face.

“I’ll do it!” She said, overly confident. Korekiyo looked nervous...but he let her be the one in the cage without discussing more on the subject.

“Ok, you need to kneel down in the middle of the circle make sure you are careful of the salt though,” He warned before Miu laughed and did as she was told. 

“Now, we cover the cage with this sheet and place the dog statue over it,” He said looking over at me and Shuichi. I’m assuming that’s because we need to carry it...I sighed and moved over to it with Shuichi.

“I don’t want to carry this…” I whispered while Shuichi gently pat my shoulder with his hand. I gave him a small playful glare before he gave me a quick kiss.

“What was that Shumai~?” I asked with a teasing tone as I put my hand to my lips. He blushed, but before he could answer Korekiyo came over to us.

“Make sure to hold your side and be careful of the salt,” He warned just as he had done with Miu. I lifted the dog statue with Shuichi and Kiyo and I immediately felt like my arms were going to give out, even before we started walking.

“Holy crap this weighs a ton!” I exclaimed with rasped breaths. I felt Shuichi laugh a bit breathless which made me smile before I remembered my arms were getting killed from carrying all this weight...will the statue break the cage and kill Miu? Or maybe even the floor? Best not to worry about that...I felt worry seep into my mind before we set the dog statue down on the cage.

-I feel so tired and exhausted...but here I am getting writing done so I will be able to have a highlight of my day! I have homework all morning tomorrow...so that’s going to be so fun~ Anyway! Thank you all so much for reading!!-

-ShuichiOuma010-


	61. -61-

We all moved to our corners of the room and got ready to sing the seance song with Korekiyo. There was a moment before when me and Shuichi as well as Himiko practiced singing the song correctly so it wouldn’t mess up whatever the seance was going to end up accomplishing. This whole thing made me wonder why he would suggest doing a seance right after we found the dead body of one of our classmates? I mean sure her soul may still be close to us...but why? 

I shook my head a bit before going over to my designated corner. I was surprised that Miu hadn’t made any noise...she usually won't shut the hell up...I sighed. This is all getting out of hand...I can’t even get my bearings. I blew out the candle as instructed and started to sing along with the other two.

“At last, at last, at long last,  
Young guard dog and little lost girl,  
Sealed within an iron cage,  
At mountain’s bottom, within the darkness,  
At last, at last, at long last,  
How many will there be by dawn?  
Will there be two or just one?” In the middle of the song there was a random thud. I almost stopped singing but knew that Kiyo might flip a shit if I mess up the seance.

“Will the guard dog run far away?  
Or did it eat the little girl?  
At last, at last, at long last.” After the song ended Korekiyo called out,

“Is the caged child Angie Yonaga?” He paused getting no response, before calling out again. The darkness of the room and the slight creak in the floorboards made this all seem so much more real. Like a reminder that this death game is still continuing...and we are all trapped here until there are only two left...unless we all get executed and the killer survives this madness...

“Is the caged child Angie Yonaga?” He paused before calling out a final time. How the hell is this seance supposed to work anyway? Isn’t MIu supposed to be the vessel for Angie to come and communicate with us with? Is the seance not working? Does that mean...we wasted this time trying to do this seance while we could have been investigating the first murder?

I asked all of these questions to myself feeling my mind finally slip into a confused state again. It was like fog taking over my mind making it hard to think because I was only able to see so many of my thoughts in a somewhat clear state. Most of them far to blurry to be able to decipher them at all...not being able to think at all scared me the most.

“Is the caged child Angie Yonaga?” There was no response yet again. After a long pause Himiko spoke.

“What’s wrong? Why won’t Angie answer?” Himiko asked. I was about to speak up as well but Korekiyo broke the silence. 

“Himiko...I was very clear that you were not to speak, yes?” He asked pausing for a moment which made me feel nervous. The silence was becoming deafening...my thoughts already being unclear made it harder to think, but the silence and worry in the room made it even harder to do anything...except for standing there feeling lost and confused in the dark.

“But somethings weird...Why won’t she answer?” Knowing that he didn’t even know what was going on made me feel a shiver go through my spine...what the hell?

“Maybe it...failed?” I asked, feeling my voice feel small and weak. I hated when I didn’t feel as though I knew what I was doing. 

“Let’s...light the candles briefly” I started to feel the wall making my way over to the candle. 

“What? Is that ok?” Shuichi asked, sounding as confused as I felt.

“J-just for now,” Kiyo said with a small stutter. I flinched at his words...why is he so nervous?

After he said that me and Shuichi relit the candles using the wall as a guide. I couldn’t get the random noise out of my head. Did Miu hit her head? No- I’m sure that she would have made a weird noise like a moan or some shit…that’s just what Miu does...and it feels unnatural to not have any sort of thing like that when she is in the room with us.

After the candles dimly lit the room we all looked over at Korekiyo for more information. I was so confused at the randomness and overall failure of the seance...did something happen?

“What the hell? Did it really fail?” I asked looking over at Korekiyo who looked confused.

“I-It shouldn’t have...it was done flawlessly…” He said looking around the room with sweat dripping down his forehead. I felt my breathing stop for a moment before Himoko spoke.

“Hey Miu!” Himiko yelled as her face went pale...is Miu? Is she dead? I didn’t want to have to think about that, but that would make some sort of sense about the silence from someone who is usually so annoying and loud.

“Miu?” Himiko asked, moving to the cage before throwing it off of her. I saw Korekiyo jump and try to stop her from doing this but it was already too late because the cage statue and everything was completely thrown off of Miu.

“Wait, you shouldn’t-” Korekiyo got cut off by the reveal of Miu’s dead body. I felt my face pale...I was right. I hate when I’m right...whenever I’m right something bad happens, and this is just another instance when this is true.

“MIU?!” Himiko yelled. She moved over to Miu holding her in her arms. Sure they weren’t that close but it’s another person dead...right after the first one.

“W-we should go and investigate?” Shuichi said touching my shoulder brought me back into reality. 

“Ah...yeah,” I said closing my eyes for a moment so I would be able to focus. I need to be able to focus so I will be able to get all of the information for this trial.

We moved out of the room together as some of the others moved into the room because of the body discovery announcement that played in the background. I was too focused on trying to get the fog out of my mind that I didn’t even notice that Shuichi had already made his way into Angie’s lab.

“Shuichi I found out this information about Angie, She has a wound on her forehead and the back of her neck. The first wound created was the one on her forehead because the one to the neck was fatal and is the reason behind the blood surrounding her corpse. There is something that created this locked room mystery though...which is something we should try to put together, because it should help us be able to find the culprit.” She said with a cold tone. Shuichi just nodded before he went looking around the room collecting more evidence for the trial.

So Angie was killed and then Miu was killed after. But when was Angie killed and why was Miu killed after? Isn’t one death all you need for getting out of here if you make it past the trial? I’m assuming that maybe there is more than one killer...but there is always the possibility of one person committing both of them.

“Kokichi, what are you thinking?” He asked, grabbing onto my shoulders. I felt my shoulders move a bit at the touch but I ignored the urge to just hug him right there...because we needed to investigate.

“I’m thinking that it is possible that this could be two different murders with separate killers...but it could have also been the same person…” I whispered looking down at my hands. He looked at me for a moment before speaking again.

“We should also go and get all the information we can on Miu...because she is another victim of this case…” He whispered before I grabbed his hand. Why is this happening…? I just want this to end, because we are all just teenagers...and this isn’t something we should have to be in all the time, everyday, for forever…

. . .

After investigating the trial was approaching. The announcement went off meaning we all had to head down to the one place I hated the most...the trial room. The place where we would go to accuse our classmates only to have one of them executed at the end of the trial…

-Here is today’s update! Today is the start of the new updating schedule!! There will be daily updates of this story! Thank you all so much for reading!-

-ShuichiOuma010-


	62. -62-

I felt all of my senses numb as my mind grew weak again. All of my harmful thoughts came back making it hard for me to start moving anything at all. I felt like a stone sinking into a pit of my own self loathing. The dark, cold, and bitter abyss that I hate so much, but yet again I fall back into what used to be normal. I wanted to slice through my own skin, but I knew I couldn’t...I can’t! I don’t have a reason for myself...but Shuichi would be sad if I did that and I don’t want to make him sad.

Every moment I had gotten into this state came into my mind making me want to cause myself pain. The feeling only grew as Shuichi was talking to the others about the evidence and about the upcoming trial. I felt so alone...I sunk into the ground letting my knees cover my face as I started to cry. I didn’t know what else to do with myself, the feeling was so strong I just couldn’t even get myself to get up and move towards him, to pull him away so he could make me feel ok. But that’s selfish...like everything I have made him do. He doesn’t want to be with me...who am I kidding? I’m a selfish and childish brat who can’t even go a day without taunting and teasing someone to the point they are so irritated with me they want to strangle me...I’m just a lying loser who doesn’t want to accept the fact that I am a worthless person who is only here to bother and take from others…

“Hey,” I didn’t even notice someone had been talking to me because of all the thoughts making my mind foggy. I didn’t move from where I was because I was already crying and there is no way I would let anyone see me this weak…

“Koki?” The person asked and the nickname made me figure out who it was very quickly. Shuichi was talking to me? But why...there is a trial and the first thing on his mind should be getting ready for the trial like all of the others. So why would he waste time taking care of me mid breakdown? 

“Hey, what’s wrong?” He said, pulling me into his lap. I just kept my face in my knees not trusting my voice to speak in the right tone or even to say the right words. I felt the tears coming more forceful and sobs threatened to burst out of my throat. I couldn’t let that happen...It’s time for a trial...so I can’t be doing this now.

“Kokichi, please talk to me, Kichi?” He coaxed again trying to get me to talk. I bit my lip before turning around to hug him. I buried my face into his shoulder. When his arms wrapped around me it made all the pain go away...all of my harmful thoughts suppressed for this moment. He gently rubbed my back with one hand as the other one went to gently stroke my hair.

“It’s ok...I don’t know what’s wrong...but I hope we can talk about it eventually, but for now I’m glad you are doing ok,” He said with a smile. I could tell he had a small smile on his voice from his tone...and I wanted to see the cute expression on his face but I didn’t want him to see my tear stained face...at least not with all of these people around. 

“Thank you...I’m sorry for being so selfish Shumai,” I said with a small laugh in his ear as I moved my hand to wipe my tears. I needed a moment for my tear stained eyes to calm down before I could look him in the eyes, but my voice was steady so I could at least reassure him that I’m still able to talk.

“You don’t have to apologize, you aren’t being selfish...sometimes these things happen at bad times, but I’m going to stay here with you as long as I can,” He said in a calming voice. I smiled and took in his warmth and scent one more time before I moved away from him. 

“I’m feeling better my beloved~!” I said with a teasing tone as I poked his cheek. We stood up together as he smiled and placed a kiss on my forehead.

“I’m glad you are, but after the trial I want to talk about this ok?” He asked with a concerned look on his face. It made me feel guilty, but I didn’t let it bother me too much as I kept up the whole happy-go-lucky act.

“Alrighty~!” I said playfully linking my arm through his. He smiled with a small sigh as we made our way out to the elevator where everyone was already waiting. 

“You made it!” Kaito yelled, rushing over to us to give Shuichi a pat on the back. I smiled at him even though I wanted to get mad at him for intruding on my boyfriend...but they are friends so I can’t hold that against him…

“Hey Kaito,” Shuichi said quietly. I could tell he wasn’t as energetic because of the trial...I can’t say I don’t feel the same. These trials...the murders...it all makes me feel so sick, sick of this game, sick of myself, sick of all of this...I’m just feeling so exhausted. 

“Another trial huh?” Kaito asked which Shuichi just nodded. Kaito smiled at him and gave him a pat on his back. I think it’s nice that they are friends and all...but god I would find that annoying. I don’t like most people touching me...unless it’s Shuichi, he makes me feel so calm around him...it’s a nice change from the usual.

“I’m sorry bro, it's just something we have to get through! But we have the ultimate detective! And I’m sure you will be able to figure this out!” He said with a smile. 

The gate to the elevator opened making all of my feelings come back to me...are we going to make it through this? Who killed Angie and Miu, or Angie or Miu…? What the hell is going on? I walked into the elevator with Shuichi holding onto my waist. Feeling him beside me was the only thing that helped me remember that I’m not alone and we can make it through this.

-Here is another part! Trial next part, pretty spooky! Thank you all so much for reading!!-

-ShuichiOuma010-


	63. -63-

The memories of past trials went through my mind. I couldn’t help but feeling a sense of dread come over my shoulders. It weighed me down making it hard for me to move..but regardless me and Shuichi made it into the trial grounds and walked to our designated podium. 

“Let's begin with a basic explanation of the class trial! So, your votes will determine the results. If you can figure out 'whodunnit' then only they will receive punishment. But if you pick the wrong one... then I'll punish everyone *besides* the blackened, and the one that deceived everyone else will graduate!" I felt my shoulders slump before I was able to put on my usual smile yet again. I can’t let any of the others see me lose my grip on my emotions...not like earlier...god Shuichi must think I was so weak and pathetic…

“Hey Monokuma~?” I asked knowing I had a question ready for him. I wanted to know the rules about if there were two different killers. Would it only be the first one or both of them be executed? I kept my composure as he looked over to me.

“What? Two blackeneds?” He asked pausing for a minute while he had the most annoying groan. 

“The first blacked would be executed! Because first come first serve!” He said with a laugh. It made me cringe internally but I kept my smile on my face.

“Well I’m glad that’s cleared up! Now I can really enjoy this trial!!” I yelled with my signature laugh. The look Shuichi was giving me was telling me he wasn’t buying it, and honestly, I don’t either...this whole thing is bullshit...and I hate every minute of it...it’s torture…

“Alright, to start we should determine the mystery behind the locked room, because seeing as Angie was murdered first...the blackened that killed her is the one we need to find to get through with this trial.” Shuichi said quietly. I felt a weird draft run through the cold dark walls of the trial room...it may have just been because I’m on edge...but it could also be because the room is so damn cold sometimes. I hate the fact that I get cold so easily because the main reason for it is because of how small I am…

“I agree with the ultimate detective! I’m sure he will be able to figure this out!” Kaito exclaimed with a smile before patting Shuichi on the back. I felt jealous because I wanted to stand by Shuichi! Because then I could hold his hand...and tease the shit out of him! That would be so nice~ I love seeing that big blush on his face when he gets all nervous and flustered~, I wouldn’t give it up for anything in the world. Well, I can always tease him later when we are alone~ because he tends to be more honest with his reactions~! Even though that means he could tease me back making me flustered...well! It would be worth it anyway just to see him smile and being able to hear him laugh, I wouldn’t give this to anyone else...because his reactions are mine and mine alone to see and to cherish!

I smiled to myself before Shuichi sighed to himself. “Kaito we need to figure out this case, and I’m only a detective in training-” He started before getting cut off by Kaito.

“Well that doesn’t matter! Because you have shown that you have the skills in the past trials!” He said loudly with a laugh. I almost rolled my eyes because of how much I wanted to call him an idiot...not because he was wrong or anything, just because he was being a dumbass and stealing my boyfriend from me! I mean we are in a trial and it is a regulation to stand in these places...but I still hate him for being able to be next to him while I can’t!!

I think Shuichi could sense my jealousy and he gave me a concerned glance before I could say something to get his attention off of my jealousy and back onto the trial. Because that’s what we need to be focusing on!

“What about the murder weapon?” Maki asked, making the rest of us turn our attention to her. I was glad the attention was off of Shuichi and Kaito, but this did make me think. There are a lot of things we found that were related to her death. Meaning, the duct tape that was found by her body, the wound on her forehead, and the one on the back of her neck. The one on the back of her neck must have been the final blow that ended up killing her, but the tape on her forehead suggested that she may have not been in that room originally.

“I think it was the sword stabbed into the wax figure of Kaede,” Keebo said with his normal tone. I always wondered why he gets so flustered sometimes...isn’t he a robot? Anyway- that is the only weapon we found in the room that could have caused the stabbing in the back of her neck. I mean in the evidence we collected it said that from what Maki and Shuichi found out about the room that Miu was killed in, that there was blood on the floorboard underneath were she died, as well as the support board being cut, and there was also a scythe in the back where it could have been dropped under the floor because of the wide gaps in between the floorboards...which reminds me…

…

“Kokichi!” Shuichi yelled before he rushed over to my side. I had tripped on one of the floorboards. I was just walking into one of the rooms and then wam! It hit me square in the forehead. I felt loopy because of the blood I had already lost. At that point I didn’t even say anything back to him for a moment as I just lay there on the ground in my own blood.

“Yes, Shumai~?” I asked in my teasing demeanor. I could tell he didn’t like that because of how scared he must be. He must have thought I died or something, I mean I have lost a lot of blood...but I really don’t want him worried about silly things like that!

“A-are you alright?” He asked with a frown. I slowly opened my eyes and stood while I was a little wobbly.

“Yes! I’m just-” I paused feeling a groan leave my lips. God, my head hurts...I feel so dizzy.

“Just tell me what happened,” He asked, holding me up while he let me use his body as a crutch. I smiled at this small act and I may have even giggled from how high and loopy I was feeling. 

“I was walking into the other rooms to check for anything that could be considered a clue...and I stepped through...the floorboard and I don’t remember much after that…” I admitted softly as I fell against him. I felt bad for the blood I must have gotten on his shirt, but I couldn’t do much about it in this state...I could barely even talk.

“Ok, thank you for telling me,” He whispered before pulling me close to him. He said something to Maki, but I could barely even hear what he was saying.

“I’m going to take you to the infirmary.” He finally started before he picked me up like a toddler and let my head rest over his shoulder. I wrapped my legs around his waist and my arms around his neck lazily and let myself be carried. I was way too tired to walk on my own so I decided it would be a waste of time to struggle at all…

When we got there he set me on the bed that was in there and patched up the wound. It stung a bit when he cleaned it before bandaging it up...but I didn’t react much because all of my feelings were slowly coming back to me. 

“Here, drink some water, it will help,” He said, sitting me up and handing me a glass of water. I took it and drank a little of it. It made me feel better and I could finally open my eyes without feeling my head hurt worse than it already did.

“Nishishi~ You must be pretty worried about little old me~,” I teased, poking his cheek. He sighed and held the side of my face with his hand. I nuzzled into his hand loving how warm and soft it was. It made me forget for a moment about where we were. We are in a killing game and another murder occured. 

I looked over to the shelves on the walls with all the different kinds of medicine. We have to go and do another trial...and watch another one of our classmates be executed. I let my eyes slowly move from the dark brown walls with white polka dotted wallpaper on the top half all the way to Shuichi’s eyes.

“We should get going if you are feeling alright now...but don’t over work yourself...and I’m going to make sure you get some rest later…” He said gently moving his hand to the bandage on my forehead. I looked at him while he smiled his gentle smile that made me feel love and the calmness of his aura around me. 

“Be careful,” He whispered before placing one kiss on my bandage. I smiled at the feeling of his lips on my forehead. He slowly moved away moments after when he remembered we don’t have much time before the trial. He slowly helped me up and we returned back to Maki and the others.

…

I gently let my hand touch the bandages on my forehead before I focused back on the trial.

“If that’s the case, which seems plausible unless someone has a rebuttal?” Shuichi said before he was met with silence.

“Ok, we should talk about the locked room mystery. Why was both of the doors locked if Angie was killed inside and the killer got back out afterwards?...because there wasn’t anything to hide behind in the room.” He said. All the others looked confused as another moment of silence passed.

“What if that’s why the wax figures were hanging up from the ceiling?” I asked, pointing that out. It was pretty odd to see them hanging up when Angie had them standing up from the last time I got a glimpse of them. I mean it was a slight glimpse when I went to talk to her with Tenko...but I’m pretty sure that they weren’t hanging from the ceiling...and there definitely wasn’t something in Kaede’s chest either.

“Yeah...that was pretty weird.” Himiko said with her usual tired tone. I’m sure she is mourning over the loss of her friend...she must just not want to accept it yet...and honestly I can’t blame her. Angie and her were close...and it’s hard to just not have a person close to you around anymore.

“There was also a rope that was tied to them to hang them up, that may also be important…” Keebo added.

“Yes, wasn’t there some of the gold handle of the katana on the slide lock on the back door?” I asked putting my finger to my chin. It is also very odd that the room has two types of locks. A key lock on the front door with a sliding lock on the back door...but maybe it was set up that way for a reason? I mean Monokuma is the one running the show...so I wouldn’t be surprised by that.

-Here is the first part of the trial! I’m trying to give myself some time to myself to be able to focus more on myself and on my writing, so today this was really calming for me! I hope you enjoy! Thank you all so much for reading!!

-ShuichiOuma010-


	64. -64-

“Yes, I believe there were some…” Shuichi said, placing his hand on his chin. He always does this when he is deep in thought. I looked back in my hand book and there was evidence of this, so this must have been what the culprit has done, I mean for the locked room mystery these were both involved. The wax figures, the rope tying them to the ceiling, and the katana in Kaede’s wax figure were all used to lock the door.

“But how that work?” Gonta asked with a confused glance. I smiled a bit wanting to take advantage of this.

“Well maybe it was actually Kaede and she locked the door before returning to her position- or maybe it was even the late Rantaro~,” I said in a teasing tone. I could tell Shuichi was rolling his eyes at my little joke.

“A s-spirit?!” Kaito yelled while his face paled. I smirked more and put my hand to my chin.

“Yes~ the spirit of Rantaro possessed his wax figure and made him help the killer~ or maybe even was the killer himself~” I teased again before Shuichi opened his mouth to say something, but was cut off by Tsumugi.

“Angie was going to use the necronmation to perform the ritual! So it would make sense if the late Rantaro maybe killed her out of rage from being revived without his permission!” She exclaimed, making Gonta gasp as well.

“So Rantaro kill Angie?!” Gonta gasped before Keebo cut in.

“I’m sure there must be some logic behind this...I mean if this is true does that mean she used the necronmation?” Keebo asked, making me look back over the evidence. But that wouldn’t work-

“No that’s wrong!” Shuichi interrupted my thinking, making all of us focus back on him. He paused a moment before speaking again.

“The Necronmation instructions explicitly say that for the ritual to work the Necronmation would have to be burned in the process, and because the Necronmation was still there it proves that the ritual wasn’t fully completed!” He said before going back to his normal speaking tone.

“That is correct…” Keebo said before putting his hands to his sides.

“She did still have the Necronmation in her possession and it was not burned to ashes as the ritual said,” He said before Tsumugi spoke.

“Yes, that does make sense...so that means Rantaro couldn’t have killed Angie,” She said with a sigh. I’m assuming because we don’t have a lead anymore...but knowing she could be the possible mastermind...maybe she is disappointed that we figured that out so we can get closer to the true culprit.

“Of course he wouldn’t! S-screw spirits!” Kaito yelled, stuttering again. It makes me want to laugh so hard to see the overly confident “luminary of the stars” to be so afraid of ghosts~ I am totally going to use that against him sometime~

“Now that that’s cleared up...we should get moving on with the trial,” Shuichi said, turning the attention of the others back to the case. I like how everyone respects him enough to allow him to just move on with the trial without much rebuttal, most of the time anyway.

“About the katana, wasn’t that from Kiyo’s lab?” Tenko finally asked. She hasn’t been as talkative this trial, that’s pretty interesting...I mean she wasn’t involved in either of the main parts of this case, so she doesn’t have a lot to comment on because she wasn’t involved, but I mean she could have contributed earlier.

“Yes, that is correct...but it was easily accessible to anyone, so that doesn’t make me the culprit just because it was in my lab originally,” Kiyo said with a calm look on his face. 

“I guess--but what about the fact that you were the one to suggest the seance?” Himiko asked, making Kiyo pause for a moment.

“I explained the use of the seance before we started, yes? So that means we all knew about it so it could still have been anyone, not just me.” He said with the same calm tone. It was actually bothering me how unfazed he seemed by all of this.

“...” There was a moment of silence as we got stuck in a point without a lead...I remembered about the whole student council rules and how they were the only ones that were allowed to go into Angie's lab at night. Maybe it was one of them? We do still have 5 members of the council still living, so that could be the next lead in this case.

“What about the student council?” I asked, making the others perk up at my question.

“Yeah, what about it?” Keebo asked, giving me a skeptical glance.

“The student council was the only ones who were allowed into Angie’s lab, especially at night,” I said, putting my hands on my pedestal.

“Kokichi has a point with that, they were the only ones who were allowed into her lab, so all they would have to do to kill her is be a part of the student council to be able to get into her lab,” Shuichi said, clarifying my statement. I smiled at him, proud of myself for being able to help him in this trial. I always tried my best to help him in the trials...but because I have been labeled as a liar...they never believe me unless Shuichi backs me up.

“That’s right, so that means Himiko, Keeboy, Gonta, Tsumugi, and Tenko are suspicious for that reason. And knowing that the door lock mystery could have been done by anyone-,” I started only to be cut off.

“But how do you know anyone could have done it? We haven’t even gotten a clear idea of how it worked.” Tsumugi asked. I sighed and looked over at Shuichi.

“Why don’t you explain it to them, because I highly doubt they will believe a liar like me~!” I said with a teasing smile. Shuichi just gave me a nod making me frown a bit because my teasing didn’t phase him.

“Yes, because of the layout of the room, which I might add was oddly set up, it made the wax figures hanging from the ceiling look like part of the ritual.” He paused for a moment closing his eyes. After another moment he opened his eyes again and put his hand to his chin once more.

“The rope could have been used to spin the wax figure, and we already went over the golden flakes on the lock were from the katana stabbed into Kaede’s wax figure. Spinning the wax figure would them create a spinning motion that would have given the culprit enough time to leave the room before it locked the door closed.” He said, making Gonta speak up.

“Gonta not really understand...but what if it don’t work the first try?” He tilted his head a bit.

“Oh sorry, if it didn’t lock the first time they tried they could have just gone back through the door to be able to try it again because it wouldn’t be locked. If they checked it and it was locked it means their plan worked.” He explained to Gonta. I find it nice of all of these people that they are so kind to Gonta, even if it does get a little frustrating when he doesn’t understand.

“That make sense!” He said with a smile.

“I’m glad we were able to clear that up,” He said, returning his smile. There was another pause before it was broken yet again.

“But what about the culprit who killed Angie? How are we going to figure that out?” Keebo asked getting the conversation going again.

“You’re right how are we going to figure that out…” Shuichi looked down at his monopod for a moment before he spoke up.

“I think there may be more clues in Miu’s murder that will help us out,” He said looking over to me. I could tell he wanted me to say something to show that this statement was true...but what could be connected? Wait- the duck tape...wasn’t there a dried blood stain on the bottom of the floorboard Miu died on? That makes sense!

“You mean the duck tape that we found under her that had some hair on it, right?” I asked looking at him trying to see if I was able to find what he wanted me to find.

“Yes, I’m thinking that all links back to why Angie could have not been killed in her lab.” He said.

“Not killed in her lab? But what about all the blood?” Tenko asked.

“Yeah, you can’t just move all of that blood with her body!” Himiko seemed more energetic.

“You are forgetting about the wound on her forehead where the tape was. Because that kind of blow to the forehead could easily knock someone out,” Kiyo added. Himiko looked down, seeming disappointed in her remark but it could have also been embarrassment, I’m not sure.

“That’s right...but then you must have been connecting the floorboard with the dried blood on it with the tape found on her forehead?” Maki asked.

“Yes,” Shuichi said.

“So, why would she have left in the first place?” Tsumugi asked, tilting her head.

“Well if she was doing the ritual she would need something to burn the Necronmation right?” Keebo asked looking back at Shuichi. Shuichi paused for a moment to collect his thoughts.

“There were candles in the other rooms right?” Kaito asked actually saying something that wasn’t stupid or dumb in anyway--I’m surprised.

“So, she must have gone there to grab one candle to burn it!” Himiko exclaimed.

“So, Angie went into one of the other rooms and got a candle before the culprit was upstairs and hit her with the floorboard?” I just wanted Shuichi to clarify this fact so we could move on.

“That’s correct, now that we know how she was killed--knowing that the katana was later used to kill her in her lab that connects all the dots to her killing...but the question still at hand is who killed her,” He said. It made me feel even more stumped. How would this even connect to someone? I mean it was nighttime and we don’t really have alibis...wait, we could go over alibis!

“Why don’t we get everyone's alibis of where they were last night,” I said, turning the focus back to Shuichi again.

“That’s a good start,” He said before adding,

“Let’s all say what we were doing last night after the nighttime announcement,”

-I’m actually getting into this trial! It’s nice to be able to research the trial and actually see how all the evidence is put together! Anyway, I have school tomorrow and that’s going to be such a party...yay...I did possibly join a d and d group and we had our first meeting today- I’m a little embarrassed about it, but honestly I think it’s super cool! Thank you all so much for reading!!-

-ShuichiOuma010-


	65. -65-

“Well, I think this could possibly be irrelevant...because at this time of night most of us were already in our own rooms--except for the killer and Angie.” Kiyo said, making me frown a bit. He is right about that, this isn’t like Kirumi’s trial because we all were off doing our own thing so there isn’t much we can get from that.

I looked back down at the evidence...wait, Tsumugi said that only student council members could enter...but we already went over that--wait, if the killer used the floorboard to hit Angie wouldn’t it have to be someone who knew the floorboard was loose?

“Shuichi, what about the floorboard that has Angie's blood on it?” I said trying to get him to see what I just figured out.

“What about it?” He asked looking back over at me. Some of the others did the same...should I just go out and say it?

“You mean how it’s suspicious that they were able to use the floorboard so randomly right?” Tenko asked.

“Yes,” I said with a pause. I wasn’t sure where I wanted to go with this...because there are multiple ways we could potentially go with this evidence, but that doesn’t mean we have to. Because we need to find the culprit that should be our goal.

“Wouldn’t that mean you’re suggesting that the floorboard might have something to do with the Seance?” Shuichi asked, looking back over to me. I gave him a nod before he put his hand back to his chin.

“Now that we know how Angie died...we should look at Miu’s murder to see if we can find any more clues about the killer or possible killers,” Shuichi said getting the discussion going again. I smiled to myself knowing that we were finally getting to a point where we are closer to finding the killer.

“Yeah, about her death, she was killed during the seance right?” Keebo asked.

“Yes--I mean that is the most reasonable explanation.” Tsumugi added. She looked more confused even though she was able to get a good point across.

“I think the floorboard, mostly the cut cross piece, are a big part of what happened,” Shuichi stated. I felt my brain start to piece things together again. So, if Angie was killed in that empty room and that was the cause of the whole blood under the floor and the dried blood on the floorboard...and it was the same board that was resting across the cut cross piece of the floor, so I’m positive these are related...this points to the blackned to actually be the same person--but the question is who did it?

“If the blood from Angies murder is on the floorboard than whoever must have been cutting the crosspeices must have used the floorboard they already removed or were going to remove to cut the crosspeice.” I said biting on my nail. That sounds right, but I’m not sure if Shuichi will be able to figure out what I’m trying to say...but I mean he is the ultimate detective so I’m sure he will be able to figure this out!

“That means that the person who killed Angie must have killed Miu as well!” Himiko said with a smile. This new energy from her must be the aftermath of the rude awakening she must have had from losing a friend of hers...I mean I know that would take a toll on me, because it’s happened before--I shook my head before any painful memories could come back and focused back on the trial.

“Back to the seance...was there anything about it besides the fact that Miu ended up dying during it?” Keebo asked, looking around at each of the participants of the seance. I flinched a bit before I remembered, what about the noise I heard during it, that was very odd knowing that it wasn’t supposed to happen...at least I assume so because Kiyo was so set on everything being silent besides the singing…

“Yes, there was a loud thudding noise during the part where we all sang together.” I stated. I didn’t know anything else about it. I know it’s related to the floorboard, but the question is how and why they are connected...I know they are but I can’t put it together yet.

“What did it sound like in particular?” Keebo asked again this time looking over at Himiko and Shuichi.

“It sounded like something fell and hit the ground pretty hard...like a crashing noise almost,” She said with a frown. 

“A crashing sound?” Tsumugi asked, looking over to Gonta that looked beyond confused.

“Maybe something hit floorboard to make it not even with floor?” Gonta asked with a small frown. 

“Actually, Gonta that’s right. Maybe something hit the floor board-” Shuichi started but I cut him off.

“What if someone jumped on the floor board? Because of the missing crosspiece wouldn’t this just cause the floorboard to raise on the other side?” I asked already knowing the answer. I was confused when I first found out the cross pieces were cut on some of the floorboards...knowing that I fell pretty badly I’m going to assume that this was done in more than one of the rooms.

“That would make sense, they must have used a seesaw effect to make their plan work...but then about the way Miu was killed--how was the scythe able to make contact with the back of her neck?” Maki asked, looking at me for a moment.

“We did find it under the floor, so how the hell did it end up killing her then getting moved all the way over to the wall?” Kaito asked, raising his voice as he always does.

“Maybe Miu threw it?” Tsumugi asked. Why the hell would she-

“Why would she throw it?” Shuichi asked, seeming genuinely interested in her reasoning...and I can’t say I’m not curious as to why she said that.

“Maybe she was trying to commit suicide during the seance?” She said with a glum look on her face. When I heard the word Suicide some painful thoughts came to my mind...but I pushed them away because now I can’t cry, now we have to find Miu and Angie’s killer.

“I don’t think that’s the reason...but you do have a point. It is very odd that the murder weapon was found so far away from the victims body,” Shuichi said. I looked back down at the evidence and remembered the large gap by the wall, not large enough for a person to fall through, but large enough to drop a small scythe down the side of the wall.

“It could have been dropped by the side of the wall. This could work because of the gaps in the floor and more importantly the gap between the floor and the wall. All they would have to do is walk over to the wall without any of us noticing before they dropped it into the floor.” I said feeling a little proud of how I put that together. 

“Yes, that make sense! So they drop scythe down into floor!” Gonta said with a smile.

“Gonta good job! You seem to be getting used to these trials!” I smiled back, making him laugh a bit.

“That’s not something anyone should be getting used to…” Kaito commented which made me frown. Why does he always have to ruin the mood--or even ruin my teasing...god annoying much?

“Anyway, so if the killer had to have placed the scythe in position to kill Miu and be able to remove it...that should narrow down who could have done it out of the participants of the seance.” Shuichi said, directing the conversation back to the main focus.

“But how would work if Miu killed by scythe? Would not make impact in right spot?” He asked. I could tell he was confused about maybe where the killer put the scythe to kill Miu...but I’m pretty sure it was under the dog statue...which means I’m suspicious, as well as anyone carrying the statue.

“I believe it was placed under the sheet before the statue was placed on top of it, which would be able to steady it,” Shuichi said, making Gonta nod his head in agreement.

“That make sense! Thank you Shuichi!” Gonta exclaimed with a proud smile. I’m glad he is having an easier time understanding this trial...but at the same time, I’m sad that he has had to come to the point where he has had to learn to get used to this situation to the point of understanding these things.

“Ok then, so who could have placed it and retrieved it afterwards?” Tenko asked.\

“Well, it couldn’t have been me or Shuichi because we only carried the statue over with Himiko and Kiyo...so, Himiko and Kiyo could have both been there to place it and retrieve it,” I said with a sigh. God this makes me sound so biased...because Shuichi is my boyfriend after all, but in all actuality it could be either of them, because they both had a time where they could have placed and retrieved it afterwards.

“M-me?” Himiko gasped a bit before Tenko got defensive.

“Don’t go accusing Himiko you degenerate!” She yelled with a piercing glare.

“We don’t have time for this...let him share his point,” Maki said, making me feel relieved.

“Thank you Maki,” I said with a brief pause.

“Himiko and Kiyo had the opportunity to place it when we were putting the statute down...and they both had the opportunity afterwards when Kiyo took off the sheet and when Himiko moved the cage off of Miu.” I said with a small smile trying to keep my composure.

“But, how would I have placed it if I was helping with the statue? Didn’t Kiyo have that opportunity when he placed the cloth and removed it?” Himiko asked, to which she had a point. If Kiyo had the opportunity to receive the scythe and place it in the first place...and that would also make sense because he knew he was going to ask about the seance so he could have prepared the rooms for that purpose because he was going to be the one running it...and to get some suspicion off of him and onto Himiko he let her choose the room.

“That’s right…” Shuichi said looking as though he just put together what I put together.

“Kiyo...was it you who killed Angie and Miu?” He asked with a cold tone. Kiyo took a minute to react at all but when he did…

“Kehehe, Kehehehe,” He paused after laughing for a moment.

“You really believe it’s me don’t you?!” He shouted. I flinched at the sudden loud sound but hid this fact with a small laugh.

“He has really lost his shit!” I said before laughing a bit more. Shuichi glared at me and I just winked at him..I guess I deserve the glare~

“Korekiyo~ calm yourself~ it’s ok that you got caught it’s not your fault~” He said removing his mask and revealing his face with lipstick on his lips. He was talking in a different tone...almost as though he was talking with someone else...like he was someone else…

“Just accept it and come and be with me~ you have been trying so hard and all these people want to do is accuse you and lie~,” He whispered before his mask went back on.

“Ok my beloved sister~,” He cooed in a tone that made me shiver. What a creep…he has definitely lost his shit...which means we are right about him killing the two girls...

“I accept my fate...cast your vote and let me be with my beloved sister~!” He exclaimed, making the rest of us at a loss for words...what the hell?

After casting my vote with a confused glance at Kiyo, Monokuma announced the verdict and as we all deduced from the trial Korekiyo killed both Miu and Angie. But my question was what was the whole thing with his “beloved sister” I am going to get him to answer some of my questions...and I’m sure Himiko and Tenko want an explanation as to why he killed their good friend--Himiko more than Tenko.

-Here is the end of the trial!! Thank you all so much for reading!! Sorry for the later update...school is making me sick and I need to be making sure that I’m letting myself get the sleep I need. Stay safe Lovelies!!-

-ShuichiOuma010-


	66. -66-

Korekiyo was just trembling without saying anything. I could tell that this fact made Himiko angry with him. I would expect that because he did kill her friend, Angie and Himiko were great friends and anyone could see that...so I understand how she feels--she must feel so angry with his actions. 

“Kiyo! Why would you kill Angie?! Why would you kill MIu?!” She fumed walking over to him. He towered over her and I could tell this fact made her nervous to get close to him, but she didn’t falter.

“Kehehe…” He laughed quietly making Himiko flinch.

“Why did you kill them?!” She yelled moving back a bit when his frame shook once more. He just laughed again like he wasn’t going to be executed soon...what is going on with him? I just stood there by my pedestal watching the scene. I didn’t notice Shuichi moved behind me until he slowly placed a hand on my shoulder before he pulled me into a hug. His arms went over my chest and my back was against his chest. I smiled a bit at the gesture.

“Kehehe…” He laughed again. I wasn’t completely focused on them because the feeling of Shuichi’s arms around me made me feel slightly calmer and I didn’t want the feeling to go away because of them…

“WHY DID YOU DO IT?!” Tenko boomed from beside Himiko. I flinched at the loud sound and I could feel Shuichi did the same. The volume change between Himiko, Kiyo, and Tenko all made my ears hurt.

“I’ll punch you if you don’t start talking degenerate!!” Tenko yelled again in a slightly softer voice.

“I see…” He paused before the mask came off again. Maybe this is the one he calls his “Beloved Sister”?

“You can’t blame him, you impure soul~! my beloved brother was only doing what would make me happy~ so you can’t blame him for taking others lives out of the passionate love he has for me.” ‘She’ stated before the mask went back on.

“You’re right my love~ I did this all for love~!” He said with a cooing tone. It made me shiver a bit and move even farther back from him. I moved closer to Shuichi as his grasp on me slightly tightened across my chest.

“What the hells going on?!” Kaito yelled, clenching his fist.

“You just don’t understand the truth of true love~!” He cooed again making Kaito and all of the others visibly disturbed. 

“True love? That’s why you did this?” Maki said with a stone cold glare.

“No need to be so intimidating...I did all of this for my beloved sister~” He said with another sigh as he shook. His eyes were foggy and he looked almost as if he was in total despair...his eyes and the shaking and even the tone of his voice...they are all filled with despair…

“Yeah, we got that part...but why would your sister need you to murder for her?” Tsumugi asked while Tenko and Himiko backed away from him a little bit as he started to sweat.

“I always wanted to make 100 friends…” He started making me feel a little confused. Why bring up friends now? Is that why he killed...maybe his sister is-

“But sadly I was never able too, my beloved sister was never in good health...but being her older brother and infatuated with her I was always by her side---even though she always wanted me to live my own life…” He paused again answering my question. He must have been doing this for his sister? I mean it would make sense if she died that he was doing it to give her friends...but then again why go to all that trouble?

“She was always having to stay inside the house while I was free to go out and make friends...but then one day she left this world and that’s when I decided that I would give her friends to have on the other side...Angie was acceptable for this, but MIu didn’t make my list of acceptable females for this role...but the seance happened anyway, so maybe Miu will be happy with my beloved sister? I hope she is happy...because I have done this so many times to try and make her happy!” He said with a moan. It made me feel even more uncomfortable that he isn’t only admitting to killing Miu and Angie...but he is also admitting to murdering other girls--all for his sister.

“So you have killed people before?” Maki asked to clarify what he said.

“Yes~ Korekiyo has been giving me many friends to keep me happy~!” His sister chirped with a smile. Kiyo just looked over at the others with a trembling look.

“I would do it all again just to see you happy,” He said with a sigh. She smiled as his mask came off again.

“I’m glad you would!” She said before Kaito butted in.

“But what about the whole killing thing? Why the hell have you killed people before?! That’s just not right!” Kaito yelled, but I kind of understand where Kiyo is coming from...I would do anything to get the people I care about things to make them happy...but I don’t think I would kill many people to make them happy, because there needs to be a line drawn...because if there isn’t one then Kiyo isn’t in the wrong, because he was only doing it out of respect and determination to make his sister happy.

“Oh yes, you see, most of the seances I have done in the past have a victim...I mean not all of them because that would look suspicious...but it was surprisingly easy to take them all out one by one.” He said with a smirk in his tone. I didn’t even know how to start with this...because honestly this is creeping me out.

“So, you are experienced, you say?” Shuichi asked from behind me.

“Yes, but only because of the guidance of my beloved~,” He said with a smile. 

“I see…” He whispered before Monokuma cut into the conversation.

“As much as I love to see you all targeting someone because of their own actions~ the trial has to be put to an end. And by end I mean we need to execute the blackened!” He smiled before going back over to his podium.

“Ah~ I’ll be with you soon my love~,” Korekiyo said before Monokuma hit the button soon taking him away to his execution. The floor around us changed into a setup that would be found in an old samurai movie. Kiyo was tied up and the Monokubs began to spin him around. They gained speed very quickly making it hard for Kiyo to focus. 

After the spinning ended the rope holding him up was cut and he was dropped into a pot of water. The pot was filled with what seemed to be lukewarm water, but that soon changed when the Monokubs started to throw in wood in the fire that was soon burning under the pot. It got hotter and hotter as Kiyo was boiled alive. I shivered and Shuichi held me close to him, it was a nice gesture...but I couldn’t calm down or even focus on anything other than the execution.

The Monokubs added more and more wood making the fire hotter. Monodam soon pushed his siblings away from the fire and jumped into the fire making it burn even hotter. Kiyo was forced under the water and soon died. My face paled as I knew he was dead...so many people were already lost…

HIs spirit rose from the flames and soon went above the samurai dojo and he was able to see his sister again. I’m glad he was able to see her one more time- before I could even finish my thought Monokuma came in and started covering him in salt before his sister joined in. The salt made him melt underneath it...and it looked painful, so painful he couldn’t even try to move away…

After that, he was really gone...his body and his spirit...both gone, both dead.

“Angie…” Himiko said with a sniffle. I wasn’t expecting her to break down now...but I think it’s best that she is and she isn’t just holding it in.

“Hey, it’s alright, we have to keep living with our heads held high,” Tenko said in a calmer voice than the one she used before. She soon wrapped her arms around HImiko.

“ANGIE!” She cried into Tenko’s shirt while Tenko just held the shaking girl. I felt bad for her honestly...but if anything I should be doing the same. I want to cry but the tears never come...so I just keep this empty expression on my face.

Eventually after a while Himiko passed out from crying. Gonta, being the gentleman he is, gave her a piggyback ride back to the dorms. I smiled a bit at this but my body refused to move towards the elevator to get back up to the main campus. 

“Kokichi...we should get going…” Shuichi said, cutting my thoughts off. I looked back at him and saw he had a small comforting smile on his face. I nodded and took his hand before getting onto the elevator.

The ride was silent and it felt a little nerve racking...but I didn’t focus too much on that, all I focused on was the feeling of Shuichi’s hand in my own. It’s the little moments like this that make me feel happy that I’m alive...happy that I have survived this long.

“We are going to be going back to the dorms, Kokichi is tired so I’ll take him back,” Shuichi said. I was about to refute that I wasn’t tired...but I could barely move...and I couldn’t even form words. I just let him carry me back to the dorms like a toddler. I felt like a small and weak person when he did this...but I was too tired to even do anything about it. 

I looked over his shoulder and saw the distant silhouettes of the other students slowly fade as we got closer to the dorms. Before we even made it to the dorms I felt my head starting to bob up and down telling me that I needed to fall asleep...I didn’t want to fall asleep so early, but I was already out before I could make an effort to stay awake.

-Here is another part!! Thank you all so much for reading!! I hope that I will be able to make it through the plotline I have written out for this story! Best of luck to all of you!!-

-ShuichiOuma010-


	67. -67-

I woke up in the middle of the night. I looked around processing the darkness around me for a moment before my senses slowly came back to me. The room was dark and it only took me a couple of moments to realize that I was in Shuichi’s room. His scent engulfed the room and was very apparent because the boy himself was asleep next to me. 

I smiled to myself and moved closer to him. I didn’t want to fall back asleep but I didn’t want to wake him up either. I just let myself take in Shuichi. His warm body, his short blue hair, his closed eyes, and his relaxed features. From the top of his head to his chest and down to his legs. His hair was rustled and messy with sleep. It went in all angles on the white pillow that we shared. It was intertwined with my own as his face was in front of my own. It was midnight blue, it was hard to see it, but I have been seeing it for the duration of the time we have been here and it’s branded into my memory. Like a sweet dream that you wish you will be able to have the night after and the night after that. It perfectly shaped his face and made me blush a little as my hand moved to gently stroke his hair. 

As my fingers brushed against his hair it traveled down to his cheek. I moved my attention to his face letting my eyes, that were now adjusted to the darkness, take in all of his features. It was still hard to see and that’s what my hand helped with. With the use of the my somewhat poor vision because of the dark and the use of the touch I could feel because of my hand I was able to take in his face. His soft skin that covered him, his closed eyes, and his long eyelashes. 

I always would tease him about how girly they made him look, but honestly I am jealous of how they look on him...they make his eyes look alluring. Like they could pull me into the golden pools of his eyes making me lost there forever. It made me want to be able to see his eyes, but for the moment I was ok with letting him sleep. This is because when he is asleep I can look at him without him getting all flustered or even defensive in some cases. I love seeing him flustered and all, but sometimes I just want to be able to see him, to look at him as if he was a work of art just for me. There for me to admire and love. 

His eyes perfectly fit his personality. The gold in his eyes can be intimidating when he is on his way to discovering the truth, while at the same time they can be soft and caring when he wants to show how he is really feeling. He also shows his flustered state in his eyes, he gets more nervous and it causes his eyes to not want to make contact with anyone elses...and I want to be the only one to see him in this state because then the first eyes that come in contact with his own will be mine and mine alone.

His nose is a perfect fit for his face. It makes his face feel well balanced and it overall is super cute. The way his blush will come across not only his cheeks but even across his nose and I absolutely love this fact. He is such a bold person sometimes and in those small moments I forget about how embarrassed he can get over some small things, such as teasing and such. It makes me adore him even more than I did before--and I didn’t even know it was possible that I could find more love that I have for this man.

His lips in the middle of his face, so kissable, and for my lips only. When he kisses me my senses all freeze for a moment as my adoration and devotion to him become real. We are one unit for that moment as our lips collide, letting the rest of the world know that we are one together, and that we aren’t going to let each other go. For these small moments I forget about the pain of the truth behind all the lies I have been telling myself...I let myself forget about the things that are bothering me in my mind for the moment we share together. We aren’t literally becoming one with each other or anything like that, but in a way I feel like my soul is bound to his when we are touching or kissing each other. It makes me feel like I am more than just myself, that I have more to myself than I had before.

That’s how I see being with him, being connected to him in ways I would have never thought of before. Being a part of who he is and who he is going to become, while at the same time we both are living our own lives, but being together we are able to share the joy and pain from the experiences life brings to us. We are in this together and being able to connect in these ways only makes it more apparent to the both of us. Because in the end it's us together, because that’s what we both agreed to be--through anything that comes our way. That’s just how it works, we have already made it through so much together and that just makes it feel like I’m not just being used by him. I feel like we are both giving and taking in this relationship--making it feel more passionate and more loving than any relationship I have been in before.

His chest was moving up and down slowly as he was taking in slow and calming breaths. It made me feel calm and like I could fall asleep again with him beside me. I smiled at that thought and let the calmness of the room and the calming feeling he brings to me consume me and my thoughts.

I was so focused in the moment that I didn’t notice he started shifting in his sleep. He only moved around a little bit before he woke up. He slowly opened his eyes to meet my gaze.

“Can’t sleep?” He said slowly. His voice was coated in the exhaustion and the relaxation sleep can bring. His voice was unfairly attractive this late at night--or early in the morning.

“Yeah, but you don’t have to worry about that. It wasn’t because of a nightmare or anything, I just woke up feeling well rested!” I said quietly as his arms moved to my upper back. They were originally on my waist but he moved them to pull me closer to him. I smiled into his chest as he moved my head into his chest.

“I’m glad it wasn’t because of a nightmare…” He whispered before gently moving my hands to his waist before returning his own to my back. I was confused by this, before I realized he is super touch starved when he gets tired, or when he is more sleep deprived than usual.

“Yeah, do you want to cuddle my beloved?” I asked letting the words drip from my lips like sweet sugar. Shuichi slightly laughed which sent vibrations through his torso which made me smile again.

“Y-yeah, I didn’t want to- ask…” He whispered. I blushed at how he was sounding so needy, but at the same time I want the same thing so I can’t blame him.

“That’s okay,” I said before adding, “You don’t have to ask for cuddles Shumai~ because you know I love cuddles~,” I said hearing the exhaustion in my voice. It was so unfair how him speaking a little bit made me feel so relaxed...I wanted to stay up and cuddle until we had to wake up...but as of now I’m going to be relaxed to the point where I’m going to fall asleep again.

“You’re tired as well...so let’s get some rest…” He whispered into my ear making my eyes flutter closed again.

“N-no...I want to stay awake with you…” I whispered in a sad attempt to get him to give me affection while I could stay up.

“But you need sleep,” He said with a long pause. I didn’t notice that almost 5 minutes passed before either of us made a sound...but I blame that on the fact that I was about to pass out because of how calm and relaxed I felt.

“So-- get some rest,” He said finally before he slowly started humming. When he sings it always makes me feel calm...so it didn’t take long for my eyes to fall closed again.

“But--” He cut me off by gently kissing my lips. I didn’t even remember much about what happened after that because I was already out.

My sleep seemed shorter than it really was. Shuichi was already awake and was gently stroking my hair with a small smile on his face. I felt a blush come to my face, mostly because I didn’t expect him to be awake before me.

“How did you sleep?” He asked with a smile. He twirled one of the strands of my hair around his finger as he waited for my answer.

“I slept good, for once.” I said bluntly, making him giggle a bit. I groaned feeling a little more defensive than I would usually be because I just woke up.

“Sorry, I didn’t mean to make you angry with me,” He said with another small laugh. I wanted to be mad at him even if I really wasn’t...mostly just out of spite, but I also didn’t want to feel like I loss to this unspoken competition between us.

“You didn’t,” I said slowly, feeling my words become harder to form. It was like my whole body was running slower than it would be on a normal day.

“Are you feeling alright? Do you need something to eat?” He asked gently rubbing my back making me shiver. 

“Yeah, that sounds good, and I’m doing alright...I just feel tired…” I said getting quieter the longer I spoke. He gently helped me out of bed and helped me get ready. I was really tired even though I got good sleep...I still feel exhausted. It could be because of the intensity of the day before, because we did have a murder, trial, and execution…

I shivered as Shuichi helped me walk over to the door so we could go and meet with the others. “Are you sure you are doing alright?” He asked again, stopping his walking. I looked up at him confused why he was so worried about this little thing that was off about me...I mean he is my boyfriend and if he cares about me in the same way I care about him...then I understand why he would be worried.

“Yeah, well no, I just feel exhausted both mentally and physically…” I whispered immediately worrying that he wouldn't understand what I just said.

“I get that...maybe we could talk about it and maybe go to the library to read a book to help you calm down so you can maybe get some sleep where you aren’t stressed about something. Because when I sleep with something in the back of my mind that’s stressful to me...it doesn’t make me feel well rested…” He moved one of his hands to my cheeks to cup it. 

“That sounds nice~ I would love to have a date with you~!” I said feeling my teasing demeanor come back out. Mostly because I was nervous about what we could uncover about the meaning of my stress.

“Of course,” He said with a blush soon consuming his face. I smiled at him knowing he must know that I diverted the worry and concern he had for me to embarrassment...I was going to have to explain this to him...but I wasn’t sure how to put the way I was feeling into words that he could understand. But I’m going to have to figure it out one way or another…

-Another part!! Also I have an instagram for this account if any of you would like to check it out!! Thank you all so much for reading!!-

-ShuichiOuma010-


	68. -68-

We walked to the dining hall. It was calm around the school this morning, I mean there are only 9 students remaining...so of course it’s going to be more quiet. There is also the reason for how the others are already gathered in the dining hall while me and Shuichi were late yet again...and I blame myself for sleeping in. I know I probably need the sleep, but my body isn’t used to getting more sleep...so maybe after a while of getting more sleep this might be refreshing. But as of now I just feel groggy and gross from sleeping more.

“Shuichi?” I asked gently, moving my hand to grab the sleeve of his jacket. I felt him jump a little at the action, but he looked down at me regardless.

“Yes, Kichi?” He asked. I had to conceal a blush that wanted to come to my face because of his use of the nickname he has been calling me for sometime now. I know we are together and everything, but it still makes me do a double take.

“I wanted to ask you...how long were you awake before I woke up?” I asked trying to see how long he must have been looking at me while I was distracted by my own thoughts and sleep...I mean I wasn’t thinking much, but being asleep made me unable to talk or process things.

“A-ah...I was only awake for 15 minutes at the most, but honestly I lost track of time…” He whispered, hiding his face behind his hand. I smiled at him and gently pulled his hand away as I would usually do. He blushed more but soon let his hand fall back down to his side. I smiled at how obedient he was being even though he has this habit of covering his face when he gets flustered...I don’t like when he hides his face from me, but I understand it’s hard to break habits...even if it seems like a simple change it’s hard to do.

“That’s alright my beloved~ Nishishi~” I said with a laugh. His eyes widened a bit before we made it to the dining hall. 

The door was tall and didn’t match the walls around it with the light brown color it had. The walls were grey and covered in vines and other vegetation...so the door stood out and was easy to find, but it just looked like it didn’t belong there--sure it’s better than the bright pink staircases on every floor. It always makes me wonder what the hell the designers were thinking...but then I also remember they probably made Monokuma and the Monokubs...but Monokuma could have also designed it, and honestly, that wouldn’t surprise me that much.

The dining hall was filled with the small chatter coming from the groups of people already gathered there. Maki and Kaito were sitting in their usual spots while some of the others formed two separate groups. Shuichi and I made our way over to the table where Maki and Kaito were sitting while I let my eyes wander to the other groups for a moment.

Himiko, Tenko, and Tsumugi were sitting together while Keeboy, and Gonta were sitting a little ways away from them. It made me think for a moment that they were sitting to separate boys and girls...but I mean Keeboy is a robot so he doesn’t have a gender, well at least I don’t think he does. Sure he looks like a male, but that doesn’t mean he is one...I hate how people always stereotype others as a gender even though they are who they are and it doesn’t matter what body they were born into, or what they look like. They are themselves and they and themselves alone get to decide that, not anyone else.

“Hey, Shuichi, Kokichi! How did you sleep?” Kaito asked, addressing me this time. I smiled a bit thinking he might come around...before I remembered that he is probably only doing this for Shuichi. I can’t blame him because honestly, I am doing the same with him.

“Ah, I slept pretty well, how about you?” He responded gently placing his hand on my lower back as we both took our seats beside each other. He let his arm rest around my waist which made me smile. I don’t know what it is, but having him close to me and touching me in these little ways, it makes me feel all of this love for him. It makes me feel loved--and it’s a new feeling to me. This being because when I was younger and even now I have to hide how I’m feeling.

I can never say what I really mean...and I think in the time I was forced to lie about myself and my feelings to others I forgot what I was really feeling...and what it was like to have someone there who wants to really listen to me. Someone who wants to be there for the long run. Staying by my side trying to figure me out, trying to find my truth, and Shuichi does just that. He never gave up on me even when the others wanted me dead. He kept believing in me even if the others resented him for it, even if they didn’t understand him, and even if I kept pushing him away...he still kept trying to understand. And I respect him for that, because I can be super loud and annoying with all of my lies and tricks. I feel more comfortable around him, mostly because of his determination to me, his determination to figure me out, and his determination to our relationship even though Kaito and the others weren’t approving of it at first. They all seem to be warming up to us being together...but even if they weren’t I know Shuichi would stay by my side and that makes me adore that about him. It makes him unique and interesting to me. And that’s all I need.

“That’s good!” He said with a thumbs up.

“So, did you guys find anything else out about the others that we may need to have a meeting about?” Maki whispered making the conversation go more serious.

“Yes...I think I might have something, but I’m not sure yet…” Shuichi whispered. I wondered what it could be...but I know he was going to tell me later--even if it is at the meeting.

“Ok, you guys haven’t eaten yet, so why don’t we go and make something?” Maki said quietly again, but this time it was a little bit louder than before. Probably because it wasn’t relating to our ongoing search for the mastermind.

“Yeah, does that sound good Kichi?” Shuichi asked, slowly getting up before holding his hand up to me. I smiled up at him and took his hand.

“It sounds perfect,” I said, getting up to stand beside him.

-I have a math test on Friday--so that's going to be *fun* to study for, such a fucking *party*...Sorry I'm tired today and I feel like no one in my house is listening to me...so I just feel like I can't say anything that's on my mind--so it's making me feel more alone than I usually do...but other than that, I was able to get quite a lot of homework done today after going to school for 6 hours! Thank you all so much for reading!!-

-ShuichiOuma010-


	69. -69-

“What are you thinking about eating today?” Shuichi asked me while he put his hand on his chin. We walked into the kitchen, where Maki was already waiting for the both of us.

“I think that some french toast sounds good!” I said with a smile. I remembered the rare occasions that my mother remembered my birthday, she would always make us french toast. So, it soon became my favorite meal for breakfast. When you have the bread cut it’s really easy to make them, you only have to make a mixture of eggs and milk, soak the bread in the mixture, and then start frying the bread. I love putting things on top of it like strawberries or blueberries with powdered sugar. It tastes so heavenly.

“That does sound good,” Shuichi said, giving me a smile. I think it's because of the fact that I gave him something to make, instead of being afraid to talk about eating at all. Sure I still hate eating, but food is good, and I like the taste of food, just not the idea of it going into my body and becoming fat...but now I see how much better I feel with food in my stomach, even if the anxiety made me a little sick at first, eventually I got used to it and it gives me more energy throughout the day. I mean, aside from being able to spend almost every moment I’m awake or even when I’m asleep with the one I love more than anything. That makes it all worth it. 

I mean before all of this I remember having a sense of determination that kept me going. Even if I didn’t have a set goal in mind it would still be there pushing me forward no matter what. I resented it for most of my life...but as I have been with Shuichi and being friends with Maki and some of the others, it has helped to show me that me being here is worth it. Me breathing and being alive has made us able to be in this moment now, all of us together. 

They started working while my mind wondered. I always seem to go too deeply into things, sometimes. I definitely don’t do it more than my beloved emo detective Shuichi! His name made me smile. Just hearing his name, even if it’s only in my thoughts and in my own head, it makes me feel happy. Real happiness, something I haven’t felt in a long time...but I blame myself for that. Because I have been lying for my entire life, letting others make me into the liar I am today. I let them do that to me...and this is what happened because of it, but at least now I can work on myself with the people who are true friends and accept me. The people who accept me even when I don’t make sense, when I’m letting my lies take over, and when I lie to them in general. 

Shuichi being an accepting boyfriend is surprising to me. Not the accepting part...but the part about him being my boyfriend, wait, my boyfriend. Shuichi has been the most impactful person on me ever since I have met him, which I believe was at the beginning of this killing game. Maki on the other hand is supporting from the sidelines and honestly it makes me happy that even Maki, someone who wanted to kill me, now is someone I would consider a friend. Granted, people I consider my friends I treat them as a normal person would treat acquaintances.

But overall, they are all helping me in their own ways, even if it’s Kaito being a dumbass and saying stupid shit or something...it still motivates me to become more patient with instances like that. 

“Shu!” I said looking back over at Shuichi. He looked over at me after he finished helping Maki complete the plates. He was moving to wash the dishes and he looked at me with the dazzling gaze he always gives me. Like I’m the only person that matters in the room, like I’m the only one he sees, sure it isn’t like the one he gave me when we confessed to each other, but it’s just as dazzling. 

“Yes Kichi,” He asked slowly looking back at the dishes. I walked over so I was standing next to him once more. 

“I want to help you with the dishes this time!” I said with one of my smiles. He blinked once, I could tell he was surprised because of the words I said to him.

“Yeah, um, the dishes are over there just wash them so I can rinse and dry them.” He said before he went back to cleaning. I rolled my sleeves up not worrying too much about showing my scars, because Maki left the room a while ago with her and Kaito’s plates. 

I find the way he does dishes pretty peculiar. He organizes them on the counter space besides the sink. Then in one of the sinks he scrubs them clean before rinsing and drying them on the other side of the counter. Sure this was probably a better way of getting them done, but I just find it interesting. Another one of his small quirks that make him so unique.

I scrubbed the dishes as he said and then moved them into his sink where he dried them off and set them aside to put away later. “So, Shu, do you enjoy cleaning?” I asked him before helping him to put them away--before I realized I was too short to reach the cupboards…

“I wouldn’t say I enjoy it more than anyone else, but I do like it,” He said grabbing our plates while I rolled my sleeves down. I moved away from the counter, moving closer to him.

“That’s nice Shu, I like how people usually don’t bother me when I’m cleaning~,” I said gently poking his cheek. He rolled his eyes and looked away making me playfully frown in the process.

“Yeah, I guess so,” He said with a small smile. It wasn’t his usual smile that he always wore when talking to others, but more of an embarrassed smile. Like where your cheeks are red and you sheepishly grin trying to hide the fact that you are flustered. 

“Well, I think that’s way nice if you like it!” I said honestly. He scoffed a bit, making me giggle a bit.

“You really think it’s nice that I ‘like’ cleaning?” He asked putting emphasis on the word like. I smiled at him with an innocent look in my eyes.

“Yes, I really do! You would make the perfect husband someday!” I said with a smile letting my eyes sparkle. I do this to really put emphasis on how much it amazes me. And I would love someone who would do the dishes after we cook a meal for dinner on a late night. I would help them with the cleaning, but I didn’t hear him complain about it, which is exactly what I love about him! Sure tasks small and tedious as this makes it seem stupid or dumb to do...but after you finish you are done with it for the day, and complaining about it won’t make it go any faster.

“H-Husband?!” He gasped making some of the others in the room turn to face him. This just made the blush on his face increase which made me smile. I sat down with him at the table as he quickly placed the plates in front of the both of us.

“Yes, my beloved, a husband~ To yours truly~” I said with another smirk. I leaned against him trying to tease him farther. I didn’t expect him to get so flustered over something I was joking about. But now that he is~ I’m going to make the most of it~

“B-but we haven’t even been together for more than a month, and then there is all the money for the wedding and moving in--” I cut him off before he could go any farther with his constant worries.

“I’m just kidding Shumai! I mean I didn’t mean to make you think that I want to rush things~ Nishishi~” I said with my signature laugh. He covered his face with his hand to hide his blush as his eyes looked over to the side.

“I mean...I wouldn’t mind being together as husbands…” He whispered. I barely caught what he said which made me blush before I contained my embarrassment.

“Well, why don’t we eat so we can go on that date later my beloved?” I asked in a rhetorical question. He just nodded his head before he started eating. After a moment or so passed while we ate in silence, the others went back to their own conversations.

-Today I was able to get some good study tips for my math test! And hopefully I will be able to understand it all well before friday!! Also, happy birthday to my beloved Hana-san!! I wish you a good rest of your day and a good day for the next day to come and all the days to come in your future!! Thank you all so much for reading!!-

-ShuichiOuma010-


	70. -70-

“That was delicious, my beloved~!” I complimented as Shuichi brought our dishes into the kitchen. He washed them while I wrapped my arms around his waist.

“I’m glad you liked it,” He said with a smile. I could tell something was bothering him...I wanted to ask him but I decided to wait until we were in a place that was more secluded than this.

“Yup~!” I smiled again nuzzling my head into his back. He is so warm it makes me want to fall asleep right here. He makes me feel so relaxed that it’s hard for me to not want to just always be around him, and always have him holding me in his arms.

After he finished the dishes and put them away he turned around and wrapped his arms around my shoulders. I smiled and moved into his chest just letting myself be in the moment. Letting his warmth calm the worry and fear in the back of my mind. Calming me and making me feel at peace for this small moment.

“Y-you want to go to my room to talk?” He asked in a concerned tone. I was wondering why he sounded so unsettled. I looked up from his chest and let my eyes look over to the entrance to the kitchen and Tsumugi was standing there watching us. 

“Yeah...what are you doing there Tsumugi?” I asked gently, moving away from him while still keeping my hand on his hip. She looked a little startled for a moment before she spoke.

“A-ah, sorry, I was just waiting for the both of you to finish so I could wash my dishes!” She said with a smile. I didn’t feel good about the smile she gave me. It was vile...like she knew something I didn’t and that something must be bad...something bad that’s going to happen to me, or even worse, to Shuichi.

“Oh, ok then.” I said, sounding unconvinced. She walked passed both of us over to the sink. The only thing that struck me was that she didn’t have any dishes in her hand...and there weren't any in the sink...so why did she lie?

We both made our way out of the kitchen and out of the dining hall. It was bothering me about the way she acted back there...what the hell was that? She is usually so set on her being so plain and boring...which would make the perfect villain! And in our case--the mastermind. Does that mean she is the mastermind? Sure she was acting suspicious...but I mean I would need more evidence than she was just ‘acting weird’ to convince the others...is there anything that would connect her to being the mastermind? Anything that could make my suspicion solid while having evidence to back it up. I need to bring this up in the meeting.

“Kokichi are you ok?” Shuichi asked, making me realize I hadn’t moved at all since I went off on that tangent. I looked up at him and felt my head spin a bit as I came back into the present. I shook my head a few times for good measure before responding.

“Yeah, sorry! I was totally in my head just now!” I said with my teasing tone. I could tell he wanted to ask more about what I was thinking about but he didn’t say anything about it.

“Oh,” He said, making me feel a bit nervous. How am I going to bring that up in the meeting, or even to Shuichi while we talk one on one?

“Let’s go to your room,” I stated, taking his hand before I started walking. I needed to get him into a secure area before making any serious accusations...and I’m sure that he wants to be in a more secluded place to talk about things with me anyway.

“Okay.” He said gently planting a kiss on my hand. I was a little startled by the action but was soon blushing slightly. He is the only person I can think of that is able to make me this flustered over small things like this. It makes me feel so warm inside, like someone loves me enough to make these small actions to make me know that they care. That they really love me. 

We got to his room after walking outside and to the dormitory. He opened the door and let me inside his room. “What a gentleman!” I commented, making him blush a bit.

“Ah, thank you,” He said walking into the room behind me. He closed the door after he entered and moved over to his bed. I looked over at him as he patted the bed on the spot next to him. I smiled, taking this as a silent request. 

“So, what’s been bothering you?” He asked, getting straight to the point. I wasn’t wanting to dive right into what has been on my mind...but I need to get some things off my chest...because it’s good to talk to someone about these hard feelings. Even if it’s awkward at first...you may find that they want to listen to you even if they don’t completely understand what you are feeling. I know that talking through things with Shuichi keeps me grounded and he helps me to be able to rationalize my thinking when all of my worry is making everything seem so terrible when it may not be as bad.

“Well,” I started feeling my voice trail off as my mind went blank. How am I supposed to tell him about all of the things on my mind? In a way he will be able to understand...I don’t even know where to start.

-Today was no good for me...one of my friends was not in the best place and has been making jokes about things that I would consider a trigger...but I know that if I tell them to stop they are going to turn it into them being a terrible person and other shit...honestly I’m just done having to take all of the shit people give me and just have to take that people only see me as a puppet they can dress up and play with before they toss me out...as well as not having anyone I know irl who actually listens to me or even wants to listen to me...but I mean it’s always been this way so I’m not sure what I was expecting. Sorry for the rant.. Anyway--Thank you all so much for reading!!-

-ShuichiOuma010-


	71. -71-

“I, have just been having memories come to my mind...and when I’m walking down the halls and talking to some of the other students...even sometimes with you, I just feel the same way I did back then. When I was alone and when no one wanted to listen to me...no one ever heard me or listened to what I said. That’s why I became the liar I am seen as now, but what if I never wanted to be this way. I never asked for any of this and honestly…” I paused letting some of my memories come back to me. 

The memories of my stolen childhood. Of my mother and father putting all of this pressure on me and making my house not my home. I could never feel like I could really be myself there...because whenever I showed any sign of weakness or vulnerability they always told me I was overreacting or even just being a drama queen who wanted attention. All of the times when I had to hide my tears behind a laugh and a smile...anyone who I have let close to me before always made me feel like I was some monster for being the way I am...honestly I can’t blame them. I have some habits and things I do that would be considered weird or even repulsive...I’m surprised Shuichi has stayed by my side this long.

“Honestly, it made me feel like I have never been able to be myself. I always have a mask on and I have to wear it around everyone and I’m sick of it...I’m not a damn toy for them to play with! I’m not a fucking puppet I’m my own puppeteer! They shouldn’t have had as much control over me that they did...because honestly I feel like I have lost a part of myself..and the problem is that I don’t remember what it is…” I said finally feeling some tears fall down my cheeks. I sighed to myself and went to wipe them away before my hand was met with Shuichi’s.

“I understand that...I mean as I have gotten close to you,” He paused and moved his hand into my own. Aligning my fingers with his before he gently intertwined them together.

“I have noticed that you always seem to act like this person that you have made yourself into...but I’m glad that you are comfortable enough around me where I get to see the small moments when you show me the real you.” He moved his other hand to my cheek to wipe a stray tear that was going down my cheek. I felt a small blush come to my cheeks, but I didn’t mind because I wanted to just be here with Shuichi. I don’t need to be as stressed around him...because he has shown to me that he is willing to be there for me.

“So, if you want to stop lying and find out who the real you is,” He paused gently pulling me into his lap keeping our hands together as he did so.

“I’m going to be by your side the whole time,” He said as more of a statement. I smiled at his confidence and moved my head onto his shoulder gently brushing my fingers against the back of his hand. This feeling I’m feeling is real. I remember the times before when people got close to me and said the same thing...but only pulled away from me. But with Shuichi it’s different, because he has shown that he is going to be here for me. No matter what, the same as I want to do for him.

“Thank you,” Was all I could say before my breathing came to a calm pace as I let myself relax against his touch. He started to rub my back as I was leaning against him. The feeling of pleasure leaked onto my skin and moved across my body like a drip in a pool of water. Shivers traveling up my spine and throughout my whole being as he touched me. Moments like these show me that I need him like he needs me. These small touches and gestures and even the small talks we have together all make me realize this is what I needed all along. Someone who would be there to hold me, someone to be there to tell me it’s going to be alright, someone to listen to me and hear the words I say.

“I noticed something was off with you Shu, what’s wrong my love?” I asked quietly slowly moving him down to the bed so I was in his arms. This was also so I would be able to see his face. His mouth moved into a frown and his eyes were sad. Did something happen? Was it something I did? Shit...I really didn’t want to end up hurting him and-

“I have just been worried that I’m not doing enough for you or the others...I just have been having a hard time seeing how hard I have been working...and seeing the good things that I’m doing…” He said quietly, finally meeting my eyes after a few moments. I gently let my hand move to his face. Gently brushing his lower lip with my thump, this made his eyes widen a bit and I smiled a bit at this. 

“Hey, you know that all of us are going to appreciate you even if you need a break or aren’t able to do everything perfectly all the time, because honestly, no one can do that. So, don’t worry about that ok? Because we all care a lot about you, I care a lot about you.” I paused and moved my hand to his cheek. His skin was warm underneath my hand as a blush slowly came across his cheeks. 

“Thank you, sorry I just always was expected to be perfect for my parents...and I guess I haven’t been able to let it go…” He said looking away from me for a moment. I frowned a bit and let my hand go through his hair. 

“Hey it’s ok to be worried about that...but you need to know that you shouldn’t be so hard on yourself alright?” I asked, trying to get him to look at me. He took a few moments before he looked back at me. He started to cry and apologize to me. This broke my heart. I want him to know that I’m here for him, but I know how hard it can be to see that in this mindset.

-Thank you all so much for reading!! I have a math test tomorrow--so I hope that goes well!-

-ShuichiOuma010-


	72. -72-

I just let my hands move to his cheeks to wipe away the tears that continued to fall, this broke a part of me...making it hard for me to not want to just break down and take all of his pain and worry away. Because sadly I can’t do that for him, the same as he can’t do it for me. I wish for all of these burdens to leave him and his aching heart. But I know that can’t just happen with the snap of my fingers...it takes work and emotional unpacking to get these things to a point where it’s not a constant burden on you.

“It’s ok, I’m right here,” I repeated the words he would always say to me when I was having a panic attack or even having one after one of my episodes. It always had a way of calming me down, making me feel like I can be ok. At the moment we are together and I am no longer alone. I hope he can see that he is never alone. That he is always able to come to me when he needs someone to listen to him, someone to hold him.

“Shu, baby, it’s alright, just breathe,” I whispered as he started shaking as his hands moved to hold his arms. I rubbed the side of his arm letting my breathing come to a slower pace. While he is panicking I need to stay calm so he can calm down as well. 

“B-but, why is this happening?” He said as another waterfall of tears came down his cheeks. I was trying to piece together what was specifically bothering him...maybe because of his parents the pressure to be perfect is making him feel bad because he believes he isn’t trying hard enough...I mean so many people have been hurt and killed in this fucked up game, but he has still pushed forward and helped the others to get to the point where we could push on. During the trials he is always trying his best to get the information to expose the culprit, without letting his feelings get the better of him, so he can focus on getting the others to see what happened in the case and why it is the person who is the culprit.

“I know...this situation is fucked up to say the least...but you need to know that you have people who are here for you,” I gently moved his arms away from his chest so I could move closer to him. I moved my head into the crook of his neck and wrapped my arms around his upper back. I closed my eyes and tried my best to help him know I was there for him.

There were a couple moments of silence before he moved a little. The shifting of the sheets and mattress under the both of us was all that could be heard aside from our quiet breaths. The sheets were soft and being next to him made me feel relaxed to the point I was getting kind of sleepy. This must be from the exhaustion I felt when I woke up this morning...but I want him to feel ok, and I want to be able to go on that date with him. Because these memories we make now are always going to stay with us, and they will always be there to remember and to cherish.

“Hey, Kokichi?” He asked breaking the silence between us. I moved back a little from him so I could look into his eyes. They were staring at me intently with a look I couldn’t quite describe in one word. He looked confused, but also sad, and I could see the love he has for me in the look he gave.

“Yes, love?” I asked him to continue his thought. He paused for a moment taking in a deep breath. His eyes fluttered closed for a moment as he did this and it was almost mesmerizing, almost putting me in a trance of the thoughts that consume me. The good ones that have my love and adoration for him on display for him to see through my eyes, my thoughts, and my actions.

“Do you ever wonder about how it would be if we never met?” He asked looking at me. His stare made me start thinking about it, what if we never did meet? What if I never started teasing him? What if I didn’t make it this far because of the shitty hands the world gave me again and again? What if…

“What if…” I started gently moving one of my hands to his chest. He looked a little confused at the action and his eyes were trying to read mine. I smiled at him letting my eyes close for a brief moment.

“What if you never came into my room that day?” I moved my hand to caress the side of his neck.

“What if you never saw that I needed help?” I asked again, moving my hand to his cheek. I let my fingers lightly squeeze his cheek.

“But-” He started but I gently shushed him.

“What if you never kissed me?” I moved my finger to his lips and gently moved it to his chin. He blushed at this action. The blush slowly moved across my cheeks making me want to just kiss him right then and now...but I’m making a point.

“What if I never let you know the truth?” I asked, moving closer to his lips. HIs blush increased as I moved closer to him as his eyes slowly widened a bit. 

“What’s in common with all of those questions my beloved detective?” I asked with a smile. He took a couple moments before he responded.

“The what if,” He said before I gave him a nod.

“That’s right my love,” I gently kissed his cheek and pulled back so I was now inches away from his lips.

“They are all what ifs.” I kissed his lips and let my lips linger on his own for a moment. Letting the both of us savor the moment.

“We are in the moment we are in. We are in the present and by god it’s a gift!” I kissed his jawline before slowly kissing his chin.

“Mmhn,” He mumbled before kissing me. I blushed at his action for a moment before I moved both of my hands up his back. I gently touched his shoulders before moving them to the base of his hair.

“Because you are my present and my future. I want this to be what we are, and I want to someday become more...but that all depends on if you want the future I have in mind. Because the last thing I want to do is move too fast.” I said before letting him cup my cheeks. He moved so our foreheads were now touching.

“I want us to be together forever, because I didn’t know I could feel these feelings for another person. While I know and can tell they feel the same,” He looked me in the eyes.

“Because I love you Kichi,” He moved down to my lips again. His breath hit my lips before he closed the gap. Passion was passed through that kiss. I felt like this way I was connected to him, and the feeling of being kissed by him is something that can’t be described by any words that can be said.

“I love you too,” I whispered with a smile, before kissing him again.

-Here is another update! I love writing slow scenes sometimes because it helps me to focus more on the moment instead of what’s going to happen next! Thank you all so much for reading! Stay safe Lovelies!-

-ShuichiOuma010-


	73. -73-

“So do you want to go on that date now?” Shuichi asked with a laugh. I smiled at him and moved my hands down to his waist.

“Yeah, I did say we were going on one!” I said with a smile. He smiled back at me before he slowly moved away from me to sit up on the bed. I frowned at the loss of touch, but soon sat up next to him. He let his hands rest on his thighs for a moment before he slowly moved over to me and held his hand on the small of my back. The touch was so small, but it was making all of my senses go haywire for a moment while a blush slowly made its way onto my cheeks.

I was going to move my hands to cover the faint feeling of warmth on my cheeks, but knowing that it was only Shuichi who was going to see it, I decided against it. I slowly stood up moments after that. He quickly joined me and took my hand in his own. I looked up at him and saw that he had a similar blush on his cheeks, only his was more dominant on his face.

I smiled and gave his hand a squeeze. “Let’s head to the library then~!” I said in my usual teasing tone. I felt better being beside him and I felt better knowing that I was the one to cause his smile as well as the adorable blush on his cheeks. I wanted to be the only one to ever have these intimate moments with him, because I want to be the one he keeps by his side even in his times of need.

“Yeah, we should,” He said with a small laugh before we walked out of the room. He hesitated when he grabbed the door handle for a moment. I almost asked him why he was being nervous and hesitant, but then he opened the door and walked with me outside of the room.

There were no other people around the dormitory and it was just the both of us. It was nice to just be the two of us without the others interfering. I’m ok with being around the others, but when we have moments like this, I want it to be me and my beloved. This is because this is the way it should be, me and Shuichi together hand in hand.

“So, what are you planning on doing in the library?” Shuichi asked, putting one of his hands out to open the door to the courtyard. 

“I was just thinking we could do some reading together! What did you have in mind my love~!” I said poking his chest teasingly at my last question. His reaction was almost immediate when he blushed. 

“I-I was thinking we would do the same...but I don’t see you as someone who reads a lot…” He whispered, putting his hand in front of his face. I let it slide this time because we weren’t in his or my room alone having a moment. Sure I wanted to see his face, but I can see his blush all I want when we are together in other places.

“That sounds great Shu~! And sure I don’t read all the time...like some people~ But I enjoy reading!” I said teasing him a bit for his book addiction. He has gotten better and wont read when we are alone for long periods of time...but sometimes I have to let him read because I respect that he enjoys it~ Even if it takes away his attention from me~

“Y-yeah,” He stuttered, still recovering from my teasing. I smirked at my accomplishment of making him flustered yet again.

“Yuppers~!” I said before we finally made it to our destination. The library was quiet and no one was really in the library, which is what I wanted to happen.

It was kind of dusty and it had the memories of the first murder and trial that came back to our minds. But after a moment Shuichi pulled me over to some shelves while he looked for a novel to read. I didn’t mind reading that much, I used to read a lot, but then other people started making fun of me for it so I kind of grew out of it. There were books on the shelves that had titles that made no sense...but I mean Monokuma made this or designed it...so I shouldn’t expect anything different.

“Heyo!” Speak of the devil...Monokuma appeared in front of the two of us. We both jumped at the interruption. He stood there with the same smirk he wears the majority of the time.

“What the hell are you doing here?” I questioned with a sigh. This seemed to annoy him as his eyebrows furrowed and his forehead turned a shade of red.

“I’m here as your beloved headmaster! I’m interested as to why the two of you came to the library seeing what happened the last time a lot of time was spent here~!” He said with his usual cackle. I sighed and moved my hand that wasn’t being held by Shuichi to my forehead. Rubbing it to try to ease the pain and frustration he was bringing me.

“Beloved my ass-- so what do you need to tell us?” I asked again with a frown. Monokuma seemed to get the hint that I was implying that the two of us came here to be alone.

“I’ll make it quick!” He said with a huff, puffing his cheeks out. It reminded me of an angry elementary student who wasn’t able to have a treat after school…

“This library has a lot of literature! Some that are pretty recent! So make sure you take care of the books with care!!” He yelled before disappearing before we could say anything. Shuichi and I stood there dumbfounded for a moment before he spoke again. Shuichi dropped my hand and picked up a book with probably around 900 pages...god, that’s a lengthy book.

“Wow! I didn’t think they had this series!” He said with an excited look across his face. His eyes were practically sparkling as he looked at the book he picked up.

“You read this series Shumai~?” I asked with a smirk. He blushed for a moment before one of his hands went back to scratch his neck awkwardly.

“Yeah, I love this series…” He said, sounding a little embarrassed to admit it. He was holding the first issue of this Detective series called Akira and the Thief of Lies. It is an amazing series about a girl detective trying to find and catch this phantom thief called the Thief of Lies. I loved reading it when I was younger...my mother always told me it was more of a big kid book for the language and other aspects of the series. Frankly, I didn’t care much about that and read the series anyway and loved it!

“I love it as well~!” I said gently grabbing the other two books of the series off the shelf. There are about 5 books in the series but one is the origin issue of Akira, the main character, and her apprentice. While another one is the origin of how the Thief of Lies became so popular and so dangerous.

“Y-you do?” He asked with a wide smile across his cheeks. I smiled back holding the books in my arms.

“Yup!” I said before he grabbed the remaining two books and we went over to a corner of the library to read together. He was very excited and moved quickly to get us situated.

“Do you want to read together or on our own?” He asked, picking up the first issue. 

“I want to read with you! We can read out loud and even do voices!!” I said feeling my body fill with excitement. I haven’t read a book out loud in so long, I’m sure this is going to be even better than I remember! 

I moved closer to him and he pulled me onto his lap. He rested his back against the bookshelf while I rested against him. He held the book in my lap while his arms rested at my sides.

-You heard it, darling you look perfect tonight. I have been listening to this song and remembering the one I lost, the one who made me feel real and as I could make my own choices without having someone pulling my strings. Thank you all so much for reading! And thank you Jordin for helping me make it this far.-

-ShuichiOuma010-


	74. -74-

We started reading the first issue together and it was beautiful to hear his voice reading the words I knew so well. We each read a chapter before passing it to the other to read the next chapter. 

“Then the detective went into the night and tried to find the trail of the thief...but again she was just a little too late,” He said in his storytelling voice. It was slightly different than his usual tone...but it was just as attractive to me.

“Days past and the detective was coming to a point in the case where she was soon stuck. She sighed to herself, ‘why can’t I just find the damned thief already...I get so close and then they always seem to escape my grasp…’ She held a hand to her forehead and sat back against the table. ‘Damnit..’” I read as the last chapter ended. The part we made it to in the book was chapter 26 and that’s when Akira is finally able to find a break in the case...and the part coming up is honestly my favorite.

“‘Akira! It’s all over the news...another robbing downtown!’ Her associate called out to her, making her whip her head around to face her. ‘By the Thief of Lies?’ She asked gently, opening up the case file again. There was only a blurry photograph with their hight and approximate weight. They were only able to get this information from the markings on the doors in the most frequently robbed places. But even with that...she was no closer to cracking the case...or finding the infamous Thief of Lies.” I read making a different voice for the associate and Akira making him laugh a bit. Shuichi rested his head on my shoulder, making me smile. 

“‘Have you told detective Tayaka about this?’ She asked, moving over to look over at Tayaka’s desk only to find it empty. ‘You mean me? I was the one who saw the report,’ Her partner came over and wrapped an arm around her shoulders. Akira lowered her gaze for a moment while Tayaka continued to speak. ‘We believe this new robbery was for an item called the Senix jewel’ She said folding her arms. ‘The relic that formerly belonged to the old priest Mandi Jone.’ She finished. Akira looked over to the associate before shaking her head. ‘I thinkI have a lead...the priest had a great granddaughter and what I know about her...she is very bitter about the display of the jewel she claims was stolen from her granddad.’ Akira started making the other two nod.” I paused for a moment to catch my breath. Shuichi’s gentle breathing was hitting my shoulder and made my whole body shudder at the touch. I moved closer to him by leaning back against him.

“‘I’ll go down to interrogate her,’ Tayaka said almost immediately before she moved for the door. Akira grabbed her arm with a sigh. ‘Make sure to be calm about it...because she is bitter about it and probably won’t cooperate if you are all up in her face with questions…’ She whispered, earning a small side nod from Tayaka before she left the room. ‘I need to research the other girl so I will be in my office,’ Akira said briefly before she left into her office.” I noticed that Shuichi had fallen asleep behind me. I smiled and gently rustled my hand in his hair before bookmarking the book and closing it. 

Shuichi is really tired. I mean he always kind of is...but I mean that it can be hard to stay awake. I wanted to just fall asleep in his arms right there and then...but I knew that given our situation, that wouldn’t be the best Idea. 

I moved around in his lap and held onto his shoulders. “Hey Shu~” I cooed into his ear as I gently held his cheek in my hand. After a moment of him not reacting at all his eyes started to slowly flutter open.

“Kichi?” He asked, sounding disoriented from just waking up. I smiled at him and gently kissed his forehead before moving to kiss his cheek.

“Yes, my beloved?” I asked, moving back a little bit to rest my forehead against his own. 

“I-I’m sorry for falling asleep on our date…” He whispered. His voice was still laced with the exhaustion that was written all over his face. I let my hand creep up his side, gently tracing his neck before I gently let my fingers caress his cheek.

“You don’t have to worry about that my beloved~” I cooed again before slowly moving out of his arms. 

“You did make me tired by the way you were clinging to me though, but no harm done~!” I said with a smile before I felt his arms move around my waist. 

“It bothered you didn’t it?” He asked, probably noticing the lie I told earlier. I sighed to myself knowing I wouldn’t be able to keep it from him for much longer.

“Yeah…” I said not wanting to mention how it reminded me of the neglect my parents gave me for the majority of my life. Sure they got better after I went to the damn hospital...but that doesn't mean they made me feel like a part of the family...I was still a monster to them.

“You could have let me know...sorry again though, I know that won’t make up for it...but maybe we can go and cuddle because you did mention that you are a little exhausted from waking up and from earlier when I was rudely asleep.” He said in a very apologetic tone. I smiled at how hard he was trying to make it up to me...he is the only one I know who would try to make it up to me even after I tell them my classic ‘it’s fine’ or ‘it’s alright’ but he knows that’s all bullshit.

“Thank you Shumai…” I said with a small yawn. God, I hate feeling this tired all the time…

“Ok, now you just relax,” He said before gently moving so he was holding me against his chest, with one arm on my back, and one arm under me. I rested my head against his chest and tried my best to stay awake for him. But I think he knew as much as me that I was exhausted and should honestly just get some rest.

“I’m going to take the book back to our room so if you want to continue reading later...then we can.” He said making me smile more. He always tries his hardest to keep his promises, and if he isn’t able to he always tries to make it up to them.

“Ok, my beloved…” I said barely able to get the words out before I fell asleep against him. Goodnight my beloved Shuichi...please be there when I wake up…

-Tired of people today honestly...everyone at my house is lying to me and honestly it’s making me feel sick. I wish you all the best of luck today and tomorrow! Thank you all so much for reading!!-

-ShuichiOuma010-


	75. -75-

“Hey Kichi...you need to get up for dinner…” I heard the faint voice trying to pull me out of the darkness that surrounded all my senses making me feel numb...but not like the numb I came wall known with...more of a calming kind of numbness. Like the only things you can feel is the emptiness of not having the crushing weight of all the days worries on your shoulders.

I slowly moved my head into what I assumed to be his chest and let my eyes begin to flutter open. I smiled to myself as my eyes slowly opened. The first thing I saw was the calming white of Shuichi’s undershirt. The calm color was complimented with the slight softness to the fabric. Soft hands made their way to my cheeks as I looked at him. He had a smile placed on his lips while his eyes were endearing and calm. I wanted to just stay right here so I could be close to Shuichi while being able to see him make that face. It was magical to say the least, it’s like an experience all in it’s own. Seeing Shuichi around others is one thing, making him blush is another, but seeing him make these kind and endearing faces when we are alone is something one of a kind. So unique it makes me feel so special just because I get to see it in these occasions...more than anyone else, the only one to see this side of Shuichi.

“Kokichi? Are you doing alright?” He asked, putting a hand to my forehead. I looked up at him confused by his sudden worry...I was also a little annoyed that his concern for me ruined the moment. But it wasn’t too bad because I get to feel the softness of him, Shuichi. His skin against mine, gently grazing my forehead behind my hair as he slowly sweeps it out of the way.

“Yes~ I’m doing wonderful my beloved~” I said with a smile. His eyes softened a bit and he moved closer to me, pressing his lips against my forehead as he moved his arms around me.

“Oh, I was just worried because you were staring at me for a while…” He trailed off. I could tell he wanted to say something more...but he wasn’t able to, I’m sure it’s out of embarrassment...god, sometimes I wish I was able to read his mind and hear his thoughts. A lot of his ideas go unheard because of his fear of being judged or misunderstood. I mean I do the same thing to I have no room to speak...I guess what I want to tell him is, that he should have more confidence in his words and in himself in general.

“Well~ You know I love looking at you my beloved~!” I said moving closer to his face to the point where our noses barely touched. As if skimming the water of a lake, just this one touch made Shuichi’s cheeks slowly become pink before they quickly became red.

“Y-yeah...I know that…” He whispered under his breath. I was going to make a joke before a knock on the door interrupted my thought.

“Hey, Shuichi? Are you coming?” I was surprised it wasn’t Kaito at the door, it actually sounded like Himiko. 

“Yeah, sorry I’m coming with Kokichi!” He said, raising his voice a bit so he would be able to reach Himiko on the other side of the door.

“Alright! But hurry up Tenko is getting impatient!” She yelled back, making me laugh a little. I have noticed that by this Himiko had been getting more energized and she just seems more happy with being able to be her ‘new self’. Can’t say I don’t feel the same though. Shuichi has definitely changed me for the better.

“Ok!” He said before he slowly kissed my cheek before he moved to sit up. I clung against his chest as he moved up and slowly stood up with him. I almost fell because my body is still feeling the effects of being overall exhausted.

“Are you sure you are ok?” He asked again holding my back to steady me. I took a few moments to get steady with my legs while I fully stood up.

“Yeah~!” I teased before I tried to walk on my own before my feet betrayed me--and I collapsed onto the floor. Well shit.

“Shit…” I groaned against my clenched teeth as I went to rub my head. I felt a small bruise that must have been a red mark of my forehead from falling. I groaned again knowing that Shuichi was going to be worried about this...I swear on my life my body does this to spite me. ‘Haha you want to walk?’ and I take a step before--’Psych!’ Then I fall.

“A-are you ok? Do we need to go to the nurse's office again?” He asked, gently helping me up before holding me against his chest.

“Yeah I’m alright…” I sighed moving so I was holding onto his back while his arm moved around my own to do the same. 

“Alrigh-” He was about to respond before Himiko and Tenko shouted behind the door.

“What the hell?!” Tenko yelled while Himiko just yelled, “What happened?!” I smirked to myself absolutely hating how many people were getting involved and worried about my tiny trip.

“I’m alright I just tripped~!” I teased as Shuichi got the door as we slowly walked out. I gave him a side glance after I said this and he was frowning a bit. Granted, I did just trip and probably ignored the pain so I wouldn’t have to be in the spotlight for this reason...I smiled to the others as they seemed to calm down a bit.

“Ah, Alright, seems like a reasonable response,” Tenko said with a frown. Himiko rolled her eyes gently before we all made our way over to the dining hall.

The walk was a little shorter than it usually felt, but it also felt longer because of the pain radiating throughout my lower back and head. My back has always been a little twisted ever since I was a child...I just can’t remember it hurting this much when I walk. Maybe I fell asleep weird again...I’m not sure. But I’m glad that Shuichi is helping me walk, because I may not want to admit it...but it would hurt a lot more if I didn’t have some help.

-I got a 53/60 on my math test! I was so surprised with this score I checked over my grades at least 10 times before I decided that that was the score I got...anyway--Thank you all so much for this update!-

-ShuichiOuma010-


	76. -76-

We got to the dining hall and as before there were already students talking in their own little groups. There weren’t as many glares this time...but maybe that’s only because I have three other people around me. 

“Ah, Sidekick! You made it!” Kaito said with an excited expression. He gets way to over excited about anything these days...I mean it is Shuichi we are talking about, but this isn’t the only instance he has gotten way excited over something that would be considered a normal meeting.

“Yeah, nice to see you,” Shuichi said gently, helping me sit down as he took the seat next to me. I smiled at him and let my head rest against his arm as he and Kaito started to chat.

“So, where were you all day today?” Kaito asked with the same smile he always wears. It kind of annoys me how he is always smiling like an idiot even if we are in the middle of the trial. I mean this guy has no chill whatsoever. 

“Kokichi and I went on a library date today and then took a brief nap because today has been exhausting,” He answered a little bluntly. I blushed for a moment before I was able to get my emotions under control. He always knows exactly what to say to make my brain malfunction while a damn blush comes to my cheeks, I don’t even understand how he does it. 

“Kokichi on a library date...I didn’t know Kokichi liked to read!” He yelled, drawing more attention over to our table. I frowned to myself before I smirked at Kaito. I need to keep the mask on around this idiot...I mean he is Shuichi’s friend and all but that doesn’t mean I trust him.

“Yeah! My evil organization prides ourselves in our intelligence so reading and literature is something I enjoy!” I said in my normal teasing tone. Kaito frowned at this but then just gave me a smile.

“I’m glad that you and my sidekick have that in common!” He said again, giving me this weird brothery vibe. I looked over at Maki with a confused expression. She just shrugged and went back to eating her food in silence...I sighed to myself internally before smiling back at him.

“Me as well~ Isn’t that right Shu~” I teased moving one of my hands to cup his cheek. His cheeks heated up a little at this but his eyes showed me that he wasn’t backing down.

“I love that about you~,” He teased back, making me feel like breaking down to a flustered mess...but I kept my composure. I’m not giving in that easily Shuichi.

“There are a lot of things I love about you~ Including your-” I was cut off by Himiko interjecting as she and Tenko sat besides the both of us. Tenko took the seat next to Maki and Himiko took the seat next to Shuichi. I’m assuming this was done because Shuichi was a ‘degenerate male’ in Tenko’s eyes.

“Anyway!” She said with an embarrassed look on her face. Oh~ She must have thought I meant something else~ I was just going to list what I like about him like his soft hair, his golden eyes, his cuddles~ and everything about him.

“How are you guys doing after the trail?” She asked the both of us looking a little more serious than she would usually be. Did something happen? Maybe that’s why she is sitting over here with us instead of the small groups that were whispering about me a little while ago...that’s strange…

“I’m feeling alright,” Shuichi admitted, seeming a little embarrassed for saying that. I smiled and gently moved my hand into his own to give it a supportive squeeze. 

“That’s good,” She said before Tenko interfered.

“Why don’t we all train together tonight!” She blurted out, making Himiko facepalm. Is something going on with the two of them? They have been acting very suspicious since dinner started.

“Sure! The more the merrier!” Kaito exclaimed with a smile as his voice boomed out. I swear on my life this dude has no inside voice…

“Awesome! Meet up after the announcement?” Tenko asked as Himiko recovered. Maki nodded as though to tell them that they were right.

“Meet us outside the dorms and in that small pavilion!” Kaito added before the two girls walked out of the dining hall. Gonta soon walked over to the table making me even more confused. Wait…what if they all realized something from being in the group of people that sit with Tsumugi...this could be some good information.

“Hey, Gonta want to go too,” He said, bluntly lowering his head a bit as though he was bowing. I laughed a bit at how he was acting but didn’t say anything.

“Sure!” Kaito said before Gonta left with the other two. I looked up at Shuichi and saw that he was as confused as me.

“What do you think is going on?” I whispered to him. He looked over at the other group with a side glance, seeing that the only two people at the table were Keebo and Tsumugi. I put my hand to my chin for a moment. Maybe I was right to think that...maybe Tsumugi is the mastermind...I mean there is some evidence for this, well, not just some, there is lots...but it’s hard to find some solid evidence that is the cold hard truth…

“I think we should discuss it at the meeting...or maybe even just us after dinner…” He whispered back before I gave him a nod.

“We should get something to eat before then though,” He said in a slightly louder voice. I gave him another nod as he helped me up once more as we went into the kitchen.

There was some cut bread on the counter. Shuichi walked over to the counter that was empty and helped me sit up on it before he spoke. “Does a sandwich sound good?” He asked looking into my eyes. I blushed at the look he was giving me, but nodded my head quickly not trusting my voice.

“Alright, two sandwiches coming up.” He said with a small laugh at my flustered behavior. I wanted to get him back for making fun of me...but I could always do that later~ Maybe even at the meeting or the training~ 

“Thanks,” I muttered, still getting over myself. He smiled at me before he started making the sandwiches.

“Hey, Kichi?” He asked, catching me off guard. He doesn’t usually ask me questions while he is cooking, but I don’t mind this at all~

“Yes my beloved shumai~?” I asked with a teasing smile. He looked down for a moment which made guilt come over my shoulders. Is something bothering him?

“Ah...nevermind,” He said, making me feel worse. I want to know what he wanted to say to me...but then I looked over to the entrance to the kitchen with a side glance before realizing that Tsumugi was standing in the door frame.

“Hello!” She chirped, acting way out of character. I looked at her as her hair fell still over her shoulders as she stopped moving suddenly. I jumped out of surprise from this because I was scared that maybe someone stabbed her or something.

“Hi,” I said with a smile trying to keep my fear under control. If she is the mastermind this whole nice girl act is all a lie...how could I not see it before. Her smile soon came back after a moment before she turned around and went to leave.

“I’ll leave you to it!” She said leaving without another word. This left me and Shuichi even more confused.

“What the fuck?” I asked myself not knowing the words came out of my mouth until I looked over at Shuichi.

“What the hell was that?” He asked and all I could do was shrug back at him. What is going on with Tsumugi...maybe she is actually the mastermind.

-Another update! I hope you all are enjoying the story! Thank you all so much for reading!!-

-ShuichiOuma010-


	77. -77-

Shuichi finished making the sandwiches and we both ate them quietly after we went back to the empty table. Kaito and Maki already left because of how long we took in the kitchen because of the whole Tsumugi situation. I could barely focus with all the thoughts coming into my mind.

Is she really the mastermind? I can’t stop thinking about all of the possibilities...wait, in the first trail she was one of the people that we put suspicion on...She had to leave to go to the bathroom for a brief period while she was in the dining hall with some of the other students. That means that she, if she is in fact the mastermind, would have been able to access the secret room and knowing Rantaro could get into that room...and knew where to find it, she saw him as a threat. Therefore, she ended up taking him out. That would also make sense because of the way we all came to the conclusion where Kaede was the murderer. What if the ball missed his head? Wouldn’t he have raised his head when the announcement played? Knowing that, Kaede wasn’t guilty in the first place...that was just a lie that the mastermind made us believe...oh my god. Tsumugi is the mastermind! She has always been a little more suspicious to me than the others because she blended into the background so well. Why didn’t I see this before?!

I looked up at Shuichi as I finished my food and he was giving me a look that told me that he just came to the same conclusion. I smiled a bit knowing that the mastermind was probably watching the two of us...we definitely need to tell the others about this. 

Ding Dong

Bing Bong

What I assumed to be the nighttime announcement went off and Shuichi and I turned our heads towards the screen to see what the hell Monokuma wanted to say this time.

“Heyo Ultimates!” He screeched through the monitor making me flinch a bit at the loud sound. 

“We have a special announcement for tomorrow! So be sure to meet in the gym after the morning announcement! Goodnight!!” He yelled once more before the monitor quickly shut off, soon returning to it’s dormant state on the wall.

“What do you think he wants?” Shuichi asked me as we both stood up. I shrugged my shoulders. I did this mostly because I didn’t want to say anything that the mastermind could find out about our plan…

When we both got to the kitchen once more we washed our plates before rinsing them off and putting them away. Shuichi had to take my plate because the shelf was too high for me to reach...sometimes I resent how small I am. I hate being short sometimes...but I mean I can beat Kaito in a race, so there are definitely some perks that come with it.

“We should head to the meeting, dontcha think Shu~?” I said with a teasing tone when I saw him open his mouth to say something. I could tell he wanted to say something about my height...and honestly I don’t feel like letting him have the upper hand with that.

“Ah, ok then Koki,” He said rustling my hair with his hand. I blushed at this and went to move his hand away before he kissed me.

“H-hey!” I gasped backing up a little from him, but not far enough to get out of his grip. He smirked at me before he kissed me on my forehead.

“I knew you were flustered about having to get my help earlier~,” He teased gently rubbing my shoulders so my body relaxed and fell against him. I moved my head into his chest not wanting to have to face him now.

“We should get going as you said,” He said with a smile, I could tell by his eyes that he was still teasing me as he moved away from me and grabbed my hand.

“Yes~ we really should, my beloved~,” I teased again with a smile on my face. He blushed a bit at this, but I’m sure it’s only because he knows I’m going to give him hell later~

“A-alright,” He said, shutting his mouth as I pulled his hand as we speed walked out to the courtyard for training. We could already see the others gathered over there. Gonta, Himiko, Tenko, Maki, Kaito, and even Keeboy were there. He wasn’t acting weird as the others were...but I do wonder why he did come with the rest of us. Wouldn’t this be suspicious because of Tsumugi being the only one not here. I pushed that thought out of my mind as we approached them.

“Sidekick!” Kaito yelled while he put one of his fists in the air. I rolled my eyes a bit as we all gathered in a circle in the grass.

“So, what we usually do for training is some pushups and situps! Let’s do 50 situps!” Kaito exclaimed before Shuichi sighed to himself. I laughed under my breath at their behavior, because it reminds me of some of my associates in my organization.

“50?” Keeboy asked, sounding a little concerned about this. Shuichi, me, and Maki already started doing them because we all knew that Kaito wasn’t kidding about it.

“Yup! Think you can handle that?” He asked, hesitating for a brief moment. Keeboy just huffed and looked up at him with a determined look in his eyes.

“Yes I can handle that…” He said with a groan before he started doing them as the others did. 

“This is hard…” Himiko whispered with a groan as she finished her tenth one. Shuichi and I finished ours quite quickly, I mean, not as fast as Maki...but still exceptionally fast.

“Yeah! It takes a while but your body will get used to it!” He said with a smirk before he did maybe ten before he ‘finished’. 

“Nyeh...well, I need to give it my all!” She said, with a new determination in her voice before she started up again.

“That’s the spirit!” Tenko said, praising Himiko. I could tell this made Himiko blush slightly making her face almost match her hair. It could have been because of the exercise, but I think it has something to do with Tenko. But, it’s best to let them find out if that’s how they feel, because I know that it’s rude to just tell people how they feel or even call them out for acting a certain way. It makes you feel like you should be feeling the way the other person stated….but that is never true.

“Gonta proud of Himiko trying!” Gonta clapped his hands together as the others finished up. When we all finished the new people were breathing hard as we all gathered in a circle again.

“This is when we need to go into a new place to cool off,” Maki said before standing up and walking towards the dorms. 

“Come on guys! You all did amazing so that hard work deserves a break!” Kaito said with the same enthusiasm as he had before. I always want to ask him what his off days look like...like how can he be like that all the time? That takes some determination, let me tell you that much.

“Alright,” Keeboy said as we all slowly got up and started to follow the others to Kaito’s dormitory. Kaito opened the door and let the others inside the room. After we all entered and took a spot on the floor, Kaito closed the door and joined us. He sat next to Maki causing her to blush slightly before she looked away from me as I gave her a teasing glance.

“So, on a more serious note...I think me and Maki have found some evidence that points to Tsumugi being the mastermind.” He said changing from his cheery tone to a more serious one. I frowned at this, but also was surprised that Kaito came to that conclusion. Sure, I have faith that Maki would come to that conclusion...but I didn’t expect Kaito to be the one to say it so bluntly.

“What?” Gonta asked pausing for a moment as his face contorted in confusion.

“Why you all suspect Tsumugi?” He asked again, making Maki turn back with the blush on her face now non existent. 

“We found some things in her lab...and we were able to get into the secret room...but I’m certain she saw us on the cameras, that’s why there is an assembly in the gym tomorrow morning.” She stated, turning to me and Shuichi. Shuichi looked like he wanted to say something but he stayed silent.

“And what was that...are you sure it’s Tsumugi? She is so nice to us…” Himiko said under her breath.

“Well, sadly people can lie…” She shot a glare at me that made me flinch a bit at how sudden it was. I mean I do still lie quite a lot to the others...so I don’t blame her.

“Yeah…” Himiko went silent after she mumbled something else under her breath.

“What’s the proof you found?” Keeboy asked, turning it back to Maki. Maki looked at him before putting her hand to her chin.

“We found this in the secret room…” She held out a shot put ball with a pink string on it.

“As well as this.” She then held out a Monopad that looked a little different than the ones we were given...and it also had dried blood splattered on the back with a handprint that was unmistakably Rantaro’s.

“So, this is the Monopad Rantaro had I assume?” Shuichi asked for clarity. 

“Yes, and this proves that maybe Kaede was actually innocent in the first case…” Maki said, making Shuichi look down at his hands. I could tell that fact didn’t sit well with him...her execution was indescribably horrible...and was definitely overkill. I gently snaked my hand into his own and gave him a comforting squeeze. His hold softened on my hand after a moment as the room was quiet for a few moments.

“I have a theory about what happened.” I said making Shuichi raise his eyebrow at me.

“What’s your theory?” Maki asked, making the others all turn their gazes to me. I hope that I’m right about this…

-This plot is getting interesting~ Anyway~ Thank you all so much for reading! I hope you enjoyed it!!-

-ShuichiOuma010-


	78. -78-

“My theory is about Kaede and the first murder case for Rantaro.” I stated. Some of them raised their eyebrows or even gasped, but that’s not what I was focused on...I was worried about how Shuichi is reacting to all of this. Because he and Kaede were good friends before she passed and she was the one who helped him gain a little more confidence in himself. Granted, she was the main reason I didn’t confess earlier...but that was also because Kaito was hella protective of his ‘sidekick’ after the trial...and after he punched him. God, Kaito really needs to control himself better sometimes.

After a brief silence passed I continued, “I was always suspicious about how Kaede ‘killed’ Rantaro. Meaning, the way she ‘killed’ him didn't sit right with me. I was thinking while Shuichi and I were eating dinner about the whole first trial and it hit me, what if the shot put ball missed its mark?” I put one of my hands on my chin before speaking again.

“Because Kaede didn’t have control over the shot put ball after she threw it into the vent, Rantaro could have moved. And why he must have moved? It’s because of the announcement, even though we used the announcement as evidence that Rantaro didn’t hear the shot put ball coming, he must have moved to face the screen for the announcement. When he turned back to look back at the camera the shot put ball must have been sitting on the floor behind him...and with this evidence we collected from the secret room thanks to Maki and Kaito-” Shuichi cut me off as he found out what I was getting at.

“Then when the plan didn’t work, because the time limit was so close, Tsumugi, or should I say the mastermind, came in and used the shot put ball to kill him,” Shuichi clarified.

“But then why did Maki and Kaito find another shot put ball in the secret room along with his monopad?” Keeboy asked right before I interjected.

“That’s because Tsumugi had a backup plan for if Kaede’s plan were to fail.” I said before Himiko spoke up. I could tell Tenko wanted to say something as well, but she didn’t interrupt Himiko...like she did with me in the goddamn second trial…

“So, Tsumugi was waiting in the secret room then? Waiting for her plan to play out?” She asked.

“Well, that’s the thing, if she was waiting there and was planning on interrupting the plan, then she must have found out about the camera intervals...because in the photos we had gotten from Monopiane we found that there were only the two people who put them up, meaning Shuichi and Kaede, as well as Rantaro.” Maki said looking over at Kaito for a moment.

“Yeah! Since this Monopad seems different than all of ours it must have been something Rantaro started out with!” Kaito said, making Maki facepalm.

“Kaito, we went over this, Rantaro’s ultimate talent was the ultimate survivor.” After she said that Shuichi’s eyes widened just as some of the others did. So, if he was the ultimate survivor...he must have survived something similar to this...or maybe even…

“This does bring on the question as to why, and what his Monopad stated when I looked through it earlier, Rantaro must have been a part of another killing game...and then he joined this one for some unknown reason…” Maki added making the room go quiet once more. All of this...must be why Tsumugi was always one of the more vocal ones in the trials, sure she may not have talked the most, but now that I think about it...all the times she cried or said things were cruel...she is the one running this, so that was all bullshit.

“W-why would s-she do this?” Himiko asked with some tears coming to her eyes. Tenko wrapped an arm around her shoulder and whispered sweet things into her ear to try to calm her down.

“She was lying the whole time.” Keeboy stated, with his brows furrowed. I have never seen him get mad before...oh jesus…

“Is there anything else anyone wants to bring to the table before we all leave for our rooms?” Maki asked before Kaito added,

“We should try to keep these meetings short so they aren’t as suspicious.” He said in his same quiet tone.

“So...this whole game could have ended in the first trial…” Shuichi said with tears coming to his eyes. I couldn’t really see his face very well because his hair was covering it...but I could tell by his tone that he was coming close to crying.

“...” The whole room was silent for another long and tense moment. He is right about that, if we were able to find all this out before she would have been killed and then we could all leave this place…

“Well, let’s leave it at that, best of luck to you all! See you tomorrow!” Kaito said in his normal cheery tone. I frowned and looked back over at Shuichi who just stood up silently pulling me up with him, before he walked out of the room without another word.

“Shu, baby?” I asked when we got in front of my dorm room. He didn’t say anything to me still, he only pointed at the door knob. It took me a moment to understand what he meant by this, but after I figured it out I pulled my key out and unlocked the door.

The silence was suffocating to me...and I hated it...it was like this tension was falling on my shoulders, getting heavier by every minute that passes...I hate it...please say something, Shuichi? I need to say something! I opened my mouth but no words came out...goddamn it! Talk!

“S-shuichi,” I finally said breaking the silence as he sat on the bed with his hands in his lap while his head was still down.

“Yes…” He whispered in a cold tone that made me flinch. Is he mad at me? I slowly moved towards him and tried to place a hand on his shoulder, but he only moved away from me. This hurt me, having to see him like this, I wanted to know what was bothering him so I could help in some way.

“Don’t…” He said again with the same tone. I sat down on the floor by the bed and leaned against his leg. I didn’t say anything because his new mood was scaring me. I didn’t know what to say...and for the first time, I felt afraid of Shuichi..I trust him, but this is scaring me. All of the memories come back to my mind of all the past relationships that failed because of me...all of the memories of being hurt emotionally and physically by the people I considered friends.

After a few more moments of the torture, Shuichi spoke quietly. “This is all my fault…” He whispered. His voice was quiet like a summer rain hitting the dry cement. 

“Why is it all your fault?” I asked trying not to just smother him with compliments, because I know right now that’s not what he needs to hear.

“If me and Kaede were a second faster we could have seen her...we came into the room right after the door closed...so only if-” His voice was cut off by his own sobs as his hands moved to his eyes. I slowly stood up and moved in front of him. I pulled his head into my chest and gently stroked his hair.

“Today has been a pretty intense day...but know we all make mistakes, and honestly I don’t see that as a mistake you made...I see that as something that puts the blame partially on all of us, if we were quick to believe your plan then you could have made it sure, but it was the beginning of the killing game and we were all untrusting.” I said moving one of my hands to trace circles on his back.

“Why don’t we get some rest and talk about this tomorrow ok? You seem tired my beloved, and I know you get a little grumpy and clingy when you are sleepy,” I gently grabbed his hand and slowly pulled him off the bed so he was standing by me. His other hand stayed over his eyes as he wiped his tears away. He didn’t say anything to me but I already knew what he wanted. 

“Let’s get you changed into your pajamas so we can go to bed,” I grabbed his pajamas and handed them to him. It took him a moment before he started to change into them. I knew he didn’t want to have to be away from me even if it was for a small moment, I knew this because when he is tired he is clingy.

“Look at you, good job at getting changed, now let's cuddle until you are able to get some rest,” He nodded and wrapped his arms around me and moved with me over to the bed. I got in before him and held my arms out for him to come to lay next to me. After he did he slowly opened his eyes again and kissed me.

“T-thank you Kichi...I..love you…” He whispered before he fell asleep. I smiled and kissed his forehead before I moved my head into the crook of his neck.

“I love you most my beloved, have a good rest,” I let my eyes slide closed and let the worry float off of my shoulders as sleep consumed me.

-I have no idea what to say--Thank you all so much for reading! I’m going to try to start getting this story onto my channel after I get a couple more oneshot recordings/videos done! Stay safe lovelies!!-

-ShuichiOuma010-


	79. -79-

I woke up pretty abrupt, because Shuichi wasn’t by my side… “Shu?” I called out before I was answered with silence. Did something happen to him?

I got out of bed and checked the other side of the bed that he was on last time. He wasn’t there either. My breathing speed started to increase...what happened? Oh my god...what if Tsumugi took him because she heard about the meeting. I know she heard the meeting we had...but why did she take Shuichi--my mind went back to the letter that the mastermind gave me before…

"Oh, you think you are so smart~ well if you don't give up on finding the mastermind something might happen to your beloved! Don't think I won't go to the extent of killing him because you know I can! You wouldn't want that now would you~ I hope you make the right choice!  
-Monokuma"

My whole body shuddered at the thought of something happening to Shuichi. I didn’t want to stay in the room anymore, but I still needed to check the few remaining places just in case. I checked the bathroom and in his closet and he wasn’t there either. I shook before I felt some tears coming to my eyes. Damnit! You can’t cry now! Shuichi is missing and he needs you to help him! So stop crying!

I sighed and wiped my tears as I pushed the feelings that caused me to cry down. I didn’t have time to deal with that now, especially since Shuichi is now missing. I ran out without thinking to Maki’s dorm. I knocked on the door and anxiously waited for her to open it up. Almost immediately Maki answered the door. 

She was fully dressed and looked ready to start the day as she gently tucked some hair behind her ear. “Kokichi? What are you-” She started before I moved past her into her room. She took the hint and closed the door without another word. 

My hair was in my face because of it still being all messed up from my sleeping. I tried to blow some of it out of my eyes before giving up on even trying to bother with my hair at all. “Kokichi, what’s going on?” Maki asked again, putting a hand on my shoulder as she gently moved my hair out of my eyes. I smiled a little bit at this gesture before my frown returned again.

“Shuichi’s missing…” I whispered trying my hardest not to let my voice break. Maki looked at me with concerned eyes before she gave me a hug. I felt myself break a little as silent sobs escaped my mouth as my hands clung to the back of her shirt. Neither of us said anything for a moment as I cried silently onto her shoulder. I felt a little short because of the slight height difference...but I didn’t let it bother me too much.

“It’s 3 in the morning...where could he have gone? Is he a person who needs a drink of water in the middle of the night?” Maki asked pulling back from the hug so she could look me in the eyes. I shook my head to stall for a moment while I calmed down a bit more.

“No, his side of the bed was warm when I climbed out of bed to go looking for him...he hasn’t just left before...so I thought maybe he got hurt…” I whispered, clipping my words every now and then. She put a hand to her chin before she spoke,

“Maybe this has something to do with the announcement from last night…” Maki said trailing off. She looked over to the door for a moment making me a little confused at her action.

“Maki..?” I asked quietly before she put a finger to my lips. Someone knocked at the door a moment later. This made my breath hitch in my throat...could it be-

“Maki Roll! I heard some knocking and I was wondering if you wanted to maybe go out to talk again,” He said in a tone that Shuichi used with me sometimes...oh, I see what this is~ I wanted to tease Maki, but when I turned to face her, she was already blushing and looking away from me.

“Sure, I’ll be there in a few.” She said just loud enough for him to hear. I was trying to contain my teasing because Shuichi is missing...and this can be handled later…

“Alright!” Kaito said, with a smile in his tone. Maki blushed a little more and looked down at her feet.

“So you and Kaito-” I started before she put her hand on my throat for a moment. I smirked a bit at this because I knew this meant that I was right.

“Don’t say anything…” She paused before taking in a deep breath.

“We need to find Shuichi, right? So let’s do that,” She huffed before taking her hand away. She didn’t even touch my throat with her hand; it was just more of a gesture. I decided to let the topic drop while we went to look for Shuichi.

“You’re right,” I sighed feeling the overwhelming feelings coming to my mind again. Maki put a hand on my shoulder and gave me a smile before we both walked out the door. 

“Where do you think he could have gone?” She asked looking me in the eyes. I put my hand to my chin for a moment. Where could Shuichi have gone? I mean we should go to check the kitchen...and maybe even the courtyard...would he be in my room? But why would he go there?

“I think the three places he might be is around the courtyard, in the kitchen, or in my room, but I’m not positive-” She cut me off by walking over to my dorm. 

“Best to go from the closest room to the farthest right?” She asked before I nodded. Best to check my room just in case. I unlocked my dorm room and the two of us entered. The room was dark and just as I left it before. Nothing seemed out of place except...all of my evidence was gone...my white board was erased and everything in my room, except for my unmade bed and my notebook were untouched. 

“What happened…?” I asked looking over at Maki who just pointed at the door to the bathroom. There wasn’t any light coming from the bathroom, but there seemed to be a person in the bathroom.

“Shuichi?” I asked moving into the bathroom as my eyes adjusted I could see more of the silhouette of the body. It was Shuichi, but his hair was all messed up and some blood was on his forehead and mouth. The only way I could tell was the smell and seeing that there was some dark liquid dripping down his forehead and chin.

“Ko…” Was all he mumbled while his eyes fluttered open. Maki opened the door a bit more and turned on the lamp on my bedside table so I could see him better, but also so the light didn’t hurt my eyes. 

“Shuichi! What the hell happened to you?!” I yelled before moving under the counter before grabbing some bandages. Maki took them and gave me a look telling me she could take care of his wounds. I gave her a silent nod as she started working.

“S-some one...came for you...but I stopped them and they took me instead…” He whispered before his eyes closed. Who could have come for him? Oh my god...Tsumugi was going to kill me! Wait--I shouldn’t say that it could have been anyone...but Because of the letter and because of all the evidence presented yesterday...it must have been her.

-Welp, today was kind of an irritating day because I have had to deal with some difficult people...but other than that, it’s alright! Also, my most recent announcement is for a prize for all of you for getting this book to 100k reads! I mean when it gets there of course--but be sure to check that out!!-

-ShuichiOuma010-


	80. -80-

“Who came for you?” I asked, feeling my entire body tense up. What did they do to him? And what were they planning to do to me?

“...” Shuichi didn’t respond while Maki finished bandaging his wounds. He has a small gash on his forehead, probably from him hitting it on a door or a table. Then he had some blood on the bottom of his chin and some on his lip. His lip was cut, but it also seemed like he coughed some up.

I moved Maki away from him after she finished and lifted up his shirt. There wasn’t anything noticeable on his chest...but there was a bruise where his stomach is. I assumed that the blood he must have thrown up must have been because of a blow to the stomach. I slowly took my fingers away from the soft cloth of his shirt and slowly trailed my hand up to his cheek.

His cheeks had traces of tear stains on them and this made me frown. I don’t think I was asleep much longer after he was taken from them room...but I was wondering why no one heard all of this going down...wouldn’t there have been a clattering noise or even a slight thump from them taking him out of his own room and somehow transporting him to my own. This leads me to another question...how were they able to get into my room. I’m positive it can’t be Maki, Kaito, or me, because they both wouldn’t do something so crazy out of nowhere...not that anyone would particularly, I’m just saying it’s unlikely. It must have been the mastermind because no one else could have opened my door other than me...and they would have also been able to open Shuichi’s door as well...and assuming the mastermind, or Tsumugi, has like a master key of some sort, then she could have opened both doors to accomplish this task…

“Ko...Ki…” Shuichi whispered, drawing my attention back to him. His eyes were still closed and his chest was slowly rising and falling as his breath slowly escaped his lips. I gently stroked his cheek with my hand before placing a gentle kiss on his forehead.

“Maki, would you be alright helping me take Shuichi back to his room?” I asked looking over at her. She gave me a nod and hoisted Shuichi up, wrapping an arm around his waist while the other was holding his arm over her shoulder. I did the same on the other side before we slowly walked out of my room, down the stairs, before coming back to Shuichi’s dorm. I grabbed the key out of his pocket and noticed there was some blood on it as well...pushing that thought aside, I opened the door.

“Are you going to take care of him?” She asked after we both laid him down on the bed. He moved a little bit before a groan could be heard from him. I frowned to myself knowing he must still be in pain from the attacker. I gave her a nod, yet again not trusting my voice to stay steady and calm.

Without another word, Maki nodded and left the room closing the door behind her. This left Shuichi and I alone in the room like we were before our sleep was interrupted. I sighed and moved to the door making sure it was securely locked, before I made my way back to Shuichi’s side. 

“Shu, are you awake?” I asked quietly. I wanted to keep my voice down because he does already seem pretty exhausted, and I’m sure the whole thing with the attacker was making it worse.

“Mnnn,” He groaned before he reached his hand out to me. I curiously walked over and took his hand into my own, watching as our fingers intertwined together. He gave my hand a squeeze as if to give me and answer. I moved to sit next to him on his bed and felt the bed dip from our weight pushing onto it.

“Shu, baby...I don’t want you getting hurt...so can you tell me who came into the room to take you?” I asked, putting a hand to his forehead. His eyes slowly fluttered open as he slowly looked up at me. His mouth opened as if he was trying to say something, but he ended up closing it again.

I clenched my hand on my knee feeling frustrated from the lack of sleep--as well as the lack of answers. Shuichi put a finger to my lips before his eyes slowly shut once more. But this time it didn’t seem like he was exhausted or anything like that, he was just taking a moment to think. His eyebrows knitted together as his face contorted slightly. I’m assuming because of the painful memory I was asking him to recall.

I moved my thumb over the back of his palm of his hand that was still interwoven with my own. His eyebrows softened at this and after a few more moments of silence he opened his eyes again.

“Tsumugi came in to take you, she slowly started pulling you out of bed and you almost woke up.” He paused and looked to the side for a moment. 

“I still had my arms around your waist so I pulled you closer to my chest and looked up at her with a glare...then all she did was smile at me before pain came through my skull. When my vision went dark I panicked and right when I woke up there was blood dripping down my forehead.” I slowly moved to lie beside him. The bed was soft and sleep was quietly calling out to me, telling me it could ease my exhaustion...but I was worried about Shuichi, and I needed to know that he was going to be alright.

“I was in your room and I tried to get up only to get punched in the gut. I coughed up some blood before I looked up again and saw Tsumugi dashing out of the room. I just sat there for a moment worried I was going to die...but then you and Maki walked in and I felt more at ease knowing you were alright…” He said finally. His hand slowly made it’s way from my side, to my shoulder, to my neck, up to my ear before he tucked some of my hair behind it. 

“I’m glad you are safe….but I think the best option is to go to the assembly tomorrow to see what it’s about...then we can suggest doing a trial or maybe even coming together to take Tsumugi out somehow…?” He asked looking into my eyes. I met his gaze and we stayed there for a moment before my brain finally decided to speak up.

“I think that’s a good Idea...why don’t you get some rest as I keep watch...or maybe we could even go outside for some stargazing?” I asked propping myself up on my elbow. He smiled a bit at that and pulled me closer to him as he slowly gave me a hug. 

“That sounds nice,” He sighed, making me giggle a bit. His breath came into my hair making it tickle my nose. He smiled before he pulled back again.

“I’m going to keep an eye on you...because I don’t want you getting hurt.” He said, sounding a little more stern. I looked up at him and quickly cupped his cheeks.

“Awe! You are so sweet my beloved! But same for you~” I said in a slightly teasing tone, trying to lighten the mood a bit. 

“Alright,” He said ruffling my hair with his hand before he slowly moved to get up. He pulled me to my feet after he got off the bed. I felt a little off balance from all the stress on my shoulders, but he helped me stand for long enough where I was able to get my own balance. 

We walked out of the room without another word. Like an unspoken promise as our hands linked together. Knowing that for tonight, even after the events that took place before, we were going to be together, in the presence of the other for this moment. I smiled and waved our hands back and forth as the cold air of the courtyard surrounded the both of us. The night sky was dark, but it was nice to look at. The calming feeling of being with him by my side as the cool air surrounded the two of us in an embrace. Making us move closer to each other because of the cold.

Shuichi wrapped his arm around my waist and I leaned my head on his shoulder before letting my eyes close for a moment. I took in his scent and the scent of the nature and night around us. My eyes slowly opened again. This is nice, calming, and charming.

“Look at the sky, even if there is a cage covering it...it still looks absolutely amazing,” I whispered as we both laid down on a part of the grass. He let his arm serve as my pillow as I inched closer to him. We were laying in the grass with our legs tangled together as the night came to a close.

-So, today I didn’t even want to get out of bed...but I was able to and got the things done today that I needed to get done! Thank you all so much for reading!!-

-ShuichiOuma010-


	81. -81-

The sun began to rise and both of us knew that meant that another day was beginning. I sighed and put my arm over my eyes not wanting to see the sun rise.

“Kichi?” Shuichi asked, looking over at me placing his hand on my arm. I smiled at the gesture and slowly moved my arm down so I could see his eyes. 

“Yeah…” I whispered feeling a groan come from my throat. Shuichi looked like he didn’t believe me and honestly I didn’t either. He didn’t say anything as his arm slowly moved to my own. Our skin slowly collided as his face moved to form a smile. It was a calming smile. Calming my body, mind, and soul.

“It’s ok if you aren’t,” He whispered coaxing my mind to fall asleep again, but I was too afraid of sleeping because of what happened only a long moment ago…

“Because it’s ok to not be ok,” He said again gently kissing the palm of my hand before he smiled again. I could feel his smile against my hand and it made me smile as well. The best thing about his smile is that it is contagious. Anyone who has seen him smile knows this fact and I’m absolutely in love with his smile.

“Y-yeah,” I stuttered feeling his other hand move to my back. His fingers slowly traced at the back of my neck making me shiver and shudder under his touch. My body craves for his touch and just for him and because of all the events that took place before, the worry that was forced on my shoulders, made me need his affection even more. Because I was worried that maybe- I shouldn’t be thinking like that...he is right beside me now, so I need to just enjoy this moment as we are in it. Not worrying about future or past events, making this calm moment one full of worry because of the thoughts of yesterday...or even the thoughts of today.

“You were worried about me weren’t you,” He whispered into my ear moving closer to me. His arms moved around my shoulders as he pulled me on top of him. I blushed a little bit at the new position...but was too focused on the calmness of his touch and the sensations it was sending through me.

“Hmm…” I hummed letting that be my response to him. He just breathed into my ear making me shiver more from the added sensation. He was rubbing my back and holding me close to his chest. It rose and fell as he breathed, and honestly it was one of the best feelings in the world. It told me that he was here, and he was alive.

“I’m sorry for making you worry...but know I’m here now, and I’m not going to leave your side.” He said in the same unfairly attractive and calming voice. I wanted to glare at him for using the voice he knew would make me tired. After a few moments of me trying to be angry at him, and failing terribly, I just let my eyes flutter closed.

“I love you more than anything baby,” He said, making me feel more at peace. I finally let myself get some much needed rest and I could tell he did the same. I was a little worried because we were alone outside, wait, actually Maki and Kaito should be outside as well, so we should be ok...okay, now I can rest then.

…

“Maki Roll!” Kaito called out to me and I sighed feeling my cheeks heat up. Goddamnit...why is he able to do this to me. I huffed and pushed my hair behind my shoulders before going to meet up with him in the courtyard as he asked me before. This was before Shuichi went missing for a moment and Kokichi came to me with a face I have never seen him make before. Honest and pure fear, afraid for Shuichi’s life. Honestly, I would be the same way about Kaito...sure he is an idiot...but he is able to make me feel something I can’t describe. And I don;t want to find out what it is...because I don’t want him to think he has to feel the same about me.

“Kaito…” I sighed sitting next to him in the grass. I felt a little calmer because of him being next to me, but also because we were able to find Shuichi...and I’m positive Kokichi is there to take care of him so he should be in good hands.

“You made it! Do you feel like talking about the meeting today?” He asked bluntly looking at me with that stupid look on his face. I turned my face away for a moment so I would be able to calm down my blush before facing him.

“I think we should keep it discrete…” I said again, keeping my voice low. He gave me a nod before smiling and looking at the stars. 

“You know the stars are always so beautiful, and I know one day I will be able to see them up close!” He said in his usual enthusiastic tone. He was already laying down on the grass, so I let myself do the same. I heard people walking behind us and looked up to see Shuichi and Kokichi walking out of the dorms. I was about to call out to them before Kaito put a hand on my shoulder.

“We should give them their moment...sure this whole mastermind deal is crazy...but I’m sure that they both just need a moment alone.” Kaito said, making me a little surprised. He hated Kokichi more than any of us, sure I wanted to kill the little brat...but that was before I saw that there was a lot more to him than just being a lying brat.

I gave him a slow not before returning to where I was before. Kaito has really been supportive of the two of them being together. I know how possessive he can be of his friends...and I was actually worried he and Kokichi would have gotten in a fight at his point, but he is being really courteous and kind. Which, is not a common trait for an idiot...god this dude can be dumb sometimes. My mind wondered to the last time I tried to tell him about the feelings I have for him...and he was too stupid to notice that I was talking about my feelings for him--he thought I had a crush on Shuichi...and honestly that made me not want to talk to him for the rest of that day…

Slowly the sun started to rise as the two of us sat there in silence. What also surprised me is that he didn’t say anything. I was glancing over at him every now and again and he just looked at the stars and smiled. His smile made my heart race and honestly I didn’t know how to deal with this feeling. Our eyes met once or twice and I got flustered and turned away...because I can’t look at him for long periods of time without blushing...and I absolutely hate it.

DIng Dong

Bing Bong

The morning announcement went off after a few more moments passed. I looked over at the closest monitor and saw Monokuma on the screen. 

“Heyo Ultimates! You better get to the gym because there is a special surprise for you!!” He yelled before the monitor shut off. I got up before Kaito even moved to get up. I sighed to myself and held out a hand to him. 

“We should get going.” I said before he grabbed my hand.

“You’re right! Thank you for the lift!” He said with a smile making my brain haywire again. When he stood up and stretched the both of us made our way to the gym.

…

We heard the morning announcement go off before I slowly opened my eyes to see Maki standing beside the both of us with Kaito standing next to her.

“Heya Kokichi! We need to go to the gym so we came to get the two of you!” He said in his loud voice. It made me flinch a bit before I remembered the both of us are in our pajamas. 

“Yeah, we will be there after the both of us get changed,” I responded.

“Alrighty! Maki Roll and I will be on our way then!” He said before going to walk to the gym with Maki by his side. RIght~ Maki has a soft spot for the astronaut~ I need to give her hell for that sometime~ 

“Shu...you need to get up love~” I cooed before he slowly opened his eyes.

“Oh, hey…” He said with a tired smile. I smiled at him and gently kissed his lips before getting off of him.

“We need to get changed so we can head to the gym,” I said before he slowly joined me. He gave me a nod and slowly moved towards his dorm room. I giggled a bit at how tired he was and let my arms wrap around his arm.

“We should get changed quickly then…” He sighed opening the door. I could tell he still needed more sleep...but sadly that wasn’t something we could have at the moment.

“Yeah,” I said, getting changed quickly. This was before I moved over to him to make sure he was able to change. He was still in pain because of his injuries and probably needed more rest to soothe the pain...but again, we don’t have that luxury…

“It’s ok baby, I’m right here,” I whispered to him as he flinched again. I felt bad that he was the one in pain...but knew he would feel the same way if it was me.

“Gck…” He groaned before he stood up and took my hand a little forcefully. I could tell he was still in pain and that’s why he is a little more impatient and forceful.

“Let’s get going then…” I whispered before we made our way to the gym.

When we got to the gym I felt my eyes widen...what the-

“Welcome to your eternal hell!” Tsumugi yelled over Gonta’s corpse...his eyes were still open in fear as there was a scratch wound in his stomach and neck. Shuichi cried out just as Himiko did moments before. Why did she kill him?! I felt my stomach clench...I’m going to be sick…

-So today I was told once again that gay marriage is wrong and that being gay is unacceptable by some missionaries that came to teach my family...and honestly I hate myself for being incompitient at being the daughter my parents must have wanted...anyway, know that you are valid and you do matter! Stay safe! Thank you all so much for reading!!-

-ShuichiOuma010-


	82. -82-

“Oh the looks on your faces~what a terrible tragedy!” She screamed, making my ears hurt. What did she do to Gonta?!

“WHAT THE HELL HAVE YOU DONE?!” I heard Himiko scream out to Tsumugi. Tsumugi didn’t look like she did before today...she looked inhumane...she didn’t even look real.

“Oh~ Would you like to know why the stupid hero has fallen?” She asked, putting a hand to her chin for a moment. This was before her eyes went wide and she burst into laughter.

“What the fuck?!” I yelled before I could even comprehend the words that left my mouth. Shuichi was still trembling from beside me. This whole thing makes me sick...honestly why did she kill Gonta? Didn’t Monokuma say that he wouldn’t--wait that doesn’t apply to Tsumugi…

“Poor Stupid Gonta got here before all of you fools~! And sadly that’s the reason for his sickening demise~” She said in the same almost fond tone. The words sent shivers down my spine. Every word was like a small prick in my skin, as if a needle was slowly poking into it as she spoke, making my whole body feel so weak.

“What do you mean by that?” I asked moving closer to her. She blushed more and moved towards me quickly holding my cheeks in her hands.

“Oh, my god you are adorable~ especially when you are in pain~ maybe I should just~,” She said before digging her nails into the side of my neck. I felt myself bite down on my lip to conceal the pain I felt...I couldn’t let her know how much that hurt me...or she will definitely go farther.

“No reaction huh? Talk about boring~ I wonder what Shuichi even sees in you~” I felt some sadness come into my heart. She’s right...he shouldn’t be with someone like me--

“KOKICHI!” Shuichi screamed before the floor came out from under him and the lights went out. I wanted to scream but didn’t hear any sound other than the scared whimpers of the others still in the room. Himiko was crying and Tenko was gently reassuring her, but that was all that could be heard for a long moment.

I could only feel the sense of dread come over me knowing Shuichi was no longer by my side. Why did she have to take him! Why Why WHY! I hate her for taking him from me! How the hell am I supposed to do this without him...

The darkness made my anxiety rise...where did she take Shuichi? Why did she even take him in the first place? Isn’t killing one of us off enough…?

I looked over to where the hole was were Shuichi had fallen moments ago...I thought about moving over towards it so maybe it would lead to a way to him...but I knew that I was stuck here even if the floor was open still, because we are playing Tsumugi’s game...except we don’t know any of the rules.

The light’s soon flashed on before we all looked at each other. Maki, Tenko, Himiko, Kaito, and Keebo were the only living people in the room. I looked over at Gonta...why did she have to take you? You deserved to live more than any of us...more than me.

“What did she do to Shuichi…?” I heard myself ask, not really expecting to get any sort of response. Maki was the first to speak,

“We need to find him, because all we know now is that he is still alive.” She said calmly. 

“I don’t like this!” Kaito yelled while his eyes went wide. I was a little surprised by the reaction but honestly I feel the same way right now...I need to find Shuichi!! No matter what it takes! I must-

“Ah~ Hello Ultimates!” I heard the announcement go off. Am I hearing things…? I looked over at the monitor and saw Tsumugi sitting on the couch with Monokuma in her lap, but there was also a small bottle in her hand.

“Here is the task you must do to find Shuichi~,” She started. I already felt my senses on high alert and this wasn’t making it any better.

“Shuichi is poisoned and only has hours to live~ how sad~ but with this antidote he will be able to be healed~ Be warned there are traps set up in the school~! Oh! And be ready to take on the extisals! Best of luck! Happy killing!” She screeched before the monitor shut off. What the hell? I looked over to the others who seemed confused and scared. I need a plan...we need to be able to find Shuichi somewhere in the school...I think it would be good to check the dorms just in case, but that all depends on where the traps are.

“Kokichi, I’m sure you can come up with a plan to help us find Shuichi,” He held his hand out to me. I was confused by this because this is Kaito we are talking about. I shakily took his hand and shook it.

“I believe in you, so help us to find him,” He said again before Keeboy added.

“I know he means a lot to you, but don’t let her get in your head,” His reassurance made me feel better about it, and I smiled at the both of them as I dropped Kaito’s hand.

My thoughts went back to Shuichi...where would she put him in this game. If he is the king of hearts and we are adventurers trying to save him from the wicked queen...then how are we supposed to find him…maybe he is in a tower of some sort---wait, the higher floors of the school! There must be more and because the trial ended we should be able to unlock new ones! So let’s start there, I have a plan and now I know how we can beat her at her own game!

“Tsumugi wants to play a game~ Then let's do one hell of a play~!” I said with my confident smile. I can do this with the others by my side! We are coming, Tsumugi, so you better be ready.

-Sorry for the wait on this one and on the post in my oneshots book, thank you so much for reading though!! Stay safe lovelies!!-

-ShuichiOuma010-


	83. -83-

“So, what’s the plan?” Kaito asked. I put my hand to my chin...how should I go about explaining this to them? I think maybe talking about the higher floors in a very simple way will make this plan be able to go faster...because if I try to explain all the things going on in my mind at the moment they are definitely going to get confused.

“The plan is to work our way up the floors, then if I’m right Shuichi should be at the highest floor,” I said looking at the others hoping that was straightforward enough where they could understand me. Maki was the first to speak as the others took a moment to process the whole announcement and the danger Shuichi is now in.

“So, we work our way to the higher floors to find Shuichi, seems like a good start,” She said, giving me a smile. That smile made me feel more confident that this whole plan was going to work. That we are going to find Shuichi, and find him well and alive.

“Yes, that’s the plan,” I said looking at the others.

“So, you think Shuichi is on the top floor?” Keeboy asked, making my shoulders slump a bit, I need to get them on board with this plan so we can find him before the time runs short.

“How do we know he isn’t lying?” Tenko asked standing in front of Himiko protectively. I could tell she was more alert because Himiko was scared. It was sweet and endearing in a way...except that, since she said that others are going to doubt me and we won’t be able to get anywhere.

“You are right about that...Kokichi is a liar…” Himiko whispered, poking her head past Tenko’s side. I slumped even more and felt my whole confident facade from earlier start to slip as tears were threatening to fall from my eyes.

Why was I such a lying bastard? I should have been more honest back then so they wouldn’t be doubting me now...because we need to get to Shuichi. We don’t have time for the blame game...or even doubt. I was about to speak up about the time limit before Kaito cut me off.

“I believe in Kokichi,” He said making me feel surprised. Sure, he said he believed in my ability to lead and make a plan...but some sense of pride came back to me knowing that Kaito was saying that out of all of them.

“You what-” Tenko started only for him to cut her off as well.

“I believe in Kokichi! Shuichi believed in him and trusted him enough to help him in the trials and to be his boyfriend! So I trust my sidekick and his decision making, so I believe in Kokichi! We should all believe in him because Shuichi does!” Kaito exclaimed wrapping and arm around my shoulders. I smiled and looked to the others again. They seemed to think on the idea of trusting me for a lone moment before any of them spoke.

“I agree!” Keeboy said making me feel my tears fade away. They believe in me, they believe that I can lead them to finding Shuichi...but what if I can’t lead them to him, and what if he dies before we are able to make it. The weight came to my shoulders once more making me slump. I can’t so this...why do they believe in me?

“Hey,” I heard a voice call out as my eyes came up to find the source. I met Maki’s eyes as she looked at me with her hands on either side of my shoulders. 

“You can do this, we have a plan, and we are all standing behind you, what do you need us to do?” Maki asked. Some of the others chimed in with a nod or a yes. I smiled feeling the memories of the times I led my subordinates...and it made me smile.

“Thank you, let’s get going then! We have no time to waste!” I exclaimed before I started giving out orders.

“Ok, we should break into two groups, one for the front and one for the back of the search party. Keebo, Tenko, and Himiko, you all take the back. Me, Maki, and Kaito will take the front. This is so we can be more aware of our surroundings. Let’s just make our way up the floors and see what kinds of traps Tsumugi must have been talking about...and we are going to have to take on the extisals...so that’s going to be a prob-” Keebo cut me off before I could finish my thought.

“Actually! Miu put some new modifications on me before she passed…” He looked to the side for a moment before resuming.

“I think I will be able to stall the extisals so we will be able to pass them!” He said with a proud smile. I’m not sure exactly what he means by stall...but I guess we are going to find out.

“Alright then! Get into your groups and we will start walking to the staircase!” I yelled as the students moved into their designated groups. I felt a familiar tension on my shoulders, similar to the one when we would go out to do a job in my organization...I missed this, sure it’s stressful, but seeing a plan laid out and being able to work around obstacles is what I live for!

We walked out into the hallway and the whole layout seemed more weird that it was before. The walls were neon colors as the floor was almost black looking. It felt like a fucking maze...oh god, maybe this is like getting through a maze of roses to get the king...that’s a weird ass analogy, but it works I guess.

“Ok, we are in formation. Are we ready to move,” Maki asked, not seeming surprised by the scenery change...maybe she has had to do jobs where she didn’t know the terrain, well I’m sure she has, but I’m still surprised regardless.

“Yes, stay close together,” I said before signalling to move forward. The front group stayed a couple of feet in front of the back group. Kaito was in the front with me while Maki was more behind the both of us in the front. The back was Keebo standing in front of Tenko and Himiko. Himiko was still kind of hiding behind Tenko...I feel bad for her because right after having Angie killed she has to deal with another death right after a trial...and now knowing one of her friends was the mastermind...that just adds to all of that.

The halls were quite--too quiet. It was like a paralyzing silence because of the fear hanging in the air. I could almost feel the weight of it on my shoulders before the announcement went off.

“Oh~ Look at all of you working your way through the school! Good job getting started~ but be careful there are many traps and challenges that lie in wait for you~! But I can’t spoil what they are just yet~ Because seeing the fear in your eyes is all I need~ Upupupu! Best of luck! Don’t die!” Tsumugi yelled before the monitor flipped off leaving us back into the weird atmosphere. The neon glowing walls while the floor was a dark black...making it feel like it could be gone at any moment making us plunge to our death…

“God, she is being so different now…” Kaito said in a quieter tone. I could hear some of the others hum in agreeance. She has taken almost a completely different personality...just like the other me. I felt a shiver run through my spine as I heard a small whoosh. 

“What the hell-” I asked only to be cut off by a cry out in pain. Himiko had gotten cut by a blade that came from an unknown place. I put my hand up to make the others stop walking. This could be a basic walk on the wrong tiles to make a blade fly at you...or maybe it could even be sound originated. That would make sense seeing as the blade only hit someone after I said something.

“Duck…” I whispered. The others Ducked down and as I thought there were more blades that passed over our heads. It took some of Kaito’s hair with them...but honestly that did him a favor.

“It’s sound originated…” I whispered again before more whooshing could be heard above the lot of us. I put a hand to my lips and slowly zipped my lips. The others gave me small nods telling me they understood to be quiet. 

I moved my hands motioning for them to get up slowly before the others stood up and we started walking again. I made sure to make them walk slowly, because I wasn’t positive if the sound had to be a certain volume or voice originated yet...and we don’t have time to stay here figuring it out. If it has something to do with sound then we need to use that information and move on.

We walked in silence until I saw the staircase up to the second floor with flashing lights around it. It was mostly just things like ‘you made it’ and ‘come up here’ or some dumb shit like that. I looked to the others for a moment to see if they had any input.

“I think we should go up them,” Tenko said, flinching a bit at the sound. This must have been out of fear of getting hit by an unknown blade...but no blade came. I relaxed a bit hoping that meant the first trap or puzzle was done with and we could move on.

“You made it past the first puzzle! Great job!!” Tsumugi exclaimed with a squeal. I covered my ears for a moment before she stopped.

“Look at poor Shuichi~ You better hurry up, only hours remain!” She said before the monitor abruptly cut off. I could barely see some things from a room I haven’t seen before. It seemed like an ultimate lab...I just wasn’t sure whose it could be. I sighed to myself putting a hand to my forehead trying to process what room that could be.

“Are you alright?” Maki asked gently, pulling my attention away from my thoughts. I looked up at her and gave a quick nod.

“There is no time to lose, let's get moving onto the second floor...I’m assuming that the puzzles and traps are going to get harder as we move up...so be ready,” I said before taking a step up the stairs as the others moved to follow me to the next floor.

-Sorry for the later update--today was a pretty demanding day again, but I was able to take a moment to write this and give myself a break from today! Thank you all so much for reading!!-

-ShuichiOuma010-


	84. -84-

T/W: Scenes of intense gore, and scenes that may cause anxiety, this is a warning.

We walked cautiously up to the second floor...I was wondering how many floors and traps we are going to have to make it past...I pushed that out of my thoughts and let the thoughts of Shuichi come back for just a moment before we entered the second floor.

The walls were a deep pink color this time...and they looked like they are covered in blood...I shivered and wrapped my arms around my shoulders. God, why does this remind me of him...I pushed the other me out of my thoughts as I slowly motioned for the others to move forward. This was moments before there was a wiring sound and a crash. I couldn’t even process what just happened, until I saw Keebo pinned up against the wall with an extisal over him.

“Keebo!” I shouted as me and Kaito moved towards him in hopes of getting the extisal away from him. But it was no use…

“Don’t!” He yelled before he cried out in pain. I couldn’t even process what happened before his scream reached my ears. The extisal had taken his arm in it’s hand and crushed it. The sound echoed throughout the hallway and it made me flinch. I motioned for the others to come behind me and Kaito. 

“Keebo! Let me help you get out of there!” He yelled, but it was in vain. Before he could even move closer to try to get the extisal off of him the extisal ripped his arm off. The wires snapped apart as his arm was torn off and thrown to the side. Keebo hadn’t even reacted before the blue fluid came gushing out of his arm.

“KEEBO!” Kaito yelled now pushing past me and Maki to try to get the extisal off of him. But the extisal moved around and a voice soon came from the metal contraption.

“Don’t try to save him~ Because daddy wants him dead! And TsuTsu wants him to suffer~ Just like the rest of you!” Monotaro’s voice called out. I felt my hand clench at my side before I called out,

“Let him go!” I yelled before Kaito was pushed to the ground and the extisal crushed his ankle. The bone was slightly visible from the pool of pink that erupted from his ankle as he screamed. I looked back over to Keebo who was covered in the blue fluid coming from his arm. It was coming out of his mouth and dripping from his head. There was a small pause as Maki rushed to Kaito’s side and helped him up. He bit his lip and made it bleed in the process of trying to keep his screams in.

“Just go...on without me,” He choked out before the extisals arm moved.

“Can’t do that~” He said before the hand smashed into Keebo’s face making metal pieces fly everywhere. HIs eye was visible for a moment before it closed and flew to the side. Leaving Keebo in a pile of rubble and blue fluid. I felt my brain screaming at me for not being better about leading them...but I know we need to get away from the extisal, because as of now we can’t take on an extisal.

“We need to keep moving,” I whispered to Maki who started pushing the others in the direction of the stairs. Tenko and Himiko were paralized and Himiko seemed to be on the verge of tears again...why is this happening, if we were only a little bit faster- I can’t blame myself now, we need to get the remaining students out of this floor and to find Shuichi.

“Gck...haa…” Kaito groaned while Maki gently rubbed his back as he leaned on her. I was surprised that she was able to hold him up so well and help him to the point where they were staying up with the group. 

“We need to keep going, I think there should be no more than 6 floors...but knowing the school's layout changed…” I whispered as we were coming to the door, only the floor was no longer there. There was a dark void in front of the stairs. I sighed to myself and felt Maki nudge me. 

“What should we do?” She asked, making the others look at me as well. I took a moment to think of an Idea...ok so the floor seems to not be here...but there must be some trick...I looked up slightly and saw that there was a part of the wall that wasn’t completely pink. There was a small place on the wall where the pink faded out to black. I walked over to it because it was still on our side. 

There was a hole in the wall and I was able to feel a button in the hole, but before I could touch it something poked my hand. I pulled my hand away because of the pain, but soon was going to put my hand in again to push the button a second time. 

“What’s that?” Tenko asked, sounding more concerned than before. I looked over to Maki who was looking down at the blood coming out of my hand. There was a small mark on my hand like a tattoo was being done on my hand. A black dot is what remained on my hand. I looked down at it sceptically.

“I’m not sure,” I said looking at my hand. “But there is a button in here and I think it has something to do with the floor.” I added before the announcement went off. 

“You made it past the second puzzle! Well, you almost did~ Kokichi be a dear and hit that button~” She said with a sadistic smirk. I flinched from the gaze and looked to the others. They all seemed to look to me waiting for me to do something...I sighed to myself and put my hand in again and pushed the button, but before I could pull my hand out there was something that was stopping me. I think it was some wall that must have come up around my hand. 

I looked over to the monitor, “I did as you asked. Now give me my hand back.” I said with a serious tone. She seemed to laugh at this for a long moment. All I could do is sit there feeling fear rise up in me...what is going to happen? Why did she trap my hand?

“Well~ You need a souvenir from here so you can remember~!” She said with another smirk and a laugh. I flinched...is she going to give me a tattoo? Why now? Why like this? God, I don’t want something tattooed on my hand...because it’s going to hurt like hell...and I have no idea what she could put…

“Aren’t I so nice to do that for you~!” She said before I felt a stabbing pain in my hand. Before I could stop myself I let out a small yelp. Tears pricked at the corners of my eyes as I felt like I was going to cry. Again and again the stabbing pain came before it left and was back in a fast motion. All of my muscles clenched as the pain was making me start to silently cry as I bit into my other hand to conceal the pain I was feeling.

“Kokichi!” Himiko yelled before she came to my side before Tenko could stop her.

“Himiko wait!” Tenko called out making her way over to Himiko. Himiko was already by my side trying to move the constraint around my hand. 

“I can’t get it open!” She yelled tears falling out of her eyes. I let out another whimper of pain as there was an intense stinging pain instead of the stabbing pain. Slowly the restraint let up and my hand was free. I pulled it out of the hole and held it to my chest trying to calm the intense pain in my hand.

“Are you alright?” Tenko asked. I looked up to her after a moment and gave her my best smile. 

“I-I’ll be alright…” I whispered as I got to my feet and saw all the blood getting onto my shirt. Before I could say anything Himiko pulled out some fabric that she had on her and grabbed my wrist. 

“We should stop the bleeding,” She said, wrapping it around my wrist and hand. I noticed there were two gashes on my wrist as well as the black ink on the top of my hand...it still sung like hell.

“We should keep moving,” She said, sounding more confident in herself. I gave her a small nod still trying to keep my tears under control. 

“It’s ok to cry,” She said, giving me a smile as she wiped one of my tears. I smiled back at her and turned to the hole in the floor. I felt the ground start to shake from under us and it made my heart race with the fear of another puzzle on this floor…

“Thank you,” I whispered before she gave me a smile. I saw Tenko give me a glare before I hesitantly returned Himiko’s smile.

Himiko joined me in the front before the floor in front of us rose up making a clear path we could walk on. The path was a bright white and it made my eyes hurt just by looking at it...but we walked across together before walking up the stairs.

“Be sure to be alert guys….” I whispered looking back at the others for a moment before they nodded. The third floor...this is going to be harder than the last one...god, I don’t want any one else to be lost...the scene of Keebo’s death played again in my mind as the fear of Shuichi’s life came to my mind again. We need to make it up there… 

“I’m coming Shuichi…” I whispered as we entered the third floor. “No matter what…”

-I have been able to stay up to date on my assignments so I should be able to do some recording tomorrow! I hope I am able to anyway~ Thank you all so much for reading!-

-ShuichiOuma010-


	85. -85-

T/W: Themes of hallucinations, gore, and depression. This is a warning.

The third floor was a different format just as the other two have been. There were unreadable scribbles on the wall, but what I could make out was ‘killer’ and ‘fault’, so I think they are targeted at me...which must be her plan. Because if she takes me out the rest of them are walking around without a leader.

“What’s going to-” He was cut off as there was a sound that came through the hallway. It made my entire body shudder. It was a pained groan, like the one I would make if I was in one of my hallucination attacks and someone was dying because of him. I shook my head again...I hate to admit it but I have a personality inside me that wants to kill every person close to me and then take me out after watching me suffer...I hate this fact about myself, because even when I was younger he has always been in the back of my mind, waiting, waiting for the chance to take over my mind.

‘What the hell?!” Tenko yelled, making my thoughts stop. I looked over to her before Kaito put his hand out to me. I turned to face him and saw him making an expression I haven’t seen him make before.

“K-Kokichi?” Kaito stuttered as his face got even paler. I saw his hand pointing towards something...I was scared to look in the direction of his weakly raised hand. But after a few moments I turned around and saw that the floor was bright blue and there was a dark liquid flowing on the floor. I wanted to go closer to see what it was while at the same time I knew it was dangerous.

I glanced at Maki and her gaze was set on whatever was down the hallway...I looked again into the darkness and saw nothing other than the dark fluid...

Sure it didn’t show any signs of being dangerous, but knowing we are trapped in Tsumugi’s game...it must be dangerous. Soon enough a familiar scent came to my nose...the smell of blood...and the calming smell of Shuichi.

“Shuichi?! Are you out there?! Where are you?!” I screamed feeling some tears fall down my cheeks. I found that soon there was no one else around me and I was in a white hallway. There was nothing in the hallway other than the white floor surrounded by white walls. It made my stomach clench, god...this reminds me of the hospital.

“Kokichi!” Shuichi exclaimed from father down the hallway. I looked over to him and surely it was Shuichi, he was standing over there with a calm smile on his face. That smile was always able to make me feel calm, and loved...but where the hell am I? And the others-

“Baby come here~,” He said in an odd tone. I looked up at him and blinked a few times. That didn’t sound like Shuichi…

“Shu, love, why don’t you come to me...I’m having a hallucination right now and you aren’t real…” I whispered hating the words that left my mouth. He looked at me before he tilted his head slightly.

“But, I need you to come here, I’m so lonely…” He whispered. He almost convinced me that he was actually there with me...but I knew it wasn’t him, because the way he sounded didn’t match the look he had on his face. He was lying, well or should I say she...because this has to be Tsumugi trying to fuck with me.

The room was quiet...too quiet...I don’t like this. This can’t be real...

I tried to walk towards him and as I suspected I felt a liquid underneath my feet. I couldn’t see the liquid under me, but that confirmed my suspicion that this was not real. This whole thing is a lie. A tear fell in my hand before Shuichi started yelling at me.

“But you need to come over here! You NEED TO!!” He screamed, making me jump back. I felt something tugging on me pulling me away from him. I need to calm down or this is only going to become more real...come on Kokichi, calm down.

Breathe in

Breathe out

Goodbye

Breathe in

Breathe out

Your lie

I felt my senses come back to me as the world went back to reality. There was liquid around me all the way up to my knees. Himiko was hugging my chest and trying to hold me back. I wanted to ask her why all of a sudden- but that’s when I turned around to see Tsumugi standing in front of me with a blade. 

There were three things I noticed in that moment, she had a katana in her hand, similar to the one used to kill Angie, there was a small vial around her neck with a small string, and there was a button on her belt that was flashing. I pulled back from her and she just barely nicked the side of my neck. I flinched at the pain and raised my good hand to try to soothe the pain as blood started flowing from the wound. It wasn’t deep luckily, so I wouldn’t die from blood loss from the cut, but it would be a good idea to patch it up.

“DAMN YOU!!” Tsumugi yelled, pulling the blade back. Before she was able to move farther away from me I went up close to her face.

“If I’m damned then what the hell are you?” I whispered, putting my finger to my lips as I usually would. I did this with my bad hand and faked an expression of pain to take her attention from my other hand. I pulled the vial from around her neck and moved back from her. Her facial expression told me that she didn’t notice that the vial was missing.

“GHH” She screamed again before she disappeared. I couldn’t see where she went...but I quickly put the vial in my pocket. I’m sure this vial must have something to do with Shuichi and the poison… 

“Are you ok?” Himiko asked, pulling away from me. I looked at the four of them and smiled.

“Yes, what happened while I was out…” I whispered hoping they would understand what I was trying to reference.

“Well, Tsumugi came over and started talking like Shuichi...I could tell you weren’t seeing the same thing we were seeing, but she was about to take your head off. Himiko went to try to pull you back but it didn’t seem to do much...but then you came back just in time and confronted her.” Maki said bluntly, making the others turn to me again.

“I’m glad I was able to snap out of it then...and I should mention, I got a gift…” I whispered gently, touching my pocket. Maki seemed to nod before she moved her hand to cover Kaito’s mouth. I was assuming it was because she had the same suspicion that he was going to blurt out ‘what gift’ and give it away to Tsumugi...who is definitely watching the five of us.

“Let’s keep moving,” I said before we slowly made our way through the sludge. The liquid stained our clothing a bit, but at this point I highly doubt that that matters to any of them.

The hallway floor soon became dry again as we got to the staircase. It was covered in some footprints which I assume are Tsumugi’s…but honestly I couldn’t tell because her shoe size was somewhat similar to some of the others...but going off of the fact that the others were all behind me, that means they didn’t have the chance to walk up the stairs.

Kaito groaned from behind and Maki pulled him up again. She was holding her own, but honestly Kaito looked like he wasn’t going to make it far. I looked down at his ankle and saw that it was still dripping blood. His ankle was shattered like glass and there is no way he is going to be able to walk on it again without crushing the bone entirely.

“I don’t think I will be able to make it much farther…” Kaito whispered before Maki shot him a glare. 

“Don’t say that.” She said sternly. Kaito shut up without saying another word. I know that he is in a lot of pain, and if we need to run at any point...we may have to leave him behind...I don’t want it to come to that point...but it might be what happens.

“You should hold something up to that wound,” Tenko said, cutting out the awkward silence. I moved my hand back to the side of my neck and realized it was bleeding more than before. I looked down at the wrap on my hand and flinched as I gently unwrapped it. Himiko was about to say something before I tore the fabric making her go silent. 

I wrapped my neck with half of it before I looked down at my hand. The bleeding had stopped for the most part, so I looked down at the tattoo that was on my freshly cut hand. It said the statement ‘you will always be alone...killer’ around a picture of the symbol for lie in Japanese. I covered it up again and made sure to wrap it up thoroughly.

“There is the stairs...is we are going to get to Shuichi before he-” Tenko started before I cut her off.

“Gets poisoned...yeah, I know, we should get moving,” I stated with a colder tone. It wasn’t because I was angry with any of them...it was just because the weight of the situation came to my shoulders again. I could lose Shuichi...forever…

“Kokichi?” Himiko asked, coming back to my side.

“Sorry I spaced--let’s go,” I said, not wanting to waste time with a half-assed explanation. Himiko just took my hand in her own and smiled at me.

“We are in this together,” Tenko then took her hand and Maki took my other hand in hers.

“We are going to find him, and make it out of here alive,” Maki stated, making me feel more confident. Kaito just nodded and smiled at the others. 

“I’m proud of you all-” He said before getting cut off by his own coughs.

“We can do this,” I said before taking the first step. Having the others by my side helped me to walk up the stairs with them, knowing the next puzzle was coming...made me feel like staying back there, but I need to do this for them, and Shuichi.

-Sorry for all the gore...I promise it will be over in the next couple of chapters...but these next couple will be pretty intense just a warning. Thank you all so much for reading!-

-ShuichiOuma010-


	86. -85-

We entered the fourth floor and it was significantly brighter than the last floor. There quiet music playing and it sounded like video game music. “What the hell?” Was all I could mutter before Tsumugi came back on the announcement.

“You made it~ This is a special challenge...don’t fall or-” She paused as the floor in front of us moved apart to form platforms...and it revealed a spike pit at the bottom. I flinched seeing the spikes...god how are we even going to--

“You will be killed! There are other obstacles that will come in your way~ Have fun with it~!” She cackled before the platforms started to slowly turn and tilt. It didn’t even look real at all. I was wondering why it seemed so hard...I mean this is the fourth floor--so it makes sense that it is harder than the others…

“What are we supposed to do Kokichi?” Kaito asked, coughing again. Maki gently pat him on the back as his coughs calmed down. I looked to the obstacle course before looking back to the others.

“It’s going to be hard because of the condition Kaito is in...but I think we should go in two groups.” I paused before looking over to Tenko and Himiko.

“You two will be group A, while Me, Maki, and Kaito will be group B,” I moved my gaze over to the course.

“Group A will take the right and group B will take the left,” I said before the announcement turned on again. I heard the monitor click on and sighed to myself...god what else does she have to say…

“Ok!” Tenko said before taking Himiko in her arms. Himiko blushed and quickly gripped her shirt so she wouldn’t fall.

“H-Hey! Don’t all of a sudden-” She started before Tenko cut her off.

“I don’t want you to fall…” She whispered looking to the side with a noticeable blush on her cheeks. Himiko blushed more at this before Tenko faced her again.

“So, I’m going to carry you so we can get to the other side safely,” She finished before Himiko nodded.

“Alright, I trust you,” She whispered, hiding her face in Tenko’s chest. Her face turned bright red before she shook her head.

“Himiko and I are going to get the other side,” She stated before she jumped onto the first platform. “Woah Woah!” She said getting her balance from the turning. After a few moments she started moving across the platforms with exceptional speed. 

I looked back at Maki and Kaito and frowned to myself. How the hell are we going to get Kaito across…? I looked at Maki with a questioning look hoping she would understand my gaze. She looked at me for a moment before her eyes went to the floor. 

“We are taking Kaito with us.” She said before moving onto the first platform. I looked over at Kaito and he honestly looked like he wasn’t going to make it much farther…

“Okay, let’s get going-” I was cut off by a dart coming across the front of my face. I watched it in horror before I saw that there were some other things being shot at us. 

“Shit…” I groaned before I joined Maki on the platform behind her and Kaito. Kaito’s ankle was still dripping badly and his foot looked like it was just going to fall off at this point...why did that have to happen, and on the second floor no less…

Without another word I started following Maki’s movements as we made our was across the floor. Maki got hit with a couple of the darts as well as some of the arrows. There were a few close calls with me getting hit...but they both took the fire off of me, and honestly I hated that they were taking it instead of me…

“Guys! The staircase is over here!” Tenko yelled as her and Himiko made it to the other side. I noticed that Himiko had a scratch on her cheek and Tenko’s arms were cut while some of the fabric was torn around the cuts. Tenko seemed to not be phased by them, but by the way Himiko was holding her cheek, it was obvious that she didn’t like the pain and frankly seemed like she was going to cry.

“Alright!” I yelled back as there were only three platforms left. I felt confident that we would be able to make it to the other side...that was before the platforms behind me started falling to the ground with a crash as the platform broke because of the spikes.

“Kokichi come on!” Maki yelled, sounding like her voice was strained. I started moving faster and made it to the other side after the one under me started to fall. I felt my eyes widen as my legs extended as I leaped towards the edge. Tenko grabbed my hand just in time so I would be able to make it up. 

“Thank you,” I said with a smile. She seemed to frown at the praise, but soon Himiko came and grabbed my other hand.

“We got you!” She said with a grunt as the two of them pulled my body onto the floor. I panted when I was finally able to stand...I feel so tired, but now isn’t the time to falter or even slow down...we need to keep moving.

“Guys…” Kaito whispered, drawing my attention from my breathing. He coughed up some blood and it was dripping onto Maki’s shoulder. 

“Kaito!” Maki yelled, turning around to hold him up in front of her. He coughed again and sighed.

“Sorry guys...I was already sick before and I-” He got cut off by some coughs...I felt a frown form on my lips as I went to him and Maki. 

“You should all go on without me…” He paused.

“Because...I’ll just slow you down…” He whispered, putting his eyes to the floor. Kaito...sure, we never really got along much, but Kaito isn’t a bad dude...just someone who doesn’t agree with me most of the time. He is going to die...why...WHY! WHY is this happening! I thought, putting my hands in my hair. Gripping on the thin strands.

“You can’t.” Maki said looking down so her hair covered her eyes. I looked over at her before giving Tenko and Himiko a side glance.

“Maki?” Himiko asked, sounding a bit scared and confused.

“DAMNIT! YOU CAN’T DIE ON ME!” Maki screamed at Kaito revealing her tear stained face. Kaito seemed surprised by this reaction.

“Maki...don’t cry...smile.” He said weakly with a pained laugh. Maki just cried harder.

“I-I...I have never felt these feelings before I met you! And I-I don’t want to lose that!” She yelled finally letting her cold persona fade away...to reveal the raw emotions she has been having on the inside.

“You...l-like me?” He asked before he smiled.

“I like you too Maki!” He laughed before adding. “You are a good friend to me!” 

“Dumbass…” She whispered, putting her head against his chest. He seemed to be more confused.

“Maki?” He asked gently, putting his hands on her shoulders to hold his weight off his ankle.

“I love you ok?!” She yelled before looking away with a blush on her face. I smiled. She was finally able to tell him, sure the situation isn’t ideal...but she still was able to.

“Y-you…” He cut himself off before he blushed and looked away. After a short moment of silence Tenko spoke,

“We should get moving, we still have the fifth floor and possibly the sixth…” She said before Himiko nodded.

“We don’t have a moment to waste!” Himiko exclaimed before Tenko finally put her back on the floor. I looked over to Maki who was wiping her tears away quickly before she went back to being Kaito’s crutch.

“Alright! Let’s give it our best…” He said as his voice was slowly becoming more and more hoarse. Maki frowned as we all walked up the stairs to the next floor. The next floor was completely grey...and the ground and walls seemed to be metal..what the hell is this floor puzzle? Half of me didn’t want to know the answer to that question...while the other part knew we needed to get to the end of it...to get to Shuichi.

-Another part! Thank you all so much for reading!-

-ShuichiOuma010-


	87. -87-

When we were all standing on the metal floor there was a slam that came from behind us. I looked back and saw that the open stairway behind us was no longer there...this was just another reminder that we are all trapped here and we will never be able to get out...no. No. NO! I can’t think that! We are all going to make it out of here alive! Live on for our fallen classmates, friends, and comrades...we are going to live on so they didn’t die in vain. 

Rantaro, I didn’t know much about him but he was trying to end the killing game, just like me, and just like the rest of us. He seems like a big brother kind of guy and maybe that’s why I felt like I would be able to trust him better than any of the others. Why did he have to die first...why did that whole trial have to take place if Kaede didn’t kill anyone...Kaede

Kaede, she was a very happy and outgoing person. She did have a tendency to keep pushing people even if they were already past there limit...but overall I’m grateful for her, and wished that she didn’t have to die...because Shuichi was good friends with her, and I can still tell that her death bothers him...and I know for a fact he sadly is still blaming himself for it.

“Kokichi, it’s quiet…” Himiko whispered, cutting my thoughts off for a moment. I looked around the dimly lit room. There was nothing standing in the way of us and you could see the staircase...so why were they not moving? 

“The staircase is over there so shouldn’t we-” Tenko asked, answering my question, but she got cut off by the floor creaking loudly. I had to cover my ears because of the inhuman screeching sound that came from the ground. I slowly opened my eyes as the sound died down.

The room was now surrounded with walls that extended higher than I could see the top of...so this is the game, it’s a maze. I thought to myself before looking to the others. Kaito’s eyes were closed and I could tell he was using every ounce of energy he had left to stay awake so Maki didn’t have to carry all of his weight. Maki was looking forward with a determined look in her eyes. Himiko looked slightly worried and Tenko looked shocked.

“This is a maze, and I’m assuming that we need to get through it to find the staircase,” I said pointing to the three hallways in front of us. Left, Center, and Right...which one to choose.

“We all need to stick together, because breaking up in this maze would make us all easier to pick off…” Tenko whispered the last couple of words, almost as if she was afraid to say them...I’m assuming because of all the people we have already lost.

“Good plan.” Maki said, taking the front before going into the Left hallway. I briefly looked to the others and they just shrugged before following behind them. I walked in the very back before the announcement went off, making the others stop to look at the monitor that was being held by one of the MonoKubs. 

“Upupupu!” Tsumugi laughed, making me groan...why this bitch? I shook my head a couple of times to try to get rid of the headache that was starting to form.

“The last floor wow~! You have come so far~” She teased slowly moving the camera. She was in a room where there were vials on one shelf with binders and folders stacked on another bookshelf. Then there was Shuichi tied into a chair...I felt myself yell before I could hold it back.

“Shuichi!” I called out hoping that somehow he would hear my call, and that he would move to show me that he is still living and here with the rest of us. He didn’t move at all Tsumugi’s grin widened showing her white teeth.

“Oh~ You want Shuichi don’tcha darling~” She said gently placing her hand on his cheek before caressing it. I flinched...she can’t touch Shuichi….NOT LIKE THAT!!

“Don’t touch him you bitch!!” I yelled before Himiko pulled me back. I didn’t know I moved towards the monitor until I felt her arms pull me back from walking towards it. 

“I can do whatever I want~ Because you are in my game~!” She screamed as her eyes widened. I flinched at the outburst, but I didn’t let it phase me...because we need to get through this mase.

“I should let you know~” She said moving onto another subject. I still watched Shuichi anxiously...waiting for him to wake up, waiting for him to tell me it’s alright again...but that can’t happen know...the mastermind is still running around and we need to put a stop to this.

“You only have 45 minutes until Shuichi meets his demise! So you better hurry it up~” She said again before a timer came onto the screen and it was not counting down. Shit-

“You better get moving~!” She said with another cackle before the screen was replaced with the timer and it was beeping every time a second passed...making my heart beat faster with every passing second. What if we don’t have enough time?! What if-

Himiko grabbed my cheeks with her hands and pulled me down to her level. “We need to get to Shuichi...I believe in you so let’s get going to save your boyfriend!” Himiko yelled, making me blush at the mention of the word ‘boyfriend’. It always makes my heart flutter knowing that Shuichi is mine and that I’m Shuichi’s 

“You’re right,” I said just before I realized Maki had already started walking. The three of us started speed walking so we would be able to catch up to them...and it wasn’t hard because Kaito was still making a bloody trail.

“Maki! Wait up!” Tenko gasped as we finally got behind the two of them. Maki shot her a side glare before mumbling something under her breath...I know she was just stressed because Kaito was going to--I shouldn’t say that, but I understand why she is stressed...but damn that was cold.

“We need to keep moving,” She said sternly, making me and the others soon fall silent. In this silence my mind went back to thinking of the people we have lost….Rantaro, Kaede, Ryoma, Kirumi, Angie, Miu, Korekiyo, Gonta, and Keeboy...they have all died because of this damned game… 

My hand went to clutch my scarf and some of the memories I had with them came to my mind. Like the time I was teasing Keeboy when I first met Sai-chan and Kaede...and when Kirumi and me played tag together...they are all still there in my mind, but the person the memory was shared with is sadly no longer around.

My eyes went to glance at the wall and I noticed my reflection staring back at me...like it was another person who I knew nothing about.

“Hello~ Again~” He said to me as I tried to keep my eyes on the others. But soon enough they were getting hazy as I was back in my mind. The dark void where the only way you could move around was to touch the walls or objects around you. I could still feel the wal that I was close to earlier underneath my finger tips. It was cold, almost as cold as the void I felt in my head and in my heart. 

“No talking today?” He spoke again moving closer to me. I could see all of the scars on his arms and legs and the ones around his neck--as well as his eyes...my hand went to touch my own and I was relieved when I felt in there, knowing I was able to see...and that I wasn’t him.

“Maaaan~ I didn’t know you got so boring~” He teased gently poking my cheek. I looked over at him for a moment before turning away. Because if I spoke to him the others would know I’m not present in the reality they are now in.

“Welp! Have fun fucking your dead boyfriend~!” He said before vanishing just as the scene around me. I saw Himiko looking up at me as she held onto my hand. I was about to ask her why she was doing what she was doing, but she spoke before I got the chance.

“You had another hallucination didn’t you?” She asked gently, making sure the others couldn’t hear. I was surprised that Himikow as asking because I don’t think I ever came out and told her that I had issues with them.

“You don’t have to say anything...I already kind of knew something was going on with you...but I didn’t say anything because you were already close to Shuichi, and I trust that he was able to help you…” She paused before giving me a small side glance. 

“Know that I’m here for you, even if you just need someone to talk to ok?” She asked looking into my eyes. I smiled and nodded at her.

“Yes, thank you,” I said not knowing what else to say. I didn’t know that Himiko noticed this change in me….but I’m glad she did, because now she seems more accepting and understanding of it, and it made me happy...because I have never had so many people helping me with this issue that doesn’t think I’m crazy or anything like that…

WRRRRRR

I jumped as I heard a loud wiring sound behind me. We all turned back to face where the sound came through before we heard another sound...the sound of metal being scratched and crushed...my worst fear….the walls are coming in on us…

“Shit! What is that?!” Kaito yelled, seeming more awake. Himiko’s hand was trembling in my own. I gave her a supportive sqweeze before I moved to the front with her by my side. 

“We are going to have to speed run this,” I said quickly before I started walking pretty fast down the halls. Taking a RIght then a Left then a Left another Left and a Right and-

“W-what does that mean…” Kaito groaned with another hiss of pain. I looked back at him for a small second.

“We need to get out of here before the wall catches up with us!” I yelled back to them. Maki was in the back behind me and the two others...Kaito was slowing her down...dammit, I didn’t want to have to make this choice, but if we aren’t able to make it out before the timer we are dead either way...oh god.

“I-I see…” He whispered loud enough for me to hear over the noises of the wall coming from behind us. I looked back for another small moment to see that the wall had made it through the last turn we did...and now it was coming after us...and the worst part is it had large spikes coming out of us...our asses are toast if we aren’t able to get out of here.

I moved with Himiko and I kept making quick motions and turns, Tenko was able to stay up with me and Himiko...but as I suspected Maki was falling behind. The spikes were right behind her and she was panting and looked like she was about to collapse. I was about to call out to Tenko before-

“Maki! Just leave me behind!” Kaito yelled letting one of his arms fall from around her. Maki started to get angry and ran after.

“MAKI! LISTEN I DON’T HAVE A LOT OF TIME BUT-” Kaito screamed out before he coughed again. The wall was already digging into his back and legs...we don’t have much time, Kaito-

“I love you ok?” He said before he let go. Maki turned back and tried to grab him...but the floor under him broke as he fell with a crash. Maki started tearing up with a blush on her cheeks before she sprinted towards me. 

“We have to get out of this fucking game...I’m sick of Tsumugi, I’m going to kill that bitch…: She whispered with a dark gaze on her face. I didn’t even try to refute her. I just kept running as we started to see the light from the staircase.

“We are going to make it!” Tenko panted before Himiko added, “We did it!” Himiko called out before we all got onto the base of the staircase that led up to a door.

“Yeah, we did..” I looked back and felt my whole body slump..Kaito...he died because of this damn game...if I was able to hold him back from the extisal...then he wouldn’t-

“We need to keep moving,” Maki said after all of our breathing was somewhat normal. I gave her a nod before Tenko and Himiko joined me on our way up the stairs.

-Rip...What’s going to be behind the door? Will they find Shuichi? Who knows, anyway! Thank you all so much for reading!!-

-ShuichiOuma010-


	88. -88-

We all just stared at the door in front of us for a long moment. The timer was still ticking from behind us and we were running out of time...but I didn’t want to have to see what was on the other side of the door...what if Shuichi has already been killed? What if he was already dead from the start?! I felt my breathing increase before Maki just stepped in front of the rest of us.

“We need to keep moving,” She said in a monotone voice. I could tell Kaito’s death was still bothering her, and I don’t blame her for that...I’m actually glad she is so insistent about moving forward, even though the rest of us are hesitant about moving at all. I moved my hand to my pocket and felt the small vial...I took it out for a moment before smiling...this will be fun~ after a brief moment I slid it back into my pocket and looked over at Maki.

I nodded like the other two before she pushed the door opened. The room inside was well lit and kind of homey in a way...I mean other than Tsumugi standing next to a chair where Shuichi was sitting unconsciously…

“Shuichi!” I gasped moving towards him before Tsumugi pushed the button on her belt making the remaining Monokubs come in front of me, keeping me away from Shuichi. I felt tears threatening to come to my eyes. Goddamn it! Let me get to Shuichi! I have already come so far! So why now?! I bit my lip to keep myself from breaking down on the floor right there.

“You made it~!” Tsumugi gasped gently stroking Shuichi’s hair. I flinched and clenched my hands into fists as my side.

“Well, I was waiting for you four to make it here~ So sad the other two weren’t able to make it~” She exclaimed with a cackle. My throat went dry…

“Why the hell did you kill them?!” Himiko yelled, being the first to break down. Tenko held her back from the Monokubs. Himiko was trying to push past her so she could go to Tsumugi...she must be devastated because of what happened...and knowing she spent some time with Tsumugi, became her friend, and cried with her. This is just cruel to Himiko, and the others...why did it have to-

“Oh? But it wasn’t me who killed them! It was this game we are all blessed to be trapped in!” She exclaimed holding her hands around her throat. Her eyes were all lovey dovey...and honestly it made me feel sick that she was getting off to this shit.

“Blessed?!” Tenko yelled gently, taking her hands off of Himiko.

“BLESSED?!” She screamed and lunged towards Tsumugi. But before she even got close to her one of the extisals came into the room and pinned her to the ground.

“Yes~!” She said breathlessly looking down at Tenko on the ground. Tenko’s face contorted in pain as her arms were pressed against her back...it didn't seem like anything was broken...but there is definitely going to be some scratches and bruises.

“We are all blessed to feel the wonders of the despair her game brings~,” She said with a moan. I slowly started to inch closer to the Monokubs in front of me. They didn’t seem to react from this...so I gently walked passed them and inched closer to Shuichi.

“You should be thankful for being blessed with this opportunity~” She continued as I moved closer to him. She was standing to the side because of where Tenko was pinned to the ground. I saw Tenko look over at me for a moment before Tsumugi grabbed her by the chin.

“Don’t you love the despair flowing inside of all of you~?” She cooed into her ear before she caressed her cheek.

“FUCK NO!” She yelled before moving to bite Tsumugi’s hand. Tsumugi flinched slightly before pulling her hand away from her. There was pink blood flowing from the mark and all she did was stare at it for a long moment with a blank expression. I took this chance to take the last couple of steps to Shuichi. He had a blindfold over his eyes and some marks on his neck...as well as the wounds from the night prior.

“Oh you are a feisty one~ That must be why she chose you as one of the survivors~!” She exclaimed, making me flinch. What does she mean by that? Wait- I can’t be thinking that I need to focus. 

“What the hell do you mean by that?!” Tenko yelled back before Tsumugi groaned from being pushed to the ground by Maki and Himiko. I took that as my chance to take the blind fold off as well as taking his pulse. 

“Thank god…” I whispered feeling a small pulse in his neck. He is still alive! That’s all I needed! I moved in close and quickly whispered in his ear.

“If you hear me...know that what will happen next is a lie,” I whispered before pulling back. His eyes stayed closed...I hope that he heard what I said because I have to do something so we can all get out of here.

“GOD! I should have KILLED the both of you! You are getting in my way!” She screamed, struggling against the both of them. Maki just stared at her with a piercing death glare...I’m sure it was genuine...because she cared about Kaito dearly, and Tsumugi killed him. 

“You want to say that again?” Maki asked with a cold tone. Tsumugi flinched at the change of tone, and didn’t respond for a long moment.

“I SHOULD HAVE KILLED YOUR JUST LIKE YOUR PATHETIC BOYFRIEND!!” She screamed with a taunting tone. Maki flinched and before me or anyone else could say anything she wrapped her hands around Tsumugi’s head and snapped her neck. 

After a few moments of silence her body stopped moving and fell against the floor. I untied the restraints on Shuichi and gently started to coax him awake. 

“Shuichi,” I whispered gently, taking his hand before placing it against my chest. 

“It’s Kokichi...please wake up…” I said again feeling my breath hitch...what if it’s too late? I gently shook his shoulders.

“Shuichi! Shu baby, please wake up!” I yelled, shaking him a little harder. He didn’t even flinch at my tone change or the shaking...maybe this is a lost cause.

“Kokichi!” Maki yelled over to me. Before I could process anything I felt something come into my shoulder. I flinched and looked over to my shoulder and noticed a shard of glass poking out of it. I moved my other hand to hold under it before I went to pull it out so I could wrap it up.

“You thought it would be that easy?” I hear a voice call out...it sounded familiar...almost like-

“Well, life is full of disappointments!” I heard another voice call out before there were a couple others.

“Welcome to hell!” Another yelled out.

“Have a good stay while you are here,” One more called out before there was at least 11 thuds on the ground around us. I looked around only to be shocked to see the faces of our former classmates surrounding us. 

“Rantaro?” I called out not even believing that he was standing in front of me.

“Hello little dude! Have you been eating well?” He asked with a smile...only something was off. His tone didn’t sound like Rantaro...his face and body looked like Rantaro, but his eyes had the symbols of V and 3 in them...this isn’t Rantaro.

“Hello Kokichi! How have you been doing?” Kaede called out to me before I flinched more. These aren’t our friends...I think they could be-

At that moment I saw out of the corner of my eye Himiko and Maki were hugging the one of the person they lost...Himiko was hugging Angie along with Tenko...and Maki was hugging Kaito, but-

“Maki! Himiko! Watch out!” I screamed right as I saw the blades in the copies hand. Going for the kill...Maki reacted first and pushed Kaito away before seeing the knife. She had some tears come to her eyes before she yelled.

“You aren’t KAITO!!” She screamed pulling the blade out of Kaito’s hand before plunging it into his chest. Kaito gasped and frowned when Maki did this...but when this happened there was no blood coming out of his chest. He is a robot!

“Get him!” Kaede yelled before the other robots' eyes went red...they all came after me and the others with blades in their hands. Some of them were actual knives while the others where just shards of glass. 

Tenko immediately went to protect Himiko while Maki came over to help me keep them at bay. I was still standing in front of Shuichi making sure none of them touched him...because like it or not he is going to make it out alive with the rest of us!

“What the hell are these things?” Maki asked as she pulled the head off of one of them. 

“I’m not positive...maybe copies of the students-” I asked only to be cut off by another thud. As MAki and Tenko finished off the last two of the robots...Tsumugi stood next to Shuichi holding a blade to his neck. My eyes widened...oh god us she- 

“Well well well~ Look at you guys~ You are all definitely ultimates!” She said with a smile. 

“What is the meaning of this.” Maki said in a commanding tone. Tsumugi put her other hand in the air.

“I wanted to congratulate the lot of you for making it this far just for this pathetic detective~” She gave Shuichi a pitiful look before her glare turned back to the rest of us.

“A shame that you had to destroy my other body though,” She said in a cold tone. I gave a side glance to her other body that was now lying in a lump on the ground. 

“But regardless! I’m going to take this detective from the lot of you because you broke the rules!” She said her hair going all over the place as she yelled.

“But how could we break the rules if we didn’t even know them~!” I smirked back making my way over to her. She stepped back reflexively before I put my hands up.

“Well you aren’t supposed to take peoples prized vials!” She screamed, showing the broken string around her neck.

“Oh you mean this~” I said, pulling out the vial. She smirked and rushed over to my side to take it from my hand. I smirked and let her take the bottle.

“Why did you take it?!” She yelled, popping the top off it. I smiled and gently took her hand to hold the vial closer to me. She flinched and tried to take her hand back from me...but I didn’t let her.

“Oh~ you haven’t figured it out by now~” I smirked making her face pale...now I have you right where I want you~

“Of course I have!” She retorted, making me laugh.

“I’m just messing with you~ I just wanted to relish in the amazing despair you mentioned~” I paused looking at the others. They all looked at me with unbelief in their eyes...just a little longer guys.

“You want to feel it too~?” She asked with a moan as her blush came back to her face. 

“Yes~ Of course I do~ So I thought there would be no better way than poisoning Shuichi myself~!” I said making my eyes go wide.

“Because then I would have killed the one thing I hold dearest to me!” I yelled taking the vial out of her hands. She just smirked and let me take it from her. I walked up to Shuichi and gently caressed his cheek.

“Goodbye my beloved~,” I said taking the vial and placing it against his lips. 

“I love you~” I said in a teasing tone as I let my eyes open wider as my insanity took over. Shuichi is going to be dead~ and ready to be with me forever~ together forever we will be in love~

I forced the fluid down his throat and he flinched at the taste before his face grew hot. Shit Shuichi! I put the rest of the liquid down his throat before it was empty and I threw the bottle to the floor.

“Now Shuichi is dead! All because of me!” I yelled turning away from him. But before I did that I looked back at him one last time and saw him smile at me. In a small moment he smiled at me. Yes! It worked!

I walked back over to Tsumugi and pulled her down to my level. “You want to taste some of my despair~” I teased, making her blush more.

“Yes~” She said leaning closer to me, In that small moment I pressed my fingers against her lips as her eyes closed. I pushed two of my fingers into her mouth before her eyes shot open and she backed away.

“You!” She screamed before her eyes became red.

“You really through I would kill my beloved~?” I teased as she fell onto the ground beside some of the other robots.

“B-but he drank-” She started but I cut her off.

“You thought that was poison?” I said with a blank stare at her. She muttered something before I took a step towards Shuichi as the others went to Tsumugi.

“T-then what was in the bottle…” She whispered as her voice went raspy as her eyes started to slide closed.

“You never know! It’s my secret ok?~” I said before she finally gave into the poison and collapsed on the ground...now Tsumugi Shirogane is dead. Because that was the real Tsumugi and I’m sure of it.

-So, that happened~ Anyway, thank you all so much for reading! I would love to hear the theories you have, it always is so interesting to me! Thank you all!!-

-ShuichiOuma010-


	89. -89-

“Shuichi! I’m so glad you are alright!” I gasped rushing over to his side after the others started making their way over to me and Shuichi. Shuichi slowly opened his eyes and looked at me for a moment before he blushed. 

Before me or him could say anything to me the others came over to embrace him. He hugged Maki and Himiko before giving a handshake to Tenko. I smiled at this and walked up to grab his hand. I watched them with a smile on my face, but I felt a little ping of sadness in the back of my mind...because he went to the others first...and he didn’t even come towards me...

I felt more thoughts come to my mind, making the others blocked out from my mind. Leaving me alone with the toxic self-loathing thoughts. Before I even noticed that Shuichi moved towards me, he quickly moved towards me and kissed me. 

“Mmph!” My eyes widened and I tried to say something, but he just grabbed my cheeks with one of his hands and made me open my mouth. I blushed at this but decided I wasn’t going to let him get the upper hand on me. So, I bit his tongue making him pull back reflexively. 

“What the fuck Kokichi?!” He yelled at me, making me laugh. He must have figured it out~ Oh poor Shuichi~ So innocent and kind~ that must have been his way of trying to get me back~ I thought to myself making me want to laugh harder.

“Are you mad that you didn’t get poisoned~? Or are you mad about what you drank instead?” I asked, putting a hand to my chin. Shuichi slowly moved closer to me and pulled me into a hug making me blush a bit. I didn’t expect him to hug me so suddenly...but he is my boyfriend and he did just make it out of a pretty intense situation where one of us could have died…

“I-I’m glad you are ok.” He said with a blush on his face. He didn’t meet my eyes out of embarrassment and it made me frown. So I just put my head against his chest, letting my body relax a bit knowing that he was alive. His heartbeat and his scent are here with him, and he is here with me, he is mine and I am his till the end of time.

“We should find a way out of here,” Maki said looking over to the slightly opened book shelf in the back of the room. Maybe that leads out of here...or even just out of this room. There was silence in the room other than our own breathing. I flinched a bit at the sudden remark, but decided it would be good if we all started making our way out of here.

“Yes you are right, we should get out of here while we have the chance,” I said before grabbing Shuichi’s hand and moving towards the bookshelf. There was a small light coming out of the secret door and I was a little nervous about what we would find on the other side. 

“Here, you go first,” Maki said to Tenko and Himiko. They looked back at the two of us with a smile.

“See you on the other side.” Himiko said, giving me and Shuichi brief hugs before she left into the door. 

“See you soon,” I whispered before they were consumed by the light and it came to when me and Shuichi had to go. I gave his hand a supportive squeeze before we slowly moved towards the door. I looked back over my shoulder for a moment and saw Maki with a troubled expression on her face.

“Hey Maki you don’t have to be alone...I know how much it must hurt to not have him here.” I paused pulling my hand away from Shuichi. I could tell he was confused by this action but regardless he let me go.

Maki stepped away from me and I slowly kept my distance. “You are with us now, we all care about you and want you to make it out of here alive.” I whispered gently, taking her hand in my own. She looked over to one of the fallen robots and was eyeing the knife. I could tell she was on the verge of crying...I know I would be the same way if it was Shuichi...and I know for a fact they would all be here to help me and care for me, showing me that he wouldn’t want me to just let myself waste away…

“You can come with us, I’m sure Kaito wants you to be able to live on for the both of you,” I said slowly wrapping my arms around her shoulders. She took a few moments of shaking before she broke down into tears.

“I-I just finally told him...and then he had to be taken from me!” She yelled into my shoulder as Shuichi joined me and wrapped his arms around the both of us. I let some tears fall from my eyes onto her sleeve.

“We all miss him...but we need to not let his death be in vain.” I whispered again keeping my voice hushed. Maki seemed to calm down a bit from this and slowly backed out of the embrace. She looked at me and then to Shuichi before a small smile came to her tear stained face. 

“You’re right, that damn idiot would want me to never give up,” She said with a blush now on her cheeks. I smiled back at her before hearing a loud crash. The ceiling at the other far end of the room was starting to fall down onto the floor, making the floor crack and break beneath it.

“We should really get going! Himiko and Tenko are waiting for us!” Shuichi exclaimed before taking Maki’s hand in his left hand and my hand in his right. He started running towards the door and the both of us followed close behind. And soon enough we all went into the light of the door. 

The light was blinding and it made me flinch. The three of us groaned as we got up off the floor and saw the other two waiting for us. Tenko was tapping her foot impatiently as Himiko was rocking back and forth on her heels.

“What took you guys so long?!” Tenko yelled at the three of us. Shuichi laughed nervously as I just smiled. We made it out of that godforsaken place...sure we are technically not out of the school yet...but I’m sure if we work together we can find a way out of here. 

“Sorry, we needed to do something first,” Maki said with a smile. Tenko sighed and Himiko just held onto her hand.

“We found a tunnel out of this place! We wanted to wait for you to make it through the door before we went down it!” Himiko exclaimed. Tenko pointed over to where the tunnel started. The room we were in was a small room, there was a table, a couple of chairs, and a waste bin. There were a couple of monitors on the wall but they were all turned off while some of the others were smashed and broken. The tunnel started where a part of the wall was missing. It seemed like a tunnel in the older movies where they went treasure hunting or something like that.

“That’s great! Let’s get a move on then!” I said before we started making our way through the tunnel. It was about to get darker to the point where we couldn’t see, but before I could say anything about it a pendant Himiko was wearing started glowing and it was bright enough so we could see fairly far ahead of us.

“Wow Himiko how did you-” I started to ask before she interrupted me. 

“It’s Maggiiicc~,” She said with a smile, it reminded me of when I was a young child and I would always look forward to watching my friends do the small magic tricks at recess, when they were still my friends of course, and how it would always make me so confused how they were able to do it. I laughed to myself before getting a playful glare from Himiko.

“Anyway, Kokichi serious question.” Himiko said, changing her tone from a child filled with wonder, to a curious teenager. I smiled and soon replied,

“Yes~ What do you want to ask~,” I said with a smirk making her blush a bit. 

“Well, I’m sure I’m not the only one that is curious, but what did you replace the poison with?” She asked me, making me and Shuichi blush. I turned to face the others.

“Didn’t I tell you it was a se-” I started before Shuichi cut me off. I glared at him a bit while he spoke.

“Even I’m curious what you switched it with,” He said with a teasing glint in his eyes. I smirked and tried to keep my composure. So that’s how you want to play Shuichi~ Fine~

“Yeah, how did you do it?” Maki asked. The others all looked over to me with a curious look in their eyes. Well, everyone except for Shuichi that little-

“Just tell us, you liar! It better be the damn truth because I’m curious!” Tenko shouted with a whine.

“Fine~ If you all want to know what I made Shuichi drink instead of the poison~ Then I’ll tell you. Shuichi put his hand over his mouth to cover his blush. I smirked again and gently wrapped my arm around his waist as we all walked down the tunnel.

“I made my beloved Shui~ drink my very own saliva~!” I exclaimed, making Tenko gasp before she covered Himiko’s ears.

“You did WHAT?!” Tenko screamed, making even Himiko flinch. I smirked at her and nudged Shuichi.

“Tell them why you blushed Shu~ wasn’t it because you knew what you tasted~ the sweet taste of my mo-” He cut me off by putting a hand over my lips. I grunted against his hand and glared at him.

“I think they all know enough Kokichi,” He said sternly with an embarrassed expression on his face. I wanted so badly to tease him more...but I already knew that I took far enough for one day.

“Fine I get it jeez don’t be such a party pooper Shu~” I said in a teasing tone. But the look on Shuichi’s face told me that he was going to give me hell for this. All I could do is smirk at him telling him with my eyes that this competition is on!

“You know I love you to the ends of the earth....But I swear to god if you do something like that again I will-” He said cutting himself off. He whispered this into my ear as the other girls started having a conversation of their own. 

“Oh yeah~ and what are you going to do~?” I asked with a teasing smirk. Shuichi seemed to give into my teasing and he stayed silent for a long moment before he took my hand in his own.

“Love you because you are absolutely perfect that you make all the stars in the sky look like loose change, you are so beautiful to me you make an even new definition to the word with your name right under it~ because no matter how many ways I say it I can’t describe how special you are to me~,” He said in his unfairly attractive voice. He cooed this into my ear making me shutter as my heart beat quickened. Damn that was smooth. 

I was speechless, there is nothing I could have said back to him where he wouldn’t have something to one up me with. This man knows me way too well…

-So basically~ trying to write this without laughing was hard...because jesus christ while I was writing out what he switched the poison with it reminded me of something that I imagined Kokichi doing to Shuichi and the idea was way too great to toss out~ so here you all go! Thank you so much for reading!-

-ShuichiOuma010-


	90. -90-

I blushed and looked to the side before muttering, “Damn you for being so attractive…” I sighed as he stifled his own laughter. This made me feel the urge to make some snarky remark to get back at him...but what I said was true, he is just too attractive and it hurts my heart sometimes.

“Look at me Kokichi,” He said, as he stopped walking for a moment. The others looked back at us for a moment before they kept walking. I could tell they were walking slower so we wouldn’t be too far to see the light. I looked up at Shuichi feeling confused and concerned about the random mood change. He looked so serious in this moment, so different from the teasing one I saw earlier. I thought he would have taken advantage of my flustered state more than he already did...but I have no clue what he is thinking right now, and that scared me.

“Hey, I love you more than anything,” He said with a small sniffle. I immediately felt my face fall into a frown. 

“Shu, baby, what’s wrong?” I asked, gripping his shoulders with my hands. He let some tears fall from his eyes before he moved closer to me. His face was inching towards my own. I felt some embarrassment forming in my stomach and wanted to crack a joke or cover his lips to get rid of the feeling...but I just let him have control for now.

“Y-You could have been t-taken from me...and I don’t want to lose you,” He said in a breathy tone. I could feel his breath on my lips and it made my blush increase. I stood my ground as he slowly moved his hand up to cup my cheek. He looked into my eyes and I could see that he wanted to say something to me, but the words didn’t ever make it out of his mouth...but I knew what he was trying to say.

I don’t want you to scare me like that again, please stay by my side. The words were spoken so clearly even though no words came between us. I was soon becoming mesmerised by how close he was to me, and more specifically my lips. I could feel my breath hitch as his lips grazed my own. 

It was a slow kiss as his lips slowly moved against my own. My eyes were already half lidded because of how close he was to my lips, and they were getting even closer to closing as we kissed. I felt my hands and arms move to wrap around his neck before they moved to his hair. He shuddered at the sudden touch and it made me smile. God, I missed you Shuichi...don’t leave me again. I thought to myself before letting my eyes close.

The darkness wasn’t as empty as it was before. It was not like the darkness in my nightmares, this was me and Shuichi’s darkness, where we can be one for just a moment as all the light is closed out from our own eyes. His arms wrapped around my waist before his hand trailed up my back making me sigh at the feeling. It was like a million butterflies erupted throughout my body, spreading the warm and light feeling throughout me, down to my fingers and all the way to my toes.

This made me feel complete. Being in his arms as the world was quiet for just a moment as we collided. It made me feel whole again, like I was missing something and it just returned to me. I was missing something, I was missing my Shu-chan~ my baby. Now, I make this promise to you Shuichi Saihara,

“I won’t ever leave you,” I muttered out as he said the same thing. I felt him laugh first before he pulled away from me. It wasn’t an abrupt parting, but a slow one, I could still feel the warmth of his lips and the heat from his breath lingering on my lips. I could tell he felt it too as he went to hold my hand before the two of us began walking again.

“I know you won’t, I love you,” He whispered as we started walking towards the light of Himiko’s Necklace. It was still very bright and even from how behind we were we could still see everything around us very clearly.

“I love you too,” The words seemed to dance off of my tongue, like the words of a good song stuck in your head making you want to dance to it. Making you feel this feeling you feel in no other way, the feeling of overwhelming happiness that you want to share with another person. Shuichi smiled at me and kissed my forehead before he started speed walking to catch up with the others.

We walked for a few brief moments before we saw the silhouettes of the others. They were standing in front of an exit...but there was something standing in their way. Monokuma…

“What the hell?!” Tenko yelled, kicking her leg out. It almost hit him before it came against the floor again. Monokuma laughed a bit with a sigh.

“You guys made it, I guess I should congratulate you,” He said, sounding sarcastic and tired. He must be disappointed the game ended...he must be sad that Tsumugi died before the game could have ended the way it was supposed to.

“Congratulate us?” Maki said in a tone that I knew was dangerous. Colder than ice, yet hotter than the sun.

“Yeah, it’s impressive that you made it out with 5 of your other peers, as well as being able to find who the mastermind was after the third trial.” He paused and looked down to his feet.

“I’m proud of you guys for making it this far, no game has ended the way this one has! It sure was a thrill joining you in this experience!” He said looking back up with his usual excited tone. That was quick, he is already back to normal--this bear...what the fuck is wrong with him? Better question, why is he even here?

“Why are you here? Didn’t you die in the building?” I asked, feeling Shuichi give my hand a small squeeze. I smiled at the action before looking back at Monokuma with a half glare.

“Nope~! I had a spare that died in the collapse of the building...but I’m still here! The one and only Monokuma!” He said with a proud smile. I heard the others groan.

“Can’t you get out of our way so we can leave now?” Tenko asked, sounding impatient. 

“Yeah, I guess, since you all graduated I can’t hold you back anymore.” He said looking over his shoulder at the bright grass in the sun. There was a road in the distance and some cars were passing on the road fairly quickly.

“Best of luck to you all~ Know the world is a dangerous place,” He said before he walked past all of us back down the tunnel. I looked back at him for a moment and he just kept going back into the tunnel, not looking back once.

“Here let’s go! Maybe some people we know are around!” Himiko said with a wide smile as she grabbed Tenko’s hand and ran out of the tunnel to the side of the road. I smiled at her enthusiasm before Shuichi nudged my side.

“Do you think we are going to be able to find anyone we know, will people even recognise us?” He asked, slowly moving his thumb in circles around the top of my hand. I looked up at him and grabbed the collar of his shirt.

“I think that we should at least try, I mean this is the outside world, and we were trapped in there for quite some time.” I stated, gently kissing his cheek before releasing him. He slowly moved back to where he was standing next to me before he mumbled,

“Yeah, I guess you're right,” I pulled his hand as we walked out and grabbed Maki’s as well. She was just standing in the tunnel’s entrance and looked back into where we came from. I knew she was still thinking of Kaito…

“Let’s get going then!” I exclaimed as she gasped from the action.

“K-Kokichi?” She asked stuttering as a blush came to her cheeks. I just smiled back at her and walked with the two of them to where Himiko and Tenko were standing.

“Hey guys! There is a person over there!” Himiko yelled, pointing over to a point of the road. There was a person walking around with what seemed to be their kid. We all looked at each other before calling out to the person.

“Hey! Do you know where the nearest town is!” Tenko yelled as we started walking towards the person. The person hesitated before they stopped and looked at the five of us. I was confused by this before the person yelled back. We were probably a couple meters away from them at this point.

“You look like-” They got cut off by their kid grabbing their shirt.

“Give me a second,” They said to themselves before pulling out their phone. We stopped maybe a yard away from them.

“Do you know wh-” Tenko started again before the person cut her off. The person had brown hair while the kid standing next to them had light blond hair with purple tips. I smiled seeing that the small child had the same color hair as mine, even if it was just the tips.

“My name is Hajime Hinata and I think you are the missing kids that went missing three years ago.” I felt my breath hitch before I stuttered.

“Wh-what?” I asked feeling all of my body become heavy, what did- what did- m-missing?

-Here you all go! I hope you all enjoy it as much as I did writing it!! Thank you all so much for reading!-

-ShuichiOuma010-


	91. -91-

“Look here,” The man pulled out his phone and showed the 5 of us the profiles of the missing kids he mentioned earlier. I felt my blood run cold...they were pictures of all of us….Kaito, Rantaro, Kaede, Ryoma, Keeboy, Miu, Angie, Korekiyo, Kirumi, Gonta...and the five of us. Tsumugi wasn’t even on the sheet and it made sense...because she was the mastermind---so I’m not even sure if we knew her from before…

It said in the article that we were all taken when we were roughly around 14...so that must mean we are all about 17 now…

“I’m going to call the police to let him know you 5 are here!” Hajime yelled before his kid slowly waved their hand out to me. 

“Here! Y-you can come home with us a-and then you can meet papa,” They said with a wide smile. I smiled back and let the small child take my hand.

“Good idea Go-go,” Hajime said as he slowly motioned towards us to walk back down the road with him. We quickly exchanged glances worried that this person could be another person who just wanted to trap us somewhere...It was a possibility, but I hoped that something like that godforsaken game we were trapped in won’t happen again...to anyone.

“Ah, sorry, this is my daughter Go-go,” He said, turning back to us with a smile.

“You kids must be pretty scared from being missing for 3 years and coming back….I don’t want to interrogate any of you because you must have been through hell and back to get here,” He said gesturing towards our wounds. My grip on Shuichi’s hand tightened as I felt the pain and realization of what we had been through to get out of that place. He smiled and gently placed a kiss on my forehead. I immediately blushed because I was worried that this father would be all judgemental and shit-

“Well it’s nice to see some other people in my community around,” He said, giving the two of us a smile. Shuichi blushed harder than I did.

“You mean you-” I started before his daughter cut me off.

“Yeah! Papa and Daddy love each other and you must be the same with this blue beauty!” She exclaimed with stars in her eyes. I laughed a little bit at this and Shuichi only covered his now red face.

“Y-yeah, my husband Nagito is at home. Me and Go-go went on a walk around the forest today, I already texted him to let him know you are all coming over.” He said with a soft smile. I think I have heard that name before…

“You mean Nagito Komaeda right?” Himiko said, grabbing the attention of Hajime. Hajime blushed and moved his hand to the back of his neck.

“Ah, I didn’t know any of you knew him--how do you know him if you don’t mind me asking,” He said as he started walking with his daughter's hand in his own. We all followed behind him and I think all the others felt the same weight come off of our shoulders. It felt nice to be in the presence of someone so nice...and some one who happens to be in the community like me and Shuichi.

“Yeah, I met him once after a show because he was able to see through my master's magic...so I know him,” She said, looking to the side timidly. Tenko gently rubbed her shoulders.

“I’m sure your magic is just as great as his! And I’m sure we will be able to find him so you can show him all the things you have learned!” Tenko said, making Himiko smile.

“Thank you,” She was blushing and hid his face by lowering her hat over her eyes. I remember when Shuichi would do that all the time...it was annoying to me, but it was also adorable so I let it slide~

“So, how did you know it was us?” I asked, moving to a more serious topic. Hajime looked over his shoulder at me for a moment before he turned back to see the path in front of him. 

“Nagito and I used to both go to Hope's Peak...so when the news went out that 15 students from our high school went missing we tried to help all we could to find them...Chiaki and some of our other classmates from that school tried to help as well, but we never had any luck...I was just beginning to think we would never be able to find you….” He looked down for a moment. I felt the sun beating against my back and it made me feel a little sleepy because of how warm it was against my skin.

I could tell Shuichi noticed this when my head fell against his shoulder. “Hey, if you are tired I can carry you,” He said quietly into my ear. I smiled at the request and let him slowly pick me up in his arms. He held me against his chest like a toddler, with one hand under me and the other one holding my uppar back.

“But Nagito kept telling me not to lose hope, and I guess he was right about that yet again,” He said with a small laugh before his daughter added.

“Yup! Daddy is super smart!!” She said before jumping up and down a bit.

“She is so cute,” Tenko gushed looking down at Go-go. Go-go just smiled and winked at her.

“Daddy says I’ll always be his little angel!” She said with a small laugh. Maki smiled at this and I saw it out of the corner of my eye. It made me happy that she was able to smile.

“You are right about that! Because you are just so cute!” Tenko said again as Go-go let go of her father's hand to go and grab Tenko’s hands.

“Do you want to be friends?” She asked looking up at Tenko with pleading eyes. 

“I would love to be your friend! I will always be here to protect you!” She said rusting her hair before she picked her up. Go-go giggled as Tenko held her against her chest as Go-go’s head rested against her shoulder.

“I want to protect you too!” She said again. I saw Shuichi looking at her foundly and it made me blush a little bit...maybe one day me and him can get married...and then adopt a kid together. Sure it can be a lot to handle...but with Shuichi by my side I can do anything.

“What were you thinking about?” Shuichi asked with a teasing look. I blushed before stuttering out a response.

“I-I was just thinking about you and your stupidly cute face~!” I said teasing him back. The look in his eyes told me he was ready for a challenge. Oh you want to go~!

“But you were blushing pretty hard, and that could mean that-” I cut him off by kissing his neck gently before gently sucking on some of the skin. He flinched under me before I pulled away with a laugh. 

“Ah~ Silly Shumai~!” I teased before gently kissing his lips. “I was just teasing~” I said again before he whispered back.

“I know that,” He looked away for a moment. I was going to say something but he just held my face against his shoulder. I groaned into the fabric and felt him laugh. I frowned at this and went silent.

“So, are you guys planning on going back to Hope's Peak?” Hajime asked the two of us. The girls had all started walking ahead of us with Go-go leading the way. They were all joking around and laughing together and it made me feel content. We made it out. We are out of that place now, free to live as we choose.

“I don’t know actually...I think maybe finding the people close to us that we left behind is going to be the first thing to do before making any decisions.” Shuichi said, rubbing my back, making me shudder against him.

“I see, so do you remember anything about what happened before you went missing?” He asked, making Shuichi pause.

“I don’t remember much...just little memories that didn’t make much sense.” He said, making Hajime pause for a moment.

“I see, maybe with the police and some of your relatives, you can get your memories back.” Hajime said as a small house could be seen in the distance. 

“It’s over there!” Go-go yelled before running down the hill to her house. The other girls followed her behind with small laughs and giggles. I even saw Maki smiling and laughing along with them.

We walked the rest of the way to his home. The grass was kind of noisy from the slight wind running through it. I smiled at the feeling of the wind in my hair combined with the warmth radiating from Shuichi. When we got to the front porch Shuichi set me down besides him. I still held onto his hand, because it felt weird not holding his hand. Like something was missing...

“Here,” Hajime said as we all gathered around the front door. He pulled out his keys before he opened the door. Nagito was standing in the doorway, he looked familiar to me..but I still couldn't tell why.

“Kokichi!” Nagito yelled before moving over to me and pulling me into a hug. I was confused and hesitantly hugged him back.

“Nagito?” I asked before I smelled his scent and immediately remembered the memories I had with him. My eyes went wide before I really hugged back.

“Nagito! I missed you!” I yelled hugging him tighter. I could feel some tears on my shirt from the taller male hugging me, but I didn’t let it bother me. Because Nagito was right here in front of me!

“I missed you too!” He exclaimed before Hajime put a hand on his shoulder.

“How the hell do you know him?”

-Here is the next part! Thank you all so much for reading!-

-ShuichiOuma010-


	92. -92-

T/W There are themes of past trauma, mental abuse, and sucide. This is a warning.

Hajime looked over at me with anger in his eyes. I could tell he was jealous by the blush on his face and because of how I saw Nagito give him a side glance. Nagito backed away from the embrace and faced Hajime.

“Is my little Tsun-Tsun jealous~” Nagito teased, making Hajime blush harder. His daughter was giggling in the background making me think that this was something that happened often.

“N-no!” He yelled, turning his head to the side. His arms moved away from Nagito and were now folded over his chest. Nagito was smirking before he moved over to pull Hajime into a kiss. His eyes went wide and he tried to push him away but Nagito held him closer any time he tried to resist. 

“I bet you still are~ don’t you worry though! You are my one and only!” He said, nuzzling his head into Hajime’s hair. I laughed at this because it reminded me of what Shuichi does sometimes to me...this is because of the height difference...but I decide to not let that bother me.

“I-I know that...can’t we just get off this topic…” Hajime sighed before Nagito let him go. I smirked at him before he came back over to me.

“What the hell happened to the 5 of you?” He asked, gesturing to our wounds. I completely forgot about them…

“Well...to give you the brief explanation...we escaped a killing game and had to kill the mastermind before we could get away.” I said looking to the side not wanting to admit the people we lost when I was the one leading them. Shuichi gently held my good hand and rubbed the back of it with his hand, reminding me that he was there with me and that I wasn’t alone.

“I see...well we should bandage you all up then, so the wounds don’t get infected.” I flinched thinking about getting my hand and other wounds cleaned and bandaged. I looked up at Shuichi and saw that his bandages from the wound on his head were already dirty again. 

“Yeah, that would be good,” I said before Nagito went up the stairs to get some first aid supplies. As he did this Hajime walked over to me and put a hand on my shoulder. I could feel Shuichi flinch from beside me. I felt a little nervous from this confrontation but I kept a smile on my face and a cautious look in my eyes.

“How do you know Nagito…?” He asked with a blush on his cheeks. I smiled before remembering all the memories I had with Nagito from when I was a bit younger.

“I knew him from highschool, he was a substitute teacher in one of my classes and we became really good friends after that. He was subbing for my math teacher and he was actually very understanding of anyone who couldn’t get the homework,” I paused for a moment to take in a breath.

“and then a little later I was his roommate for a short while because my parents made the home I was living in unsafe, so the authorities deemed him as my guardian from that time...but then Hope’s Peak opened housing and Nagito and I didn’t see each other for a long time...and I’m assuming that’s when you and him got married.” I finished with a proud smile. God I miss those days when we could just laugh and talk until three in the morning without a care. I’m glad that he is one of the first people I saw after escaping that godforsaken place.

Hajime seemed to calm down after hearing this. “I’m surprised that he never mentioned you before to me...,” He said with a frown. I giggled as Nagtio walked down the stairs with the supplies. 

“Ah, you must have told him then~ see Haji~ he was a good friend to me, so don’t be jealous of my best friend Haji,” He teased again rustling his hair as he ushered us all into his living room. His living room was a nice homey space. The sun was coming in from the side window so a light didn’t have to be turned on to see. The walls were a light blue color while there were two light grey couches. There was hardwood throughout the whole house and it was a nice dark grey color and there was a dark blue rug to compliment it.

“Anyway, here, Go-go do you want to help papa?” Nagito said with a smile as Go-go jumped up with excitement. 

“Yeah!” She exclaimed as she rushed over to Nagito’s side. He smiled slightly as he gave her some of the wipes and cotton to clean the wounds. 

“Remember to be gentle, like when Papa was cleaning you knee when you feel off your bike,” He said cupping her cheek to make sure she was listening. She nodded quickly before he gave her head a pat.

“Ok then, you take care of the girls over there ok? And I’ll take care of Kokichi and his boyfriend.” He said making my cheeks become red. I wasn’t embarrassed to be called Shuichi’s boyfriend or anything...I was just surprised that he was able to put that together without seeing anything other than us holding hands.

“Here I’m going to take this off so I can clean your wounds.” He said gesturing to the bandage on my hand and my shirt. I gave him a nod before he asked Shuichi to take the bandages off his head. Shuichi slowly started to take them off before I looked down at my hand...oh god...I have no idea what Tsumugi could have put on my hand…

“Kokichi?” Shuichi asked me as Nagito was cleaning his forehead. I didn’t notice that I was frowning and tears were forming in my eyes. I wiped any tears that may have fallen before I looked over to him.

“Yes~?” I asked in a teasing tone. I could tell by his eyes that he wanted to talk to me in private...but that’s going to have to wait!

“Nothing…” He whispered looking away from me. From this action I felt guilty about not being honest moments before...and just telling him that I was feeling off...I wasn't sure why, but I’m sure I can figure that out, hopefully anyway.

“Kokichi can you take off-” He started before I interrupted him.

“Yeah sorry,” I said, taking off my shirt before taking off the wrapping on my wrist and hand. My hand had a black tattoo that was still all puffy and red from being done only earlier today...the tattoo only had a dead Joelle on the front with the words ‘it was all your fault’ This made my eyes tear up. God...of course she knew about that night, of course she knew how it was my fault that she died that day…

I looked away, burying my head into Shuichi’s arm letting some tears fall from my eyes. Shuichi wrapped an arm around me and gently rubbed my back as I shook with silent sobs. I don’t want to have to be associated with that anymore...I’m not him, he isn’t me...he killed her and it was all my fault she died, because I let the situation get out of control…

It 

Was

All

My

Fault

I cried into his shirt before Nagito started cleaning my wounds, it made me flinch but I was already too preoccupied with the thoughts coming to my mind...his voice rang throughout my thoughts and they just made me cry harder.

Come on~ Let me do that all over again~

You know you don’t really deserve any of this right?

You know that you deserve to be punished…

You deserve death  
.  
.  
.

She was one of the people who stopped me from ending it on that night...February 14th...the day I was planning to end it all, I already said goodbye to all of my friends and was ready to end it. But she called me that night when I was in the act of attempting...and she saved my life...but then a few days later...she got killed because of me, she is dead because of me...I should have had more control over that situation...but it was all over.

“All done,” Nagito said, making me look back down at my hand, there were bandages all over my hand making the tattoo impossible to see...I never want to see that again...but now it’s deep in my skin…

“Thank you Nagito,” Shuichi said before there was a knock at the front door. 

“Who could that be?” Hajime asked Nagito who stood up to answer the door. 

“I’m not sure...maybe it’s the police?” He said raising his shoulders in a shrug as he put his hand on the door knob. I could see the door open and there were two police officers at the door. One of them had dark brown hair and red eyes while the other had long lavender hair with the same color of eyes. Who are these people...they don’t look like police officers...they could be detectives, that is part of the police force technically… 

-Here is today's update! I have up until nightmares 8 recorded and ready to go on my channel, I am going to be posting one part a day--so there is a scheduled time for them to come out everyday! Thank you all so much for reading!-

-ShuichiOuma010-


	93. -93-

They both walked into the living room making me hide even farther into Shuichi’s arm. I could tell he was nervous as well when he put a protective arm around my shoulder. 

“Detective Kirigiri and detective Ludenburg,” The purple haired female stated as she and the other held out their badges for us to see. Kirigiri walked over into the living room and looked down at a file of papers that were stashed under her arm...I could barely see the file but from what I could make out it was the files on the missing kids.

“We are here because Hajime Hinata claims you have found the lost kids that went missing 3 years prior...and there are 5 here so where are the other 10?” She asked, returning the file to her side. Hajime looked over to me and Shuichi for the answer. I didn’t want to have to bring that up again, but they probably need to know what happened in that place…

“Well, they weren’t able to make it out of the killing game we were all trapped in.” Maki said bluntly making the other detective quickly write something down on a notepad she had in her hand. Kirigiri spoke again,

“So, tell me about this killing game. Who ran it? Why were you trapped there? And how did you manage to get out?” She asked Maki. I felt nervous and paranoid from being in the presence of them, one because I was crying and still have tears in my eyes, and two because I don’t have a shirt on and all my scars are exposed…

I felt Shuichi move from beside me and he grabbed his jacket and wrapped it around me before placing me in his lap. I felt my face become hot because of how confident Shuichi was acting. I looked him in the eyes for a moment before Maki spoke,

“Tsumugi Shirogane was the mastermind behind the killing game alongside a robot bear named Monokuma,” She paused letting the detective write that down. Detective Ludenburg finished writing as Shuichi moved his hands to my cheeks to gently wipe my tears away. When he finished he cupped my cheeks and gently kissed my forehead. This made the fact that I was exhausted more apparent...I wanted to fall asleep on him, and I knew he would be totally ok with that...but there are other people in the room--

“I haven’t figured that part out yet, but me as well as Shuichi and Kokichi over there, and Tenko and Himiko, we were able to get out after exposing the mastermind,” She said, making Ludenburg write some more things down. I looked up at Shuichi and wrapped my arms around his neck so I could hide my face in the crook of his neck. He tilted his head the other way to give me more space to do so. I smiled at this and nuzzled my head into his neck making his face go hot.

“I see,” She paused and looked over to her partner. They seemed to have a silent conversation for a few moments before they both turned back to us.

“We are going to take you to the station so we can see if we can find some relatives that you can stay with after being lost for 3 years.” Ludenburg spoke, making me flinch...I have to go back to my house? I clung to Shuichi tighter and felt more tears coming to my eyes...please don’t make me go back there...I want to stay with Shuichi…

“Sounds good,” Tenko said gently rubbing Himiko’s shoulder with her hand. Himiko seemed emotional because of all of this as well...and I could tell that my exhaustion and my emotions were going to get the better of me sooner or later.

“Ok, then come with us.” Ludenburg said before she ushered us to the door. I was about to climb off of Shuichi but he just picked me up and held my head against his shoulder. 

“I know this is very scary to you...but know I’m right here and I will love you always no matter what…” He said gently running his fingers through my hair with his free hand. I stayed silent not really having any sort of response for that.

We all walked out to the car and Nagito and Hajime walked over to the car with Kirigiri moments after. Shuichi and I sat in the back seat with Maki while Himiko and Tenko were sitting in the middle seats. I felt a little claustrophobic in the back...but I was with Shuichi so that canceled out my fear. I just let myself breath in his scent while his heartbeat calmed me down.

“Shuichi, could you give this to Kokichi when he wakes up? It’s just me and Hajime’s phone numbers if you ever want to give us a call.” He paused and Shuichi moved his arm to grab the paper from Nagito. 

“I know we don’t know each other very well, but if you are Kokichi’s boyfriend I’m sure we will become good friends,” He said with a smile before Go-go waved goodbye to the lot of us.

“Bye bye,” She said with a sniffle. I heard Tenko move over to Go-go before she picked her up.

“It’s alright! It’s not goodbye, it's only see you later! We are going to keep in touch so we can see each other again!” Tenko said with a smile. Go-go giggled at this.

“I’m glad!” She said with a smile before she went around giving us all hugs. She gave Shuichi a hand shake because she presumed that I was sleeping...which I wish I was, not because I want to miss this or anything...I’m just so fucking tired.

“Bye Bye!” She said from outside of the car. I could hear Nagito and Hajime laugh a bit before they said the same,

“Goodbye! Best of luck!” That was all they said before the door was shut. Kirigiri and Ludengurg took the front seats and Ludenburg drove while Kirigiri read over the notes. I let my eyes close as the car started moving. It was nice and quiet and Shuichi was just so warm it all made me so sleepy.

…

I felt Kokichi go limp against me. He must have fallen asleep. I smiled and pulled him up a little more so he would be higher on my chest. I let my hand rub his back while the other held him up from his waist. The car hummed in the background of the sound of Kokichi’s soft snores. His eyes still had bags under them but they seemed to be getting better recently, I hope that getting back into this society will help him sleep better as well.

Which reminds me, he seemed nervous when they mentioned relatives...ah that’s right, my uncle is probably going to be the one to pick me up and honestly it’s going to be lonely but it’s manageable. 

I looked back down at Kokichi. I hope that if his parents are no good that I can have him come with me...because honestly having a roommate would be nice, and my uncle wouldn’t mind because we have so much space...well that is if he didn’t move over the last 3 years.

I wonder what Kokichi’s parents look like? I hope that if they do come to pick Kokichi up that they are accepting of this relationship...because we are almost 18 years old...and I want to marry him when I get the chance, because I love Kokichi and I want to stay with him forever. This is all assuming he says yes when I propose- wait I shouldn’t be rushing things. I shook my head a few times. I’m his boyfriend and I love being able to be this close to him and I hope that one day we can become something more.

As Kokichi clung to me and was gently nuzzling into my neck it made me feel tired. It must be because of all the things that have taken place in the past couple of hours...but what matters is we are all out of that place and that we are together.

-Sorry today I have been feeling a little off and just wanted someone to listen to me but as usual everyone dismisses what I say no matter how many times I explain it...because it’s too complicated or something like that--anyway! I have up to part 16 recorded for nightmares now! Videos will be posted on my channel daily! Thank you all so much for reading!!-

-ShuichiOuma010-


	94. -94-

As the car ride ended Kirigiri exited the vehicle and opened the door for us to leave the car. I looked down at Kokichi and he was still fast asleep in my arms. I smiled to myself and gently kissed his forehead before slowly getting out of the car with him still wrapped in my jacket against my chest. The two detectives just led us inside and showed us to an office room. I was going to ask what they were going to do before they spoke.

“We need to get more information about the game from the 5 of you, but we don’t need to do it all today seeing as you all escaped earlier today…” Kirigiri whispered to herself before Ludenburg left the room.

“Detective Kirigiri, I wanted to ask about our relatives...how are you going to-” I was cut off by her speaking. She smiled a bit and sat up in her chair.

“Don’t worry about that, they have already been contacted, and there is no need to be so formal just call me Kyoko.” She said pausing before her partner spoke as well.

“Yes, and you can call me Celeste.” She said with a kind smile. I felt a little more at ease because of this...but I was still worried about all of this. What if our relatives aren’t what we remember them to be? What if we were brainwashed and they don’t even exist? These thoughts all made me shudder. I hated feeling like this...like this could all be a lie.

I let myself focus on Kokichi’s breathing for the time being. It helped to calm me down enough to the point where I found myself rubbing his back again while I hummed quietly into his hair.

“They should all be here soon,” Celeste said leaving the room before Kyoko looked back over at Maki. I assumed this was because she wanted to ask her more questions...seeing as she was the only one who answered them.

“Maki Harukawa right?” She asked before Maki nodded at her.

“Ok, can you tell me more about Tsumugi? Did you know anything about her that could be good information?” She asked putting her hand to her chin. Maki looked over to me and Himiko, because me and her were the only two that had been around her at one point or another.

“Ah, all I can say is that she was running the game and controlling all the other robots and monitors in the school,” I said before she wrote something down in her notepad. 

“I see,” She paused again and the room was silent once more. I could feel Kokichi start to shake against me...so I slowly moved one of my hands to his hair to gently stroke it. He relaxed a little at this but it didn’t do much.

“Shuichi can you describe the school to me?” She asked. I knew she was looking for specifics, like the cage around it and the layout. 

“Well, there were 5 floors as well as a basement in the main building. The dormitory and the trial room as well as some other labs and things were outside in the courtyard. The trial room was used when a murder would take place…” I could feel my breath hitch...we have lost so many people because of the murder that took place there…

“The trial room was accessed with an elevator that went down for a long while before making it down to the trial room.” Maki finished for me. She gave me a reassuring glance while Himiko gently put a hand on my upper back.

“So this trial room wasn’t part of the main building?” She asked before Maki nodded. She wrote more things down fairly quickly.

“It was a little ways away from the school, because the courtyard was split into two portions, the top part and then the part that was down the stairs. And around all of this there was a large metal cage that showed that we were surrounded by bright skies...but when we escaped out of one of the many secret tunnels or doors they seemed to be down underground, and the one we escaped out from was when we were on the 5th floor,” Maki added. Kyoko smiled after writing some more things down. 

“Ok, thank you for all of that,” She said with a smile.

“Of course,” Maki responded with a smile of her own. I kept moving my hand through Kokichi’s hair while adding some quiet reassurances.

“It’s alright I’m right here...I love you…” I whispered into his ear before he slowly moved against me as he woke up.

“Shuichi?” He asked quietly slowly, moving to look up at me. I blushed at the look he gave me, but quickly kissed his forehead.

“Good morning love,” I whispered as he slowly moved back into my neck. I smiled and focused back on Kyoko and Maki.

“I need to let you know that we are going to have to set up meetings with each of you individually to figure out the whole mystery behind this.” She said before Celeste came back into the room.

“Shuichi, Tenko, and Himiko.” She said looking at the three of us.

“Your parents or guardians are here,” She said with a smile. Is my uncle really here?

“Ok,” I said slowly moving to get Kokichi up.

“Hey baby…” I whispered into his ear rubbing his back. He slowly groaned and met my eyes again.

“Yea…” He said slowly moving out of my arms. I blushed more when my jacket slipped off of his shoulder. I moved my hand to grab the fabric before placing it back on his shoulder.

“Shu~ you are so warm~,” He commented before he slowly got to his feet. I got up after him and put my hand over his back so he would be able to stable himself. 

“Yeah I have been told,” I blushed and looked to the side as some of the other girls started giggling. It must have been because of the scene I caused earlier--I shook my head twice before I moved to walk out with Celeste. This was before Maki grabbed my hand.

“I can stay with Kokichi while you go to talk with your uncle.” She said slowly, putting her arms around Kokichi. I looked at her and then to the door. Would my uncle be mad at me if he saw me with Kokichi? Better question would Kokichi be mad at me if I let my uncle see him in this state? Maki and the others were waiting...so I hesitantly gave her Kokichi. 

Kokichi clung to my shirt...and I hated having to remove him from me so he could stay in the room with Maki and Kyoko…but I need to make sure it’s safe for the both of us first. 

I walked out of the room feeling empty and cold. I could only focus on the lack of Kokichi from beside me. I want to go back to him...I thought to myself before I was interrupted by a voice.

“Shuichi!” Someone called out before I felt arms around me. I felt a familiarity with the voice, it seemed like I have heard it before...Wait. I pulled out of the person's arms.

“Uncle?” I asked looking at the older man. He has seemed to get more grey hair from the last time I remember seeing him. But he still looked kind and calming...even if I know after this it’s going to go back to the same old routine.

-Here you all go! I hope you enjoyed this part! Thank you all so much for reading!!-

-ShuichiOuma010-


	95. -95-

“I can stay with Kokichi while you go to talk with your uncle.” Maki said slowly, putting her arms around me. I could feel Shuichi hesitantly give me to Maki...I felt a little abandoned in a way, but it's probably just me being clingy because of almost losing him multiple times in the last 24 hours...

I clung to my shirt. I didn’t want him to leave me. I didn’t want to be left alone again...I felt some tears come to my eyes as Shuichi arms left from around me. I felt Maki’s there in replacement...but it wasn’t the same. I wanted Shuichi to be holding me right now, but he isn’t even here at the moment. 

“Hey, Kokichi, it’s ok I’m here while Shuichi goes to talk to his uncle. He just wants to make sure that he is accepting and calm so he can introduce you to him...but he also probably didn’t want to take you out there while you are still tired.” She said while I yawned. She was right. I am still tired...I feel exhausted. Like there is this force on my shoulders making it hard for my eyes to stay open...making it hard for me to do anything.

I shook my head a couple of times before looking back over at Maki. “Thank you for staying with me...you don’t think anyone is going to come with you either?” I asked, rubbing my eyes with my hand. I could feel some tears still in the corners of them as I rubbed Shuichi’s jacket against my cheeks. Maki looked over to the door for a moment before gesturing to the couch. 

I realized I was still leaning against her. I quickly muttered a sorry before we moved over to the couch. I sat down pulling Shuichi’s jacket closer to my chest, not wanting to let go of the scent that was attached to it...the warmth that was still on it from him.

“Yeah, I mean I was at the orphanage before I was taken away and made to be an assassin.” She said with a frown. I could tell something was bugging her, but decided that if she wanted to tell me she would. Because honestly, it’s not my place to ask.

“I had a friend back there that was going to get taken, but I took her place instead…” Maki sighed looking down at her hands. She clenched them and unclenched them again and again. 

“I see,” I paused putting one of my hands on her own. “Maybe we can stay together then! Because I know for a fact my parents won’t want to come to get me!” Exclaimed with a small laugh. She smiled a bit at me.

“Yeah that sounds nice,” She paused before she looked at me.

“We are almost 18...so we could probably go look for a place to stay,” She said as I met her gaze. I smiled at her.

“Yeah, we could stay somewhere with the others,” I said with a smile. Shuichi, we could be living together~ with the others, it would be nice...sure we will get on each other's nerves, but I’m sure we could all make it work. I mean I have been running an organization with members that come from all over! So, I’m positive we will be able to work it out! 

My smile fell...DICE, where the hell are they? Are they ok working without me? I felt a serious expression take over my face as my gaze fell to the floor. Did they get caught? How have they even been doing without me? I asked myself putting my head in my hands.

“Hey, what’s wrong?” Maki asked gently, putting a hand on my shoulder. I smiled a bit at the action but wasn’t able to get it off my mind. I have left them alone for so long...so what if they aren’t doing ok? I sighed running a hand through my hair.

“I’m just worried about DICE,” I said, feeling a little guilty for saying the name out loud. Maki didn’t seem to mind it and she just moved her hand away to put it back into her lap. I moved back in the seat so I was leaning back before I met her gaze again.

“I get that feeling, I’m worried about some people I left behind as well,” She said but I could hear her add, I still feel guilty about leaving them all behind….She didn’t say it outloud but I still heard it loud and clear. 

“Yeah.” I said looking back over to the door. What could they be talking about out there? What the hell could be going on- I cut these thoughts off before they got out of hand. Shuichi can handle himself so I shouldn’t worry so much.

“So, are you planning on marrying Shuichi?” She asked, looking over to me with a small blush on her cheeks. I felt my face heat up almost immediately. Why does she ask that all of a sudden? I asked myself before I looked over at her and saw her eyes were a little glossy- ah, so that’s what this is about. I thought to myself before gently taking her hand in my own.

“Yes, of course I am...I know you probably wanted to do that with Kaito huh…?” I asked quietly as some tears fell out of her eyes. I hated having to be the one to bring all the bad news… but reality is Kaito is dead...he died when we all were able to escape…

“Yeah…” She whispered before looking away from me. I stood up and walked so I was standing in front of her. This was before I brought her face into my chest gently rubbing her shoulders. I could feel her tense from the contact and she went to move away before slowly relaxing.

“It’s ok to cry you know...we are all here for you...I know how much it must hurt to have lost him, but know you still have all of us and we are your family now.” I said with a smile. I felt my heartbeat become slightly faster at the thought of having a real family. A ‘real’ family...not like the ones who always left me in the dark, not the ones who took my childhood away from me...not the ones who made me feel like dying, but the ones that want me to live, the ones who want me to continue on, so we can all live together.

I smiled to myself as Maki calmed down. She slowly moved out of the embrace before she wiped her remaining tears. “Thanks…” She muttered to herself before I went back to sitting next to her. It was silent for a long moment, but it wasn’t awkward...it was more calming to me.

“Hey-” I started only for the door to be opened. Kyoko walked in with my...mother. I looked up at her with a glare in my eyes. I could tell Maki knew who this was by the way I reacted. God, I hate this woman...sure she raised me as best she could...but she took everything from me, and pretended that I was ok! Making me pretend I was OK! Making me think that all I was good for was being a good puppet for the both of them...taking my life away from me slowly as I became a well oiled machine with no way of being able to make my own choices...a perfect puppet for them to use and then toss aside when I was no longer useful or relevant.

Sure after getting out of the hospital they were more understanding, to an extent. But that didn’t make me feel like I belonged there...I felt like dying was the only way I wouldn’t be criticised for anything I did….that I wouldn’t have all of my actions controlled as I wasted away as their own puppet.

“Kokichi!” She said running up to me with a smile plastered on her face. She smelled just as she had before, the smell of the home that used to be where i was trapped. I didn’t say anything as she moved away from me.

“Ah, I would have thought you would be happy to see your mom-” I cut her off.

“You aren’t my mother,” I said in a cold tone making her sigh.

“But I am Kokichi and you should know your place as my son!” She beamed grabbing onto my arm trying to take me out of the room. I pulled away from her but she kept trying to take me with her. Eventually I pulled away making her fall back so her head hit the door. She got up with an angry expression on her face..now I have taken it too far. I looked down to my feet.

“This is why I shouldn’t have come! You’re a selfish brat just as you always have been.” She spat before leaving the office. Kyoko called after her but once she planned to leave I knew better than anyone that she was going to leave. 

“Kokichi,” Kyoko said looking over to me. All I did was look to the side. 

“Shuichi mentioned to me that your mother wasn’t the best to you...so we are going to be asking you some questions about it as well as investigating them ok?” She asked looking down at me concerned. I felt some tears come to my eyes before I saw Shuichi enter the room. The only thing that crossed my mind as I ran towards him was that it was Shuichi! 

“Don’t leave me again please! I missed you!” I said letting some tears fall down my cheeks. I felt another male clear his throat making my breath hitch. Who the hell-

“So, you must be Shuichi’s boyfriend?” The male asked, making me look up at Shuichi for answers. He smiled and gently patted my head. 

“Yeah, this is my boyfriend I was telling you about! Kokichi Ouma,” He said with a smile. I blushed at this, so this is his uncle...but isn’t he.

“Well, it’s nice to meet you!” He said with a smile before he pulled me into a hug. I flinched at the embrace but Shucihi gently rubbed my shoulder before joining the hug. I felt a little better that he was by my side...but that didn’t help my confusion.

“Sorry, Kokichi this is my Uncle,” Shuichi said with a smile. I looked up at the older man with a nervous glance.

“Yeah, sorry I should introduce myself,” He said with a small laugh.

“My name is Sam Saihara,” He said with a smile. I noticed that he had Shuichi’s eyes. It made me feel a little happy that I was getting to know his relative, like a real boyfriend. 

“Nice to meet you! My name is Kokichi Ouma!” I exclaimed with a smile. He held his hand out for me to shake and I took it in my own shaking it a few times.

“Nice to meet you as well! I hear that you are going to be staying with us for a while?” He asked with a smile. Shuichi blushed and looked over at me and Maki.

“Y-yeah, I thought it would be good if the two of you could stay over with us, because we have the room and-” I cut him off by pulling his face down to my level before kissing his lips. He blushed more at this and his uncle just laughed a bit.

“Shuichi you are still so easily flustered!” He said laughing again. Me and the others joined him in laughter and it felt good to laugh for the first time in a long time.

-We love a supportive uncle! I have another math test coming up next week...and I have to memorize a bit of formulas (aka 23 at least-) so I hope I am able to understand it all! Thank you all so much for reading! I hope you enjoy!-

-ShuichiOuma010-


	96. -96-

“What about Himiko and Tenko?” I asked after we all were able to catch our breath. Shuichi looked at me with a smile on his face before he pulled out his phone. His phone looked new and by the smile on his uncle's face I assumed that he gave him a phone. After a few moments Shuichi held out his phone for Maki and I to see what was displayed on the screen.

“Oh you got their contact information? But how did you-” I was about to ask him how he was able to get all their information in such a short time, but he cut me off before I could finish my thought. 

“When my Uncle met me outside Himiko and Tenko were still talking with some people they knew. So, I walked over and asked them for their contact information. They both smiled as the people that were there with them thanked me for helping them both make it out safely…” He looked down for a moment and I could tell he was chiding himself about the people we lost...I grabbed his hand before he continued.

“Then they asked if I had a phone because they got their phones back from their guardians. And then before I could say no my uncle gave me this phone...and he-” Before he could finish his uncle moved so he was in front of the three of us. I looked at him with a confused look on my face before he handed me and Maki our very own phones. I smiled and went up to hug him.

“Thank you Mr. Saihara!” I said before pulling back. I could tell Maki was a little excited about getting her own phone, but she didn’t say anything about it. He gave me a pat on my head before he shook his head.

“No, don't thank me it's my pleasure! And call me Sam!” He said with a smile. I felt like he was my family even though I have only been around him for a short time. But he was so welcoming and accepting of this, not to mention willing and kind for having the three of us stay at his place. ..Shuichi is his nephew so he was going to take care of him already, so it’s nice to be able to have someone who wants to have my stay with them. Just like Shuichi has told me multiple times already.

“Alright!” I said with another smile before I blushed at my earlier thought. Shuichi wants to stay by my side even now~ how romantic~ I said giggling a little bit before my mind had another question. How did he know that we were all here? Did Kyoko-

I was cut off by Shuichi before I could finish my thought. “He wanted to give you both a little house warming gift, as well as something to keep tabs on you so if you get in trouble it’s easier to contact him or one of us.” He said with a smile. That makes me feel safer about this whole thing. I don’t want to go back into the real world...I don’t even know what to do now that I have gotten out of that godforsaken place…

“Yes, Kyoko also notified me about you guys after telling me that Shuichi has been found. Kyoko knew I was looking to find a roommate because of how empty the house felt without Shuichi there.” He said rustling his hand in Shuichi’s hair.

“Oh, you mean that?” He asked looking back at him. He smiled and pulled Shuichi into a hug making my hand fall from his. 

“Yes of course I do. I know I didn’t show it much but I love you Shuichi, I know your parents weren’t there for you and I wasn’t great at being there for you either.” He said, pausing to look Shuichi in the eyes. I moved over to rub Shuichi’s back when I noticed he started crying. I felt concerned before I realized that his uncle was being honest with him about the way he made him feel...I wish my parents would do that for me and at least try to change, but they are already set in their own ways and their religion and their own judgement is final...they take nothing else into account...so maybe it will be better to be living with a detective?

“I want to be here for you from now on, after you didn’t come home from school that one day I realized that I wasn’t being a good guardian to you...and I want to become better, so can you give me another chance?” He asked, holding onto Shuichi’s shoulders waiting for his answer. Shuichi looked back at me for a moment as if asking for my opinion. I just smiled at him and nodded, letting him know that it was ok to let him have another chance. Like he did for me all that time ago.

“Of course, thank you,” Shuichi said letting his tears fall. Sam pulled him in for another hug before rubbing his shoulders. After Shuichi calmed down he moved back and gave his head a small pat.

“Well, we should get going! Are you all ready?” He asked before I looked over to the door. Kyoko was standing there with a box in her hands with my name on it while there was another one under it with Maki’s name, what is all this? 

“Before you go here are your things that were left at your school when you were abducted.” Kyoko said to the both of us after walking over to us. I looked into the box when she handed me mine before giving the other one to Maki. 

I looked into the box and saw my old doodling notebook as well as my deck of cards. There were some of the things I remember my friends giving me and some of the things that were given to me by my parents on my birthdays...when they didn’t almost forget about it that is. 

My backpack was in the box with some of my pens, pencils, jackets, and patches scattered around it. It was all a little dusty from being in the box for so long...but it was nice to have it back. I looked at one of the jackets in the box. It was a lavender gradient hoodie with checkered bunny ears on the hood. I felt some tears come to my eyes as I grabbed the hoodie and held it close to my chest. 

This was Joelle’s jacket...she would wear it all the time before she- I cut myself off so I didn’t start crying harder than I was. He would always wear it when she was at school with me, and some of the boys there that would sexually assault and harass her made fun of her for her obsession with things that they considered childish. Like how she always wore her hair up in pigtails and always wore black eye liner with all her hello kitty patches and such.

I smiled to myself as Shuichi pulled me into his arms. “Hey, it’s alright,” He whispered gently, kissing my forehead making me giggle a bit. I looked up at him and smiled.

“Yeah!” I said feeling happy even though I was sad. I was happy that even if she was no longer here that I had this to remember her by. I put the jacket on before sliding my phone into my pocket. I was going to set up the settings in the car with the help from Shuichi. Shuichi just smiled at me and grabbed my hand.

“Are you guys coming?” Sam called out to us before we all walked out to the car as Shuichi yelled back, “Yup!” with a smile making his lips crease into the sides of his cheeks.

We all walked over to his car as the sun was coming down on us. It was a little warmer than it was before and it looked nice outside. Even though it seemed to be fall it was quite warm. Shuichi opened the car door for me so the two of us could sit in the back, Maki took the front seat with Sam in the drivers seat before he started up the car.

“Hey Kokichi?” Sam called out making me look up at him. I hummed letting him know I was listening to him.

“How long have you and Shuichi been together?” He asked, making me blush, oh jeez, I have no idea how long we have been together...but knowing we were in that killing game for at least 3 years...I must have been with him for at least 2 at this point. I blushed at that. We have been together for 2 years and Shuichi still wants me by his side. 

Shuichi moved his hand so it was holding my own. This made me look over at him and he had a blush on his face just as I did. “We have been together for about 2 years now.” Shucihi said gently, moving me closer to him. We both had our seatbelts on so it was a little uncomfortable having to wear one after being in that killing game for as long as we were, but it was still nice being able to be close to him again.

“That’s nice, I’m glad you found each other.” He said with a smile before the car started moving and we were on the road again. He started playing some quiet music on the stereo. It sounded like some pop music like avril lavigne and some rihanna as well as some britney spears. I smiled a bit because of how his music taste wasn’t anything like I assumed it would be, but it was nice.

“So, do you guys want to go back to Hope's Peak?” He asked, keeping his eyes on the road. I looked down at my hands. Going back to school? Hmm, I think we should at least try to get our schooling done, because we have been out of school for 3 years...while at the same time I didn’t want to have to go back to school because it was always a pain in my ass-

“You all were already enrolled there, and I’m sure the people there will be very understanding and let you come back.” He added before I looked over at Shuichi.

“I think going back would be good, but I think all of us need some time to adjust to being out of the game for a while before we go back.” He said before he gently kissed my forehead. I let myself rest against his arm letting my exhaustion slowly come back to me.

“That’s a good idea! I have this week off because Shuichi was found so I can help you all get the hang of it!” He said with a smile before I felt Shuichi lean against me. I could tell he was tired by the way he was clinging to me. The way his breathing became slower and the way he was nuzzling into my hair. I could tell by this action that he wanted cuddles. I smiled and looked over at him only to see his eyes were already closed. 

“You can take a nap if you need to. I know today must have been exhausting for you,” Sam said, referring to Shuichi who was already asleep. I smiled and felt my eyes become heavy. A nap would be nice...especially since it’s with Shuichi by my side.

-We love wholesome cuddles~ Believe it or not but I have never been in a romantic relationship with anyone, but I mean one day I hope I will be able to. Well if the right person comes! Anyway~ thank you all so much for reading!-

-ShuichiOuma010-


	97. -97-

I felt myself finally relax for the first time in a long time and it felt really nice. Being able to have Shuichi here by my side and still being able to feel his arms around me as I was asleep next to him. I was feeling a bit anxious about the whole thing with staying with Sam instead of my parents. But honestly I didn't care, because my parents took a part of me and never gave it back. They took my younger self from me and made me grow up into this adult I Know nothing about. Who the hell am I? I thought to myself as the car came to a halt. I assumed that meant we made it to his house. 

I slowly opened my eyes and saw Shuichi gently smiling at me. I blushed a bit at the sudden cute face right after I woke up...but I suppressed my blush as soon as I noticed it creeping onto my cheeks. Shuichi just laughed a bit at my reaction before he moved in closer to me so his lips were by my ear.

“You ready?” He asked before leaning back to look into my eyes. I felt a smile come to my face before I replied.

“Of course my beloved~,” I said in a teasing tone making him blush instead of me. I laughed before I unbuckled and got out of the car after Shuichi. Sam’s house was fairly big so it made sense how he had enough room to take in 3 highschool kids. The house was a nice dark pale blue color. It gave me some cool paranormal vibes, like when I would read the ghost books at 3am kinda vibes. The house was about 3 stories, but assuming it had a basement and an attic it probably had around 5 floors.

“Here you go Shuichi, can you unlock the door?” Sam asked before tossing the keys over to Shuichi. He and Maki got our things out of the trunk. I felt a little guilty about not helping with carrying my things, but didn't let it bother me too much. Shuichi took my hand and walked with me over to the door. There was a dark grey stone path to the door. There were flat rocks that seemed to be placed on top of cement. It looked really nice with the dark blue color of the house. 

We walked up to the door and Shuichi put the key into the lock. The door was a nice white color, but as the blue house it was also a pale color to match. As Shuichi opened the door I realized Shuichi still had his dorm key with him. I knew this because I was wearing his jacket still and I could feel them in his pocket. I think I left mine in my shirt pocket as well, and I think Maki and the others still have theirs as well...they are just a reminder of the pain we were put through...and all the pain the others had to go through before getting killed in that killing game.

I walked into the house by Shuichi’s side and it was a spectacular house. There was a nice chandelier that has little strands hanging down with gem looking glass pieces added for decoration. There were three rooms it broke out into from the front room where the door and stairs up to the next floor were. The dining room was to the left, there was a small study to the right with bookshelves lining it with a small desk built into the wall with a nice chair in front of it, then there was a small area with some couches with stairs to downstairs.

“So do you guys like the house?” He asked with a smile. I couldn’t even form the words, this was like a palace compared to some of the places I have had to live in. Shuichi spoke first, breaking the small awkward silence as I was admiring the house.

“Yes, Sam, it looks amazing. How were you able to pay for all of this?” He asked, making my mind immediately want to know the answer out of curiosity. Shuichi seemed to smile at the change of my facial expressions, probably from my amazed face turning to a curious one in a moment. I blushed a little at the action but didn’t say anything.

“Oh? Well, I helped your mother get off her feet and get into the acting industry, so I made some money that way as well as being a detective!” He said with a laugh holding my box out in front of him. He seemed to be a fit man and he seemed slimmer which made sense because he is Shuichi’s uncle so they have some things in common. 

“Thank you for letting us stay here.” Maki said with a small smile. I smiled as well adding,

“Yes! Thank you sooo~ much~!” I said with stars in my eyes. Shuichi laughed a bit, making me want to tease him later to get him back for it in a way...as well as all the times he has made me blush so far.

“Of course! Here I can show you your rooms-” He said before he cut himself off and turned to me and Shuichi. 

“Do you guys want to share a master bedroom?” He asked with a smirk on his face. I could tell he was doing this just to make Shuichi flustered. Shuichi blushed at the question and I was able to keep my blush under control making me feel a little proud of myself.

“Yes~ I would love to share a room like we have been doing Shu~Chan~ Do you want to Shumai~?” I asked gently poking Shuichi’s chest, making a small yelp leave his mouth. I smirked at this and I could tell Sam was holding back a laugh.

“Y-yeah…” He said covering his face with his hand. Before I could pull his hand off to tease him farther Sam started walking up the stairs gesturing for us to follow.

“Your rooms are up here!” He said with the same kind smile he has always had on his face ever since I met him. He had a clean shaved face and his hair was dark blue the same as Shuichi’s and he had the same golden eyes as Shuichi. This probably made me feel more comfortable around him because of my relationship with Shuichi.

“Alrighty~!” I said back as I walked up the stairs behind him with Shuichi and Maki. 

Walking up the stairs took a moment because there were a decent amount of stairs. Once we got up the stairs there was a hallway with rooms on either side. There seemed to be at least 5 rooms in the hallway. 

“Ok, the master bedroom is in the first room on the left. Maki, your room is the last door on the right and then my room is at the very end on the left, so if you every need anything feel free to ask.” He said opening the door to me and Shuichi’s room as Maki walked down the hallway to her own. The room had a light pale blue wall with the other walls being a pale white. The closet was a light grey color while the floor was a soft grey carpet. It felt very homey and nice to be in, it even smelled like Shuichi already.

“I’ll leave you two to get situated! Also--before I go I should mention that if my door is locked I’m working on something that can’t be interrupted, so just shoot me a text if you need something then ok?” He asked looking at the two of us as we walked past him and into the room. I smiled at him,

“Alright! Thank you so much again Sam!” I said to him before he walked out with a nod.

I looked over to Shuichi and he was just taking some of the things out of my box before putting some of the jackets and other clothes into the closet. There were already some clothes on the left side of the dresser and I assumed they were his. One because they were all black, and two they just felt like they were his clothes. 

“Kokichi do you want to go shopping for some clothes tomorrow?” He asked looking back at me as I closed the door. I smiled at him before going to grab one of his shirts out of the drawer. I held it up to myself and it was big on me, but because it smelled like Shuichi I wanted to put it on anyway. I am definitely going to be wearing his clothes, they were just so warm and they make my heart feel so at peace.

“I think that would be good.” I said with a smile. He smiled back at me before going back to the box. I looked over his shoulder after I put his shirt back in the drawer. 

“So, I wanted to ask you...what was the meaning behind the tattoo on your hand?” He asked, making me flinch. I moved away from him and went to sit on the edge of the bed. The dark blue sheets creasing a bit under me. Shuichi stopped looking through the box to move back towards me. I felt some tears start to come down my cheeks. Why do I feel so helpless all of a sudden?

“Ah! Sorry I didn’t mean to make you cry! Sorry I just was curious and I let it get the better of me…” He said putting his head down in front of me. I smiled a bit before gently bringing his head into my chest.

“It’s alright, I know your heart was in the right place,” I said with a smile. Shuichi slowly moved his head so he could look at me. 

“But, if you want to talk about it...know that I’m always here to listen,” He said, making my heart race just as it did the first time he said that. I want to tell him about it...and I know it’s better to talk about it instead of dancing around it like a taboo subject...only to break down every time it gets brought up.

-Today’s part! Thank you all so much for reading!!-

-ShuichiOuma010-


	98. -98-

“Well, it’s kind of hard to explain...but before I was put into the hospital after getting exposed by my parents...I had a friend named Joelle who was my only close friend before I got accepted into Hope’s Peak.” I paused before gesturing for him to join me on the bed. He looked at me with worry in his eyes before he moved to sit on the bed next to me. His arm was around my waist as he pulled me closer to him. I felt like crying just because of this small action he showed to me, but I held it in for the time being because I need to get it out of my system before I become a blubbering mess.

“Joelle was always there to hangout with me and some of the members of DICE before it happened.” My breath hitched and I felt some tears fall from my eyes. I sighed to myself and wiped them away with my hand before Shuichi grabbed my hand.

“It’s ok, I’m right here with you.” He said before adding, “I know this is hard, but I know talking about it can help.” That gave me a little more confidence in myself even though this whole situation was getting to me. We made it out of the killing game, but what now? How are we all just supposed to move on from that?

“She died on the night I was going to commit Suicide. It was one of my many attempts that ended up being unsuccessful...but she called me as I was on my way to the highway and she knew by my voice that something was wrong-” I was cut off by a sob that escaped my lips. Shuichi's hand moved to the back of my head. He ran his fingers through my hair calming my mind down for a small moment. And in that moment I was able to speak again.

“She rushed after me as I was walking into the road cars were passing by she tried to pull me out of the way...but he ended up taking over...he yelled at her and tried to get out of her grip...he eventually made her start crying because of the things I was saying about myself. Everything was so blurry...all I remember after that was that she got hit by the car” The whole scene played again in my mind. The screams, the blood...the laughter in my head after he took the one thing I cared about most. The one person that I wanted to be there for when she got her first kiss from another girl, when she finally got her license...and when she was able to finish the novel she was working on.

“...it was too dark to see anything...but before the driver came out he took me over again and went to...do things to her body. He just ended up taking some of her blood as well as my own before the man came out of his car and called the police. I had to lie that day…” I whispered the last part feeling my heart stop. It was all my fault because I didn’t have control over him...I never have control over anything when it comes to him taking me over. It’s like I’m no longer there, like there is no Kokichi Ouma, only malice, pure and true malice.

The tears already started pouring out of my eyes. I can’t just move on like this...the guilt was moving from my chest to my head, making it hard for me to think about anything other than the despairful thoughts coming into my mind.

“Kokichi, that’s not your fault…” He said gently looking into my eyes. His eyes looked sad like he was remembering something. The pale yellow orbs were glazed with tears like a sink that could overflow any second. I gently moved to plant a kiss on his cheek before he stopped me by kissing my lips. I blushed at this and kissed back.

His lips told me what he was thinking and his eyes were the evidence I needed to put it together. Something must have happened to him that was similar...or maybe even just someone he knew that committed suicide...I felt the guilt come over me again. Why did this have to happen? I wish she was still here living everyday...wishing I was the one it took instead, but I get to be here with Shuichi regardless of all the losses I have suffered that have made my brain weak.

“Hey, Kichi?” He said in a breathy whisper as he spoke against my lips before kissing me again. I felt my eyes slide closed because of how he was making my senses feel love. All of them tingling with the feeling of love he was always able to make me feel.

“Yes~?” I asked in a teasing tone before he moved my head to rest in the crook of his neck. His skin was warm and was making my relaxation as well as the tears come to a close. Small hiccups escaped my lips before Shuichi answered.

“You know I love you more than anything-” He said, making me feel a little confused. Why is he bringing this up again? I already know that he loves me...he has already told me so many times already.

“Yeah I know that Shu-” I started only to feel his finger come to my lips. I looked down at his finger before looking up to study his face. His cheeks were red and he had some tears in his eyes. The same saddened expression as before, the one that made me think that he must have been in a similar situation...one with having to deal with a loss.

“Know that I’m so thankful that you are here...and I always want you to know if the thoughts become too painful...that I’m always going to be here to listen, and to talk to you, because I love you.” He said with a sniffle. At this point tears already started coming down his cheeks as my mind started to go into worried mode. As if someone had flicked a switch I moved to wrap my arms around him in a hug.

“I know something must have happened in your past Shuichi...and know it's the same for me. I want to be here to listen to you as you are here to listen to me.” I said with a smile creeping on my cheeks.He smiled in return. His smile was full of love and just the happiness of being loved by another human being. Honestly, that was all I was feeling. The love and the overwhelming warmth of knowing that I’m loved by another, and that another person wants to be around me.

“Y-yeah...I’m so glad you are still here,” He said with more tears coming out of his eyes. His sink finally overflowed and he was letting all the emotions that were building up come out. Well maybe not all of them, but I could tell that he was getting some of his own emotional weight off of his shoulders by the way he was crying.

“Me too.” I said rubbing his shoulders as he cried into my shoulder. His hands were wrapped around me tightly and I could tell he was worried to let go, because he was afraid of being vulnerable without a person next to him to protect him from the others. We were alone at the moment, but it’s still comforting knowing that another person is here with you in your moment of weakness.

After moments of him sobbing against my shoulder he was able to pull back. Moving his arm to wipe away the stay tears. I smiled planting gentle kisses on his forehead and cheeks before kissing his lips. They were all small quick kisses, but somehow I was able to make them gentle enough so he was able to calm down. Like stolen kisses given to a lover as they have to leave for work, saying a brief goodbye before planting a quick kiss on their lips before heading out the door. 

“Feeling better?’ I asked letting him have a moment before he spoke.

“Yeah...thank you,” He said, moving his hand to rub my shoulder. I smiled up at him and moved my hand to his lower back while the other one stayed cupping his cheek.

“You are very welcome my Shushu~,” I said slowly standing up off the bed before looking over to my box that was sitting on the floor with some of its contents scattered around it. Shuichi stood up a couple seconds after me I knew this because he took my hand is his own when he did so.

“We should get all these things put away,” I said looking at the mess on the floor. Shucihi laughed a bit, making me turn to face him.

His face was still red from crying as well as his eyes. But he was smiling and laughing with his eyes closed a bit. His mouth turned up in a smile as cute little laughs left his mouth. “Yeah, we should,” 

I moved over to the box letting his hand fall from mine. I looked into the box after squatting in front of it. There were still some items that were in my backpack as well as some of the other notebooks and such that were in my bag. Shuichi picked up my bag before he dumped out the contents on the floor. There were some pencils a couple of manga books called ‘anonymous noise’ with some notebooks and cute little erasers that must have been from Joelle.

“Do you want to put these all in one of the drawers of the side table?” Shuichi asked, already organizing them into their own little piles. I gave him a nod before I felt my phone buzz in my pocket. I gently took it out and looked at the home screen with a confused glance. Shuichi moved to check his phone as well so I’m assuming he must have gotten it as well. 

There was a message displayed on the screen with some random numbers I didn’t know. “So, you got the message too?” Shuichi asked moving over to my side holding his phone out. I nodded again as I opened it up and saw that there were already 5 messages.

***-***-****: Hey guys this is Himiko and here is the group chat for us to keep in touch!

***-***-****: Alright this is Maki.

***-***-****: This is Tenko! 

***-***-****: Shuichi and Kokichi may take a minute to respond because they are getting their room put together.

***-***-****: That’s alright I guess we will hear from them soon enough then!

I closed my phone and looked back over at Shuichi. “I think it’s nice they put a group chat together.” He said with a smile. I smiled back and went to lean against the closet door as I looked back at my phone. 

“We should probably message back after setting up our phones right?” Shuichi said putting my items into the second drawer down on the bedside table.

“Yeah, we can help each other though!” I said with a smile before jumping onto the bed. Shuichi laughed a bit at this but joined me on the bed. 

“Ok, let's set up our passwords first!” I said with a smile. Shuichi blushed at this and I was going to tease him more before I remembered that I should be getting this done before anything else. I put in a password before telling it to Shuichi and he did the same for me. I smiled knowing that he trusted me with his password.It was nice being able to know that he trusts me even though in the killing game I was labeled as a liar.

-Here is today's update! Thank you all so much for reading!!-

-ShuichiOuma010-


	99. -99-

“Ok, so we should message them back,” Shuichi said before I nodded. They must be waiting for our reply. I started kicking my legs out as we were sitting on the bed watching as my feet moved back and forth. I remember doing this all the time when I was alone in my room. Just being able to watch my feet move back and forth was a calming sensation all on it’s own. Calming me from the pattern as well as the quiet noise of it gently hitting the bed with each kick.

“Yeah, I guess~,” I said with a sigh going to lie back on the bed. I wondered to myself what going back to school was going to be like...I mean when I got back from the hospital all those years ago they all stared at me like I was some abnormal thing...I hope that won’t happen when we get back. But knowing Shuichi was going to be by my side made me feel a little better.

I opened the group chat and smirked as I looked at the replies. But before I responded I quickly made contacts for them as well as getting a picture of Shuichi for my wallpaper, his profile picture, and for me to always have with me...even if he didn’t know I had it.

Shu: We just got done getting everything put away!

Tenko: That’s good

Himiko: Don’t be so cold Tenko--

Tenko: sorry T^T

Himiko: It’s fine

Maki: So Tenko and Himiko are you both planning on going back to school?

Tenko: Yeah!

Himiko: It would be good if we were able to finish school before we did anything.

Shu: I agree

Maki: Then we should all check in with each other before we go.

Kichi: That sounds fantastic~

Tenko: Ah it’s Kokichi

Kichi: That’s not very nice!

Tenko: yeah whatever--I have to go

Kichi: ^^

Maki: I’m going to put my phone down.

Shu: Ok, talk to you all tomorrow then

Himiko: See you later!

Kichi: Sayonara!

I closed my phone and Shuichi put his phone down on the bed. “Hey Kichi?” Shuichi asked gently, moving his head so he was looking at me. Shuichi was laying on the bed next to me with his arms propping him up. I was lying on my back looking up at him.

“Yes?” I asked moving my hand to rest on my chest. Shuichi looked tired as his eyes fluttered closed for a moment. 

“We should get to bed soon…” He whispered, moving his arms and body so he was laying on his side. He faced me and his face was flushed a bit making me smile a bit. I almost forgot how sleepy Shuichi gets when something stressful or intense happens. But I would be lying if I said I wasn’t exhausted as well…

“Yeah~ But mostly because my beloved Shu is tired already~” I said in a softer tone. He smiled a bit at this before he moved closer to me. I didn’t say anything as he wrapped his arms around my waist. I just sighed to myself and moved closer to him. I rested my head on his shoulder before placing a gentle kiss on the mark I left on his neck from before. He shuddered a bit at this but didn’t end up moving.

I looked over to the open closet and remembered that I should change into Pajamas. Mostly because of how uncomfortable my pants can be when I sleep in them. I gently nudged Shuichi with my arm and he stirred for a moment before he stopped. I groaned to myself before slowly trying to get out his grip.

“Hey you can’t leave,” He said, pulling me back into his arms. My face went hot at this and I felt irritated that he seemed so awake at the moment.

“You are awake!” I exclaimed with a sigh.

“So, you should be a good boyfriend and get changed into your pajamas!” I said with a huff. He softly laughed before he moved to sit up.

“Alright, Alright,” He said before pulling me into a hug again. I tried to escape his grasp only to shudder under his touch as his hands rubbed my back. My whole body went limp against his as it would before...and I hated that he had this kind of power over me.

“But that’s only if you say please,” He said, pulling away for a moment to look into my eyes. I lowered my eyebrows as if to tell him ‘what the fuck?’ he didn’t seem phased by this and asked again.

“I won’t let you go unless you say please,” I groaned and moved my head into his shirt feeling a little irritated that he was doing this now.

“But you already-” I started only to be silenced by a kiss. I felt my face immediately turn red before he planted a kiss on my eyelid before placing another on my cheek.

“Say please,” He said, making me even more flustered. What the hell does he think he is doing? I know for a fact that he wants to get changed so we can go to sleep and cuddle...then why is he-

“Fine,” I sighed. “Please,” 

“Alright, let’s get changed then,” He said, removing his arms from around me. I felt a little colder because of this, but brushed the feeling away from my thoughts. Dumbass...why even when you are being such an asshole you even manage to make me love you even more…?

“Ok…” I whispered, giving him a side glare. He only smiled innocently in return...tired my ass Shuichi! I thought to myself after angrily grabbing my clothes before changing quickly. Shuichi laughed a bit from where he was getting changed and I wasn’t in the mood. I was happy he was still here...but god I hate being flustered…

“Hey, baby, I’m sorry for before...don’t be mad,” He said moving over to the bed. I just quickly got under the covers and turned my back to him. He sighed before I saw the light turn off. I was about to ask him what the hell he was doing before his arms were around my waist.

“I’m sorry...I was only teasing” He whispered moving behind me on the bed. He wrapped the blankets around me to make sure I was warm and it made it almost impossible to stay mad at him! He is just so damn cute!

“Please forgive me,” He said in a more serious tone. I smiled before slowly moving around in his arms.

“I could never stay mad at you dummy~” I said in a teasing tone before he slowly rubbed my back. A few moments after that I could tell he had fallen asleep. I smiled to myself and let my eyes close. Sure he teased me and got the upper hand today, but that doesn’t mean he wins this competition! I silently promised myself before I fell asleep.

…

We all started going to school after that and the classes weren’t that hard. It was definitely helpful that I had a whole support group of people who were good at different subjects. Tenko and Himiko eventually started dating while me and Shuichi continued to be a couple. Senior year was coming fast and I hated the feeling of knowing after this we would have to continue on with our lives, live on without having to be together in this place. 

We all had to go to monthly meetings with the therapist analyzing the effects the game had on the five of us. We all agreed that going there was absolutely terrible--but we were able to have the group chat to discuss what they made us remember. It was like a small support group for us to empathize with each other making me feel like I finally belonged somewhere. I like to see that I was able to make it this far. Regardless of everything...I was able to make it to this day, able to get out of that place with my friends and boyfriend--hopefully future husband...but all in all I’m happy. With the life I get to live now, I’m happy that I’m able to have these people close to me and I’m happy to be able to move on.

To accept the past and move towards the future.

-Here is the second to last part of Nightmares! I still have a lot of ideas for this story--so I’m planning on making a sequel called Daydreams sometime in the future! Thank you all so much for your support! Thank you all so much for reading!!-

-ShuichiOuma010-


	100. -100-

"So, would you like to tell me more about your experience in the game?" The male asked me. He was supposedly my therapist, but honestly Shuichi is the one who helps me the most, along with the others.

"It's still making my nightmares worse, just because of what they have put us all through. Tsumugi is the one who always is in my nightmares...taking Shuichi from my side and killing him..." I let the words drop from my lips like the heavy stones they felt like.

"I see..." He wrote more things in his notebook before his assistant opened the door and let me out of the room. God I hate coming here. They have been making me come here for months now and it's making everything honestly worse in some ways...because they only want to bring up the past over and over again.

I walked out of the white building with all the white walls and let myself open the door as the cool air surrounded me. The air was a little colder making me wish I had brought a jacket with me...but this morning I remember Shuichi reminding me about it...but I just told him I would be fine without it. Why didn't I just take his advice...

I sighed and saw Shuichi's car waiting for me in front of the building. I smiled to myself and moved towards the car feeling a warm feeling radiate through my chest. I love him so much, he waited for me while they kept me for an hour...even though that felt like forever.

"Koki!" He exclaimed with a smile just as I opened the door. The warmth of the heater of the car enveloped me as I sat into the seat. Shuichi even wrapped his jacket around me with a small laugh.

"You cold, I told you to bring a jacket," He sighed, making me huff. I folded my arms over my chest and looked to the side.

"Yeah, laugh it up," I said with an annoyed tone. Shuichi laughed for a brief moment making my cheeks threaten to reveal my stupid smile and the blush I felt coming to my face. This was partially because of the heat of the car and because of his teasing, sometimes I resent how well he knows me.

"Are you mad?" He asked in a teasing tone, but his eyes were more serious. I shook my head feeling the anger leave my shoulders almost immediately.

"No~ I could never stay mad at you~" I teased leaning into his chair. I rested my head on his arm for a moment. I nuzzled the side of my face with a smile. He is so warm~  
I let my eyes move up to his face and his cheeks were red as they usually are because of my teasing~ But honestly I love him and all of his flaws and all of his hidden talents and hobbies~. After another moment passed I moved back into my seat allowing him to drive.

"T-Thank you," He whispered before he started driving the car back to our apartment. I smiled to myself and finally let myself relax for the first time since this morning when they called me to come into the office...I hate coming here so they can get information for their 'research' about the survivors of the game.

"So what have you been up to all day?" I asked, trying to get the conversation started. He smiled as his eyes studied the road.

"I was at work first thing in the morning, and I got let out early to pick you up--which reminds me, I got you something." I felt my eyebrows raise at this. He got me something~ but my birthday isn't coming up...so what would he want to get me?

"Oh~? My beloved shumai got me a gift~?" I said in a teasing tone. He blushed more before stuttering out an answer,

"Y-yeah...you're just going to have to wait until we get back though," I frowned and folded my arms across my chest.

"Fine~~," I said with a sigh before I was cut off by my phone buzzing. I pulled it out of my pocket and saw that Maki was calling me. I smiled and answered the phone.  
"Hey, what's up?" I asked, putting the phone to my ear.

"I wanted to ask how the appointment went," She said, getting right to the point as usual.

"It was the same old stuff again and honestly it makes me feel so drained talking about it after all this time..." I sighed putting a hand to the bridge of my nose.

"I see...I hate that they keep calling us all back...it's better to be able to move on and not have to rehash what happened so often." She said with her normal monotone voice. I feel bad for her because-

"Anyway, I'll leave you to it, I'm sure you have some work to get to and I honestly got the information I needed," She said.

"Alright, have a good rest of your day sayonara~!" I said with a smile before hanging up the phone. Shuichi moved his hand to my thigh before he took my hand in his own.  
"I'm glad you are still here, I love you," He said abruptly. I felt myself flinch at his words.

"That's a pretty random thing to say my beloved, why all of a sudden~?" I asked in a teasing tone. I felt his hand clench my own for a moment. I just gently rubbed the back of his hand.

"You feel it too, don't you..." I whispered looking up at the car ceiling. He gave me a small hum to indicate he was listening.

"It's like we're back there all over again..." My mind went back to the game for a moment before he kissed my hand bringing me back to the present moment.

"But we have each other and we aren't trapped there anymore." He said, pulling into the driveway. I didn't feel like talking at the moment so I just gave him a small smile and moved in to kiss him. We left the car after a small moment and walked into the house as the sky was getting darker.

"Welcome home," He said as chuoi came and circled around my legs. I picked Chuoi up and held him in my arms while petting him behind his ears.

"I'm glad to be home," I said with a genuine smile. This is where I am now and I need to enjoy this moment regardless of these meetings they are making the lot of us go to…

“So, what did they make you talk about this time?” Shuichi asked, patting the spot next to him on the couch. I could tell he was acting a little more serious than he usually would be...did something happen that I don’t know about?

“They made me talk about the normal shit, making me bring up my nightmares again as well as the thought of losing you…” I whispered hating how much I wanted to cry. Shuichi slowly moved closer to me and moved his hand to grab my own. This cut all the tears that wanted to fall, because when I looked at him he was giving me a look that I haven’t seen in a while. The look of pure love and devotion when he swore to love me forever all those years ago.

“I hate that they keep bringing that up…” He whispered gently, kissing the inside of my wrist. I blushed at the action because of how innocent it was, so pure.   
“But we made it out of that game together, with the others as we promised.” He said making me remember Kaito, Keebo, and Gonta’s deaths...they shouldn’t have had to die when we were getting out of the prison they put us into.

“You’re right…” I whispered, still feeling guilty about it. Shuichi gently kissed my forehead before he slowly got up off the couch.

“I know you feel down after having to go to those meetings...so I wanted to watch a movie with you to lighten the mood.” He said, reminding me that he promised a gift.  
“Hey~ Shushu~ what gift did you get me~?” I asked in a teasing tone making him flinch as he wrapped a blanket around me before joining me on the couch again.  
“Ah you remembered…” He whispered under his breath making me sarcastically gasp.

“You think I would forget?” I asked, offended. Shuichi laughed a bit under his breath before he got off of the couch. He moved to kneel in front of me before I could even react to the action.

“Shuichi-” I started to ask only to be cut off. He looked to the side seeming more nervous. What is going on- wait...the both of us are 20 years old now, and neither of us have asked the questions to one another. I was planning on asking him next month if he didn’t beat me to it...but I think he yet again one upped me by being the most vigilant.

“Well, I have been wanting to ask you for some time-” He said letting his voice trail off. I tilted my head playfully trying to tell him I already knew what he was going to ask.

“Ah, what I’m trying to say is-” He said, pulling something out from behind his back. I watched curiously as he did this. “Will you marry me?” I felt some tears coming to my eyes. God I thought I wouldn’t cry! Stupid tears of happiness…

“Of course!” I exclaimed, pulling him into a kiss. I’m glad we both made it this far Shuichi. You make me happier than anything in the world...and knowing I’m going to be with you forever- it makes me the luckiest man in the world.

-Epilogue and intro to DayDreams-


	101. -Acknowledgements-

Acknowledgements  
I would like to thank Jordin for inspiring me to write this story. Even though you aren’t here anymore, you helped me continue on with all of this. I would like to thank Yuuki-San for helping me while you were by my side as my best friend, even though we are starting over again, you are still my good friend. I would like to thank Hana-San as well as for being there to support me with my mental health and being able to make me feel more comfortable confronting my emotions. I would also like to thank all of the others who have commented on this story with positive comments as well as criticism it all helped me to feel motivated to keep going on with my writing as well as being able to improve in my writing <3 I would also like to thank my parents for keeping the roof over my head even though they have a hard time understanding me sometimes. 

And I would like to thank Kokichi Ouma for helping me see that I don't have to be happy to be able to have a good time. Thank you Shuichi Saihara and Kokichi Ouma for being there when I felt the world was against me.

Thank you all for reading and I hope you are all able to read my other works as well as the sequel that will be coming out some time in the future <3

-Saichi Kohana-


	102. *Bonus*

I woke up in the middle of the night except I wasn’t in my room as I usually would be...what the hell is going on? 

I looked around the room deciding it was best to get an idea of where I was. It looked like a hotel suite...on my god I’m in the love hotel? I felt panic come over me as I had no idea who was going to be in the room with me tonight...I didn’t want it to be anyone other than Shuichi, because I feel like he would be more understanding of how self conscious I am of my own body.

God, if this means I have to have sex tonight...I felt my stomach flip at the thought. Sex, the one thing that allows others to let lust and greed take over them. Making them act irrationally and even forgetting that the other person has feelings and values of their own.

It makes me feel sick just thinking about it- I was about to think harder before I heard the door unlock. I felt my face pale as the door opened. Fuck! Who the hell is coming in here? And what are they going to do to me? 

“Shuichi?” I felt my body relax a bit. Okay it’s Shuichi, he will respect me and he is safe...so it’s okay. “Ah, Kokichi…” He seemed to relax as well. I smiled at him as he moved over to join me as I sat on the heart shaped bed. I mean there aren’t any cameras in the room, probably because people usually come here to do--certain things together, but I mean there is nothing to say we have to do things like that here right?

“Monokuma dragged me here against my will...I’m just glad it’s you in here,” He said before he grabbed my hand. I smiled and leaned my head on his shoulder feeling my body slump against his. 

“Yeah, same here,” I paused feeling an awkward silence come between us. I knew the subject of having sex with one another was going to come up...I wanted to avoid that topic because of how self conscious I am of showing my body to others...not that Shuichi hasn’t already seen my change in front of him...but it still makes me feel nervous. 

“So, what do you think about sex?” He asked, looking to the side with a blush on his face. I could feel my face heat up as well making me feel nervous as well. “W-well I,” I started before I shook my head a couple of times and looked at him. He wasn’t looking towards me which made me frown a bit...but I cupped his face in my hands to make him face me.

“I think it should be a way people can show how much they love one another, but that’s just me,” I said in a more teasing tone, but only because I felt more comfortable teasing and joking about this sort of thing...because of how it makes me feel.

“The media makes it seem like it’s different...but that’s what I think of it.” I said looking at him before he fell back onto the bed while pulling me on top of him. “Shuichi?” I asked fondly with a smirk on my face. 

“I feel the same. I should be a way that lovers are able to show how much passionate love they have for the other person,” He said, making me laugh a bit at how poetic he sounded. He blushed at this before I moved my fingers over his lips. 

“Kokichi? Are you-” He started before I pursed my lips together. “I think we can just talk, taking is nice,” I said, moving my head into his chest while our legs tangled together. I let out a content sigh as I felt his arms wrap around my waist.

“So Shumai, how were you able to find out you weren’t straight?” I asked with a teasing tone making him scoff a bit at this. “W-well, it was when I was younger.” He said looking to the side making me playfully groan.

“ShuShu! You barely gave me any information~,” I sighed and propped myself up on my elbows. I pouted at him and he just sighed a bit, “You want the whole story don’t you…”

“Yup!” I said the word in a more sing-song voice. He shifted to the side so I was now laying beside him. “Alright…” He said with a sigh before I laughed a bit at how distraught he was. 

“You are adorable, you know that right Shui~,” I said, poking his cheek with my finger. He smiled a bit as he got over his embarrassment. 

He moved his face closer to my own as we were now inches apart. “You know I’m okay if you want to do something like that here.” He said more sternly, making me feel nervous all over again. 

“I-is this just because you don’t want to answer my question from before~?” I asked in a teasing tone more to change the subject than to actually tease him.

“No, I’m being serious,” He said, moving his hand to cup my cheek as his other arm moved around my waist making me shudder a bit at the touch. “But Shuichi-” I started before he cut me off with a small kiss to my lips. It made me hesitate long enough for him to plant another on my nose before he moved back to look me in the eyes.

“No, I mean it,” He said in a tone that made my breath hitch. “I want to do that with you if you want to, if you don’t I respect your decision.” He said with a kind smile that made my heart melt. The room seemed to get hotter and it made me feel embarrassed that my cheeks were feeling so hot. 

“No I am fine with that it’s just...no one has seen me in that state before...and I’m afraid you will judge me for it.” I said moving my hands to cover my cheeks. I hated being this honest...but with Shuichi it wasn’t so bad, but I still felt a feeling grow in my stomach that made me feel sick.

“I would never judge you for something like that, being in that kind of situation does make you quite vulnerable...so I would never want to make you feel uncomfortable around me especially if you trusted me enough to be that vulnerable around me.” He said looking to the side for a moment. I felt a small ounce of courage well up inside of me as I moved over to him and put my lips against his own.

“I love you always remember that,” I said before letting the night continue on. 

One body colliding with another as love was being embraced by both of them. 

They loved each other and understood that love shouldn’t be used for lust

They are different sides of the same coin   
You can either let lust take over you to make lies for love   
Or let love guide you to be in the moment with another   
Two people becoming united in one act of love

Love 

: a feeling of strong or constant affection for a person. : attraction that includes sexual desire : the strong affection felt by people who have a romantic relationship. : a person you love in a romantic way.

Please let your love be meaningful   
Till the end of days.

**-So for this bonus chapter I wanted to do a scene in the love hotel, but knowing me I don’t do the details. But know that I believe sex is to be an act of love not lust. Thank you (for listening to my ted talk sorry this is a joke I have with my sister) Thank you all for reading and I hope you all enjoyed this bonus chapter.-**

**_-SK-_ **


End file.
